


Antymon

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legalizacja współśnienia kryje w sobie niejedną niespodziankę.</p><p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.</p><p>Many thanks to <strong>jibrailis</strong> for her great work and kind permission to publish this translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antymon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Antimony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332776) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



# ANTYMON

To zabawna opowieść, jeśli wiadomo, kiedy się śmiać.  
Na początku było Słowo, a Słowo było w wąskiej uliczce Manchesteru, obrębionej rzędem pojemników na śmieci. Ściany budynków, niegdyś surowe, wzniesione z solidnej cegły albo betonu o neutralnej barwie, są teraz pokryte graffiti. Wielkie, owalne litery, wyższe niż sam Eames, eksplodują spiralami błękitu, czerwieni i pomarańczu. Działają jak drogowskazy, prowadzą go swoimi zawijasami przez labirynt kubłów i plastykowych worków wystających spod ich gumowych klap, aż do tylnych drzwi sklepu, który za dnia oferuje artykuły ezoteryczne i wciąż robi to samo wieczorem, w istocie jest jednak czymś zupełnie innym.  
Eames nie pamięta dokładnego roku. Mógłby sobie przypomnieć, gdyby spróbował, ale ostatnio często stwierdza, że nie chce. Zadowala się wiedzą, iż chodziło o czas sprzed nowego milenium i o księgę, którą miał ocenić dla starego przyjaciela.  
— Mam biblię z drukarni Doves1. — Charles Lyle otwiera drzwi i wpuszcza Eamesa do środka. — A przynajmniej tak myślę. Ta diabelska rzecz daje mi wszelkie podstawy ku takiemu przypuszczeniu.  
— Są niezmiernie rzadkie — mówi Eames raczej z grzeczności. Charles zdaje sobie sprawę, że to białe kruki; człowiek, który prowadzi swoje interesy z zaplecza sklepiku o nazwie _Specjalności Madame Tarot_ , doskonale wie, jakimi rarytasami bywają biblie wydrukowane w Doves i ile są warte na rynku. — Jednak niekiedy się pojawiają. Spadki po starych rodach, książki upychane na strychach, te sprawy — kontynuuje. Kolejna oczywistość, podobna do wyjaśniania fizykowi, czym jest prędkość, ale w końcu od tego są przyjaciele. Eames nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół, których może bezkarnie irytować wyliczaniem znanych im faktów, więc pielęgnuje ich jak cieplarniane orchidee.  
Charles ma ospowatą skórę, za to idealne zęby. Odsłania je w szerokim uśmiechu.  
— Tak, no cóż, wejdź. Herbaty? Mam też jakieś ciastka. Obawiam się jednak, że z puszki.  
Eames akceptuje herbatę, a za ciastka dziękuje. Ale robi to dopiero, gdy rzecz dobiega końca. W pierwszej kolejności chce zobaczyć to, po co przyjechał tutaj z Wessex: księgę. Charles wyjmuje ją ze sztywnej osłony z papieru bezkwasowego, wszystkie trzy tomy, i przy pomocy Eamesa rozkłada całość na stole zastawionym nieprawdopodobną ilością kadzidełek, które Eames w pewnym momencie odsuwa z drogi. Obok nich leży wolumin oprawiony w stylu Safawidów2. Przekłada go znacznie ostrożniej, z należytym szacunkiem.  
— Zdecydowanie wygląda na biblię z Doves — stwierdza, otworzywszy pierwszy z tomów na pierwszej stronie. — Od razu rzuca się w oczy podłużne „I” biegnące wzdłuż strony aż do ostatniego wiersza. Typografia sprawia wrażenie autentycznej, nie wspominając o jakości papieru. Oraz oprawy — dodaje, ważąc w dłoni okładki i obmacując grzbiet. — Skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś?  
— Od pewnej osoby obdarzonej zamiłowaniem do przygód — odpowiada Charles ze śmiechem.  
— Chyba nie ukradłeś jej z Bodlejańskiej? — wyraża podejrzenie Eames. — Nie roztopiłeś serca jakiejś biednej bibliotekarki swoim niewinnym spojrzeniem i nie skłoniłeś jej do najazdu na zbiory specjalne i wręczenia ci tego cudu w zamian za zaproszenie na kolację?  
— Czyżbyś mnie o coś oskarżał? — odpowiada Charles pytaniem.  
— Nieustannie — mówi Eames.  
Przygląda się bliżej czcionce i żałuje, że Charles jest zbyt skryty, by zdradzić mu z góry, jak ciężka praca go czeka. Zaoszczędziłoby to masę czasu, bo serio, nie chodzi po tym świecie z pamięcią obciążoną cennym bagażem istotnych dla przeprowadzenia porównania szczegółów typografii Doves. Będzie musiał poddać dokładnym oględzinom inny egzemplarz biblii z tego samego źródła, a przynajmniej jej kopii, zanim wyda ostateczne orzeczenie.  
Dwa dni później prostuje plecy, rozmasowuje bark, żeby wypędzić ból ze starej rany po szrapnelu, i mówi:  
— Autentyk.  
— Coś podobnego! — wykrzykuje Charles z drobiazgową przesadą starego brytyjskiego dżentelmena. — Jesteś pewien?  
— Cechy charakterystyczne druku nie różnią się od innych biblii z Doves, czcionka wygląda identycznie, są wyraźne wskazówki użycia tej samej prasy, tego samego papieru, tuszu i oprawy — Eames wylicza poszczególne punkty na palcach. — Poza tym czcionka z Doves jest cholernie trudna do podrobienia, bo właściciele drukarni pod koniec swojej współpracy pożarli się ze sobą do tego stopnia, że jeden z nich w ataku szału zatopił matryce wraz z resztą sprzętu w Tamizie.  
— Cholernie trudna, ale nie niemożliwa? — pyta Charles.  
Eames spogląda na przyjaciela.  
— Uważam, że na tym świecie istnieje bardzo mało naprawdę niemożliwych rzeczy, o ile dysponuje się dostateczną ilością wyobraźni i odpowiednio wystrzelonych kul — mówi wreszcie, a Charles nie przestaje się uśmiechać i sprawia wrażenie starego, dobrego wujka, który szykuje się do wyłożenia na stół świątecznych prezentów.  
— Chciałbym, żebyś kogoś poznał — oświadcza. — Myślę, że dogadacie się ze sobą idealnie.  
Z kuchni wysuwa się chudy dziewiętnastolatek z papierosem w ustach, ponurym spojrzeniem i najciemniejszymi włosami, jakie Eames kiedykolwiek widział — za to najjaśniejszymi oczami.  
— Terrence, pozwól, oto Eames, najlepszy rzeczoznawca, jakiego znam, a tym samym najlepszy fałszerz — przedstawia go Charles z dumą. — Eames, to jest Terrence Moran. Został wychowany w klasztorze benedyktynek w opactwie Stanbrook, gdzie drukuje się najwyborniejsze księgi po tej stronie Atlantyku. Mniej więcej.  
— Raczej mniej niż więcej — komentuje Terrence i gasi niedopałek.  
— Nie, ich książki są zupełnie w porządku — odzywa się Eames ironicznie. — Chyba że chciałeś powiedzieć, że mniszki wychowały cię raczej mniej niż więcej?  
— To skomplikowane — odpowiada Terrence, wzruszając ramionami. — Hej, Charles mówił, że mógłbyś mieć dla mnie robotę?  
— Wspominałeś, że szukasz drugiego fałszerza do pracy nad pewnym projektem — przypomina Charles Eamesowi. — Twierdziłeś, że potrzebny ci ktoś równie genialny jak ty. Proszę, właśnie go znalazłeś. Oto oblicza teraźniejszości i przyszłości i oba stoją przede mną. Czyż to nie cudowny dzień?  
— Załóżmy — mówi Eames. Patrzy na Terrence’a i uśmiecha się, nie odsłaniając zębów. — A teraz sprawdzimy, czy rzeczywiście jesteś tak dobry.

***

To nie jest opowieść o Terrensie Moranie, chociaż Eames mógłby przytoczyć ich mnóstwo. Zgromadził je w swoim umyśle w miejscu, w którym zamiast nich znalazłaby się typografia, ale z drugiej strony to nie _typografię_ trenował przez pięć lat, by poszła w jego ślady (imponująco głębokie jak na dwudziestosześciolatka). To nie z _typografią_ organizował przez dwa lata misje, skoki i włamania. To nie _typografię_ nauczył, jak strzelać i być zwiadowcą, jak poruszać się i mówić, jak śnić. Nie, wszystko to stało się udziałem kościstego, pyskatego Terrence’a Morana, który miał dość cierpliwości, by sfałszować jedno z najpiękniejszych angielskojęzycznych wydań biblii, lecz nie potrafił posłuchać Eamesa ten jeden raz, kiedy to się liczyło.  
Terrence jest początkiem tej historii, ale Arthur jest jej końcem.  
W międzyczasie znów pojawia się Słowo, a Słowo brzmi WikiLeaks.  
A precyzując, trzydzieści tysięcy słów zawartych w dokumencie, który wyciekł z pewnej amerykańskiej jednostki militarnej, zaś każde z nich (poczynając od najkrótszych, takich jak „i”, a kończąc na długich, biorących się po przyjacielsku pod ręce, takich jak „wiązania peptydowe somnacyny”) poświęcone jest tajnej niegdyś praktyce współśnienia. Owo „niegdyś” zaczyna nabierać w oczach Eamesa szczególnie przyjemnych barw, kiedy ogarnięty nostalgią przygląda się, jak opinia publiczna zatapia zęby w rozpowszechnianych przez WikiLeaks, CNN i BBC historiach, noszących tytuły w stylu _SNY KONTROLOWANE PRZEZ RZĄD?_ Pojawiają się audycje, rozmowy i dyskusje, Stephen Colbert 3 wypuszcza poświęcony tematowi musical w jednym z odcinków swojego cyklu, prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych czuje się zmuszony do złożenia oficjalnego oświadczenia i wystąpień na konferencjach prasowych z udziałem dowództwa wojskowego najwyższego szczebla, a Eames na pewien okres zaszywa się w Liverpoolu.  
— To koniec — jęczy Vaughan, znajomy ekstraktor, z którym Eames wychodzi na drinka i czego szybko żałuje. — Koniec naszego świata.  
Eames wolałby nie słuchać tego marudzenia, jako że właśnie próbuje wsunąć rękę w spodnie Vaughana. Szkoda, że niektórzy ludzie zdają się tak mało doceniać manualne manewry na swoich genitaliach.  
— Wątpię — odpowiada. — To koniec ery wstrząśniętej nie mieszanej, sekretnych uścisków ręki o dziesięciu różnych tajnych znaczeniach, szuflad pełnych fałszywych paszportów, a każdy z nich z kiepskim zdjęciem w koszmarnej fryzurze. Teraz wyjdziemy na powierzchnię jak zalegalizowana aborcja. Zobaczysz, nie potrwa długo, a będziemy prowadzili schludne, błyszczące nowością kliniki. Zatrudnimy _recepcjonistki_.  
— Z recepcjonistkami sobie poradzę — mówi Vaughan. — Ale nie wierzę, że uprawomocnią współśnienie.  
— Może i nie — godzi się Eames.  
Pociera Vaughana w kroku i pragnie, żeby się wreszcie zamknął i cieszył seksem jak normalny facet. Jego opinia o całej katastrofie wygląda następująco: skoro podano wszystko do wiedzy publicznej, pojawi się popyt, więc nawet jeśli ogół rządów odrzuci legalizację współśnienia, nie pozbędzie się problemu do końca. Zawsze znajdzie się co najmniej jeden oporny kraj, jeden kraj z ambicjami zarobienia szybkich pieniędzy na turystyce, który usankcjonuje procedurę albo przymknie na nią oko, i proszę, zawodowcy z ich branży mogą spokojnie kontynuować swoją pracę. Możliwe, że z płaszczem i szpadą pod ręką, ale przecież są do tego przyzwyczajeni od dawna.  
Jak się okazuje, rząd brytyjski dopuszcza praktykowanie współśnienia, choć mocno je ogranicza. Amerykanie nadal nie mogą się zdecydować. Są wprawdzie na tyle szybcy, by uznać współśnienie bez obustronnej zgody za przestępstwo, jednak wciąż wahają się z postanowieniami odnośnie innych aspektów: leczenia snem, psychoterapii, rozrywki. Przemysł farmaceutyczny tworzy lobby niemające równego sobie, a poza tym nigdy nie należy nie doceniać Hollywoodu z jego wiecznie nienasyconą żądzą seksu, narkotyków i zabawy. Podczas gdy kongres wraz z senatem kręcą się w kółko, nie mogąc dojść do porozumienia, koledzy po fachu Eamesa po cichu wynajmują budynki i ustalają plany wizyt.  
Nadchodzi nowa złota era, myśli Eames, a złota jest naprawdę dużo do zebrania, skoro nagle absolutnie każdy chce mieć jedwabno-diamentowe sny zamiast tych o staniu nago przed całą klasą na lekcji matematyki.  
— Powinieneś założyć własną agencję — oświadcza Dom Cobb Eamesowi, kiedy wpadają na siebie ten jeden, jedyny raz po incepcji na Fischerze.  
Spotkanie jest zupełnie przypadkowe i ma miejsce w paryskiej kwiaciarni w rocznicę śmierci Mal. Cobb kupuje jej kwiaty. Widząc go, Eames rozważa, czy się nie schować, postanawia jednak wyjątkowo zachować się przyzwoicie.  
— Sam bym to zrobił — ciągnie Cobb — ale mam już niezłe zajęcie. Wykładam architekturę na jednym z tutejszych uniwersytetów. Byłoby lepiej, gdybym został przy dzieciach.  
— I właśnie dlatego nie planuję w swoim życiu prokreacji — odpowiada Eames. — No dobrze, mógłbym się nad tym zastanowić, gdyby jakiś naukowiec zapytał, czy nie obrażę się, jeśli użyją mojego materiału genetycznego do zapłodnienia jaj laureatki nagrody Nobla, i obiecał, że powstałe w ten sposób potomstwo wynajdzie kiedyś remedium na raka. Wówczas być może zmieniłbym zdanie. Ale raczej wątpię.  
Cobb ignoruje jego słowa z premedytacją, która przypomina Eamesowi, dlaczego tak okropnie się z nim pracuje i tak okropnie na wpół-przyjaźni. Co za szkoda, że Cobb jest przy tym cholernie genialny.  
— Saito założył już interes. Arthur również — informuje Cobb.  
— Chcesz powiedzieć, że twój chłopczyk rzeczywiście potrafi zrobić dwa kroki bez trzymania cię za rączkę? — pyta Eames. — I niby czemu Arthur miałby umeblować sobie legalne biuro? Po tej zabawie, którą kiedyś miał, łamiąc prawo?  
— Ty w ogóle nie znasz Arthura — stwierdza Cobb. — On ma w sobie, wiesz, to pragnienie respektu. Chce być szanowany nie tylko przez ludzi takich jak my, ale przez wszystkich.  
— Czyli uważasz, że w głębi swojego serca w cienkie prążki Arthur jest jak wiktoriańska guwernantka? Możliwe, że bawi się tabliczką mnożenia, kiedy nikt nie patrzy, ale tak naprawdę chce ślubu w białej sukni?  
— On chce wszystkiego. Ślubu, sukni i uścisku dłoni burmistrza — odpowiada Cobb bez zastanowienia.  
Oto nowy piękny świat, w którym Dom Cobb ma poczucie humoru. Teraz mógłbym się przyzwyczaić do najgorszego, myśli Eames.  
Szykuje się do odejścia. Trzyma irysy o mięsistych płatkach, po które tu przyszedł, środek do oczarowania aktualnego celu. Nie ma sensu zostawać dłużej na sentymentalne pogawędki. „Wszystkie nasze dawne szwindle i przestępstwa” mogłoby być tematem oficjalnych rozmów salonowych w innym stuleciu, ale jeszcze nie w tym. I wtedy spuszcza wzrok na róże w ręce Cobba i widzi świeżość ich pąków na tle białego, nakrapianego papieru.  
— Moje kondolencje — mówi. — Spotkałem ją kiedyś. Raz. Nawrzeszczała na mnie.  
— Na mnie też wrzeszczała — odpowiada Cobb. — Ale ty pewnie sobie na to zasłużyłeś.

***

Eamesowi śnią się pożary, płonące książki i zamknięte pomieszczenia.  
Arthur zjawia się u niego w grudniu, kiedy prószy popielaty śnieg, a Eames nosi trzy swetry i puchate kapcie, które dostał w prezencie od babki. Arthur stoi w progu jego mieszkania, gładki i elegancki, i nawet z włosami zwilżonymi angielską pogodą wygląda jak skarbiec królowej. W porównaniu z nim Eames musi sprawiać wrażenie obszarpańca, co napawa go radością tak nieziemską, że można ją wyjaśnić jedynie jego perwersyjną naturą oraz ogólnym brakiem charakteru.  
Arthur przypomina śnieg. Nie ten londyński, rozbryzgany przez opony samochodów i przefiltrowany przez bure powietrze, ale śnieg bezkresu Arktyki, nieskończony i kłujący powieki niczym igła do tatuażu. Eames spędził kiedyś dwa tygodnie w Kanadzie, tuż pod kołem podbiegunowym, i myśli o Arthurze w ten sam sposób jak o głębokiej, groźnej ciszy, która trwa, dopóki nie zerwie się wiatr i nie rozpęta zamieci. Eames wie, jak brzmi słowo „śnieg” w szesnastu językach, wie też, że śnieg jest tylko tym, co i w jakiej temperaturze z nim zrobisz.  
— Niewykluczone, że niechcący zabrałem kilka twoich piór podczas naszej ostatniej akcji — mówi Eames, prowadząc Arthura do kuchni, gdzie piętrzą się naczynia, a na piecyku przypala się garnek z włoską zupą weselną. — Ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby gonić mnie przez pół świata z żądzą krwawej zemsty.  
Arthur wydaje dźwięk między rozbawieniem a pogardą. Pewnego razu powiedział, że Eames jest ledwo znośny i gdyby nie to, mógłby być naprawdę dobry. Eames odparł, że bycie dobrym w jakiejś dziedzinie łączy się z byciem nieznośnym, choćby po to, by móc znosić szpile wbijane przez zazdrosnych mniej-dobrych. _Ledwo_ znośny znaczyło więc, że Eames nie stara się dostatecznie.  
Zapytałby Arthura, jak udało mu się znaleźć to mieszkanie, najprywatniejszy z jego prywatnych adresów, ale już zna odpowiedź. Można ją sformułować tak: gdyby Arthur został kiedyś bohaterem romansu, powieść ta nosiłaby tytuł _Metody badań poszukiwawczych — historia miłosna_. Więc zamiast tego woła:  
— A, chyba wiem, po co tu jesteś! Nic nie mów, niech zgadnę. Cobb kopnął wreszcie w kalendarz, przytłoczony ciężarem własnej ważności, i zapisał mi w testamencie swoją kolekcję francuskiej pornografii. Jak miło! Na zawsze zachowam ten słodki, bezcenny moment w mym sercu.  
— Eames — odzywa się Arthur. — Właśnie wysiadłem z samolotu po jedenastogodzinnym locie, przed którym miałem jeszcze jeden lot, a wcześniej konferencję, gdzie nie mniej niż dwadzieścia osób pytało mnie, czy nie mógłbym zaprojektować im snu, w którym rżną gwiazdę porno. Mogę być czarujący albo bezpośredni. Wybieraj.  
— Chcesz zwerbować mnie do pracy w swojej agencji. — Eames podchodzi do kuchenki, zestawia z niej garnek i gasi palnik. — E-mail wystarczyłby w zupełności. Mogłeś zadzwonić, kiedy ogarnął cię nastrój do przygód. Nie było potrzeby pokazywania się tu osobiście.  
— To byłaby dość oschła oferta, gdybym złożył ją przez e-maila — wyjaśnia Arthur, przyglądając się Eamesowi ciemnymi oczami. — Szanuję cię, więc…  
Eames się śmieje.  
— Nie wierzysz mi? — pyta Arthur.  
— Z założenia nie dowierzam nikomu — informuje go Eames. — Jak w grze Pascala 4. Ten sposób jest znacznie bardziej wydajny.  
— Wnioskuję więc, że mnie nie lubisz — mówi Arthur.  
Eames uśmiecha się — ani przyjacielsko, ani wrogo. Gdyby chciał się uśmiechnąć do kogoś wrogo (uwielbia brutalną szorstkość tego słowa; „wrogo” skrywa w sobie brawurę szkolnego boiska i głębię zaokrąglonych samogłosek), ten ktoś natychmiast by to rozpoznał.  
— Skądże, lubię cię, Arthurze. W przeciwnym razie kosztowałoby mnie to zbyt wiele energii. Wolę ją zachować dla ludzi, którzy naprawdę zasłużyli sobie na moją niechęć. Ale czy sympatia do ciebie to powód, żeby zostać twoim legalnym pieskiem w cywilu? Moje wyobrażenie dobrze zainwestowanego czasu wygląda nieco inaczej.  
Arthur błyska własnym uśmiechem, metalicznym jak lufa pistoletu.  
— Nigdy nie dręczyła mnie tęsknota za cywilem — odpowiada, a przed oczami Eamesa miga wspomnienie nieśmiertelników, bez wątpienia wciąż wiszących na szyi Arthura pod koszulą i kamizelką ze szkockiej wełny. — Poza tym nie usłyszałeś jeszcze mojej propozycji. A powinieneś, inaczej nigdy nie przestaniesz się zastanawiać, co cię ominęło.  
— W takim razie słucham — mówi Eames i czeka.  
To jasne, że Arthur przemyślał sprawę, nawet jeśli odrzucić mało prawdopodobny scenariusz, że wziął na siebie trudy tak dalekiej podróży bez drobiazgowego przygotowania. Sposób, w jaki wypowiada następne słowa, zdradza Eamesowi wszystko. Są zdecydowane, ale odrobinę trącą wyuczonym na pamięć tekstem, a ich intonacja każe myśleć o wielogodzinnym locie bez żadnego zajęcia z wyjątkiem długich rozważań.  
— Firma, którą założyłem, nosi nazwę Agencja Rozrywkowa Somnus. Jej bazą jest Los Angeles. Specjalizujemy się w konstruowaniu snów dla bogatej klienteli. To niewielki interes. Nie chcę wprowadzać do niego zbyt wielu ludzi. Ariadne zgodziła się objąć posadę architekta i konstruktora, udało mi się też pozyskać Yusufa. Zaopatruje nas w farmaceutyki. Jestem szefem operacyjnym i prowadzę klientów przez sen, ale nie dam rady robić tego w pojedynkę. Potrzebuję wsparcia, partnera, najlepiej takiego, który dobrze sprawdza się jako fałszerz i w razie potrzeby może wykorzystać swoje umiejętności w roli zwiadowcy.  
— Jest mnóstwo ludzi potrafiących sprostać takim zadaniom — oświadcza Eames. — No, może nie mnóstwo, ale wystarczająco. Pytałeś już Blumenthala? A co z Jayantilal? Słyszałem, że za dobrą cenę zdecydowałaby się na coś legalnego, a jej imitacje są wręcz znakomite. Co przyznaję zupełnie bez przykrości.  
— Jestem zainteresowany _tobą_ — odpowiada Arthur i Eames unosi brwi. — Orientuję się co do sytuacji na rynku. Znam ten teren. Pod tym względem mógłbyś mieć do mnie nieco więcej zaufania.  
— Powtarzam, ograniczone zaufanie to główne źródło mojej siły.  
— Bylibyśmy dobrym zespołem — przekonuje Arthur. Najwyraźniej porzucił swój scenariusz, bo jest teraz bardziej ludzki, opiera się nawet biodrem o kuchenny kontuar. — Nie zawsze układało się między nami bez zgrzytów, ale do diabła, nieporozumienia mogą zdarzyć się każdemu, kto pracuje pod dużą presją. Nie znam Jayantilal. Znam ciebie. I jestem gotów płacić ci honorarium, na jakie zasługujesz.  
Wymienia sumę. Eames nie mówi ani słowa.  
— Okay, widzę, że nie zamierzasz rzucić mi się od razu w ramiona — stwierdza Arthur. Wsuwa rękę do kieszeni kamizelki i wyciąga z niej wizytówkę. Eames zauważa kremową strukturę drogiego lnianego papieru czerpanego i wydrukowaną u góry nazwę Somnus. — Zadzwoń do mnie, gdy już się zdecydujesz — prosi, sięgając po płaszcz i zbierając się do wyjścia. — Nie spiesz się, jeżeli rzeczywiście musisz to przemyśleć. Mogę zaczekać.  
— Nie, raczej nie możesz, skoro prowadzisz interes. Nie słyszałeś? Tik-tak. Czas to pieniądz! — woła za nim Eames.  
Arthur zatrzymuje się w korytarzu, obraca się i patrzy na niego.  
— Więc tak to ma wyglądać? Będziesz mną komenderował i pyskował?  
— Przepraszam, ale czy nie tego właśnie chciałeś? — pyta Eames.  
Tym razem Arthur nie uśmiecha się, a w jego oczach pojawia się tygrysia czujność, którą Eames zna aż za dobrze.  
— Chyba coś źle zrozumiałeś? Bo ja w zasadzie chcę jednego: dobrze nas sprzedać — mówi.

***

Eames nie śni tej nocy. Połyka dwie pigułki nasenne i budzi się z suchym gardłem z powodu myszy hałasujących w rurach. Kolejnej nocy nie zasypia w ogóle. Wspina się na dach domu, brnie przez połacie mokrego śniegu na tanim eternicie, przysiada skulony, zapala papierosa i owija szyję szalikiem niczym szubieniczną pętlą, jedną z tych najbardziej opornych, które nie są nawet na tyle uprzejme, by pozbawić cię życia.  
Na stoliku do kawy leży list od Charlesa. Charles nie dowierza poczcie elektronicznej i jako jedna z bardzo niewielu osób cieszy się zaufaniem Eamesa obejmującym znajomość jego adresu, tak na wszelki wypadek. Tym razem „wszelki wypadek” nakazał mu wysłać do Eamesa wesołą kartę świąteczną pełną wylewnych życzeń, pod którymi umieścił dopisek tak mikroskopijny, jakby miał nadzieję, że Eames go jednak przeoczy.

_Nasz wspólny przyjaciel jest znów w Londynie, wątpię jednak, czy na długo._

Ludzie twierdzą, że fałszerzom nie wolno ufać, ale to nieprawda. Trzeba im ufać bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu, a przynajmniej wtedy, gdy robi się z nimi interesy, bo nikt nie zapłaci za oszustwo, które w efekcie obróci się przeciwko niemu. Nikt nie chce znaleźć się w więzieniu, ponieważ albo został sprzedany przez zatrudnionego fałszerza, albo na skutek jego niedbałej pracy czy też rozmowy przeprowadzonej z niewłaściwą osobą. Eamesa i jemu podobnych traktuje się z naturalną podejrzliwością, z czym Eames musi walczyć, o ile chce utrzymać się w branży. Musi przekonać swoich zleceniodawców, że jego imitacje są więcej niż solidne, że można na nim polegać w absolutnie stuprocentowy sposób, który — czego ludzie nie potrafią zrozumieć — jest kluczowy w działalności poza prawem. Możliwe, że przestępstwo jako takie to zjawisko karygodne i niemoralne, oczywiście, ale skoro wybrało się je jako metodę na życie, trzeba podchodzić do niego jak do kolejki w szkolnej stołówce. Za każdym razem ta sama niezmienna jakość i obsługa.  
Eames znał kiedyś zawodowego mordercę. Eames _umawiał się_ kiedyś z zawodowym mordercą i chociaż okazało się to nader niemądrym pomysłem (coś podobnego, mówi do siebie w duchu, kto by przypuszczał?), nauczył się od niego czegoś ważnego: _Dla klienta zabijasz dwa razy — najpierw jego wątpliwości, a potem jego wroga_.  
Eames wie, ile razy zabił Terrence Moran pewnej mroźnej nocy w Oslo.  
 _Świat kręci się dalej_ , myśli. Obraca się i gna przed siebie i naprawdę zakrawa na cud, że nikt nie zaczyna bębnić pięściami w drzwi i wołać: _Natychmiast się zatrzymaj, ty sadystyczny skurwysynu!_.  
Więc Eames wyjeżdża do Kenii.  
— Nie pojawiasz się na moim weselu, a teraz wpadasz tu w samym środku miodowego miesiąca? — pyta Yusuf na widok Eamesa stojącego swobodnie w progu. — Powinienem strzelić ci w gębę, ale tego nie zrobię, bo jestem dobrym człowiekiem i mam serce dla potrzebujących.  
Eames szczerzy zęby do Priyanki, która porusza się po mieszkaniu ze stertą książek w rękach. Priyanka jest antropolożką Universytetu w Chicago, studiującą współczesne podejście Afrykanów do tematu rodziny. Nosi wielkie okulary. Ich szkła lśnią w półmroku pomieszczenia jak dwa peryskopy.  
— Zabrałeś swoją niewinną żonę w podróż poślubną do tej meliny? Czy z twoją głową na pewno wszystko w porządku? W Paryżu było zbyt ludno o tej porze roku?  
— Żadne z nas nie uważało kiczowatego, oklepanego miesiąca miodowego za konieczność — oświadcza Yusuf z naciskiem. — Szczęście jest tam, gdzie twój dom.  
— Chciałeś raczej powiedzieć, że oboje, jako niepoprawni pracoholicy, nie wytrzymacie nawet tygodniowej przerwy.  
— Możliwe — odpowiada Yusuf.  
Priyanka znajduje wreszcie miejsce, w którym udaje jej się upchnąć książki (na półce, gdzie w zasadzie nie było już żadnej wolnej przestrzeni) i podchodzi, by się przywitać. Yusuf obejmuje ją w pasie i przytula twarz do jej szyi. Nie ma to jak świeżo upieczeni małżonkowie.  
— Cześć, Eames — mówi Priyanka z powagą, ale w jej oczach migocze stłumiona chęć psoty. Musi migotać, skoro z całego wielkiego oceanu wielbicieli wybrała za towarzysza akurat Yusufa, na wieki wieków i dopóki śmierć ich nie rozłączy.  
Eames nie kryje się ze swoim zdaniem. Yusuf piorunuje go wzrokiem.  
— Wiesz, Eames — tłumaczy mu Priyanka — bezpłatne recepty do końca życia nie są czymś, czym można pogardzić.  
— Ja mogę — protestuje Yusuf. — Proszę bardzo, macie tu moją pogardliwą minę. Pewnie wyglądam, jakbym się miło uśmiechał, ale to tylko trik wyprowadzający ludzi w pole.  
Po przywitaniu Priyanka wraca do książek, a Yusuf sprawdza stan swoich klientów, po czym zabiera Eamesa na zaplecze. Pożółkłe ze starości, zagrzybione ściany pokoiku są obwieszone mucholepem, a jego wnętrze wypełnia przytłaczająca woń świeżo gotowanej kurkumy. Stosy notatek kolejnej rozprawy Priyanki zawalają biurko, na którym Yusuf zaparza dwa kubki herbaty ulung, a potem częstuje Eamesa cygarem. Eames odmawia, więc Yusuf, wzruszywszy ramionami, zapala swoje.  
— Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? — pyta cierpliwie. — Intuicja podpowiada mi, że nie chodzi o sprawy zawodowe.  
— W zasadzie to chodzi o sprawy zawodowe — odpowiada Eames. Kołysze herbatę w kubku i uściśla: — A dokładniej o przeprowadzkę do Los Angeles i pracę u Arthura. Akurat u niego.  
— Co znaczy „akurat u niego”? — dziwi się Yusuf. — Arthur jest świetny. Sam pomagam jego agencji, a to najlepiej świadczy, _jak bardzo_ jest świetny. Wiem, że przeprowadzka do Los Angeles nie stanowi problemu. Spakowanie walizek nigdy nie było dla ciebie kłopotem. Nie masz zobowiązań trzymających cię w jednym miejscu. Żony, dzieci.  
Eames wędruje spojrzeniem w stronę drzwi, za którymi krząta się Priyanka. Yusuf reaguje uśmiechem.  
— Gratulacje — mówi Eames.  
— Mam cholernego stracha, ale dzięki — odpowiada Yusuf. — Wiesz, moje plemniki odwaliły dobrą robotę. Nieźle, chłopaki!  
— Myślę, że Priyanka również brała w tym jakiś udział — wytyka Eames.  
— To chyba jasne. — Yusuf przewraca oczami. — No więc skąd twoje zastrzeżenia co do pracy z Arthurem? Jeśli nie planujesz przejść na legalną stronę, wtedy rzecz jest jasna. Ale ty zachowujesz się tak, jakby to sam Arthur stanowił przeszkodę, co nie wydaje mi się prawdopodobne, chyba że stoi za tym jakaś nieznana mi historia. A trzeba ci wiedzieć, że znam całą masę różnych historii. — Unosi kubek w ironicznym toaście. — Ludzie robią się gadatliwi, kiedy nafaszerujesz ich pewnymi substancjami. Kto by pomyślał.  
Gdyby Eames nie zdecydował się zaprzyjaźnić z Yusufem ze względu na jego towarzyskość i życzliwe usposobienie, zaprzyjaźniłby się z nim bez żadnego powodu. Bo wbrew powszechnym opiniom ma dość sprytu, by zachowywać się nienagannie w stosunku do kogoś, kto mógłby sprawić, że Eames obudzi się pośrodku ringu do walki kogutów, ubrany w stringi i bez bladego pojęcia, jak i dlaczego się tam znalazł.  
— Arthur nosi zbyt obcisłe spodnie. Moim zdaniem to zbyt wyzywające.  
— O, jestem pewien, że tak uważasz — odpowiada Yusuf. — Czekaj, a czy przypadkiem nie chodzi o te sprawy? O seks? Czy ty czasem nie kręciłeś z Arthurem? Tylko mi nie mów, że chodzi o seks.  
— Nie.  
— Oczywiście zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadza — deklaruje Yusuf. — Nie przeszkadza mi do tego stopnia, że wykupiłbym miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, żeby sobie popatrzeć. Albo lepiej nie, to raczej obrzydliwe. Po prostu nie mogę sobie wyobrazić ciebie z Arthurem. Po pierwsze, nie masz martwej żony, której cień ciągnie się za tobą jak smród po aferze podatkowej. A takowy brak oznacza z automatu minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od atrakcyjności na liście Arthura.  
Eames kocha plotki jak dżem na toście, jak najnowsze odcinki _Coronation Street_ 5.  
— Chyba nie sądzisz, że on wzdycha namiętnie do Cobba?  
Kąciki ust Yusufa drgają podejrzanie.  
— Za jego czasów nosił wyjątkowo obcisłe spodnie.  
— Co nie ma nic wspólnego z naszymi zawodowymi interesami — mówi Eames, rozpierając się na kanapie.  
— Mów za siebie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak trudno zrobić zastrzyk komuś, kto nosi rzeczy obcisłe jak druga skóra? Jestem wysoce zainteresowany spodniami Arthura. Czysto zawodowo.  
— Wal się.  
— Za przeproszeniem, nie muszę, jestem żonaty — paruje Yusuf. — Jeśli chcesz posłuchać mojej opinii, a zakładam, że tak właśnie jest, skoro postanowiłeś zakłócić mój miesiąc miodowy, to radzę ci: spróbuj. Daj szansę Arthurowi i jego agencji. Eksperymentuje z całkiem ciekawymi rzeczami. Myślę, że ci się spodoba. A jeżeli nie, i jeżeli legalna strona współśnienia okaże się dla ciebie zbyt męcząca, to cóż, potrafisz szybko znikać. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Wątpię, żeby Arthur wlepił ci za to kulę w łeb.  
— Nie, on tylko wezwie mnie do swojego biura na analizę wykonanego zadania — rozważa Eames. — I nie pozwoli mi zabrać na pamiątkę ani jednego służbowego kubka. Bo do tego poziomu zostało ostatnio zredukowane współśnienie. Formularze, oświadczenia zgody, karteczki samoprzylepne i dwutygodniowy okres odstąpienia od umowy.  
— Wytrzymasz — pociesza go Yusuf.  
— Może — odpowiada Eames łagodnie. Wyciąga rękę i wydłubuje cygaro z pudełka, zdecydowawszy, że jednak ma na nie ochotę. — Ale wiesz, prawdę mówiąc, wytrzymuję z całą masą spraw, które ludzie ogólnie uważają za nieprzyjemne.  
— To prawda — potwierdza Yusuf — bo jakoś wytrzymujesz ze sobą.

***

Eames po raz pierwszy strzelił do człowieka w Edynburgu. Po raz pierwszy zabił kogoś w Los Angeles. To najważniejszy powód, dla którego pamięta to miasto, niezależnie od ilości złożonych tam później wizyt — kiedy przyciska palce do szyby okna samolotu, obniżającego lot nad LAX, wciąż widzi ich czerwone od krwi opuszki, czuje niebezpieczną brawurę, wstrząsające nerwami uderzenie adrenaliny. Tamten mężczyzna nazywał się Samuel Kemp. Eames wypalił mu trzykrotnie w pierś (nie był jeszcze tak dobry jak teraz, kiedy wystarcza mu jedna decydująca kula, niezawodna i solidna jak jego fundusze inwestycyjne). Kemp umierał długo. Eames dobrze to pamięta: grudniowy upał Los Angeles, urwany oddech rannego leżącego na betonie, groteskowe ciepło tamtego dnia. Pogoda w Los Angeles potrafi być kapryśna i nieprzewidywalna, podobnie jak zwijające się w agonii ludzkie ciało.  
Kiedy nowy, buchający testosteronem narybek gromadzi się wokół PASIV-u i na wyścigi zaczyna przechwalać macho-historyjkami o swoich pierwszych trupach, w pewnym nieuniknionym momencie wszystkie oczy obracają się ku Eamesowi i patrzą na niego wyczekująco, a on tylko uśmiecha się dobrodusznie jak starszy brat i mówi: „Nie pamiętam, minęło już sporo czasu”. (Eames przyszedł na świat dwa tygodnie po spodziewanym terminie, nie spiesząc się ani trochę. W gruncie rzeczy był więc urodzonym kłamcą.)  
I tak znów ląduje w Los Angeles z dwiema walizkami, okularami słonecznymi zatkniętymi za kołnierzyk i plastykową paczką miętówek, prezentem od linii lotniczych, w tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. Jego karta pokładowa jest zmięta; pozbywa się jej wraz z paskami metek, które odrywa od swojego bagażu — stary nawyk nabyty za sprawą paranoi, że ktoś zobaczy, skąd przyjechał, że wejdzie w posiadanie informacji zbyt cennej, by się nią dzielić. Ariadne czeka na niego przy wyjściu ze strefy przylotów i Eames jest szczerze zaskoczony jej obecnością. Wie od Arthura o pracy Ariadne w Somnusie i oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że zobaczy ją wcześniej czy później, nie myślał jednak, iż stanie się to tak szybko. Spodziewał się, że Arthur trzyma ją zamkniętą w jakiejś kanciapie i każe jej wytężać swoje genialne szare komórki. Ale nie, bo oto tu jest, w czystych czarnych spodniach z zakładkami i białej szyfonowej bluzce, i Eamesowi przychodzi do głowy tylko jedno: będzie ci cholernie ciężko sprać krew z tej bieli.  
Ariadne zauważa go i macha na powitanie. Wygląda, jakby się wahała. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od czasu zlecenia z Fischerem. Nie było potrzeby. Ariadne miała swoją uczelnię, a Eames wygodne życie pełne intryg i rozpusty, w dodatku przeważnie dzielił ich ocean. Fakt, podjęła się paru zadań dla Arthura i niektórych kontaktów Cobba, co wystarczyło, żeby zyskała w branży opinię osoby, którą warto mieć na oku i zwerbować dla siebie, gdy tylko zdobędzie dyplom i zacznie rozglądać się za pracą. Cóż, dostała już swojego magistra i znalazła zatrudnienie i Eames po prostu _widzi_ zaszłe w niej zmiany. To nie tylko swobodny biznesowy szyk. To również linia jej szczęki i zręczność palców, kiedy usiłuje przechwycić jedną z jego walizek.  
— Czekaj, poniosę — mówi Ariadne, podczas gdy Eames szarpnięciem próbuje usunąć bagaż z zasięgu jej rąk.  
Przez moment patrzą na siebie nad walizką, która dzieli ich ciała niczym strefa zdemilitaryzowana wrogie obozy. A potem Ariadne pochyla głowę i śmieje się cicho.  
— Jak chcesz, ale zobaczymy, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zaproponuję ci pomoc.  
— Nie oczekiwałem, że właśnie ty po mnie wyjdziesz — wyznaje Eames. — Myślałem, że Arthur wyśle jakiegoś asystenta czy inną sekretarkę. Tak jakbym nie był zdolny zorganizować sobie samodzielnie taksówki. Zdaje się, że ja i Arthur mamy na ten temat zupełnie odmienne zdanie.  
— Wolał, żeby ktoś zawiózł cię do firmy, zanim zdążysz się rozmyślić i zwiać — tłumaczy Ariadne. — Powinieneś go zobaczyć. Wysprzątał całe biuro od podłogi po sufit. Poustawiał odświeżacze powietrza. Jest przekonany, że jeżeli odkryjesz pojedynczy pyłek kurzu, uciekniesz z krzykiem, gdzie pieprz rośnie.  
— Widziałaś miejsca, w których pracowałem, prawda? — pyta Eames łobuzersko.  
— Staramy się zrobić na tobie dobre wrażenie. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo chcemy, żebyś zgodził się z nami pracować.  
— Z wami czy dla was? — Eames toruje przez tłum drogę do wyjścia z hali przylotów, wymijając zmęczonych podróżnych, witające się rodziny i wielkie wózki obciążone bagażem do tego stopnia, że zasługują na uwagę naukowca, który mógłby zbadać ich właściwości, wyraźnie lekceważące siłę grawitacji. — Nie powiem, żebym czuł się zbyt dobrze w korporacyjnej otoczce. Traktuję to jak próbę. Pokażecie mi, co macie, a potem się zobaczy.  
— W zasadzie nie jesteśmy żadną korporacją — prostuje Ariadne. — Co prawda klienci mogą tak o nas pomyśleć, ale Somnus to tylko ja, Arthur i Ae Sook, sekretarka. Trzy razy A, można powiedzieć. Tak nas nazywam. Jesteśmy raczej komuną, wspólnotą, tylko że bez muzyki folkowej. — Szczerzy zęby. — A czasem i z nią. To Arthur decyduje, co puszczamy klientom w recepcji, ale teraz, gdy się zjawiłeś, mam nadzieję, że razem stawimy czoła jego obsesji na punkcie Burla Ivesa.  
— Już poczułem się zainteresowany — mówi Eames.  
— Cieszę się — odpowiada Ariadne krótko.  
W jej głosie słychać dojrzałość, siłę woli, której w nim kiedyś nie było. Od incepcji na Fischerze minęło prawie pięć lat i kiedy po wyjściu na zewnątrz Ariadne przechyla głowę w blasku słońca, wygląda jak zupełnie inna osoba. Podążają w stronę parkingu, ona prowadzi, Eames idzie w ślad za nią. Zatrzymują się przy priusie, którego Ariadne otwiera płynnym przekręceniem kluczyków.  
— Taa-raa! Nowiutki — przedstawia samochód Eamesowi. — Możesz rzucić papier po burgerze na tylne siedzenie. Też tak robię.  
— Prowadzisz? — dziwi się Eames. — Masz prawo jazdy?  
— Hej, trzynaście lat skończyłam już jakiś czas temu. Wiesz, wolno mi samodzielnie podpisywać dokumenty i tym podobne.  
Okazuje się, że lista osiągnięć Ariadne obejmuje również umiejętność prowadzenia pojazdu w stylu hiperaktywnej myszy, która wyczuła zapach sera w laboratoryjnym labiryncie. Eames ciska opakowanie z McDonaldsa za siebie, ale zwinięty w kulę kartonik odskakuje z powrotem w jego stronę, kiedy Ariadne atakuje hamulec, ledwo zatrzymując samochód na czerwonym świetle.  
— Ups! — woła wesoło.  
Gdy tylko sygnalizacja znów przełącza się na zielone, Ariadne wciska gaz do deski i skręca w lewo, ścinając trzy pasy ruchu. Eames rzuca jej przerażone spojrzenie.  
— Mam nadzieję, że Arthur sporo ci płaci — oświadcza — bo będziesz potrzebowała tej kasy na ubezpieczenie.  
— Chyba żartujesz? Zarabiam u niego nędzne grosze. Oszczędza na mnie, żeby móc zwabić cię jakimś nieziemskim honorarium, bo ty, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, mógłbyś mu odmówić.  
— I ty zgadzasz się tak pracować? — pyta Eames. — Na marginesie, to był znak ustąpienia pierwszeństwa.  
— Serio? — dziwi się Ariadne. — Oznakowanie potrafi być tak filozoficznie dwuznaczne, nie uważasz? Ale czemu nie, jak długo moja pensja wystarczy na opłacenie rachunków i wykarmienie rybek, zgodzę się pracować dla Arthura za każdą sumę, jaką mi zapłaci. Wiesz, my… jesteśmy młodą firmą. Nie możemy szastać pieniędzmi, dopóki nie wyrobimy sobie pewnej renomy. — Milczy przez chwilę, bębniąc palcami o kierownicę. Nosi francuski manicure, ale skórki wokół jej paznokci są beznadziejnie obgryzione; jeszcze jedna rzecz, która przykuwa uwagę Eamesa. — Zresztą Arthur też rezygnuje z tego i owego.  
— Co stało się z jego milionami zarobionymi na dawnych zleceniach? — pyta Eames.  
Ariadne patrzy na niego, jakby była nauczycielką geografii, a on uczniem pytającym ją, gdzie leży Meksyk.  
— Masz pojęcie, ile trzeba płacić za czynsz w centrum Los Angeles?  
— Zazwyczaj bywam dzikim lokatorem — odpowiada Eames.  
— Jesteś naprawdę podejrzany, wiesz? Kiedyś robiłeś na mnie niezłe wrażenie, ale teraz, hmm, powoli ogarniają mnie spore wątpliwości.  
— Wolę myśleć, że mam po prostu szorstki urok. Nazywam go czarem homoseksualnego wagabundy — wyjaśnia Eames wielkodusznie.  
Ariadne parska śmiechem i dalej przedziera się przez chaotyczny ruch śródmieścia jak frenetyczna piłeczka w automacie do gry; delikatny uchwyt jej rąk na kierownicy przeczy nerwowemu tańcowi stopy na pedale hamulca. Eames zaczyna rozpoznawać fragmenty budynków, które mijają, a gdy Ariadne zapowiada, że zbliżają się do siedziby agencji, już wie, że są w South Park, w zasięgu widoku z L.A. Live 6. Ariadne parkuje w bocznej ulicy przed rzędem biurowców, potomków afery miłosnej postmodernizmu i szkła, złożonym z trzech wieżowców, dwóch niższych i jednego wyższego, który lśni w promieniach słońca zielenią rodem z filmu s-f.  
Agencja Rozrywkowa Somnus zajmuje Biuro Nr 5 na dwudziestym drugim piętrze zielonego budynku zwanego Meridią. Wewnątrz, w błyszczącym od chromu holu, Eames odczuwa znajomy impuls małego ulicznika, nakazujący ukraść wszystko, co wpadnie mu w ręce, częściowo dlatego, że ozdobna lampka w kształcie magnolii mogłaby przydać się w jego mieszkaniu, a częściowo dlatego że zapewne wkurzyłby swoim czynem jakiegoś bogacza. Uśmiecha się pod nosem na tę myśl, a Ariadne patrzy na niego pytająco.  
— Nic takiego — odpowiada Eames. — Zastanawiałem się tylko, ile trotylu potrzeba, żeby wysadzić ten budynek w powietrze.  
— O boże, jesteś w Stanach, nie mów takich rzeczy na głos.  
— A to też ci się podoba w tej pracy? — Eames przesuwa palcem po wypolerowanych przyciskach przy windzie, zaprojektowanych tak, żeby wyglądać jak złoto, z tym że autentyczne złoto nigdy nie jest równie idealne.  
— Czy mi się podoba… — wzdycha Ariadne. — Słuchaj, ludzie, których obsługujemy, pożerają podobne firmy na śniadanie. Oni chcą zabawy, chcą, żebyśmy udawali Hollywood. Zakładamy tę maskę tylko na użytek publiczności. To, nad czym pracujemy w rzeczywistości, jest naprawdę świetne. Zobaczysz.  
— Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że mi się to nie podoba — mówi Eames. — Może mam po prostu absurdalnie destrukcyjne tendencje.  
— Przekonaj się na własne oczy — burczy Ariadne i praktycznie wpycha go do windy, po czym uderza w guzik zamykający drzwi najszybciej, jak tylko może.  
Arthur z pewnością nie jest jedyną osobą, która obawia się mojej ucieczki, myśli Eames z rozbawieniem. Poczucie trzymania w ręku wszystkich kart to całkiem przyjemna sprawa. Wystarczająco często znajdował się w odwrotnych sytuacjach, niekiedy z udziałem Arthura, więc zamierza brać, ile mu dadzą, i zażąda więcej, gdy nikt nie będzie się tego spodziewał.  
Arthur czeka na nich w recepcji, gawędząc z kobietą o jaskrawoczerwonych paznokciach.  
— Eames — mówi i prostuje się na widok jego i Ariadne przekraczających próg firmy. — To Ae Sook. — Wskazuje na właścicielkę cynobrowych pazurów, która otwarcie taksuje Eamesa wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Eames rewanżuje się przelotnym uśmiechem. — Przygotowałem ci gabinet — dodaje Arthur bez dalszych słów powitania, dopytywania się o wygodę lotu czy zaoferowania mu czegoś do zjedzenia bądź drzemki niwelującej jet lag. W pewnym sensie Eames go za to uwielbia.  
— Pokaż — mówi, a Arthur prowadzi go w głąb biura.  
Pokój jest przyjemny, urządzony z neutralną funkcjonalną swobodą. Szerokie drewniane regały wspierają ściany o odcieniu złamanej bieli. Są zastawione książkami i Eames kieruje się prosto do nich. Zauważa sporo pozycji naukowych, głównie z dziedziny psychologii, pewnie po to, by wywrzeć wrażenie na klientach. Arthur obserwuje go z czymś zbliżonym do niepewności.  
— Jeśli ci nie odpowiadają, możemy się ich pozbyć — proponuje, ale Eames nie ma zamiaru niczego się pozbywać. Nie zabrał ze sobą żadnych własnych książek, które zresztą nie stoją na półkach takich jak ta, ale leżą w kartonach, rozproszone po całym świecie, część dzieł Zane’a Greya u Yusufa, część w Mexico City, jak odłamki i fragmenty porozsypywane wszędzie, gdzie Eames się pojawia.  
— Pokazać ci resztę pomieszczeń? — pyta Arthur.  
— Jasne.  
I jeśli Arthurowi przeszkadza brak entuzjazmu z jego strony… cóż, nie daje niczego po sobie poznać, poza tym Eames nie chce urazić go z premedytacją. Arthur, przyjazny i uprzejmy, oprowadza go po Somnusie, pokazuje swój gabinet (ciemny, elegancki, niemal nobliwy, z obrazami, jeden w klimatach marynistycznych), biuro Ariadne (sam chaos), pokój konferencyjny (owalny stół, taca z wystygłą Earl Grey, niewątpliwie pozostałość po porannej naradzie), toalety, laboratoria snu. Te ostatnie kojarzą się Eamesowi z pokojami przyjęć u dentysty, ich sterylnymi kanapami i podniszczonymi od ciągłego szorowania ladami, pełnymi skrupulatnie oznaczonych medykamentów. Kliniki dentystyczne, kliniki snu — wszystkie, w których Eames był, wyglądają tak samo. Oto efekty gentryfikacji.  
Odwraca się na czas, by zauważyć, jak Arthur pociera policzek. Jego skóra jest bajecznie nieskazitelna i Eamesowi robi się prawie słabo z pożądania.  
— Chyba boję się zapytać o twoją opinię — mówi Arthur, co jest kompletną bzdurą, bo jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie obawiał się niczego ze strony Eamesa. A szkoda. — Więc może miejmy to już za sobą. Wal prosto z mostu.  
— Naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żeby ten Hieronim Bosch pasował do twojego gabinetu — oświadcza Eames. — Jesteś co najmniej trzydzieści lat za młody na podobne motywy. Przerzuć się na coś bardziej współczesnego.  
Jego skóra jest napięta i mrowi, ale to żadna nowość. Wie, że reaguje na Arthura w ten szczególny sposób. Nie bez przerwy, dzięki bogu, bo w zasadzie nie miewa większych kłopotów z panowaniem nad sobą, ale czasami Arthur robi coś pozornie nieznaczącego, wykonuje jakiś drobny gest, który wnika do krwiobiegu Eamesa jak wirus.  
— Zabrałeś ze sobą formularze? — pyta Arthur.  
— Podpisałem je nawet prawdziwym imieniem i nazwiskiem.  
Eames słyszy dobiegający z głębi korytarza zaskakująco chropawy, przyciszony głos Ae Sook i śmiech Ariadne, grożącej, że zaraz zrobi jej piercing zszywaczem. Następnie rozlega się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i ktoś wchodzi do środka. Eames wygina szyję i przygląda się przybyszowi. Starszy mężczyzna o ciemnej skórze i starannie utrzymanej brodzie, ubrany w koszulkę polo.  
Arthur podąża za wzrokiem Eamesa i uśmiecha się pod nosem.  
— Uwaga, wszyscy na swoje pozycje. Mamy klienta.

***

Benjamin Olsen życzy sobie kabaretu. Pragnie śpiewu i tańca, kobiet w krótkich spódniczkach, romantycznego oświetlenia i paryskich fantazji. Chce też, co wyznaje z nieśmiałym chichotem, konkretnej tancerki, którą widział kiedyś na scenie. Pokazuje szkic jej portretu, sporządzony w latach nauki w akademii sztuk pięknych, i Eames studiuje uważnie wymięty kawałek papieru w jego rękach. Widzi młodą, jasnowłosą dziewczynę o szczupłej twarzy i nieco zbyt szeroko rozstawionych oczach, co nadaje jej nieco chłopięcego wyglądu (wnioskuje, że niektórych ludzi kręcą takie rzeczy). Zastanawia się, gdzie jest teraz ta kobieta, ile może mieć lat i czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna, którego oczarowała za młodu swoim występem, zjawia się w pewnym biurze w Los Angeles, by o niej śnić.  
— Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy agencją rozrywkową — przypomina Arthur klientowi. — Nie tworzymy sentymentalnych snów. Zwłaszcza dotyczących osób, z którymi zetknął się pan w rzeczywistości. Żadnych mrocznych, głębokich sekretów. Żadnego katharsis. Chce pan tej kobiety? W porządku, możemy ją dla pana zorganizować. Musimy się jednak upewnić, że nie spowoduje problemów w pana głowie.  
— W żadnym wypadku — odpowiada Olsen i mruga, a Eames myśli o Charlesie Lyle’u i jego imperium w bocznej alejce. — Ja nie… hmm, nie wyobrażam sobie, jakie kłopoty mogłaby sprawić. Jestem już trochę za stary na niektóre uciechy, chyba że naprawdę potraficie czynić cuda.  
— No i proszę — mówi później Eames do Ariadne. — Cały Arthur. Pierwsza pomoc dla wszystkich dotkniętych zaburzeniami wzwodu.  
Ariadne, pochylona nad rysunkiem sali kabaretowej, parska śmiechem.  
— Z drugiej strony to niezła zasada — ciągnie Eames. — Żadnych sentymentalnych snów. W ten sposób można uprościć wiele spraw. Arthur sporo się nauczył od Cobba, co nie?  
Spogląda na Ariadne, ciekawy jej reakcji, jako że też słyszał różne plotki, ale ona tylko mruży oczy i gryzie koniec ołówka.  
— Jak uważasz, który plan lepszy? — pyta, wskazując na pierwszy szkic. — Ten czy ten? — Przerzuca stronę i prezentuje drugi.  
Projektowanie snów dla szerszej klienteli jest pod pewnymi względami łatwiejsze niż to, czym zajmowali się kiedyś, jak stwierdza Eames w ciągu następnych dni. Praca z kooperatywnym, przyjaźnie nastawionym celem, który _chce_ , żeby włamać mu się do głowy, eliminuje większość niebezpiecznych turbulencji związanych z zapuszczaniem się w niegościnne rejony. Poza tym nikt nie przedstawi swojej historii równie dobrze jak same cele (przepraszam, _klienci_ ). Arthur każe im wypełniać długie, skomplikowane ankiety z pytaniami, czy byli poddawani treningowi uzbrojenia podświadomości, czy doznali kiedykolwiek ataku paniki, czy cierpieli na depresję, zdiagnozowaną lub przypuszczalną. Poddaje również ich umysły analizie, po której sporządza profil psychologiczny, dzięki czemu dokładnie wie, z jakim charakterem będą mieli do czynienia. Dawniej w branży współśnienia trzeba było _zapracować_ sobie na taką informację. Teraz podaje im się ją radośnie na tacy.  
Jednocześnie nowa droga jest dużo, dużo trudniejsza, ponieważ ludzie płacą za przeprowadzaną na nich infiltrację i chcą, żeby zrobiono to z jak największą precyzją. Zdaniem Eamesa potrafią być cholernie wybredni i chociaż Olsen to człowiek bardzo grzeczny, skromnie uśmiechnięty i skłonny do niezręcznych sugestii, nie boi się przerwać Arthurowi, który przedstawia mu plan snu na jednej z narad, albo zagłębiać się bez końca w jakiś konkretny szczegół.  
To dużo pracy jak na trzy-czterogodzinny efekt, rozmyśla Eames, ale w swoim życiu zdążył się już nauczyć, że sny mają dla ludzi znaczenie. Że fantazje się liczą. Że koszmary liczą się jeszcze bardziej. Arthur to wie, bo cierpliwie słucha obiekcji Olsena, a jeśli zaczyna odczuwać frustrację, okazuje ją dopiero później, gdy pozostają w biurze we czworo.  
— Masz dobre podejście do ludzi — mówi Eames i opiera się o framugę drzwi gabinetu Arthura. — Rozumiem, dlaczego Cobb tak bardzo chciał mieć cię za partnera. On… nie potrafi się z nimi obchodzić, a przynajmniej nie z każdym ich rodzajem. Ma dosyć wąski zakres tolerancji. Jestem pewien, że łatwo mógłby oczarować znudzone kury domowe, ale ty… — urywa. — Ty byłeś mu potrzebny, kiedy planował coś większego.  
— To miał być komplement? — pyta Arthur, sprawdzając powtórnie jakiś detal w aktach Olsena.  
Eames strzela gumką w jego głowę.  
— Nie pytaj, jeśli nie chcesz być okłamany — odpowiada.  
— Byłem przekonany, że masz coś do roboty — mówi Arthur. — A może zapomniałeś o tancerce, za którą będziesz się podszywał?  
— Jak ci się wydaje, ile sesji zabierze mi wyćwiczenie jej do perfekcji? — pyta Eames.  
Arthur waha się z odpowiedzią.  
— Nie, serio, jestem ciekawy — ponagla go Eames. — Pracowałeś już ze mną. Ile prób może kosztować mnie podrobienie jej w idealny sposób?  
— Za mało — burczy Arthur pod nosem.  
— Zazdrośnik — wyrokuje Eames. — Słyszałem, że człowiek przywyka do czyjejś szalonej zawiści dotyczącej jego unikalnych talentów, ale sądzę, że to nieprawda.  
Dostrzega Ariadne, która wysuwa się zza drzwi swojego biura. Wygląda mizernie, a w jej włosach tkwi kawałek taśmy klejącej.  
— Nie wybrałabyś się ze mną na obiad? — pyta. — Nasz nieustraszony przywódca ma stosy zadań do wykonania, ale my nie musimy głodować z jego powodu.  
Ariadne rozważa propozycję.  
— Może jakaś pizza? Z ananasem?  
— Co tylko chcesz — godzi się Eames i nigdy się nie dowie, czy zbolała mina Arthura to wyraz nagłego apetytu na pizzę hawajską, bo Arthur szeleści swoimi papierami i każe im wynosić się z gabinetu. — Przyniesiemy ci kilka kawałków! — woła na pożegnanie Eames, podążając korytarzem za szybkimi krokami Ariadne.  
— Mam alergię na ananasy! — odkrzykuje Arthur.

***

W przeddzień urzeczywistnienia marzeń Olsena wychodzą na drinka. Ae Sook gorąco poleca restaurację Villains Tavern przy Palmetto Street i jeśli istnieje cokolwiek, co Eames potrafi z całą pewnością powiedzieć o Ae Sook (która wciąż pozostaje tak samo zagadkowa ze swoimi ukarminowanymi ustami, polakierowanymi na ciemno paznokciami i upodobaniem do flirtowania z Ariadne w stylu damy królewskiej krwi), to jest nią umiejętność wskazywania dobrych barów. I tak oto wieczorem przed robotą dla Olsena tłoczą się we czworo przy stoliku, Eames grzeje we wnętrzu dłoni szklaneczkę Glenfiddicha single malt, podczas gdy Arthur sączy w zamyśleniu ciemne piwo i sprawia wrażenie, jakby przebywał duchem gdzie indziej.  
— Arthur. — Eames dwukrotnie strzela palcami przed jego nosem. — Arthur, jesteś tu?  
— Tak — odpowiada Arthur odruchowo i mruga, skonfundowany. — To znaczy, co powiedziałeś?  
— Przestań przejmować się Olsenem — mówi Ariadne. — No weź. Jeśli to akurat ja mam przypominać ci o twoim wielkim doświadczeniu i że praca, która nas czeka, nie jest nawet w przybliżeniu tak niebezpieczna jak to, co robiłeś wcześniej, to coś tu naprawdę, ale to naprawdę śmierdzi.  
— Niczym się nie przejmuję — oponuje Arthur. Ae Sook unosi idealnie wyregulowaną brew. — No dobra, może trochę, ale na zasadzie zachowania ostrożności. Zresztą nieważne, pijmy.  
Eames zerka na palce Arthura. Nie może temu zaradzić, jest kimś, kto zwraca uwagę na ręce. Jego wzrok zawsze wędruje w tym kierunku, do tego szczególnego miejsca, prawdziwego bieguna magnetycznego. Dłonie Arthura mówią o nim więcej, niż zdołałyby kiedykolwiek powiedzieć ostrożnie dobierane słowa. Eames wie, że Arthur ma skłonność do martwienia się na zapas, widywał go już w podobnych sytuacjach. W noc przed incepcją na Fischerze włóczył się po ulicach w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co pomoże mu pozbyć się nadmiaru energii, i przyłapał Arthura na robieniu dokładnie tego samego. Właśnie dlatego są dobrzy w swoim fachu, bo analizują wszystko aż do przesady, niemniej Arthur musi czuć się dziwnie, nie mając już przy sobie Cobba. Arthur _nie potrzebuje_ Cobba, niemniej pustka pozostawiona przez partnera takiego jak on przypomina ranę, która goi się w grubą, wyraźnie odznaczającą się od reszty skóry bliznę.  
Eames myśli o Terrensie i z miejsca nakazuje sobie przestać.  
— Pijmy! — woła Ariadne z entuzjazmem i unosi kufel.  
— Pijmy! — zgadza się Eames. Światło załamuje się w pęcherzykach powietrza zatopionych w ściankach jego szklanki. — Oby znalazło się wielu nieszczęśliwych biedaków bez wyobraźni, którzy zwrócą się do nas, bo sami nie potrafią stworzyć porządnego snu!  
— Boże, Eames — upomina go Ariadne. — Powtarzam ci to kolejny raz: nie powinieneś wygadywać takich rzeczy na głos.  
— Ale i tak za to wypijesz.  
— Racja!  
Kilka drinków później, po tym, jak Ae Sook wychodzi, żeby odebrać swoją dziewczynę z jednej z południowych dzielnic, gdzie utknęła, Arthur dostaje sms-a. Eames wie o tym, bo siedzi tak blisko, że ociera się udem o jego udo i wyczuwa wibrację telefonu w jego kieszeni — bardzo przyjemne wrażenie w zrelaksowanym stanie, w jakim się znajduje. Arthur czyta wiadomość, wybucha krótkim śmiechem i wykrzywia usta.  
— To Saito — wyjaśnia. — Życzy nam powodzenia na jutro. Hmm. Ten to ma tupet, że traktuje nas tak, jakbyśmy to _my_ byli żółtodziobami.  
— Jego firma świetnie prosperuje na rynku japońskim — wtrąca się Ariadne. — Trzeba oddać mu sprawiedliwość. Co właśnie robię. Zawsze jestem sprawiedliwa. Jestem sprawiedliwa jak gwizdek sędziego.  
— Byłabyś najsprawiedliwszym gwizdkiem na świecie — potwierdza Eames, poklepując ją po gładkich, lśniących włosach. Ariadne ma wyjątkowo słabą głowę, co akurat nie dziwi nikogo.  
— Saito nie przestaje mnie namawiać, żebym sprzedał mu Somnusa. — Arthur opiera się o ścianę niszy, w której siedzą. Jego powieki opadają, jakby zrobiły się ciężkie, nadając mu zmęczonego wyglądu, a uparta wyobraźnia Eamesa produkuje samowolnie co najmniej dziesięć różnych scenariuszy o treści seksualnej, skupionych wokół tego, jak doprowadzić Arthura do stanu podobnego wyczerpania. Niestety, wszystkie warianty fantazji zbaczają w tym samym kierunku i na końcu widzi go w biurze, pracującego do późnej nocy i sprawdzającego po dwa razy każde zadanie dnia, zamiast wyjść stamtąd, wybrać się na jakąś imprezę do klubu i wlewać w siebie jedną tequilę za drugą, używając za podstawkę płaskiego brzucha jakiegoś kelnera, albo co tam jeszcze robią przystojni, młodzi, gorącokrwiści Amerykanie. Eames nie ma pojęcia, bo według swojej matki zawsze był małym dziwakiem i jego wizja udanego wieczoru to gorący termofor, „Kochanek Lady Chatterley” pozakładany na zbereźnych fragmentach i absolutna cisza, ponieważ nie musi odzywać się do nikogo.  
— Chce odkupić od ciebie firmę? Co za beznadziejny pomysł — mówi. — Somnus nie ma jeszcze żadnej wartości, jest zbyt nowy.  
— On chce tylko ujrzeć mój upadek — wzdycha Arthur. — Ale najwyraźniej bez wrogich zamiarów. Utrzymuje, że nie mam ręki do interesu. Ale ja mam interes! I trzymam go w ręce! Tym samym, mam rękę do interesu.  
— Jedna z możliwych logicznych interpretacji — zgadza się Eames uprzejmie.  
— Pieprzę Saito — mówi Arthur.  
— O, a czy ty go już kiedyś nie… — zaczyna Ariadne.  
— _Nie_ — przerywa Arthur i podaje jej następny kufel.  
Ariadne sięga po niego ochoczo, ale w tym samym momencie Arthur dokonuje błyskawicznej zmiany decyzji i gwałtownie cofa rękę. Piwo wylewa się na ich dłonie, a Ariadne ma taką minę, jakby ktoś właśnie przejechał jej kota.  
— Może jednak lepiej już nie pij — mówi Arthur. — Zabieramy cię jutro na pole boju, więc na dziś wystarczy.  
Ariadne, w napadzie zwierzęcej przebiegłości, rzuca się w kierunku kufla, jednak Arthur jest szybszy. Oto powód, dla którego nigdy nie należy pić z własnym szefem, chociaż Eames nie robi w tym momencie niczego innego, więc o czym to świadczy? Zresztą, próbuje nie myśleć o Arthurze w kategoriach przełożonego. Arthur jest jego bossem, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, ale jednocześnie nim nie jest. Eames to specjalny przypadek, którego nikt z reszty zespołu dotąd nie rozgryzł. Jeżeli rozegra sprawę sprytnie, uda mu się utrzymać ten stan tak długo, jak tylko zdoła.  
— Gdybym nadal była studentką bez grosza w kieszeni, jak nic dałbyś mi to piwo! — protestuje rozzłoszczona Ariadne. — Kariera zawodowa? Do dupy z czymś takim, tylko szkodzi.

***

„Wiesz, jacy ludzie są najlepszymi fałszerzami?”, zapytał Eames Terrence’a pewnego dnia w Bukareszcie, kiedy pili kawę w ogrzewanym koksownikiem pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy na zewnątrz niebo było stalowe od deszczu. „Powiem ci. To osoby, które czują się absolutnie dobrze we własnej skórze, albo czują się w niej absolutnie źle.”  
Czekał, aż Terrence zapyta: „A do którego rodzaju sam się zaliczasz?”, tyle że Terrence nigdy tego nie zrobił. Terrence w życiu nie ustąpiłby ani o krok, jeśli mógłby zyskać milę, i w efekcie właśnie to przyciągnęło do niego Eamesa, ten przebłysk trzeźwości umysłu, który równie dobrze można było nazwać zarozumiałością.  
Benjamin Olsen leży na plecach na jednej z kanap. Arthur trzyma w gotowości strzykawkę, a kiedy Olsen daje znak, że jest mu wygodnie, wbija igłę w żyłę na jego ramieniu. Ariadne stoi obok z założonymi rękami i patrzy, krzywiąc się lekko od czasu do czasu z powodu kaca, ale wie, jak wypełnić swoją rolę, która w tej chwili polega na służeniu Arthurowi wszelką pomocą. Wykonywali już razem podobne zadania, tylko we dwoje, zanim dołączył do nich Eames. Ariadne odbiera pustą strzykawkę, a Arthur podłącza odurzonego Olsena do PASIV-u stojącego w centrum laboratorium i rozkwitającego gałązkami przewodów jak wiśniowe drzewko.  
Arthur wstrzykuje mieszankę Ariadne i zwraca się do Eamesa, ale Eames potrząsa głową. Może zrobić to sam.  
Zasypiają.  
Kiedy są już we śnie Olsena, gdzie muzyka wypływa leniwie z lśniących pysków saksofonów na scenie, Eames kieruje się za kulisy i wślizguje w ciało tancerki kabaretowej. Nie sprawia mu to trudności. Dziewczyna jest na tyle podobna do jednej z jego standardowych imitacji, że nie wymaga skupienia równie silnego co zupełnie nowy podmiot. Tę skórę przywdziewa z łatwością, potrząsa włosami i spogląda w lustro, żeby się upewnić, czy pasuje do szkicu Olsena. Uśmiecha się do odbicia kobiety i przesyła jej pocałunek w powietrzu.  
Ariadne wchodzi do garderoby i przyłącza się do Eamesa. Zostawiła Arthura, który pilnuje Olsena, tak jak przećwiczyli to w rundach próbnych. Jego zadaniem jest trzymać się na uboczu z pistoletem pod marynarką i obserwować projekcje klienta. Eames ma wystąpić na scenie. Ariadne zajmie się wszystkim, na co obaj nie znajdą czasu.  
— Naprawdę się cieszę, że tu jesteś — mówi do Eamesa, nakładając mu na twarz makijaż.  
W zasadzie mógłby podszyć się pod tancerkę w pełnym rynsztunku, porządnie umalowany, ale po co ten wysiłek, skoro na scenie wciąż trwa pierwszy akt, a dłonie Ariadne na jego powiekach są ciepłe, jedwabiście miękkie i pachną kremem o aromacie rosy miodowej.  
— Bez fałszerza nie bylibyśmy w stanie zaoferować snów na zaawansowanym poziomie. Od projekcji nie można wiele wymagać, nawet jeśli umie się je kontrolować, co swoją drogą wychodzi mi coraz lepiej. Potrafię stworzyć projekcję barmana albo taksówkarza, ale nie są tym samym co prawdziwy człowiek, a już na pewno nie nadają się do akcji takich jak ta.  
Eames przysłuchuje się jej paplaninie i otwiera oczy, kiedy zostają już podkreślone cieniami i tuszem.  
— Proszę — mówi Ariadne z dumą. — Hej, wyglądasz wspaniale.  
— Kochanie, powiedziałaś to tak, jakbyś miała wątpliwości — odpowiada Eames. — A teraz decyduj, jaka szminka: czerwona czy śliwkowa?  
Ariadne wybucha śmiechem.  
— Uwielbiam twoje babskie dylematy.  
— Mhm — mruczy Eames.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zaraz zatańczysz dla Olsena. Po prostu nie pojmuję, że jesteś w tym _dobry_. Czemu jesteś taki dobry we wszystkim? To niesprawiedliwe.  
— Opowiem ci pewną historię. — Eames maluje ułożone w dzióbek usta i wydaje głośne cmoknięcie dla wypróbowania efektu. — Dawno, dawno temu żył sobie doskonały pod każdym względem mężczyzna. Był przystojny, odważny i utalentowany, a ludzie go uwielbiali. Zastrzeliłem go na środku ulicy i ukradłem mu tożsamość. Koniec.  
Ariadne milczy, więc Eames uśmiecha się i wstaje z krzesła.  
— To mój sygnał — mówi, kiedy w tle muzyczne trio z Nowego Jorku zbiera oklaski za swój występ. — Zobaczymy się później.  
Eames, kiedy jest Eamesem, nie chodzi w jakiś szczególny sposób. Nie jest ani zwinny, ani tej zwinności pozbawiony. Jego ciało po prostu przenosi go bez większych problemów z punktu A do punktu B. Ale gdy staje się kimś innym, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn zaczyna poruszać się, jak tylko zechce. Może przybrać chód wytrenowanego żołnierza, paradować niczym modelka, kuśtykać jakby został postrzelony w nogę, wlec się, jak gdyby miał coś do ukrycia. Dziewczyna, w którą się dziś wciela, jest jak dym. Kiedy wchodzi po schodkach na scenę i zaczyna tańczyć, jej gesty łączą się ze sobą, dopóki nie stają się długą, płynną sinusoidą.  
Zdarzało się, że Eames nie czuł się dobrze w odgrywanych rolach. Gdyby ta sytuacja miała miejsce na początku jego kariery w branży, powiedziałby: „Do cholery, jestem fałszerzem książek, a wy chcecie, żebym CO zrobił z moimi biodrami?!” W swojej naiwności zakładał, że imitowanie ciał oznacza kontrolę. Od tamtego czasu zdążył się nauczyć, że kontrola nie istnieje — za wyjątkiem tej, którą stwarza na własny użytek.  
Więc tańczy. Wyłapuje w tłumie spojrzenie Benjamina Olsena, wydyma usta, podnieca go. Olsen pochyla się z przejęciem w fotelu i miętosi w leżących na kolanach dłoniach haftowaną chusteczkę. Eames potrząsa dodatkowo biodrem w jego stronę, bo czemu nie, Olsen to starszy facet i przysługuje mu to, za co mocno przepłaca. Olsen otwiera usta, szepcze coś (imię?), a Arthur zrywa się nagle z siedzenia i toruje sobie drogę do miejsca obok niego.  
Olsen mruga, zdezorientowany. Eames nie przestaje tańczyć, ale oszczędza na obrotach i piruetach, żeby nieustannie mieć obu na oku. Arthur nie dał jeszcze znaku do przerwania snu, więc Eames zgodnie z instrukcjami ciągnie swoją rolę, jakby nie działo się nic niepokojącego. Niemniej coś takiego _się dzieje_ , rozpoznaje to po sztywnym układzie ramion Arthura pod jego krótkim dwurzędowym płaszczem.  
Eames nie powinien słyszeć ich rozmowy, ale to sen, czyli coś, w czym Eames jest dobry.  
— …wymówił pan imię — zarzuca Arthur Olsenowi. — Twierdził pan, że nie zna jej imienia.  
— Ja… ja… — jąka się Olsen.  
I nie bez powodu, bo Arthur potrafi przerazić nawet tych ludzi, którzy znają go od lat. Nie w sposób, w jaki linebaker o gigantycznych barkach odstrasza swoją sylwetką przeciwnika, ale jak pająk snujący sieć lub śliskie od trucizny ostrze skrytobójczego sztyletu skierowane przeciw imperatorowi.  
— Nazwał ją pan po imieniu — powtarza Arthur z naciskiem. — Okłamał nas pan. To nie żadna z pańskich fantazji rodem z rozkładówki. Pan ją znał.  
W swoich bardziej groteskowych momentach Eames lubi myśleć, że zna się na rozpaczy, niczym koneser na dobrym winie. Rozpoznaje ten rocznik. Twarz Olsena martwieje, a jego wzrok przeskakuje dziko na Eamesa, który przestaje tańczyć i po prostu odpowiada spojrzeniem, nadal w pożyczonym, obcym ciele — lecz jak się okazuje, nie obcym Olsenowi, bo w końcu wydusza:  
— Była moją żoną.  
Eames widzi minę Arthura i tak, ją też zna. Jest twarda i zimna jak lód, ale zarazem pełna wielkiego współczucia, bo Arthur pracował przecież z Dominickiem Cobbem, a poza tym kto nie wie, co znaczy pragnąć czegoś tak bardzo, a potem to stracić? Tylko dzieci i potwory, myśli Eames. Możliwe że w Agencji Rozrywkowej Somnus pracują różni ludzie, ale jeszcze nie bestie bez serca.  
Arthur łapie Olsena za ramię.  
— Bardzo mi przykro — mówi — lecz musimy przerwać w tym miejscu. Nie zamierzam podejmować ryzyka. Żadnych sentymentalnych snów. Taką mamy zasadę.  
Gdzieś z boku od strony sceny dobiega głos Ariadne. Pobrzmiewa w nim wahanie, niepewność. Przypuszczalnie będzie się później wściekała na własną słabość.  
— Arthur, występ jest prawie zakończony. Co nam szkodzi? Jej tu naprawdę nie ma. To tylko Eames. Nie jest jak z… jak z Mal.  
— Jeśli zrobimy wyjątek dla jednej osoby, zaczną krążyć słuchy, a wtedy będziemy musieli robić wyjątki dla każdego — oponuje Arthur.  
— Nic nie rozpowiem! Obiecuję! — krzyczy Olsen.  
— Nie mówię o panu — ucisza go Arthur łagodnie, a potem usadza z powrotem w fotelu i wyciąga pistolet, senną wersję swojego wypróbowanego Glocka 17. — Obawiam się, panie Olsen, że czas się obudzić.

***

Tym razem Eames nie pomieszkuje w Los Angeles na dziko. Podejmuje decyzję człowieka przyzwoitego i melduje się w hotelu. Kiedy Arthur wreszcie pyta go, gdzie się zatrzymał, Eames odpowiada krótkim „och” i odwraca wzrok, nie patrząc na nic szczególnego. Parę minut później, gdy mijają się w holu, doczekuje się komentarza.  
— Powinienem był wiedzieć, że każesz innym po sobie sprzątać.  
Arthur wypowiada to lekkim, niemal czułym tonem i Eames nie ma pojęcia, jak zareagować. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do oznak sympatii ze strony ludzi, nie licząc mieszkańców domów spokojnej starości i pracowników centrali reklam telefonicznych.  
A może, myśli Eames, to wszystko jest okropnym pomysłem. Może wtedy, w Anglii, po przeczytaniu karty od Charlesa dostał czegoś w rodzaju ataku i ucieczka na drugą stronę Atlantyku wydała mu się jedynym rozwiązaniem prywatnych problemów. Może już jutro, zaraz po przebudzeniu, stanie chwiejnie przed lustrem, wrzaśnie z przerażenia, spakuje wszystkie torby i zniknie bez pożegnania. Nie byłoby to zdarzeniem bez precedensu.  
A może po raz pierwszy w życiu uda mu się zachować jak dorosłemu i zmierzyć się z tym, co przyniesie każdy dzień. Czyli: praca z regularną wypłatą — coś dziwacznego. Czyli: praca z Arthurem i Ariadne w biurze, gdzie każde z nich ma własną wizytówkę — coś nie mniej dziwacznego. Z drugiej strony, czy Eames nie powtarza bez przerwy, że przyjmie każde wyzwanie? (Na wizytówce Eamesa widnieje _Stuart Eames_. To nie jest jego prawdziwe imię, ale nawet je lubi — tak miał na drugie jego dziadek, po którym Eames odziedziczył swoje pierwsze, to autentyczne. Bawią go małe gierki w tym stylu, z przyjemnością zostawia ślady dla umysłów bystrych na tyle, by zbadać podrzucony trop. Wizytówka twierdzi również _specjalista branży rozrywkowej_ , co nie znaczy absolutnie nic, o czym Eames informuje Arthura. Striptizerzy obu płci to także „specjaliści branży rozrywkowej”.)  
Eames ma pewien zwyczaj. W każdym hotelu, w którym się zatrzymuje, upewnia się, że jego pokój jest umeblowany w podobny sposób. Łóżko zawsze musi stać pośrodku. Telewizor ma znajdować się naprzeciwko niego. Promocyjne broszurki i inne bzdety dla turystów są pochowane w szufladach. Ręczniki nie mogą wisieć na panelu z umywalką. Krzesła powinny zajmować kąt najbliższy północnemu wschodowi. Eames nie wymaga stuprocentowej dokładności, ale o ile rzeczy pozostają z grubsza w preferowanym przez niego układzie, jest zadowolony.  
A gdy trzeba zmienić ustawienie mebli, po prostu to robi. Niewątpliwie doprowadza tym kierownictwo hotelu do stanu wymagającego dodatkowych sesji na kanapie u psychoterapeuty, ale w końcu za co im płaci jeśli nie za możliwość konfrontacji z kaprysami ekscentrycznego Anglika?  
— To dlatego, że nie masz własnego domu — diagnozuje Ariadne tonem eksperta, kiedy wpada do Eamesa z kilkoma dokumentami, a on napomyka o swoim zwyczaju. — W ten sposób próbujesz go sobie stworzyć. Chcesz miejsca, które wygląda tak samo, niezależnie gdzie się znajdujesz.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, mam dom — odpowiada Eames. — Mam matkę, skarpetki robione na drutach, tabletki z witaminami i całą resztę. Co ty sobie myślałaś, że kto ja jestem, James Bond?  
— Nie, raczej Ditto.  
— Co?  
— Wydawało mi się, że operujemy kodami popkulturowymi — tłumaczy Ariadne. — Nie znasz Ditto? No wiesz, tego pokemona, który zmienia swoją postać? Na trasie trzynastej pokazuje się w kolorze czerwonym i niebieskim. Hmm, chyba jesteś na to za stary. W porządku, zapomnij. Pewnie sobie teraz pomyślisz, że mam świra, ale — marszczy brwi — przypuszczalnie już tak wcześniej uważałeś. — Podsuwa mu teczkę z dokumentami pod nos. — Masz. To rozeznanie historyczne do zlecenia Uzanne’a.  
Uzanne to ich najnowszy klient, internetowy milioner o wiele za młody do bycia takowym, który robi wszystko, żeby otoczenie zapomniało o tym fakcie, i dlatego zachowuje się jak cyniczny starzec. Wchodzi do Somnusa swobodnym spacerkiem, uśmiechając się z wyższością, jakby widział już w życiu wszystko, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości najprawdopodobniej nie oglądał dotąd niczego poza wnętrzem własnego biura. Nie zbija się w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat majątku liczonego w milionach na oprogramowaniu komputerowym, będąc szczęśliwą osobą o wszechstronnych i wyważonych zainteresowaniach.  
(Ogólna reakcja Eamesa na „cele” to mieszanka litości i odrazy, a czasami, jak w przypadku Olsena, litościwego i pełnego odrazy współczucia. Bardzo możliwe, że świadczy to o jego Niezdolności do Nawiązywania Stosunków Społecznych z Innymi Istotami Ludzkimi. Ariadne zdaje się autentycznie lubić ich klientów, a przynajmniej podchodzi do nich z wnikliwą ciekawością. Co do Arthura, trudno osądzić, ponieważ spowija go profesjonalne okrycie szefa, które nosi tak jak wodę kolońską, niemniej Eames często ma wrażenie, że Arthur jest pilnym adeptem tajników ludzkiej natury. No cóż, kto by nie był po doświadczeniu z Mal i Cobbem.)  
— Przemytnik rumu — mówi Eames, nawiązując do Uzanne’a. — Trochę bardziej kreatywny pomysł niż bycie piratem. Albo księżniczką. Chociaż to ostatnie mogę jeszcze zrozumieć. Który człowiek nie chciał być księżniczką w pewnym momencie swojego życia? — Trzepocze rzęsami i zerka spod nich na Ariadne. — Poczekaj, niech zgadnę. Jako nastolatka sypiałaś w różowej pościeli.  
— Pudło. Moi rodzice byli zaangażowanymi obrońcami środowiska. Mieliśmy naturalne posłania — odpowiada Ariadne. — _Z liści albo trawy_.  
Eames gapi się na nią.  
— Żartowałam! Moi rodzice byli profesorami angielskiego.  
— Najbardziej wstrząsająca rzecz, jaką dzisiaj słyszałem — twierdzi Eames, na co ona wzrusza ramionami, jakby chciała powiedzieć _To chyba jasne_.  
A więc przemytnicy rumu. Uzanne. Po wyjściu Ariadne Eames odkłada teczkę na blat komody. Idzie pod prysznic, nasiąka strumieniami gorącej wody i wypłukuje z włosów pot po wyczerpującej wieczornej randce z siłownią hotelu Sheraton. Na jego piersi są dwie blizny: jedna po kuli w Nagasaki, a druga po ojcu, byłym specu od tajnych operacji i geniuszu inżynieryjnym — kimś, czyja osobowość skłania najstarszego syna do sięgnięcia po ekstrawaganckie stroje i pochłaniania niezdrowej ilości literatury. To stara rana, a poza nią jest cała reszta, których widok czasami trudno Eamesowi znieść: podobne do zaschniętej, niewyprawionej zwierzęcej skóry poparzenia, tworzące poskręcane wzory na jego nogach. Skubie je, bo jest niemal pewien, że wszyscy lekarze to kłamcy, a poza tym chciałby oderwać choć część skalanego naskórka. Ale on nigdy nie schodzi. Nie bez powodu takie coś nazywa się blizną, myśli sardonicznie, a potem próbuje nie myśleć o tym wcale.  
Śpiewa pod prysznicem parę kawałków Queen, co przyjemnie odwraca jego uwagę, i wychodząc z brodzika potrząsa biodrami jak Freddie.  
W łóżku, bezpieczny i rozgrzany pod kołdrą, ze szklanką wody w zasięgu ręki, przegląda dokumenty przyniesione przez Ariadne. Zestawił je Arthur, tyle Eames potrafi powiedzieć na pierwszy rzut oka, nie tylko dlatego, że to zwykle Arthur z właściwą sobie precyzją przeprowadza rozpoznanie przed akcją, ale i ze względu na jego specyficzny styl. Arthur chętnie używa wypunktowań, zawsze oszczędza na słowach i wykazuje obsesyjną słabość do kursywy. Jego zdania układają się w rytm kołyszący Eamesa do snu („ _Musimy_ mieć pewność, że trzeba to uwzględnić. Uzanne _wyraźnie_ wspomniał o swojej skłonności do choroby morskiej”.)  
Śni mu się Al Capone, noce pełne ciemności tak gęstej, że jej smak osiada w głębi gardła, skrzynie unoszące się na powierzchni jeziora. Wyglądają jak trumny.

***

— Olsen chce nas podać do sądu — oznajmia Ae Sook, odłożywszy słuchawkę.  
— Kurwa — mówi Arthur.  
Dłoń Eamesa zawisa w połowie drogi do automatu z cappuccino, a potem zmienia kurs. Dziś jest dobry dzień na kawę bezkofeinową.

***

— Arthurze, to dosyć żałosne, że nie potrafisz prowadzić interesu dłużej niż pół roku bez sprawy sądowej na karku — oświadcza Eames rozparty na rdzawoczerwonej sofie w biurze Arthura.  
Zasadniczo powinni przesiadywać na niej tylko klienci, ale Eames czerpie dumę ze swoich umiejętności drapowania się na tapicerowanych meblach. Dopracował do perfekcji kąt, pod którym jego rozstawione nogi sugerują wystarczająco wiele i jednocześnie za mało, by ponieść konsekwencje w postaci skargi o molestowanie seksualne. Arthur przypuszczalnie ściąga na siebie również takowe.  
— Uważasz, że to zabawne? — pyta Arthur.  
— Hmm, tak.  
— Jesteś draniem — mówi Arthur i szuka czegoś na biurku. — Gdzie mój długopis? Czemu ja nie mam ani jednego sprawnego długopisu?  
— Przyznaj, że to choć trochę śmieszne — ciągnie Eames. — Kilka lat temu wpakowałbyś Olsenowi kulę w łeb. Teraz musisz ubrać się w najlepszy garnitur i dochodzić do ładu z jego prawnikami. Boki zrywać.  
— Nie wpakowałbym Olsenowi kuli w łeb — oponuje Arthur z irytacją. — Przecież on ma sześćdziesiąt lat. Uważasz mnie aż za taką kanalię? Że strzelam do starszych ludzi dla zabawy? Naprawdę, to chyba tylko twoje poczucie humoru.  
— Myślisz, że jestem aż tak zepsuty — zachwyca się Eames.  
— Słyszałem, co wyprawiałeś z tymi trojaczkami na dachu budynku policji w Bangkoku. Uważam, że jesteś _straszliwie_ zepsuty. Uważam też, że powinieneś wziąć swoją niemoralną dupę w troki i wybrać się do krawca po przyzwoity garnitur, ponieważ pojawisz się w sądzie razem ze mną.  
— Widzę potencjalny problem — ostrzega Eames, myśląc o swoich fałszywych paszportach i podrabianych dowodach osobistych.  
Dokumenty kupuje przeważnie w Berlinie od dziewczyny z włosami jakby podretuszowanymi technicolorem i chociaż ufa jakości jej pracy, zawsze istnieje możliwość, że nawet geniusz Gertrudy nie sprosta dokładności postępowania prawnego. Rząd amerykański przygląda się obecnie zagadnieniu współśnienia z wielką, bardzo wielką uwagą. Eames pociera nos.  
— Zastanawiasz się, czy nie prysnąć, prawda? — pyta Arthur, obserwując go. — Nie będą mogli wezwać cię na świadka, jeśli cię nie znajdą.  
— Owszem, przeszło mi to przez myśl — przyznaje Eames. — Z kolei gdybym został i złożył zeznania, to byłoby w tym coś szlachetnego. Jeden odważny człowiek, który walczy o prawa ludzi pracujących w branży współśnienia i toczy boje o włączenie klauzuli bezpieczeństwa do warunków ich bardzo niebezpiecznego zawodu. Biały rycerz stawiający czoła wielkiej, bezlitosnej maszynerii. Założę się, że wyszedłby z tego niezły tekst piosenki, o ile jakiejś grupie popowej zachciałoby się zaśpiewać o potyczkach prawnych.  
— Nie, grupy popowe tylko nimi żyją — mówi Arthur. Odnajduje wreszcie piszący długopis, co wcale nie poprawia mu nastroju. — I nie chodzi jedynie o bezpieczeństwo. Dobra, jasne, ono jest zdecydowanie ważne. Pozwolenie klientom na sentymentalne sny otwiera pieprzoną puszkę Pandory. Poza tym, nasza firma to nie gabinet psychoterapeuty. Od tego są w tym mieście specjaliści, cześć im za to i chwała. Poleciłem Olsenowi jednego z nich. Zachowałem się w stosunku do niego uprzejmie. Wkurza mnie, że potraktował nas w ten sposób.  
— Wydawał się taki miły — stwierdza Eames z żalem. — Sprawiał wrażenie gościa, który prowadzi rezerwat dla saren i karmi ich młode z ręki.  
— Bo _był_ miły — wyjaśnia Arthur. — Widzisz? Właśnie to mam na myśli. Wystarczy, że dopuścisz jakiekolwiek emocje, a już wszystko zaczyna tracić fason. Nawet mili faceci.  
— W takim razie jesteśmy tego samego zdania — podsumowuje Eames. — Emocje to nieobliczalne bestie. Bez nich sprawy układają się lepiej. Nawet seks. Zwłaszcza seks.  
Arthur unosi wzrok. Gdyby w Eamesie tkwiła dusza romantyka, powiedziałby, że tu, w świetle tłumionym przez częściowo zaciągnięte zasłony, w trącącym barokiem wystroju biura, Arthur wygląda przepięknie i surowo niczym obiecywany przez Apokalipsę Świętego Jana anioł zemsty. I chociaż brzmi to mało życzliwie, Arthurowi jest ze stresem do twarzy. Sprowadza on ostrość na jego młodzieńcze rysy, można by nawet powiedzieć, że nadaje mu wygląd tego mężczyzny, którym naprawdę jest: wyborowego strzelca i byłego złodzieja, wciąż zagrożonego karą więzienia w co najmniej dwunastu krajach. Gdyby Eames miał duszę romantyka… A że jej nie ma, Arthur po prostu sprawia na nim wrażenie poirytowanego, jak facet, który odkrył, że oszukano go przy wydawaniu reszty za piwo kupione w narożnym sklepiku.  
Eames wykazuje mnóstwo zrozumienia dla różnych małych frustracji związanych z ludzką egzystencją. Ktoś może wysadzić w powietrze twoje mieszkanie, twój informator może wydać cię mafii, ale bywa, że to nie wydarzenia tego kalibru, a naderwana skórka przy paznokciu zmusi cię do sięgnięcia po diazepam.  
— Nie przejmuj się za bardzo — mówi. — To tylko drobny incydent. Poradzimy sobie z Olsenem, damy w dupę jego adwokatom, a potem o wszystkim zapomnimy. Do diabła, być może zrobi nam to sporą reklamę.  
— Taka możliwość zawsze istnieje — przyznaje Arthur. — Z drugiej strony, media mogą przyprawić nam nieusuwalną łatkę skurwieli bez serca, na widok których matki będą kreślić znak krzyża, gdy tylko zbliżymy się do ich dzieci.  
— W tym wypadku możemy spodziewać się wysypu zleceń od satanistów. Chryste drogi, czy ty musisz widzieć świat w aż tak czarnych barwach? Zapisz się na jogę, poćwiczysz sobie psa z głową w dół, skoro tak lubisz się dołować — ciągnie Eames, bo najwyraźniej Arthur jest teraz kimś w rodzaju przyjaciela, a przynajmniej osobą niezrażoną towarzystwem jego szeroko rozstawionych nóg (co, zdaniem Eamesa, stanowi najlepszą definicję przyjaciela, jaką zna). Strzela jeszcze raz, wiedząc, że tym razem trafi w cel z zamkniętymi oczami: — Podejdź do sprawy następująco: to nie piekło ma najlepszych adwokatów. Najlepsi pracują dla Saito.

***

Stosunek Eamesa do pozwów sądowych wygląda tak: unikać ich, gdy tylko się da, mijać budynki wymiaru sprawiedliwości ze wstrzymanym oddechem i przemawiać z naprawdę dystyngowanym akcentem, jeśli miało się pecha na tyle, by znaleźć się w ich wnętrzu. Musi jednak znosić gorączkową atmosferę, która panuje w Somnusie od paru tygodni, a dokładnie od momentu, kiedy Arthur sprowadził do nich jednego z adwokatów Saito, absolutnie niemożliwą do pokonania na słowa kobietę o imieniu Veronica i lekkim zezie rozbieżnym. Ariadne chowa się przed nią, gdy tylko dostrzega ją na horyzoncie, i nawet Arthur zdaje się być onieśmielony jej obecnością.  
— Ona jest jak domina, tyle że w bardziej rozsądnych butach — mówi po spotkaniu, na którym Veronica dokładnie opisała, jaką linię obrony przyjmą przeciwko prawnikom Olsena.  
Chwile wolne od przygotowań do rozprawy wypełnia im praca nad zleceniem Uzanne’a, sprawdzającego ich postępy w nieregularnych odstępach czasu bez uprzedniego zapowiedzenia wizyty. A gdy się zjawia, wszyscy muszą natychmiast porzucić aktualne czynności i zaprezentować mu stan projektu, bo Uzanne jest bogaty, a bogaci dranie dyktują warunki. Nie różni się to zbytnio od jego dawnych zleceń, niemniej wkrótce Eames zaczyna się chować zarówno przed Uzanne’em, jak i Veronicą, nawiązując bliską znajomość z przytulnym wnętrzem podręcznego magazynu. Ustawia w nim taboret i chomikuje stosik książek wraz z torebką suszonych owoców na wypadek, gdyby naszła go chęć na coś do przegryzienia.  
Przewraca pięćdziesiątą stronę _Agnes Grey_ Anne Brontë, kiedy Arthur z rozmachem otwiera drzwi magazynu i wpuszcza do środka pas światła jarzeniówek z korytarza.  
— Może morelę? — częstuje go Eames.  
— Nie powinienem — odpowiada Arthur, zezując na oferowany kawałek wysuszonego owocu niepokojąco wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Kiedy dręczy go stres, żywi się karmelkami i jogurtem mieszanym ze zwietrzałymi płatkami śniadaniowymi, które prawdopodobnie nosi w swojej aktówce od lat, popijając to wszystko wodą. — Nie powinienem — powtarza i w tej samej chwili w tle rozbrzmiewa głos Veroniki, wzywający go po imieniu. — Ale skorzystam.  
Wsuwa się do środka i zamyka za sobą drzwi.  
— Gdzie podziała się twoja odpowiedzialność? — pyta Eames. — Co ze zobowiązaniem wobec naszych udziałowców?  
— Nie mamy żadnych udziałowców — przypomina mu Arthur. — I jeśli usłyszę jeszcze jedno słowo zalatujące żargonem prawniczym, urwę sobie głowę. Jestem stworzony do prowadzenia firmy, ale nie do takich rzeczy. Nudzą mnie śmiertelnie.  
Eames czuje się wniebowzięty. Arthur, który mutuje ze świeżo upieczonego, trzeźwo myślącego szefa w pojękującą marudę, wprawia go w zachwyt, bo oznacza to, że: 1) przydałoby mu się jakieś nowe hobby (obserwowanie ptaszków w naturze o tej porze roku uchodzi za szczególnie atrakcyjne), 2) najchętniej zabrałby Arthura na wycieczkę nad miasto w helikopterze i wcisnął mu do ręki bazookę. Widywał go już w akcji, zna radosne wrzenie jego krwi pod fasadą niewzruszonego spokoju i nawet w chwili, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, jeszcze zanim wiedzieli o sobie cokolwiek poza tym, że potrafią wysadzać rzeczy w powietrze, był pewien, iż chce zobaczyć więcej.  
Szczerze? (w eamesowym zrozumieniu szczerości) — nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że Arthur wybierze legalną karierę. Do diabła z guwernancko-ślubnymi metaforami Cobba. Arthur to człowiek nieokiełznany. Cobb postrzega go inaczej dlatego, bo znał go jeszcze jako osiemnastoletniego rekruta z idiotyczną fryzurą, ale nigdy nie pojął podstawowego faktu, że ludzie to nie ołowiane żołnierzyki, nawet jeśli umieją stać na baczność. Ludzie się zmieniają, a Eames widział na własne oczy, jak Arthur rozwija w sobie upodobanie do niebezpieczeństwa.  
— Nie masz przypadkiem przy sobie żelków winnych? — pyta Arthur.  
— Co za sprecyzowana zachcianka — komentuje Eames.  
— Bardziej sprecyzowana niż u tego faceta, który przyszedł tu wczoraj z żądaniem snu o kozach?  
Eames chichocze. Poza odrzucaniem sentymentalnych scenariuszy nie oferują również snów o treści seksualnej, bo Eames naprawdę nie pali się do płatnego odgrywania podobnych ról z obcymi.  
Przez moment stoją w nieskrępowanej ciszy, bardzo blisko siebie w ciasnym wnętrzu pomieszczenia. Z pewnością nie jest to najbardziej niezwykła sytuacja, w jakiej się razem znaleźli, i Eames wcale nie zamierza narzekać na fakt, że udo Arthura przylega do jego nogi i że wyczuwa czystą woń jego potu pod warstwą noszonego dzisiaj zapachu.  
— Ty palisz? — pyta Arthur niespodziewanie.  
— A co, śmierdzę papierosami?  
— Nie — mówi Arthur. — Byłem tylko ciekawy. Myślałem też o…  
— To coś nowego — przerywa mu Eames.  
— Zamknij się — upomina go Arthur łagodnie. — Myślałem o tym, co powiedziałeś niedawno. O seksie.  
Eames obraca lekko głowę i uderza szczęką o jego podbródek. Wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, ale Arthur mówi dalej:  
— Uważam, że powinniśmy się ze sobą przespać.  
— To twoja wersja wielkiego uwodziciela? — odzywa się Eames wreszcie.  
W jego uszach narasta brzęczenie i nie jest w stanie sprecyzować, czy to faks na biurku Ae Sook, czy własny mózg wysyła mu ostrzegawcze pip-pip-pip. Arthur nie patrzy na niego, ale wciąż przywiera ciałem do jego boku i Eames wyczuwa obietnicę nacisku palców w okolicy swoich bioder. Gdyby Arthur oparł się o niego jeszcze mocniej, dotyk stałby się realny.  
— Muszę ci powiedzieć, że wykazujesz pewne braki, bo, hmm, ani „wielki”, ani „uwodziciel” nie wypadły przekonująco. Takim tonem równie dobrze mógłbyś zapytać mnie o grupę krwi.  
— Pytanie o grupę krwi uchodzi w Japonii za bardzo romantyczne — odpowiada Arthur. — Zresztą i tak już wiem, że masz zero RH minus. I że jesteś spod znaku Wagi. I że twoje ulubione danie to szkockie jajka. W tych sprawach jestem nie do pobicia.  
Eames przesuwa językiem po dolnej wardze. Jego wyobraźnia nie zna granic, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zrodził się w niej taki wariant. On i Arthur. Spodziewał się, że jeżeli miałoby dojść między nimi do czegokolwiek, to raczej na skutek nadużycia alkoholu bądź lekkich zaburzeń percepcji. Brutalne, bezkompromisowe, brudne rżnięcie w podobnie brudnym miejscu — z drugiej strony, _są teraz_ w pomieszczeniu niewiele lepszym od schowka na miotły, więc w zasadzie wcale nie spudłował z najbardziej prawdopodobną wersją wydarzeń.  
— Hmm — odpowiada po chwili. — Wolałbym nieco więcej namiętności.  
Arthur przez moment tylko na niego patrzy.  
— To nie romans Nory Roberts — mówi w końcu.  
— Co do tego absolutna zgoda.  
— To co? — pyta Arthur. — Chcesz iść ze mną do łóżka czy nie? W najbliższej przyszłości, kiedy znajdziemy chwilę wolną od pracy?  
Eames przysłuchuje się intonacji, z jaką Arthur wypowiada słowa, mierzy interwały między jego oddechami. Nie chce przyznać, czego szuka, a zresztą i tak tego nie znajdzie. Opanowanie Arthura nie ma sobie równego i doprowadziłoby najcnotliwsze księżne do łez frustracji.  
Eames pochyla się i dotyka Arthura naprawdę. Znacząco.  
— Jasne — mówi, przypominając Arthurowi naporem swojego ciała, z kim ma do czynienia. — Czemu nie?

***

Nic dziwnego, że z taką dozą samokontroli główna specjalność Arthura w dziedzinie współśnienia to utrzymywanie stabilnych projekcji. Jeśli podejść do sprawy drobiazgowo, można odkryć w nim cały skarbiec innych talentów, ale ludzi o wyjątkowych zdolnościach jest w bród. Eames mógłby zebrać spore stadko specjalistów w ich branży i gdyby tylko udało mu się nakłonić ich do przerwania kłótni, po odcedzeniu niepotrzebnych bzdur miałby do dyspozycji co najmniej pięćdziesiąt przydatnych umiejętności. Tak się jednak składa, że tylko niewielu z nich potrafiłoby zapanować nad własną podświadomością do tego stopnia co Arthur i dlatego to właśnie jego sny zawsze bywały najgęściej zaludnione.  
Wokół unosi się chłodna mgła, kiedy ich szkuner przecina wygładzone nocą fale. Jej opary łaskoczą włoski na przedramieniu Eamesa. Są we śnie Arthura, zaprojektowanym dla Uzanne’a. Tym razem weszli do niego tylko oni dwaj. Ariadne postanowiła pracować z zewnątrz, zwłaszcza że łódź ma ograniczone rozmiary. Nie chcą zderzać się łokciami, a już na pewno nie pod gradem świszczących im nad głowami kul, wystrzeliwanych przez projekcje Arthura, które, przebrane w stroje agentów policji, gonią ich uzbrojonym statkiem. Niezależnie od ich wysiłków, „Billy Ann” płynie szybciej, nawet obciążona skrzynkami rumu z Bimini i innych większych wysp archipelagu Bahama. Uzanne kryje się na rufie z chicagowskim w stylu pistoletem maszynowym Thompson w wątłych ramionach. To staromodna broń o ciężko chodzącym spuście i lufą skłonną do zbaczania z celu w trakcie oddawania serii, ale Uzanne nie ma o tym pojęcia — w jego rękach karabin jest tak samo lekki jak cała fantazja.  
Przed nimi leży port w Miami, za plecami mają ciemną powierzchnię wody. Tną ją kilwaterem najszybciej, jak mogą. Arthur dowodzi „Billy Ann” jako kapitan. Widzą migotanie przybrzeżnych świateł w miejscu, gdzie powinni wyładować swój towar.  
Dotrą tam, ale nie bez policji na karku. Taki jest plan — przerabiali go wielokrotnie podczas próbnych zejść. „Billy Ann” dotrze do brzegu, jednak zostanie otoczona przez dodatkowych agentów, a Uzanne i jego kumple-przemytnicy będą musieli przebić się przez ich szeregi.  
— Tak, kurwa! — wrzeszczy Uzanne przez stukot strzałów swojego karabinu. Jeden z agentów na ścigającej ich łodzi dostaje w pierś i pada z okrzykiem bólu. — Nafaszeruję was ołowiem, skurwiele!  
Eames trzyma się na uboczu, w cieniu, gdzie Uzanne go nie zauważy. Uzanne pragnie być wielkim bohaterem, buntownikiem, obrońcą prostego ludu. Nie chce pamiętać, że to nie realny świat i że nad gniewnym rebeliantem czuwają niańki. Więc Eames chętnie schodzi mu z drogi i obserwuje akcję na wypadek, gdyby coś potoczyło się nie tak i wymagało jego interwencji. Dostrzega Arthura przy rufie.  
— Tak, twoja matka to kurwa! Rżnąłem ją! — drze się Uzanne.  
Arthur i Eames wymieniają ironiczne spojrzenia.  
Projekcje Arthura reagują pokazowo. Eames nigdy by mu się nie przyznał, jak bardzo je podziwia za przekonującą wrogość, z którą otwierają ogień w stronę Uzanne’a, leciuteńko zbaczając przy tym w lewo. Uzanne zmienia pozycję i niecelność strzałów natychmiast dopasowuje się do jego ruchu. Arthur jest ciągle w pobliżu, udając, że steruje szkunerem, ale „Billy Ann” w rzeczywistości go nie potrzebuje, więc może skupić całą uwagę na pociąganiu za sznurki swoich marionetek.  
— To Real McCoy7! — skrzeczy Uzanne, hiperaktywny do tego stopnia, że sprawia wrażenie, jakby skręcał się z bólu.  
Eames zerka na niego pospiesznie, by sprawdzić, czy nie oberwał kulą, ale skąd, Uzanne wciąż trwa na posterunku niczym zatwardziały bandzior i pruje powietrze krótkimi seriami z Thompsona.  
Wygląda na to, że świetnie się bawi, realizując swoją nastoletnią fantazję. Eames powraca wzrokiem do Arthura i myśli o seksie.  
Zastanawia się, czy Arthur robił to już na łodzi.  
Ba, zastanawia się, kiedy Arthur robił to ostatnio. Nie chodzi o to, że Arthur miałby trudności ze znalezieniem kogoś do łóżka, kiedy by tylko zechciał (ten półuśmieszek i szybkie jak u krupiera palce, gotowe wyłuskać cię błyskawicznie z ubrania); Eames podejrzewa raczej, że jego aktualny rozkład dnia nie przewiduje zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie. Arthur wychodzi z biura tak późno i pojawia się w nim tak wcześnie, że Eames wątpi, by sińce pod jego oczami były efektem dzikich nocy pełnych pościelowych wygibasów.  
Eames myśli: Na pewno potrafiłbym sprawić, żeby krzyczał.  
O ile talentem Arthura jest zarządzanie projekcjami (co brzmi jak nazwa stanowiska w banku inwestycyjnym, ale pasuje do niego jak ulał), to Eames potrafi jednocześnie obracać w głowie sprośne myśli i wciąż cholernie dobrze wywiązywać się z tego, co właśnie robi, nieważne czy chodzi o pilnowanie niedojrzałych emocjonalnie klientów, budowanie antycznych mebli czy gardłowe śpiewanie Inuitów. Kiedy „Billy Ann” uderza o keję, Eames natychmiast próbuje sprowadzić Uzanne’a z pokładu, jednak zaraz zawraca z trapu w nerwowej panice, wołając:  
— Do diabła, zasadzka!  
— Ratuj rum! — rozkazuje Uzanne.  
— Nie, sir, musimy uciekać, i to szybko — odpowiada Eames stanowczo. W tej chwili, w swoich szelkach, obszarpanej koszuli i z brudem pod paznokciami, wygląda jak przeciętny łotrzyk z drugiej dekady ubiegłego stulecia.  
— Prawdziwi mężczyźni nigdy nie uciekają — oświadcza Uzanne.  
Eames tłumi chęć przewrócenia oczami. Zamiast tego udaje, że kuli się ze strachu, gdy pierwsza kula przecina ciemność, mija bark Uzanne’a i trafia w sterburtę „Billy Ann”.  
— Kurwa, to Frank! — woła Uzanne z błyskiem w oczach. — Pieprzony Frank daje nam popalić! Niech ja go tylko dorwę, utnę mu łeb i nabiję na pal!  
Jaki Frank?, dziwi się Eames, ale Uzanne ma już swój scenariusz. Pędzi teraz przed siebie i młóci w powietrzu rękami, zatracony w odgrywanej bajce. Eames śledzi go wzrokiem, a potem wycofuje się dyskretnie za stertę skrzynek i czyści sobie paznokcie.  
Arthur podchodzi do niego później z ramionami skrzyżowanymi swobodnie na piersi.  
— Uzanne wygląda na uszczęśliwionego — oświadcza. — Grzebie po kieszeniach gościom, których zastrzelił.  
— Bardzo wytwornie.  
— Nie martw się, jednemu podłożyłem grzechotnika — mówi Arthur, podczas gdy w tle Uzanne wrzeszczy _Super!_ i rozsiewa wokół siebie grad kul. Coś, co żyło, najwyraźniej właśnie umarło.  
— Jesteś taki wspaniałomyślny — zauważa Eames. — Mam nadzieję, że wyciągniesz karteczkę z moim nazwiskiem, kiedy przyjdzie pora na biurowe mikołajki.  
Arthur uśmiecha się szeroko.  
— Więc tak — mówi.  
— Więc tak — odpowiada Eames.  
— Po obudzeniu powinniśmy wyjść z Ariadne i Ae Sook na kolację. — Arthur wsuwa ręce do kieszeni. Nadaje mu to młodego i trochę lubieżnego wyglądu, bo jeśli Eames się nie myli, Arthur wysyła teraz bardzo jednoznaczne sygnały. — A potem byłoby dobrze, gdybyśmy poszli do jakiegoś hotelu.  
— Może być mój? Czy lepiej inny? — pyta Eames. — Mam ich całą kolekcję. Zbieram je jak grosiki na szczęście.  
— Pójdziemy, dokąd zechcesz — obiecuje Arthur.  
— Ach, te słowa brzmią jak muzyka dla moich uszu.

***

W porządku, myśli Eames, niezobowiązujący seks. O tak, w tym jest dobry. Seks bez zobowiązań to jak wyprawa do obcego kraju i poznanie używanego w nim języka, nie na tyle, by swobodnie rozmawiać, ale wystarczająco, żeby zamówić danie w restauracji albo zapytać o drogę. Ciało Arthura mówi Eamesowi wszystko, co musi wiedzieć, kiedy wciąga go do spontanicznie wynajętego pokoju w hotelu Marriott (Arthur bez cienia wstydu skierował się prosto do recepcji, wyjął swoją kartę kredytową i powiedział „jedno łóżko”, zerkając przez ramię na Eamesa oczami ciemnymi jak bezksiężycowa noc), ciało Arthura roztapia się w jego rękach, gdy Eames popycha go dalej, na ścianę.  
— Taaak — mówi Arthur. — Dokładnie tak. Taaak. _Kuuurwa_.  
Jest nakręcony, porusza się w tempie dwustu mil na godzinę. Najpierw wysłał Uzanne’a do domu. Potem poszedł na kolację do Engine Co. No. 28 8 z Ariadne, Ae Sook i Eamesem, gdzie wznosił toasty za sukces zlecenia i opowiadał zabawne anegdotki o przemytnikach rumu, wygrzebane podczas zbierania informacji („A czy wiedzieliście, że…”, zaczął, na co Ariadne wpadła mu w słowo: „Nie, bo tylko ty potrafisz się fascynować podobnymi rzeczami”). Wybrał miejsce obok Eamesa, który cały czas czuł wibrowanie narastającej w nim energii. Arthur dwukrotnie upuścił serwetkę, a kiedy Eames schylił się, żeby ją podnieść, został nagrodzony uśmiechem — w połowie przepraszającym, w połowie pełnym wilczej niecierpliwości. A świadomość, _na co_ Arthur tak niecierpliwie czeka, zalała Eamesa falą gorąca, jakby wpadł do Morza Czerwonego.  
Więc teraz wreszcie są sami, Arthur wydaje lubieżne dźwięki w jego usta, śmiało wypycha biodra do przodu i bez przerwy powtarza _Eames-Eames-Eames_.  
Eames się nie mylił. Arthur po prostu _jest_ hojny, myśli, przesuwając wargami po jego gładkiej szczęce. Tego należało się spodziewać. Arthur ma swoje opanowanie i półbuty za tysiąc dolarów, ale życie plus armia najwyraźniej nie dały mu po dupie na tyle mocno, żeby nie potrafił zatracić się i ulec gorączce chwili. W pracy jest zwięzły i sprawny. Tu, w tym pokoju, desperacko i bez żenady okazuje swoje pragnienie, i Eames nie może powstrzymać myśli, że zwięzłość i sprawność niekoniecznie przekładają się na resztę jego cech.  
— Uśmiechasz się — dyszy Arthur, wczepiając się w ramiona Eamesa. — Dlaczego się uśmiechasz?  
— Bez powodu — odpowiada Eames i całuje go z mnóstwem języka. — Jak dawno tego nie robiłeś?  
— Czy to gra jakąś rolę? — pyta Arthur, oddając pocałunek. Kiedy odrywają się od siebie, krzywi się i prawie wali głową o ścianę.  
— Czysta ciekawość.  
— Ostatnio… no dobra, minęło sporo czasu — mówi Arthur i zaczyna popychać Eamesa w stronę łóżka, rozluźniając po drodze swój krawat.  
Eames uderza zgięciem kolan o brzeg materaca. Przewraca się na pościel z rozpostartymi ramionami i czeka, aż Arthur usiądzie mu okrakiem na biodrach.  
— Słyszałem o panu wiele dobrych rzeczy, panie Eames — mruczy Arthur i napiera tyłkiem na jego krocze. Eames z wysiłkiem powstrzymuje jęk. — Podobno jest pan doskonały w swoim fachu.  
— Zatrudniłeś mnie, prawda? — odpowiada Eames.  
— Owszem — mówi Arthur z uśmieszkiem. — Najwyższy czas, żebym przetestował, co jest wart mój pracownik.  
Nachyla się, unieruchamia głowę Eamesa między łokciami i znów go całuje, długo i głęboko.  
— Twój test łamie mnóstwo przepisów o poprawnym zachowaniu wobec podwładnych — wyrzuca z siebie Eames zdyszanym szeptem.  
— Przejmujesz się? — pyta Arthur, a potem rozpina guziki marynarki Eamesa i powoli zdejmuje ubranie z górnej połowy jego ciała. Eames podciąga się lekko i unosi ramiona, żeby ułatwić mu zadanie, a gdy leży już z obnażoną piersią, Arthur schyla się ponownie i oblizuje jego lewy sutek. Część mózgu Eamesa, tę bardziej prymitywną, która myśli kategoriami _język Arthura_ i _zęby Arthura_ , ogarnia szał, a nieco później, gdy Arthur zaczyna na serio lizać brodawkę zdecydowanymi, szorstkimi ruchami, już tylko _Arthur_.  
Arthur jest dobry również w odczytywaniu mowy gestów i chociaż to ich pierwszy raz, dokładnie wie, jak zamienić ciało Eamesa w jeden wielki ładunek prądu. Pełznie po jego nogach w dół i dobiera się do zamka dżinsów. Rozpina je, następnie zajmuje się bielizną i szarpie za wszystko energicznie, by jak najprędzej dostać się pod spód, ale Eames przerywa jego manewr, zanim Arthur daje radę ściągnąć całość na uda. Łapie go za nadgarstek i mówi:  
— Tyle wystarczy.  
Arthur mruga i przecież musi wiedzieć (z pewnością dostrzegł początek blizny), niemniej kiwa głową. Zdaje się, że mu to nie przeszkadza, bo wsysa się w nieckę pod kością biodrową Eamesa, który wprawdzie reaguje pozytywnymi dźwiękami, ale jako chciwy drań już chwilę później zaczyna przekierowywać usta Arthura gdzie indziej. Gdzie indziej, czyli w stronę swojego kutasa. Arthur rzuca mu w odpowiedzi spojrzenie spod rzęs (w niewytłumaczalny sposób w ogóle nie kokieteryjne, za to władcze, jakby trzymał płuca Eamesa na haczyku i nie przestawał ciągnąć za wędkę) i Eames pozwala mu robić, co tylko chce. Tak, to dobry plan. _Genialny_ plan.  
Arthur wydaje niski pomruk. Brzmi to, jakby bardzo cieszył się, że wylądował tutaj, między nogami Eamesa, i kiedy nareszcie przesuwa swoim zwinnym językiem po jego jądrach, Eames zaciska ręce na prześcieradle, dopóki krew nie przestaje docierać do palców.  
— Boże — mówi Arthur i liże z zaangażowaniem jego jaja, poświęcając im tę uwagę, o jaką zabiegają klienci podczas narad z jego udziałem, kiedy jest taki piękny, energiczny i rzeczowy; uwagę podobną do okazywanej przez Arthura ludziom, którzy mu płacą, a jednak zupełnie inną od skupienia, z jakim zajmuje się w tej chwili Eamesem, uparcie i zachłannie.  
— Arthur, jesteś absolutnie stworzony do ssania fiutów — informuje go Eames. — Sugeruję więc, żebyś…  
— Czy ty kiedykolwiek zamykasz gębę? — wpada mu w słowo Arthur, a Eames głaszcze palcem najpierw jego prawą, a potem lewą kość policzkową.  
— Nie — odpowiada słodko.  
Arthur przyjmuje wyzwanie i rusza ekspresową trasą bez przystanku prościutko do jego krocza. Bez ostrzeżenia pochłania członek Eamesa jednym długim, gładkim ruchem, który każe Eamesowi uderzyć głową o poduszkę i stęknąć. Usta Arthura są wokół niego, a kiedy patrzy w dół, widzi cień kosmyków opadających mu na oczy — i nagle wydaje się to nie do przyjęcia, musi widzieć Arthura, widzieć go w całości, więc wyciąga rękę i odgarnia jego włosy do tyłu. Arthur nie przestaje ssać, i o boże, gdy Eames go dotyka, jest tak rozpalony, jakby miał gorączkę. W niemym zapytaniu unosi na niego błyszczące, lekko rozkojarzone oczy, a Eames odpowiada potarciem kutasa o jego dolną wargę i Arthur zamyka powieki, chaotycznie obrabiając penisa ustami.  
Eames dochodzi i słyszy cichy, spragniony dźwięk. Nie jest pewien, z którego gardła się wyrwał.  
— Połóż się na brzuchu — nakazuje Arthurowi.  
Nie ma pojęcia, jak zdołał wypowiedzieć pełne zdanie — szumi mu w uszach i wciąż trzęsie się po orgazmie, odurzony jego mocą — w każdym razie Arthur aż pali się, by spełnić polecenie, zrzuca z siebie resztę ubrania i kładzie się przed Eamesem tyłkiem do góry, bladym, idealnym i stworzonym do ugryzienia. Więc Eames to robi, i gdy Arthur jęczy w poduszkę, kąsa ponownie. Na pewno zostaną ślady, myśli. Najprawdziwsze siniaki. _Świetnie_.  
A kiedy Arthur wije się w pościeli, dzwoniąc nieśmiertelnikami ślizgającymi się po jego piersi i pozbawiony ostatnich zahamowań błaga bez słów (może nie dzisiaj, ale któregoś dnia Eames sprawi, żeby wypowiedział je naprawdę), Eames ma go tam, gdzie chciał. Wędruje językiem na południe między jego pośladki i dociera do centrum. Arthur zastyga. Eames przerywa i odczekuje chwilę. Ciałem Arthura wstrząsa krótki dreszcz.  
— Eames — mówi łamiącym się głosem.  
Eames śmieje się z czułą drwiną, po czym zaczyna lizać dziurę Arthura, mocząc ją śliną.  
Nie mija dużo czasu i Arthur sam nabija się na jego język, pieprzy się nim, napiera biodrami, podczas gdy Eames wciska się jeszcze głębiej, penetruje Arthura w najbardziej nagim miejscu, zmusza go do pełnego otwarcia. Arthur obraca rytmicznie pośladkami, jego usta produkują najróżniejsze dźwięki, a Eames ani na chwilę nie przestaje go wylizywać. W końcu decyduje, że woli, by Arthur nie ruszał się w ogóle, za to _brał_ , więc łapie go, ściąga w dół i przytrzymuje, wykorzystując fakt, że jest silniejszy. Oddech Arthura zamienia się w świst, ale on sam się nie broni.  
Eames pieprzy go językiem jeszcze bardzo długo i kiedy odrobinę zmienia pozycję, by dostać się do jego kutasa, to wystarcza. Arthur dochodzi gwałtownie z krzykiem wstrząsającym ścianami pokoju, a potem drga, trzęsie się, obraca na plecy i wtula słodko w ramiona Eamesa.  
— Chryste — dyszy.  
Eames uśmiecha się i wypuszcza go z objęć. Arthur nie próbuje się nawet poruszyć. Najwyraźniej jest mu tu bardzo dobrze, leży idealnie zadowolony, spocony i nasycony. Przez jakiś czas patrzy na sufit, wyrównuje oddech, a potem podciąga się i zerka na Eamesa. Jego oczy są ciemniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Do umysłu Eamesa wślizguje się wężowym ruchem lęk.  
— Arthur — mówi. — Musisz mi coś obiecać. Przysięgnij, że nigdy się we mnie nie zakochasz.  
— Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? — Arthur leniwie wyciera nasienie z uda. — Hmm, uwierz mi, że niechętnie pozbawiam cię złudzeń. Byłeś dobry, ale nie _aż tak_ dobry.  
Czerwieni się jednak. Rumieniec barwi szczyty jego policzków, co nieco psuje efekt słów.  
— Mówię zupełnie serio — upiera się Eames, klękając na łóżku. — Chciałbym powtórzyć to z tobą. Bardzo, ale to bardzo chętnie. Z tym, że ja nie… — Przesuwa językiem po tylnej powierzchni zębów. — Jak z Olsenem, nie wdaję się w nic sentymentalnego. To zły pomysł. Takie historie zawsze kończą się łzami, a ja mam potąd pieprzonych łez. Wydaje mi się, że możemy zbudować sobie świetny układ… rodzaj umowy. Musisz jednak rozumieć, co do niej wniosę, a czego nie.  
— Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co mówisz? — pyta Arthur opryskliwie. — Naprawdę myślisz, że po jednym orgazmie popędzę związać się z tobą na wieki, dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy? Może seks bez zobowiązań jest dokładnie tym, czego i ja chcę?  
— A jest?  
— Tak — odpowiada Arthur. — Nie mam czasu na związki. A nawet gdybym miał, nie wybrałbym kogoś takiego jak ty. Bez obrazy. Chyba sam zauważyłeś, że niezupełnie równo u ciebie pod sufitem. Dość już namęczyłem się w życiu ze spełnianiem kaprysów pomyleńców.  
— Dzięki za komplement — mówi Eames. — W takim razie jestem spokojny.  
— A ja _wkurzony_ — informuje go Arthur. — Właśnie zepsułeś mi całą przyjemność z odprężenia, ty dupku.  
— Zbyt wkurzony, żeby powtórzyć numerek?  
— Może nie aż tak — odpowiada Arthur. — Zresztą chodź tu i sprawdź sam. — Rozkłada nogi w jednoznacznym geście wyzwania.  
Eames jest człowiekiem światowym. Nie traci czasu na dalsze gadanie, skoro ma okazję zająć się czymś dużo bardziej nieprzyzwoitym.

***

Jedna robota naraz, mówi Arthur, wykonana jak najlepiej i z doskonałym rezultatem. Oto ich recepta na sukces w walce z konkurencyjnymi agencjami współśnienia w mieście. W ten sposób mają wypracować sobie reputację, gotowi zająć się trudnymi snami, tymi ociekającymi przepychem.  
Caroline Lo obchodzi wkrótce słodką szesnastkę i życzy sobie imprezy w piżamach.  
Na dworze Ludwika XIV.  
— Nie potrafię tego ogarnąć — komentuje Eames. — Biali chłopcy chcą być wojownikami ninja, skośnookie dziewczyny chcą być francuskimi księżniczkami. Jak wam się wydaje, czy ktoś zdoła kiedykolwiek zrozumieć tajemnice ludzkiego serca?  
— Na pewno nie twojego — odpowiada Arthur.  
Siedzi już przy laptopie i zamawia książki historyczne oraz organizuje wyprawy do muzeów, w przerwach wysyłając maile do profesorów UCLA w celu zbudowania siatki kontaktowo-badawczej. Sny historyczne, które stały się ostatnio tak popularne w ich branży, doprowadzają Eamesa do frustracji — przedtem miewał z nimi rzadko do czynienia, o ile „historyczny” oznacza cały przedział czasu czyjegoś życia. Jednak Arthur zdaje się je lubić. Traktuje jako osobiste wyzwanie, niczym rzuconą mu w twarz rękawicę, _zobaczymy, czy sobie z tym poradzisz, chłopczyku_ , a Arthur oczywiście musi udowodnić, że owszem, nie ma sprawy.  
— Och — reaguje Ariadne, kiedy dowiaduje się o zleceniu. — Wersal!  
— Tak też myślałem, że ci się spodoba — mówi Arthur.  
— To interesujące — twierdzi Ariadne. — Naturalnie wolałabym raczej zaprojektować coś swojego, bo właśnie przy tym bawię się najlepiej. Ale w rekonstruowaniu istniejących budynków jest coś nostalgicznego. Dom nigdy nie pozwalał mi tego robić.  
— Miał dobre powody — tłumaczy Arthur, ponieważ nawet teraz nie może przestać bronić Cobba.  
— Wiem — odpowiada Ariadne krótko. — Nie będę się z tobą spierać na ten temat.  
— Nigdy go nie słuchałaś.  
— Słuchałam, kiedy to było ważne, a co do reszty wyrobiłam sobie swoje zdanie — oświadcza Ariadne.  
W jej słowach pobrzmiewa arogancja, którą widać też niekiedy w jej gestach, burzliwa, uparta i _konieczna_ , myśli Eames. Ludzie patrzą na Ariadne, na jej sylwetkę, płeć i młodość i nabierają przekonania, że to tylko małe popychadło. Nawet Arthur zapomina się czasami; Eamesowi zdarzyło się przyłapać go na przypominaniu Ariadne podstawowych, doskonale znanych jej rzeczy, na co ona odpowiadała sykiem: _Wiem, Arthur, wiem, a teraz daj mi spokój._  
Arthur jest gorliwym aż do przesady dyktatorem ich miniaturowego królestwa, a Ariadne niezależnie myślącym genialnym dzieckiem, więc Eames czasami ma ochotę usiąść sobie z torebką popcornu i rozkoszować się przedstawieniem.  
Arthur powierza mu część zadań projektu, szczególnie tych związanych ze szpiegowaniem klienta. To standardowa procedura w Somnusie. Większość wiedzy o zleceniodawcy czerpią z bezpośrednich rozmów z nim samym, jednak nigdy nie zaszkodzi zweryfikować uzyskanych informacji i zdobyć jak najwięcej nowych, kopać głębiej, doszukując się zapisu w rejestrze karnym lub niepochlebnych artykułów prasowych. Ludzie niechętnie przyznają się do zjedzenia ostatniego ciastka w pudełku, więc tym bardziej nie przyznają się do dużo poważniejszych spraw. Od strony prawnej rzecz wygląda tak, że Eamesowi nie wolno szukać w miejscach bez oficjalnego dostępu, ale już pierwszego dnia Arthur oświadczył mu jasno: „Nie będę pytał, skąd wiesz, i koniec”. Więc Eames zdobywa dane, gdzie tylko chce, i fabrykuje fałszywe źródła na wypadek, gdyby ktoś zażądał kiedyś ich okazania.  
Nie wszystkie agencje współśnienia postępują w ten sposób, z drugiej strony nie wszystkie są naprawdę dobre w swoim fachu — a już na pewno nie każda z nich oferuje doświadczenie Arthura, Eamesa i choćby Ariadne, przy czym praca w ciemno może oznaczać poważne urazy, chorobę albo coś jeszcze gorszego. Wyrastająca jak grzyby po deszczu, nastawiona na szybką karierę konkurencja opiera swoją działalność na wiedzy przyswojonej podczas dwunastotygodniowych kursów na modnych południowokalifornijskich uniwersytetach. Eames ma te firmy w tak niskim poważaniu, że nie trudzi się nawet zapamiętywaniem ich nazw.  
Zlecenie Lo jest szczególnie delikatne, ponieważ wejdą do snu nie tylko w towarzystwie Caroline, ale i jej pięciu gości. Eames musi więc objąć swoimi przeszpiegami każdego z nich. Wszyscy są mniej więcej w wieku Caroline, tak że nie ma co liczyć na bogate zapiski. Eames jako piętnastolatek mógł wprawdzie pochwalić się listą przewinień o długości własnej nogi, no ale w końcu był nad wyraz ambitnym dzieciakiem.  
O Caroline wie tylko, że jest jedyną latoroślą giganta w handlu dużymi nieruchomościami w Hong Kongu (To w Hong Kongu są duże nieruchomości?, dziwi się Eames. Gdzie oni mieszczą je na tej swojej wyspie?). Jej matka, była kochanka ojca, nigdy za niego nie wyszła, ale ich wzajemne stosunki wyglądają na poprawne. Caroline mieszka razem z nią i wujem w Los Angeles, gdzie uczęszcza do prywatnej szkoły dla dziewcząt i planuje studiować biochemię na uniwersytecie, choć potajemnie marzy o karierze modelki.  
Podpisuje wszystkie maile _xoxo <3_, a za każdym razem, kiedy pojawia się w biurze, miele miętową gumę do żucia w ustach posmarowanych błyszczykiem o aromacie mandarynek.  
— Uważa mnie za swoją kumpelę — skarży się Ariadne. — Ty i Arthur robicie na niej wrażenie, ale mnie traktuje, jakbym była jej koleżanką ze szkoły. To obraźliwe! Mam na swoim koncie _doktorat_.  
— Tak, ale masz również zadarty nosek — odpowiada Eames.  
— Nienawidzę was wszystkich — oświadcza Ariadne.  
— Dalej, pokaż mi swój temperament — chichocze Eames.  
— Zobaczysz, któregoś dnia wejdziesz do budynku, który zawali ci się na łeb — obiecuje Ariadne. — A gdy będziesz krzyczał, żebym ci pomogła, usłyszysz tylko mój śmiech.  
— W takim razie dobrze się składa, że twój śmiech brzmi jak dźwięk dzwoneczków kołysanych zefirkiem, napełniający szczęściem męskie serca.  
Ariadne robi przerażoną minę. A potem błyskawicznie zmienia taktykę i pyta:  
— Czy Arthur i ty sypiacie ze sobą?  
— Co?  
— Przepraszam, czyżbym użyła zbyt niezrozumiałych słów? — mówi Ariadne, ponieważ jest równie wredna co genialna i wciąż musi przypominać o tym swojemu otoczeniu. — Czy-wy-ze-sobą-sypiacie?  
— Co każe ci zakładać coś podobnego? — pyta Eames. — To jedna z brudnych fantazji, którą przenosisz na mnie? Bo choć z wielką chęcią spełniłbym każdą z twoich nieprzyzwoitych zachcianek, bycie zmiażdżonym na śmierć dziełem wściekłego architekta nie wchodzi w zakres moich perwersji. Przykro mi. — Rozkłada z rezygnacją ręce. — Może w innym życiu doczekamy się wspólnie ślicznych dzieci.  
— Wiem, że po robocie dla Uzanne’a wyszedłeś z kolacji razem z Arthurem — mówi Ariadne, puściwszy jego słowa mimo uszu. — I że nie dotarł do domu, bo dzwoniłam do niego w nocy. W jednym z formularzy Uzanne’a pojawił się mały błąd. Zresztą nieważne. Odezwała się tylko automatyczna sekretarka. I mimo tego, co opowiadał mi potem Arthur, wątpię, że zasiedział się z tobą do późnej nocy przy pogawędce o powojennym kinie niemieckim.  
— Serio? Kino niemieckie? Nie było go stać na nic lepszego?  
— Czyli _sypiacie_ ze sobą.  
Eames wzdycha.  
— To dla ciebie problem?  
— Niezupełnie — odpowiada Ariadne. — Trochę mi dziwnie, bo czuję się teraz jak piąte koło u wozu, pracując razem z parą, ale…  
— Nie jesteśmy parą — przerywa Eames. — Nigdy nią nie będziemy. To coś między nami nigdy nie zagrozi firmie. Skończyłbym z tym natychmiast, gdyby sprawy zaszły tak daleko, jednak bez obaw, nie zajdą. Jesteśmy dorośli, co nie?  
Ariadne przygryza wargę w zamyśleniu.  
— Mam taką nadzieję.

***

 _To coś_ między nim a Arthurem jest zdecydowanie tylko dla dorosłych.  
Jest też jak… Prawdę mówiąc, Eames nie znajduje właściwych słów, by to opisać — co go szokuje, bo przecież każdy może potwierdzić, że Eames ma właściwe słowa na opisanie wszystkiego. Ale jest jak… Wyobraź sobie pociąg. Wyobraź sobie pociąg sapiący w równym rytmie, trzymający się grzecznie torów, jak na porządny pociąg przystało. A potem nagle w skrzyni biegów coś trzeszczy, coś pęka, jeden z silników odmawia posłuszeństwa i całość nabiera tempa i desperacji, wyłamując się spod kontroli. Wkrótce spokojny tabor przeobraża się w dziką bestię, przechyla niebezpiecznie na szynach i pędzi ku zgubie bez nadziei na przetrwanie.  
Tak samo wygląda seks z Arthurem.  
Idą do Marriotta, w porządku, spokojnie, wszystko gra. Biorą pokój. Wchodzą do windy i Eames w ogóle nie dotyka Arthura, nawet jeśli _może_ , bo przecież, do diabła, w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto by się krzywo gapił, prawda? Kamery monitorujące obiekt? Niech nagrywają i patrzą, to Kalifornia. Niemniej cały czas trzyma ręce przy sobie, a gdy wysiadają na dziesiątym piętrze, idzie ramię w ramię z Arthurem do ich pokoju. Sprawnie operuje kluczem, który gładko wsuwa się do zamka.  
Wchodzą do środka i w jednej chwili ogarnia ich szał. Arthur doskakuje do niego, popycha na ścianę i przypiera do niej, a Eames mu na to pozwala. Nie tylko pozwala, ale _przyjmuje z radością_ , całując Arthura ze zwierzęcą furią i kąsając jego wargi, dopóki nie przybierają barwy owoców granatu.  
To działa jak zawór bezpieczeństwa, myśli. Wykonują trudną pracę w skomplikowanych warunkach, odgrywają role dla swoich klientów, więc muszą zneutralizować zgromadzony podczas dnia stres. Dlatego Arthur klęczy teraz przed Eamesem i szarpie się z jego rozporkiem. Łóżko stoi zaledwie metr od nich, ale równie dobrze mogłoby znajdować się na Plutonie. Arthur nie daje za wygraną, a Eames pchnąłby nożem każdego, kto spróbowałby go do tego nakłonić.  
Arthur zsuwa spodnie Eamesa. Tylko odrobinę, wystarczająco, by dosięgnąć językiem jego kutasa, jednak nie na tyle, żeby odsłonić blizny. Jest pod tym względem taktowny. Bardziej niż taktowny. Jest dla Eamesa najcudowniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, gdy obciąga mu fiuta, liże, liże i liże bez końca — Eames dziwi się, skąd ten cały głód.  
Nie zapyta, bo to nieważne. Nieważne, dlaczego Arthur ze wszystkich facetów w mieście, a przypuszczalnie i na świecie (Eames może sobie wyobrazić, że istnieją ludzie, którzy wskoczyliby do samolotu i przylecieli na małe co nieco, gdyby Arthur tylko skinął palcem) wybrał do tej zabawy właśnie jego. Eames nie znalazł się tu, analizując przypadkowe kaprysy losu, woli po prostu zanurzyć dłonie we włosach Arthura i pociągnąć za nie, trochę brutalnie, ale Arthurowi zdaje się to podobać, bo jęczy, wciska nos w zarost na podbrzuszu Eamesa i pociera go, dopóki Eames nie czuje w jądrach zapowiedzi nadciągającego orgazmu.  
— Przestań — mówi ostro.  
Arthur nie słucha i ssie go dalej. Eames musi położyć mu ręce na ramionach i odepchnąć od siebie. Dostaje w odpowiedzi rozczarowane spojrzenie — jeszcze jeden dowód, jak chętnie Arthur bierze kutasy do ust — więc uzupełnia: „Chcę cię pieprzyć”, na co oddech Arthura kompletnie gubi rytm.  
— Dobra — odpowiada Arthur. — Boże. Dobra.  
Eames prowadzi go do łóżka i rozbiera. Pochyla się i sięga po lubrykant, który przezornie zabrał ze sobą (umie myśleć z wyprzedzeniem). Nawilża się sam, opuszczając spodnie minimalnie niżej. Ukazuje przy tym kawałek blizny, ale Arthur znajduje się daleko poza stanem, w którym mógłby się czymkolwiek przejmować, i skamle, kiedy Eames wsuwa w niego swój krzepki palec.  
— Jeszcze — dyszy. — Jeszcze.  
— Ciii — uspokaja go Eames i całuje w spocone czoło.  
Arthur wydaje dźwięk, jakby umierał z pragnienia, i miota się w pościeli, podczas gdy Eames przez dłuższy czas rozciąga go leniwie jednym palcem. Uznawszy, że wystarczy, dodaje drugi. Arthur napiera na oba i ściska w swoim wnętrzu.  
— O, widzę, że naprawdę tego chcesz — mówi Eames aksamitnym głosem. — W porządku, w porządku. Zaraz dostaniesz.  
Trzy palce, a potem Eames naciąga prezerwatywę i wypycha biodra do przodu, wchodząc w Arthura jednym płynnym ruchem, który zdaje się trwać wiecznie. Czuje, jak wsuwa się w głąb jego ciała, w jego gorąco, a Arthur zachęca go gardłowym jękiem, wygina się w łuk i tak pięknie otwiera.  
— Szybciej — żąda. — Nie mam aż takiej cierpliwości.  
— Och, widzisz, ale ja ją mam — odpowiada Eames i pieprzy Arthura niespiesznie, tylko powolutku zwiększając tempo, a Arthur syczy i rzuca w niego przekleństwami.  
Eames zatrzymuje się całkowicie i pochyla, żeby go pocałować, sprośnie i gruntownie. Kiedy znów zaczyna się poruszać, Arthur jest zupełnie cichy, więc Eames głaszcze go po policzku i budzi z powrotem do życia, wyłudzając od niego urwane stęknięcia i jęki niczym oszust pieniądze. Utrzymuje wolny rytm możliwie długo, nadszarpując granice własnej samokontroli, jednak pociągu nie da się już zatrzymać, zmierza ku katastrofie, i Eames daje się porwać jego pędowi. Napiera szybciej, mocniej, dociska nadgarstki Arthura do materaca i rżnie go bez opamiętania.  
— Aaa-aaa-kurwa! — krzyczy Arthur i wytryskuje; roztrzęsiony, wykolejony wrak. Eames nie zwalnia, żeby przeczekać jego orgazm, i pieprzy go dalej w tym samym tempie, czując konwulsje jego ciała, których dygoczący rytm w końcu spycha go z krawędzi i Eames szczytuje tak mocno, że świat rozmywa mu się przed oczami.

***

Następnego ranka jest w biurze pisarza sądowego i skubie materiał swojego garnituru, kupionego zaledwie tydzień wcześniej, patrząc na jego sploty zamiast na siedzącego naprzeciwko prawnika.  
— Panie Eames? — pyta adwokat ostro.  
Eames unosi wzrok.  
— Złożyłem już oświadczenie — mówi. — Nie rozumiem, czego więcej ode mnie oczekujecie.  
— Chcielibyśmy, żeby odpowiedział pan na kilka pytań — wyjaśnia adwokat.  
Jego nazwisko brzmi Kirschenbaum, przypomina sobie Eames, i spogląda na zastygłą w oczekiwaniu resztę zespołu prawniczego Olsena, i do diabła, Olsen zachowywał się tak skromnie, że Eames niemal zapomniał, jak bardzo jest bogaty, skoro stać go na zapłacenie stawek Somnusa. Oraz całej zebranej tu grupki.  
— Czy wiedział pan o klauzuli dotyczącej zakazu snów o charakterze osobistym, kiedy zawierał pan umowę o pracę? — pyta Kirschenbaum.  
— Tak.  
Cisza.  
— Tak, i co dalej? — naciska Kirschenbaum.  
— Uważam to jedno słowo za wystarczające — oświadcza Veronica. — _Tak_. Odpowiedź twierdząca. Proszę bardzo. Mój klient i ja chętnie zaczekamy, aż państwo skonsultują się ze słownikami. Edukacja to prawdziwy problem tego kraju, czyż nie?  
— Panie Eames, do tej pory okazał pan wysoce posunięty brak kooperacji przy składaniu zeznań — mówi Kirschenbaum. — Można odnieść wrażenie, że broni pan swojego pracodawcy ze zdumiewającą zawziętością.  
— Ta klauzula istnieje — tłumaczy Eames. — Ujęto ją w umowie podpisanej przez Olsena. Został o niej wyraźnie poinformowany. Na pytanie, czy jakakolwiek część snu zawiera elementy osobiste, odpowiedział „nie”. Wasz klient nas okłamał, a cała ta skarga to jakiś żart.  
— Pan Olsen twierdzi, że nie wyjaśniono mu warunków umowy — oponuje Kirschenbaum. — Jeśli przyjrzeć się temu szczególnemu fragmentowi, łatwo zauważyć nieprecyzyjność sformułowania. Co definiuje sen jako osobisty? Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, już samo pragnienie snu czyni go czymś osobistym. Więc gdzie należy wytyczyć granicę?  
Veronica przymierza się do odpowiedzi, ale Eames ją powstrzymuje.  
— Opowiem państwu pewną historię — zaczyna. — Był sobie kiedyś mężczyzna, któremu umierał ojciec. Mężczyzna bardzo kochał swojego ojca, jednak, co za niespodzianka, miał kompleksy z jego powodu, co czyniło go osobą słabą i wrażliwą na ataki każdego, kto mógłby je przypuścić. Mężczyzna ten śnił o swoim ojcu, w efekcie czego ucierpieli ludzie.  
— Zabawna anegdotka — mówi Kirschenbaum — ale nie rozumiem jej znaczenia.  
— Bo nie ma pan o niczym pojęcia — odpowiada Eames. — Utrzymuje pan, że jest ekspertem w dziedzinie technologii i prawnych skutków współśnienia, którego horyzonty są wciąż niezbadane, podczas gdy naprawdę tapla się pan w brodziku dla dzieci razem z resztą społeczeństwa. Siedzę w tym biznesie, zanim w ogóle zaistniał, i całym sercem popieram klauzulę Arthura, którą, tak na marginesie, określiliśmy w umowie aż nazbyt jasno.  
Głos zabiera prawniczka o nieznanym Eamesowi nazwisku:  
— Faktem jest, że można znaleźć dość sporo informacji na temat współśnienia, udostępnionych przez podobnych panu weteranów, i są one bardzo szczegółowe.  
— Co, na przykład WikiLeaks? — pyta Eames.  
— To jedno ze źródeł — odpowiada prawniczka. — Niemała liczba pańskich kolegów po fachu postawiła na postęp i zdecydowała się podzielić swoją wiedzą ze światem. Słyszałam, że osoba, która umożliwiła pierwszy przeciek oryginalnych dokumentów, pisze właśnie książkę…  
— O ile nie ukrywa się przed Amerykanami za zhakowanie militarnych baz danych albo nie ucieka przed ludźmi, których zdradziła i pozbawiła dochodów — ucina Eames sucho. — Zna pani w ogóle nazwisko tej osoby?  
— Nie podano go jeszcze do wiadomości publicznej, ale jesteśmy w pełni przekonani, że…  
— Nazwisko człowieka, o którym mowa — przerywa jej Eames — brzmi Terrence Moran.  
— Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy — gładko przejmuje pałeczkę Veronica, zwracając się do Kirschenbauma i reszty prawników. — Mój klient złożył oświadczenie. Odpowiedział na pytania w możliwie wyczerpujący sposób. Jeżeli życzą sobie państwo dalszych rozmów, prosimy się z nami skontaktować. — Wstaje, sięgając po swoją aktówkę.  
Eames podąża za jej przykładem, zadowolony, że może wreszcie opuścić to miejsce.

***

Arthur marszczy głęboko czoło, kiedy Eames rzuca na niego pierwsze spojrzenie po powrocie z przesłuchania. Stoi oparty swobodnie o kontuar w recepcji i gawędzi z Ae Sook — zbyt swobodnie, zauważa Eames i od razu wie, że Arthur czekał tu przez cały czas, gotowy zasypać ich pytaniami, jak poszło.  
— Chcę ci coś pokazać w moim biurze — oświadcza Arthur i nawet nie próbuje przejmować się kiepsko zamaskowanym kłamstwem.  
Ae Sook prycha, a Eames unosi brwi i rusza śladem Arthura do jego pokoju. Arthur zamyka za nim drzwi, obraca się i zaczyna bez wstępu:  
— O co cię pytali? Co im powiedziałeś? Co mówiła Veronica? Olsen też tam był?  
— Spokojnie, powoli — mówi Eames.  
— Przepraszam — odpowiada Arthur. — Po prostu nie myślałem o niczym innym przez cały ranek, a że ty potrafisz zachować się nieobliczalnie, przychodziły mi do głowy najgorsze scenariusze. Na przykład jak częstujesz jednego z prawników Olsena kopniakiem z podskoku. O mało nie zwymiotowałem z nerwów.  
— Ty rzeczywiście się tym przejmujesz, prawda?  
— Mistrz w odkrywaniu oczywistości — odgryza się Arthur. — Tak, przejmuję się. Podano nas do sądu. Jeżeli Olsen wygra sprawę, najprawdopodobniej koniec z Somnusem. To mogłoby nas załatwić, finansowo i reputacyjnie.  
Eames przygląda mu się uważnie.  
— Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś się czymś tak zamartwiał. A byłem już z tobą w niejednej napiętej sytuacji. Nawet takiej z udziałem bomb.  
— Ponieważ wtedy _mogłem_ coś zrobić — odpowiada Arthur. Frustracja definiuje układ jego ciała i ruchów tak gwałtownych, że wygląda jak krążąca po klatce pantera. — Teraz jestem zdany na łaskę prawa. Bezsilny. Czuję się jak impotent.  
— Hmm, no nie wiem — mówi Eames.  
— Opowiedz mi, jak poszło.  
Więc Eames opowiada. Zajmuje miejsce na kanapie, Arthur przysiada obok niego na poręczy i słucha krótkiej relacji z przesłuchania.  
— …czyli nie było aż tak źle — kończy Eames. — Olsen się nie pojawił, jego adwokaci okazali się bandą idiotów, a nie skopałem żadnego z nich tylko dlatego, bo Veronica by do tego nie dopuściła. Poszło najlepiej, jak mogło w naszym położeniu, więc przestań się zadręczać. Nie musi ci to spędzać snu z powiek. — Uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. — Pozwól raczej, żebym to ja ci go spędził.  
— Dzięki, ja już w tej chwili tracę zastraszającą ilość snu z twojego powodu — skarży się Arthur.  
Eames parska beztrosko i wsuwa mu rękę w spodnie. Arthur próbuje odeprzeć jego atak, nie wypada to jednak zbyt przekonująco.  
— Coś podobnego — mówi Eames i całuje Arthura w szczękę.  
— Naprawdę nie powinniśmy.  
— Mhm — odmrukuje Eames i przygryza jego skórę tak mocno, że bez wątpienia pozostawi na niej ślady.  
Arthur jęczy bezsilnie, poddaje się i odpowiada pełnym pocałunkiem, mokrym i bezładnym, i chwilę później zmieniają pozycję na horyzontalną. Eames wciska Arthura w tapicerkę kanapy, podczas gdy z zewnątrz dobiega wyraźny dźwięk kroków mijającej drzwi Ariadne i głos Ae Sook odbierającej telefon — Eames nie przejmuje się żadną z tych rzeczy, bo powolne rozładowywanie napięcia Arthura jest ważniejsze.  
— Eames — szepcze Arthur, liżąc go po szyi, co Eames kwituje aprobującym pomrukiem. — Zadam ci teraz poważne pytanie, na które udzielisz mi poważnej odpowiedzi.  
— Nie, to nie jest dwadzieścia pięć centymetrów — mówi Eames. — Ale niewiele brakuje.  
— Chodzi mi o coś innego.  
— Nie wiem, co innego mogłoby mieć w tej chwili znaczenie.  
Arthur przestaje go całować, co za parodia. Przewraca Eamesa na plecy i siada mu okrakiem na biodrach, patrząc na niego przenikliwie z nieodgadnioną miną.  
— Czy ty uważasz mnie za dobrego przywódcę? — pyta.  
— A czy to najzręczniejsza pozycja na udzielenie odpowiedzi? — kontruje Eames. — Co się stanie, jeśli powiem „nie”?  
— Nic — twierdzi Arthur. — Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć, a nie mam kogo zapytać. W oczach Ariadne i Ae Sook muszę być stuprocentowo silny i pewien swego. Ale ty widziałeś mnie już w katastrofalnych sytuacjach. W twoim przypadku nie mam nic do stracenia.  
Przez krótką chwilę Eames zastanawia się nad wieloma rzeczami jednocześnie. Myśli o zaufaniu, łatwości zranienia, powodach, dla których Arthur nie boi się obnażyć. Nie jest to specjalnie trudne, kiedy chodzi o fizyczność, ale odsłonięcie swoich lęków to już zupełnie coś innego, a Eames jest przekonany, że Arthur jak najbardziej obawia się czegoś, chociaż jego mina nie zmienia się ani na jotę. Eames zdążył dobrze poznać jego ciało i wie, co znaczy układ jego ramion, ich sztywna niczym żelazny pręt linia, pozwalająca Arthurowi trzymać pion.  
— Masz swoje słabe strony — mówi Eames, bo Arthur tego właśnie chce, chce szczerości, a Eames lubi go na tyle, by mu ją okazać. — Nigdy nie określiłbym cię jako przywódcy w czasach, kiedy trzymałeś się Cobba, i prawdę mówiąc, nadal sądzę, że twój mocny punkt to dawna funkcja. Fantastycznie sprawdzasz się w roli zwiadowcy. Jesteś naszą prawą ręką, za którą dalibyśmy sobie poobcinać własne. Ale działasz lepiej, gdy ktoś inny pilnuje całości, dzięki czemu możesz skoncentrować się na logistycznych detalach. Cobb tworzył ogólny zarys, ty wypełniałeś go szczegółami. Zawsze odbierałem to w ten sposób.  
— Tak podejrzewałem — przyznaje Arthur z rozczarowaniem. — Chyba dlatego wdepnęliśmy w to gówno, co nie? Zabrakło Cobba, który wyciągnąłby mnie z niego za uszy.  
— Bzdura — zaprzecza Eames, zaciskając ręce na jego biodrach. — Nie jesteś naturalnym przywódcą? A kto się tym przejmuje, do cholery? Nauczysz się. Ja też nie mam wielkiego talentu kierowniczego, co nie znaczy, że nie potrafiłbym wziąć na siebie takiego zadania, gdyby zaszła potrzeba.  
— Chciałem zająć się czymś innym. Po robocie z Fischerem i odejściu Cobba zacząłem się zastanawiać, co muszę zrobić, żeby wyjść z jego cienia.  
— I zdecydowałeś się na życie w pełnym słońcu — dopowiada Eames.  
— Dokładnie.  
Arthur uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, zatopiony w myślach. Eames głaszcze go po udach, przesuwa po nich dłońmi w górę i w dół, dopóki Arthur nie wzdryga się odruchowo, powracając do rzeczywistości.  
— Dzięki. — Wierci się na podbrzuszu Eamesa, ociera pośladkami o jego erekcję i uśmiecha. Napięcie widoczne w układzie jego ramion ustępuje lekko; nie do końca, ale jednak. — Aha, co ty tam mówiłeś o prawie dwudziestu pięciu centymetrach?

***

Znajdują się w Sali Lustrzanej Pałacu Wersalskiego — Caroline Lo ma dziś szesnaste urodziny, więc to oczywiste, że tutaj są. Wybór jest mało oryginalny, niemniej wciąż tchnący romantyczną fantazją, podkreśloną blaskiem słońca i szkła zgromadzonego tu w trzecim zrywie architektonicznych przeróbek Ludwika XIV. Siedemnaście okien wychodzących na ogród stoi otworem, śląc refleksy na wyłożone lustrami ściany sali i wspierające jej kopułę filary, pokryte wszelkimi możliwymi symbolami chwały osiemnastowiecznej Francji. Wszędzie, gdzie pada wzrok Eamesa, pysznią się pozłacane _fleur-de-lys_ 9 i galijskie koguty, a kiedy spogląda do góry, widzi robocze wersje fresków Charlesa Le Bruna, zdobiące sufit głównej części sali: cherubiny i greckie piękności wdzięczące się do francuskiego króla. _Le roi gouverne par lui-même_ 10, myśli, a potem powraca duchem na przyjęcie i do Caroline Lo oraz jej przyjaciółek, wystrojonych w przepyszne suknie z jedwabnymi gorsetami w kolorze kości słoniowej i długimi trenami, które bez wysiłku ciągną za sobą po błyszczącej posadzce.  
Nie przestają zderzać się ze sobą — nie mają pojęcia o noszeniu szerokich krynolin. Ale są szczęśliwe i roześmiane wśród krążącej bezszelestnie służby, serwującej im bezalkoholowe drinki i wyrafinowane smakołyki. W ogrodach gra orkiestra, a Caroline Lo trzyma w ramionach małą suczkę, senne odbicie swojej ukochanej Mimi, której skopiowanie było jednym z dodatkowych zadań Eamesa w przygotowaniach do dzisiejszej akcji.  
(„Może wprowadzilibyśmy do akcji prawdziwą Mimi?”, zaproponowała Ariadne. „Chyba sobie żartujesz”, odparł Arthur. „Nie wiemy prawie nic o psychologii zwierząt i ich zachowaniu podczas snu. To skończyłoby się katastrofą.” „W takim razie pomyślimy o tym w przyszłości”, powiedziała Ariadne takim tonem, jakby pomysł ten został już wpisany na jej listę rzeczy do zrobienia.)  
To przyjęcie urodzinowe, zaplanowali więc dla dziewcząt różne rozrywki. Arthur — przebrany za dworzanina, w gładkiej peruce z prostym kucykiem związanym czarną aksamitną wstążką — właśnie je anonsuje. Ogłasza partię gry w karty, zabawy w ogrodzie i tańce. Tańce z młodymi przystojnymi mężczyznami, dodaje i w tej samej chwili z obu końców sali wysuwają się ich uśmiechnięte projekcje, gotowe do towarzyskiej konwersacji. Są kreacją Arthura, bo to on kieruje snem, a ma świetne wyczucie piękna. Każdy z młodych dżentelmenów wygląda lepiej niż poprzedni, mimo tego w oczach Eamesa brak im podstawowych ludzkich cech w postaci jakiejkolwiek blizny, skazy czy chociażby niezbyt fortunnie dobranej fryzury.  
Arthur asystuje dziewczętom przy zabawie, podczas gdy Eames podąża za nimi jak zjawa i pilnuje, żeby wszystko przebiegało bez zgrzytów. Czuje się z tym zadaniem jak biurokrata nadzorujący jakiś nużący projekt, ale przynajmniej biurokrata w stylu Davida Bowie’ego dzięki lśniącym, zdobnym rajtuzom i diamentowym guzikom surduta. Arthur uparł się też, żeby założył opaskę na oko, ponieważ uwielbia nabijać się z Eamesa z pasją dorównującą tej, z jaką nabija się _na_ niego.  
Oto smutna prawda: od marzeń innych ludzi wieje nudą.  
Nawet od tych pretendujących do miana erotycznych. Nawet od tych jawnie obscenicznych. Ludzkie fantazje są o wiele bardziej interesujące w zawoalowanej postaci. Gdy poda się je na tacy, na przykład tak jak teraz, i widzi każdy ich szczegół, nagle nabierają cech gadatliwego kierowcy ciężarówki, który drobiazgowo relacjonuje autostopowiczowi przebieg swojego poranka. Za dużo w nich detali, zbyt wiele ziejących banałem przejść między jednym a drugim fascynującym elementem, zwłaszcza gdy realizują się w snach konstruowanych na zamówienie.  
Naturalne sny są porozbijane na fragmenty. Dziwaczne. Przeskakują między kolejnymi scenami bez żadnej wewnętrznej logiki. Pojawiający się w nich ludzie zmieniają postać — matka, o której śnisz, moment później może przedzierzgnąć się w twoją nauczycielkę geometrii. A kiedy zmieni formę po raz trzeci, zapomnisz, kim była na początku.  
Czegoś podobnego nie da się odtworzyć w sztucznym śnie. To za bardzo subiektywna sprawa.  
Eames przyciska przedramię do ust i tłumi ziewnięcie. Unosi głowę dokładnie na czas, by zauważyć, jak jedna z zaproszonych, niewysoka nastolatka o imieniu Jean, chwieje się na swoich obcasach jeszcze niepewniej niż jej przyjaciółki i zostaje w tyle za resztą gości zmierzających właśnie ku ogrodom. Eames rusza w jej kierunku z zamiarem oferowania pomocy (w najgorszym wypadku polegającej na zredukowaniu wysokości pantofli), ale wtedy Jean wydaje pisk przerażenia. Dosłownie znikąd pojawia się przy niej mężczyzna, łapie ją za ramię i zaczyna wlec za sobą do wyjścia z sali.  
Arthur nie zauważa niczego. Jest już za daleko z resztą dziewcząt. Za to Eames czuwa, błyskawicznie wyciąga pistolet i strzela intruzowi między oczy. Jean krzyczy, co wreszcie przyciąga uwagę innych. Zatrzymują się i odwracają, więc Eames szybko chowa broń i woła:  
— To tylko pająk! Nie ma się czym przejmować!  
Arthur łapie jego wzrok, ale Eames potrząsa głową. _Zajmę się tym_ , wypowiada samym ruchem ust.  
— C…co to było? — pyta Jean spanikowanym głosem. — Skąd on się tu wziął? Był… był częścią snu?  
— Nie — odpowiada Eames, prowadząc ją na ubocze. Jean jest blada i roztrzęsiona. Eames wydobywa z kieszeni chusteczkę i ociera spocone czoło dziewczyny. — Zaatakowała cię wroga projekcja.  
Klienci Somnusa są standardowo zapoznawani z podstawowymi pojęciami jeszcze przed wykonaniem zadania, dlatego też Jean reaguje bez większego zdziwienia.  
— Projekcja? — powtarza pytająco. — Czyli to nie był mój… mój prawdziwy chłopak?  
— Twój chłopak?  
Eames patrzy na nią uważnie. _Ten gość wyglądał na co najmniej dziesięć lat starszego od ciebie_. Zdarzają się tacy ludzie, myśli, nawet wśród niewtajemniczonych. Ludzie, których podświadomość ma aż taką moc. Ludzie, którzy nie potrafią pożegnać się z przeszłością. Dom Cobb to jeden z nich. Jean najprawdopodobniej też. Możliwe, że właśnie oni są największym zagrożeniem dla innych.  
— Musisz opuścić przyjęcie — mówi Eames.  
Przybiera łagodny ton na wypadek, gdyby Jean zamierzała protestować. Nic podobnego się jednak nie dzieje. Dziewczyna wyjmuje chusteczkę z jego dłoni i ponownie osusza czoło, tym razem znacznie dokładniej.  
— Jeżeli zostaniesz, zepsujesz całą zabawę — tłumaczy Eames. — Przykro mi, ale tak wygląda sytuacja.  
— Tak, tak, rozumiem — odpowiada Jean z trudem. — Straszna szkoda, ale… Chyba chcę wrócić do domu. — Kieruje wzrok w dół, ku swoim stopom, gdzie wyśnione ciało jej chłopaka powoli wykrwawia się na podłogę.  
Eames bierze ją pod ramię i prowadzi w stronę apartamentów królewskich, oddalając się od reszty zgromadzenia.  
— Zastrzelisz mnie, żebym się obudziła? — pyta Jean, wyraźnie wystraszona.  
— Można zrobić to na wiele sposobów — mówi Eames, a gdy dziewczyna, rozproszona przez ławicę mijających ich kamerdynerów, odwraca się na chwilę, strzela jej w tył głowy. Dzieje się to tak szybko, że Jean nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku i opada na posadzkę. Eames przykłada pistolet do własnej skroni.  
Budzi się w agencji i słyszy przestraszone westchnienie Jean na kanapie obok.  
— Powiedziałeś, że mnie nie zastrzelisz!  
— Skłamałem — odpowiada Eames krótko. — Nie chciałem spowodować traumy.  
— Ja już ją mam! — krzyczy Jean. — Zapewniłeś mi okropną traumę, i to niejedną! Obrzydziłeś mi Francję do końca życia i, o boże, już nigdy nie wezmę croissanta do ust!  
Eames przewraca oczami, zastanawiając się, czy skończy się to kolejnym podaniem do sądu, ale w tym momencie Ariadne, zaalarmowana podniesionymi głosami, wpada do pokoju.  
— O, hej — mówi, nieco uspokojona. — Wcześnie wróciliście. Hmm. Co się stało?  
— Jean miała mały kłopot z pewną projekcją — oznajmia Eames.  
— Zrobię jej herbaty — proponuje Ariadne i zwraca się do Jean. — Chcesz herbaty? Mamy całą kolekcję, każdy dostępny gatunek. Nasz szef zbiera je z namiętnością szaleńca — dodaje rozpromieniona, po czym spogląda znów na Eamesa. — Ae Sook i ja zatroszczymy się o resztę, a ty najlepiej wracaj do snu. Arthur będzie cię potrzebował.  
— Jestem absolutnie niezbędny, prawda? Czy może chodzi mu raczej o widok moich umięśnionych ud w tych rajtuzach? — pyta Eames retorycznie.  
Odłącza się od PASIV-u, podchodzi do lady z preparatami chemicznymi i szybko przelicza dawkę potrzebną do kolejnego zejścia. Ariadne wyprowadza Jean do recepcji, mamrocząc do niej coś pocieszającego. Eames kończy mieszać działkę i sadowi się wygodnie na leżance. Podnosi przewód, wbija igłę i powraca do akcji.

***

Zostają w biurze jeszcze długo po wykonaniu zadania dla Lo. Zapada wieczór i nawet jeśli usiłują uczcić ogólny sukces, tłumi go cień niepowodzenia z Jean. To bogata córka bogatych rodziców — najbardziej zabójcza kombinacja, jaką Eames zna. Powinni byli potraktować ją z grubej rury, grzecznie wskazać na misję i politykę ich firmy i mieć problem z głowy.  
— Tym razem kazaliśmy im podpisać niepodważalne oświadczenie o zrzeczeniu się wszelkich roszczeń — uspokaja Eames Arthura, który wciąż krąży po opustoszałym biurze, poprawia ustawienie mebli i przekłada dokumenty z miejsca na miejsce, jakby wyjście z pomieszczeń Somnusa oznaczało, że rozpłyną się w powietrzu. — Pocieszyliśmy ją. Daliśmy herbaty. Byliśmy wzorem poprawnego zachowania. Trudno o coś bardziej godnego szacunku niż herbata.  
— Eames, w moim dawnym studiu spa zawsze dostawałem herbatę — mówi Arthur. — A któregoś dnia zrobili mi taką depilację, że mógłbym nosić bikini, gdyby tylko naszedł mnie podobny kaprys.  
— Wiedziałem, że twoja chłopięco bezwłosa pierś nie jest naturalna — komentuje Eames.  
Ariadne i Ae Sook wyszły dawno temu. Na biurkach stoją puste kieliszki, skromne ślady po próbie świętowania, ograniczonej w efekcie do samych gestów. Eames nie spieszy się z opuszczeniem biura, a poza tym cieszy go widok Arthura, szczególnie gdy znajduje się on w takim stanie jak teraz: podenerwowany i aż do bólu prawdziwy. Jakby nie był kimś, z kim Eames się tylko pieprzy. Jakby był osobą, która czasami zapomina o wyniesieniu śmieci albo siada na kanapie w starych spodniach od dresu i zajada się chipsami, albo unika rozmów telefonicznych z matką. Osobą, z którą Eames mógłby się zidentyfikować.  
— Nie ma sensu, żebyś tu zostawał — odzywa się Arthur.  
— Nie ma sensu, żebyś _i ty_ zostawał, niemniej wciąż tu jesteśmy. Impas.  
Arthur zerka na zegarek.  
— Muszę niedługo wyjść. Mam spotkanie.  
— No to idź — zachęca Eames, ale Arthur się nie rusza. Próbuje przemówić do Eamesa wzrokiem, jednak nic z tego, bo Eames pozostaje głuchy na takie środki wyrazu.  
Arthur wzdycha.  
— Zwierzyłem ci się już ze swoich głęboko zasianych lęków, więc w sumie możesz dowiedzieć się o czymś jeszcze. Zwłaszcza że i tak niczego nie da się przed tobą ukryć, kiedy jesteś w równie groteskowym nastroju. — Sięga pod biurko i wyjmuje walizkę z PASIV-em.  
— Co to za spotkanie, tak dokładnie? — pyta Eames.  
Arthur nie pali się do odpowiedzi, ale zdaje się pojmować tę jedną podstawową prawdę: skoro jest tak świetny w łóżku, zasłużył sobie na ciekawość Eamesa, co z kolei znaczy, że Eames nie przepuści żadnej okazji, by wycisnąć z niego ostatni szczegół. Oto powód, dla którego Eames poniósł klęskę w swoich młodzieńczych, kompletnie nieudolnych próbach stworzenia poważnych związków i który powinien dać Arthurowi nauczkę za bycie małym, skończenie sprośnym rozpustnikiem.  
Życiorys każdego człowieka należałoby wzbogacić o lekcje abstynencji. _Jeżeli uda wam się zachować wstrzemięźliwość, dziewczęta i chłopcy, żaden podejrzany fałszerz nie będzie śledził was w ciemnej uliczce tylko po to, by się przekonać, jaki rodzaj pizzy zamawiacie._  
Niemniej Arthur milczy. To żadna niespodzianka, bo nie jest zbyt rozmowny, jeśli nikt go do tego nie zmusza. Nie stara się też powstrzymać Eamesa przed towarzyszeniem mu po wyjściu z biura, po prostu idzie ze wzrokiem skierowanym prosto przed siebie i prawie wcale nie odzywa się w samochodzie. Dopiero kiedy zatrzymują się w ciemnym zakątku parkingu przed kliniką dla przewlekle chorych w Apple Valley, Eamesa ogarnia przeczucie, że jednak chodzi o coś naprawdę ważnego, a nie o Arthura ujawniającego swój sekretny fetysz w postaci zamiłowania do seksualnych zabaw w konie, skoro włamuje się w ciszy do szpitala, starannie unikając pielęgniarek pełniących nocny dyżur.  
W pokoju 4C, na łóżku otoczonym medyczną maszynerią, leży pogrążony we śnie mężczyzna. Eames widział już tyle rodzajów braku świadomości, że od razu rozpoznaje jego stan jako śpiączkę i wie, że przy życiu utrzymują go wyłącznie urządzenia. Arthur zamyka drzwi i opuszcza zawieszone na ich szybie żaluzje.  
— Dopilnuj, żeby nikt tu nie wszedł — nakazuje i zabiera się za rozkładanie PASIV-u, a po chwili podłącza do niego siebie i nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.  
Eames czyta kartę wiszącą w nogach łóżka. Pacjent to Laurence Ekuweme, urodzony w Nigerii, z obywatelstwem amerykańskim od 1988 roku, stan zdrowia nieznany, brak przejawów świadomości od 2005.  
— Jest w limbo — odgaduje Eames.  
— Wiem — odpowiada Arthur ponuro. — Znalazł się tam z moją pomocą.  
— Od dwa tysiące piątego minęło sporo czasu.  
— Był członkiem dawnego rządu nigeryjskiego. Wysoko postawionym. Cobb i ja wykonywaliśmy przy nim robotę, żeby ustalić, czy zna tajemnice państwowe przydatne dla władz USA. — Arthur odwija żyłkę PASIV-u. — Miał uzbrojoną podświadomość. Wiedzieliśmy o tym przy schodzeniu, więc użyliśmy silnych środków uspokajających. Zbyt silnych, jak się okazało.  
— To ty zabiłeś go we śnie — mówi Eames, złożywszy do końca poszczególne kawałki łamigłówki. — Czujesz się odpowiedzialny za to, że wylądował w limbo.  
— Powinienem być bardziej ostrożny.  
— Zazwyczaj jesteś. Musiałeś mieć ważne powody.  
— Możliwe. — Arthur unosi na niego wzrok. — Możliwe że byłem tamtego dnia chory, możliwe że właśnie się z kimś rozstawałem w paskudny sposób, możliwe że po prostu dałem się rozproszyć. To nie gra roli. Odkąd zajmuję się współśnieniem, wysłałem w niebyt dwie osoby, których nie mogłem stamtąd wydostać. Nie wolno mi… Muszę być lepszy.  
Upór Arthura przypomina mur. Nic nie jest w stanie go rozbić. Eames jeszcze nigdy nie widział tego tak wyraźnie jak w tej chwili.  
— Miałeś mnóstwo czasu na sprowadzenie Ekuweme z powrotem. Całe lata — zauważa Eames. — Czemu dziś, po robocie dla Lo?  
— Nic nie rozumiesz — mówi Arthur. — Próbuję co roku tego samego dnia. Pamiętaj, żeby uważać na drzwi — dodaje, a potem naciska tłoczek strzykawki.  
Arthur budzi się trzy godziny później. Sam. Śpiączka Ekuweme trwa dalej.  
Eames proponuje, że poprowadzi w drodze powrotnej, a Arthur ani słowem nie krytykuje jego manewrów za kierownicą swojego samochodu. Ma sińce pod oczami i zasypia ze zmęczenia po sztucznym śnie, gdy tylko wjeżdżają na autostradę.  
— Za rok — mamrocze wyczerpany, kiedy parkują pod Somnusem, a Eames potrząsa jego ramieniem. — Przygotuję lepszy plan. Wybudzę go za rok.

***

Dobre wieści. Jean nie wnosi skargi do sądu.  
— Widzisz, mówiłam, że to rozsądna dziewczyna — oświadcza Ariadne. — Najwidoczniej zrozumiała, co jej powiedziałam: można mieć bogate i spełnione życie nawet bez croissantów. Albo oglądania Tour de France.  
— Wszelkie jej pretensje byłyby bezpodstawne — odpowiada Eames. — Wprowadziła do snu własne projekcje. Nie ponosimy żadnej winy.  
— Wytłumacz to Olsenowi — mówi Ariadne.  
Eames celuje w nią palcem wskazującym przyłożonym do kciuka. Trafne spostrzeżenie.  
— Tak — ciągnie Ariadne, opierając się o biurko i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Pomogłeś nam przy trzech zleceniach. Czy to znaczy, że chcesz zostać w Somnusie na stałe?  
— To znaczy, że jeszcze nie uciekam przed jakością biurowej kawy ani twoją skwaszoną co rano miną — precyzuje Eames. — Reszta leży w ręku Boga.  
— Przecież jesteś ateistą.  
— Mój umysł jest otwarty jak puszka na datki — odpowiada Eames.  
— Skoro wolisz tak myśleć — mówi Ariadne. — Sama uważam, że po prostu boisz się trwałych układów, ale co ja tam wiem? Spędzam z tobą jedynie osiem godzin dziennie. Czasami nawet w weekendy. — Krzywi się do niego. — Widziałeś tego faceta, z którym Arthur miał wczoraj konsultację? O ile dobrze usłyszałam, życzy sobie klaunów. Daleko mi do wydawania osądów, ale…  
— Skarbie, wydawanie osądów to twoje hobby — przerywa jej Eames. — Prawdopodobnie hodujesz róże w ogródku tylko po to, by je później oceniać.  
— Wcale nie — protestuje Ariadne. — Chciałam jedynie powiedzieć, że jeśli płacisz tysiące dolarów za sen na zamówienie, to co życzyłbyś sobie w nim zobaczyć?  
— Pytasz o moje prywatne zdanie?  
— Tak.  
— Seksownych ludzi-węży — odpowiada Eames bez namysłu. — Najlepiej bliźniaków. Ubranych w obcisłą skórę.  
— Fuj — Ariadne marszczy nos.  
— A o czym ty chciałabyś śnić? — pyta Eames ze śmiechem. — O produktach ekologicznych? Ręcznie warzonym serze? Przyjaznych dla środowiska pończochach, w których mogłabyś upychać swoje odpowiednio czyste moralnie udziały giełdowe?  
— Eames, nie wkurzaj mnie. Nie mam pojęcia. Nie wiem, o czym chciałabym śnić. To dziwne, co nie? Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.  
Kłamczucha, nie mówi Eames. Każdy człowiek się nad tym zastanawiał.  
Nagły dźwięk wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Ariadne podskakuje przestraszona, a ołówek, który obracała w palcach, upada na wykładzinę.  
— Co to? — pyta, wsłuchana w wycie elektronicznej syreny wydobywające się z głośników. Są wciąż nowi w biurowcu Meridia i do tej pory nie spotkali się z czymś podobnym. — Chyba alarm pożarowy — dodaje po chwili z niejakim zaskoczeniem.  
Eames nieruchomieje do tego stopnia, że wyczuwa każde pojedyncze uderzenie serca łomoczącego mu w piersi. Słyszy własny głos, zrównoważony i spokojny, chociaż ma wrażenie, że wcale nad nim nie panuje, jakby pochodził z nagrania na taśmie umieszczonej w jego krtani. Sterowanie ręczne wyłączone, pełną kontrolę przejął system automatyczny.  
— To raczej nie my wywołaliśmy alarm, prawda? — pyta.  
Ariadne węszy. Otwiera drzwi i wysuwa głowę na korytarz.  
— Hej, Ae Sook! Nie palimy się chyba, co?  
— Nie! — odkrzykuje Ae Sook. — Ale ewakuujmy się stąd na wszelki wypadek!  
— Dobra! — woła Ariadne. Patrzy przez ramię na Eamesa. — Idziesz czy nie? Moim zdaniem powinieneś. Nie chcemy, żeby Somnus wpadł w kłopoty za łamanie przepisów przeciwpożarowych czy czegoś tam. Arthur dostałby szału.  
— Niewątpliwie — mówi Eames. — Zaraz do ciebie dołączę, daj mi tylko moment.  
Po jej wyjściu Eames potrzebuje trzech prób, żeby porządnie stanąć na nogi, które zachowują się tak, jakby obumarły w nich wszystkie nerwy. Przecież to kompletny idiotyzm, myśli. Pierdolone głupoty. Zwykły alarm pożarowy. Najprawdopodobniej ktoś na czternastym piętrze przypalił sobie obiad w mikrofalówce. Nic mu nie grozi.  
Niemniej ciało Eamesa zachowuje się jak zdrajca. Funduje mu gumowe kolana i grudę zalegającą w gardle jak nowotwór.  
Do diabła, myśli Eames. Boli go głowa. Bolą go zęby.  
— Eames! — słyszy czyjeś wołanie. — Jesteś tam jeszcze?  
— Dajcie mi chwilę, jasna cholera! — krzyczy Eames i, o Chryste, wcale nie chciał tego zrobić, nie chciał ściągnąć na siebie uwagi.  
Arthur wchodzi do pokoju, a Eames zmusza się, żeby stać prosto, ale po co ten przeklęty wysiłek, skoro głos zaczyna więznąć mu w gardle — już po wszystkim, sprawa przegrana. Występ zakończony, kurtyna zrywa się i spada na scenę. Wie, że jest blady i spocony jak niedawno Jean, a Arthur? Arthur dostrzega najdrobniejsze szczegóły z taką samą dokładnością jak on, co poniekąd wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie dogadywali się ze sobą zbyt dobrze na początku znajomości — Eames wykazuje zdrową nieufność w stosunku do ludzi, którzy są w stanie zauważyć jego słabości.  
To tylko wyrównanie rachunku. Eames widział Arthura z Ekuweme, jego straconym przypadkiem. W zamian wolno Arthurowi zobaczyć go w tym stanie. Jednak podobnie jak z odpornością na choroby albo znalezieniem prawdziwej miłości, sprawiedliwość istnieje dla Eamesa tylko w telewizyjnych serialach paradokumentalnych. Eames nienawidzi ostrożnej miny Arthura, jego pokazowej, wystudiowanej nonszalancji.  
Arthur milczy. Odwraca się i wychodzi, łaskawy i pełen współczucia, a Eames ma chęć pozrywać tapety ze ścian i rozszarpać je na kawałki.  
Kiedy wreszcie udaje mu się opuścić budynek, na zewnątrz stoją już wozy strażackie.  
— Podobno to spięcie w kiosku z przekąskami — informuje Arthur, odnalazłszy Eamesa w tłumie.  
Przesuwa ręką po jego barku, lekko jak piórko, prawie za szybko, by zauważyli to postronni, niemniej dotyk rozlewa się ciarkami po skórze Eamesa. Drga w uniku, a wzrok Arthura staje się pusty.  
— Idę na obiad — mówi Eames ostro.

***

Są ludzie, którzy nie lubią czystej, antyseptycznej, bezosobowej surowości pokoi hotelowych. Eames ją uwielbia.  
Uwielbia też, w dowolnej kolejności: szkocką whisky, papierosa i telewizor nastawiony na kanał z bzdurnymi teleturniejami tak głośno, by zagłuszał wszelkie myśli. I zabijał chęć patrzenia na leżącą na komodzie kopertę, z której wysuwają się błyszczące zdjęcia Terrence’a Morana, zrobione przez prywatnego detektywa ostatnim razem, kiedy Terrence wychynął na powierzchnię w Lancaster w Pensylwanii. Na fotografiach towarzyszy mu mała dziewczynka, a na odwrocie jednej z nich detektyw nabazgrał pytanie: _Jego córka?_ Terrence nie ma przecież córki, myśli Eames, a już na pewno nie córki w tym wieku, gdyż to znaczyłoby, że urodziła się w czasie, kiedy Terrence i Eames pracowali w duecie, a o czymś takim Eames na pewno by się od niego dowiedział. Wtedy wciąż byli przyjaciółmi.  
Zbyt wiele zdjęć, zbyt wiele zagadek. Zamiast nich Eames woli święty spokój.  
Niestety, ten nie trwa długo.  
— Czym mogę ci służyć, Arthurze? — pyta zupełnie neutralnym tonem.  
Arthur nie ma nawet na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby przybrać przepraszającą minę.  
— Wyglądałeś dziś, jakby dopadło cię coś złego — mówi, wpychając się do wewnątrz.  
Eames, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, byłby w stanie wypchnąć go z powrotem na korytarz (gdyby sprawy stanęły na ostrzu noża, przypuszczalnie okazałby się silniejszy fizycznie od Arthura, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o górną połowę ciała), ale pokój obok zajmują nieprzyjemni ludzie, poza tym nie chce ściągnąć na siebie uwagi personelu hotelowego. Oto uroki życia w cywilizacji.  
— Nie wiem, czy oczekujesz ode mnie, żebym coś powiedział, czy raczej wybrał grzeczne milczenie, ale… kiepsko dziś wyglądałeś. Przypilnowałeś mnie przy Ekuweme, więc wolałem przyjść i sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku.  
— Co za wspaniałomyślność — mówi Eames i zamyka za nim drzwi. — Przyniosłeś mi też może placek w ramach pocieszenia?  
Arthur wybucha nagłym śmiechem.  
— Sądzisz, że umiem piec? Wydaje ci się, że potrafię coś więcej poza strzelaniem i wyłudzaniem tajemnic od ludzi? Jesteśmy świrami, ty i ja.  
— O ile dobrze pamiętam, utrzymywałeś ostatnio, że tylko ja mam nierówno pod sufitem.  
— Ja również — odpowiada Arthur. — Naprawdę. Boję się pustych szaf. Dostaję od nich gęsiej skórki.  
Niespodziewanie Eamesa ogarnia wielkie znużenie.  
— Darujmy to sobie — mówi. — Wiesz, naprawdę… naprawdę uroczo z twojej strony, że tu przyszedłeś. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ty i bycie uroczym mogą iść w parze, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. Dzięki. Moje serce wezbrało ciepłem i radością. A raczej wezbrałoby, gdybym je miał, ale teraz po prostu chcę się umyć i położyć spać, rozumiesz?  
— W porządku — odpowiada Arthur.  
A potem odchrząkuje, co też jest dziwne, bo Eames nie pamięta, żeby robił to kiedykolwiek. Arthur nie wykazuje skłonności do nerwowych tików. Potrafi być nawet lepszym aktorem niż Eames, gdy ma swój dobry dzień, jednak ten dzisiejszy zdecydowanie nie kwalifikuje się jako dobry.  
— W takim razie pójdę — podejmuje Arthur. — Ale sądzę, że powinieneś wiedzieć… To żadna tajemnica, co stało się z twoim zespołem w Oslo. Z Terrence’em Moranem. Cobb mi opowiadał.  
Kiedyś, dawno temu, gdy Eames był mały, rozbił piłką szybę. Zrobił to niechcący. A właściwie nie, z pełną premedytacją, tyle że w ostatnim momencie uznał, że wcale nie jest aż tak zły na matkę i rzucił piłkę _obok_ okna. Niestety źle wycelował i sprawa zakończyła się jednak potłuczoną szybą.  
Dokładnie tak samo czuje się teraz, zbity z tropu i nieswój, miotając na oślep pociskami, które wydobywa z najgłębszych i najbrzydszych zakamarków swojej osobowości.  
— A cóż ty wiesz — zaczyna niskim, ociekającym słodyczą głosem, przeciągając sylaby, co nadaje jego słowom przerażające brzmienie — o wydarzeniach w Oslo? Byłeś wtedy tak zajęty włażeniem Cobbowi w dupę bez mydła, że wątpię, czy w ogóle miałeś pojęcie, co dzieje się wokół ciebie.  
Arthur zalewa się rumieńcem.  
— Ach — komentuje Eames.  
— Mylisz się — mówi Arthur.  
— Czyżby?  
— Mylisz się jak cholera — powtarza Arthur. — Doma i mnie nie łączyły takie układy i rzygać mi się chce na myśl o ludziach, którzy twierdzą coś innego. Nawet nie zaczynaj tego tematu. Rujnujesz jedną z niewielu dobrych rzeczy, jakie miałem w życiu.  
— Bronisz sprawy z zaskakującą zawziętością, jeśli nic specjalnego nie zaszło — stwierdza Eames ironicznie. — Aż tak dobrze było ci z Cobbem?  
Arthur czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Powiedziałem, skończ z tym.  
— To niezbyt sprawiedliwe, co? — nie rezygnuje Eames. — Przychodzisz tu i oczekujesz, że się przed tobą otworzę, a sam nie chcesz zdradzić ani jednego pikantnego szczególiku? Gdzie się podziały twoje maniery, kochanie?  
— Widziałeś mnie z Ekuweme! Wiesz o jednym z moich największych błędów. Myślę, że w takim układzie obaj możemy porzucić dbanie o _maniery_. Co, uważasz, że wolno ci wtykać nos w moją przeszłość, ale ja nie mam prawa ani słowem napomknąć o twojej? Wiem, co stało się w Oslo — dodaje Arthur ze zgryźliwą furią i, och, też umie grać nieczysto, też potrafi rozbijać okna. — Kierowałeś zespołem, w którym Terrence Moran robił za zwiadowcę. Zeszliście całą grupą na dół, ale on zastrzelił się we śnie i wybudził przed czasem, a potem, kiedy reszta z was wciąż była pod wpływem środków uspokajających, podpalił dom. Zabił wszystkich z wyjątkiem ciebie. Ty przeżyłeś. Czy to mniej więcej odpowiada faktom?  
Żołądek Eamesa zwija się w ósemkę. Sposób, w jaki mówi o tym Arthur, rzeczowym tonem przedstawiając zajścia najstraszniejszej nocy jego życia, jest… jest niedopuszczalny.  
— Dlatego nienawidzisz ognia — ciągnie Arthur. — Dlatego na twoim poziomie snu w incepcji na Fischerze było tyle pierdolonego śniegu. Serio, należy ci się za to nagroda za subtelność. — Jego głos przybiera na sile. Nie powinien być zły aż do tego stopnia, bo przecież Eames niejednokrotnie prowokował go bardziej, niemniej jest teraz przypartym do muru zestresowanym kłębkiem nerwów. — Wydaje ci się, że jesteś owiany jakąś tajemnicą, co? Szczerze? Każdy widzi prawdę o tobie jak na dłoni.  
— Nie masz o mnie bladego pojęcia — syczy Eames, a Arthur zbliża się zdecydowanym krokiem, bez wahania naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. Dociska Eamesa do ściany i opiera o nią łokcie po obu stronach jego głowy.  
— Tak? — mówi cicho i owiewa Eamesa gorącym oddechem, a Eames czuje, że zaczyna twardnieć. — Tobie z kolei wydaje się, że wiesz wszystko na mój temat, prawda? To dogadywanie o mnie i Domie, o mnie i Saito, o mnie i kimkolwiek. Uważasz, że skoro obciągnąłem ci parę razy, wolno ci włazić do mojej głowy?  
— Sam to przed chwilą powiedziałeś: pokazałeś mi swoje błędy. Jeśli włażę ci do głowy, to dlatego, bo mi na to pozwoliłeś, otwierając szeroko drzwi i zapraszając do środka.  
W odpowiedzi Arthur sięga w dół i łapie Eamesa za krocze. Eames gwałtownie napiera na jego dłoń, ale Arthur odpycha go od siebie.  
— Chryste, próbuję zrobić dla ciebie coś miłego, wpadam, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie potrzebujesz przyjaznej duszy do pogadania, a ty wszystko psujesz. Zawsze wszystko psujesz, do cholery.  
— Nie przyszedłeś tu dlatego, że jesteś _przyjazną duszą_ — odpowiada Eames jadowicie. — Przyszedłeś, bo nie daje ci spokoju, że istnieją w moim życiu sprawy, których nie możesz kontrolować tak jak w pracy.  
— Mogę kontrolować _to_ — mówi Arthur i całuje Eamesa tak, jakby go naznaczał rozpalonym żelazem.  
— Chcę cię zerżnąć — warczy mu Eames do ucha. — Czasami nie mogę cię znieść, ale teraz, w tej chwili, chcę cię rżnąć.  
— Więc mnie rżnij — odpowiada Arthur.  
Łapie Eamesa za krawat i ciągnie, wlecze w stronę łóżka — łóżka Eamesa, a przynajmniej jego hotelowego łóżka, intymniejszego od tego w pokoju wynajętym w Marriotcie, gdzie zwykli urządzać swoje horyzontalne schadzki. Świadomość tego faktu rozchodzi się palącym zimnem w brzuchu Eamesa. Nie jest pewien, czy mu się to podoba, ale gdy patrzy na nagą skórę Arthura w pościeli, w której sam onanizował się poprzedniego wieczoru, zaczyna tracić zdolność racjonalnego myślenia.  
Od Arthura bije brawura i determinacja. Popycha Eamesa na materac i zaczyna zdzierać z niego ubranie. Robi to bez cienia finezji, a choć obchodzili się już ze sobą brutalnie, nigdy nie posunęli się aż do tego stopnia. Dwoma ostrymi szarpnięciami rozrywa materiał koszuli na szwach i strzela oderwanymi guzikami, które toczą się z cichym stukotem po podłodze.  
— Uważaj, kurwa — mówi Eames tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak Arthur się waha, ale skąd, Arthur kąsa go w obojczyk i wsuwa mu ręce w spodnie.  
Eames jęczy, a potem gryzie go w odpowiedzi, chwyta ustami jego palce i zaczyna ssać.  
W oczach Arthura pojawia się cień, który nadaje mu wygląd zupełnie obcej osoby. A potem pochyla się i liże sutki Eamesa, zerkając na niego spod rzęs, i znów wygląda jak Arthur, Arthur podminowany i wściekły, bo coś dzieje się nie tak, jakby chciał. On jest niewiarygodnie zepsuty, myśli Eames. Czemu nie zauważyłem tego do tej pory? Arthur to rozpieszczony gówniarz.  
Łapie w garść jego włosy i Arthur syczy, ale nie przestaje lizać.  
— Nie jesteś moim chłopakiem — mówi Eames. — Wbij to sobie do łba.  
— Dobra. — Arthur unosi wzrok. — I wcale nie chcę nim być, bo wtedy musiałbym uważać, żeby nie urazić twoich delikatnych uczuć. Wątpię, czy byłoby mnie na to stać. — Chwyta Eamesa oburącz, przewraca go na siebie i spycha jego głowę w dół. — Ssij mnie — nakazuje.  
Eames przesuwa językiem po zębach z oczekiwaniem.  
— A co dostanę w zamian? — pyta.  
— Jeżeli zrobisz to dobrze — odpowiada Arthur — dam ci rżnięcie twojego życia.  
Podobnym głosem oczarowuje klientów, gdy chce zdobyć ich zaufanie, z tym że teraz, kiedy dodatkowo pobrzmiewa w nim ochrypła arogancja, efekt jest stokrotnie wzmocniony. Co stało się z naiwnym żołnierzem o łagodnym usposobieniu, którego Eames znał dawniej? Niepostrzeżenie zamienił się w tego olśniewającego, potwornie irytującego mężczyznę i Eames nie ma zielonego pojęcia, kiedy to nastąpiło.  
W ten sposób rozpoczynają wieczór, a kończą go tak: Eames leży na swoim łóżku ze spodniami zsuniętymi z bioder, Arthur galopuje na jego kutasie jak na koniu, podskakując w górę i w dół i jęcząc tak głośno, że przypuszczalnie słychać go na ulicy. Jego plecy są wygięte niczym łuk harfy; klaszcze pośladkami o skórę Eamesa, kiedy zderza się z jego ciałem, i szuka, uparcie szuka tego właściwego punktu, i nawet nie zadał sobie tyle trudu, by zdjąć skarpetki, co doprowadza Eamesa do szaleństwa, więc każe mu wyciskać z siebie siódme poty. A potem Arthur krzyczy i rozlewa się na jego brzuchu, opryskuje nawet przeklęte wezgłowie łóżka.  
Po wszystkim Eames wciąż leży i obmacuje stolik w poszukiwaniu papierosa, podczas gdy Arthur ubiera się w milczeniu, przygładza włosy i wyrównuje kanty spodni. Porusza się sztywno i ma siniaki na całej szyi.  
— Nie wtrącaj się w moje sprawy — ostrzega go Eames. — W dobrym czy złym zamiarze, nieważne. Po prostu nie rób tego więcej.  
— Dałeś mi to do zrozumienia aż nazbyt jasno — odpowiada Arthur i wychodzi.

***

Oto, jak wyglądała noc, po której życie Eamesa już nigdy miało nie wrócić do normy: byli w Oslo w samym środku zimy, a Cheung Su właśnie doładowywał pistolet, kiedy Rica znieruchomiała z dłonią zaciśniętą na granacie i zapytała: „Czy wy też czujecie spaleniznę?”. Zaczęli więc pociągać nosami i rzeczywiście, zgodnie uznali, że w powietrzu da się wywęszyć dym — jednak we śnie nic nie płonęło, o ile pominąć gorące ambicje ich nieszczęsnego celu.  
„Spokojnie, Terrence już się obudził”, odpowiedział Eames i sięgnął po kolejny pasek z amunicją. „Zajmie się problemem, niezależnie co go spowodowało.”  
Oto, co pamięta o Cheung Su: potrafił trafić główkę szpilki z zamkniętymi oczami. Najlepszy strzelec, jakiego Eames kiedykolwiek spotkał. Cichy i lojalny. Eames poznał go w Chengdu przy stoliku do kart w pomieszczeniu pełnym członków triad, z gotowym do strzału pistoletem w kaburze, niewzruszonego i spokojnego jak oko cyklonu. Na jego widok wszyscy popuszczali ze strachu w gacie, dopóki nie zobaczyli go z żoną i córką i nie przekonali się, jak wygląda ze smugą niemowlęcego pudru na lewym policzku.  
Oto, co pamięta o Rice: była odważna, nieokrzesana, zawsze skłonna do ryzyka, które stanowiło dla niej sedno ich pracy. Miała zwyczaj zakładania się z Eamesem, czasami o niesmaczne rzeczy, i podobnie jak on pilnie podliczała wyniki ich rywalizacji. Ile osób zabili, z iloma osobami się przespali. Rica umiała pić jak gwiazda rocka i rozdawać prezenty jak królowa. Jej totemem był tatuaż na kostce, którego nigdy nie pokazywała nikomu — po prostu posuwała swoich facetów w skarpetkach.  
Oto, co pamięta o ich celu: nazywał się Carl Mikkelsen, okradał swoich pracowników, zdradzał żonę i był arogancki wobec sekretarki, ale mimo to Eames uważa, że nie zasłużył na taką śmierć, pogrzebany żywcem pod płonącymi belkami zawalonego dachu. Dom stał na skraju miasta, a gdy się obudzili, wszystkie okna i drzwi były zabite gwoździami — to dlatego służby ratunkowe potrzebowały tyle czasu, by dostać się do środka. Eames do dziś zastanawia się, czy Terrence i w tym maczał palce.  
(Oto, co pamięta o Terrensie: jego śmiech, jego nastoletnią szorstkość, łatwość tworzenia imitacji, sposób, w jaki boksował ramię Eamesa, kiedy chciał okazać mu sympatię, popołudnia spędzane wspólnie w Londynie na rozmowach o książkach i snach, podczas których Eames coś gotował, a Terrence puszczał R. Kelly’ego z wieży stereo.)  
Zabiję go, myśli Eames z absolutną jasnością. Któregoś dnia znajdę go i każę mu za wszystko zapłacić.  
A w międzyczasie zajmuje się dwiema sprawami: rozprawą Olsena i biznesmenem z Cincinnati, któremu marzy się sen o wyprawie na Księżyc.  
— Co to znaczy, że mam ci zaprojektować Księżyc? — słyszy głos Ariadne dobiegający z drugiego końca korytarza. — Przecież tam nie ma żadnej architektury. To Księżyc!  
Odpowiedź Arthura dociera do uszu Eamesa w postaci cichego pomruku.  
— Ale tam prawie w ogóle nie ma grawitacji! — protestuje Ariadne.  
— Jestem pewien, że dasz sobie radę — mówi Arthur nieco głośniej.  
— To jedna wielka, naga skała! — nie ustępuje Ariadne. — Chyba jeszcze nie przyjęliśmy równie idiotycznego zamówienia. Albo równie trudnego. Nie mogę się zdecydować, który epitet jest trafniejszy.  
— Wybacz — odpowiada Arthur — przedyskutowałbym to z tobą szczegółowo, ale nie chcę się spóźnić na, hmm, wizytę u dentysty. — Jest na tyle rozsądny, że wie, kiedy podać tyły. Eames dostrzega w drzwiach jego oddalającą się szybko sylwetkę.  
— Będziesz miał kłopoty, Arthurze! — woła za nim Ariadne. — I to nie tylko z zębami!

***

Nie, oczywiście że się nie ignorują. Pracują całymi dniami nad tym samym zleceniem, muszą więc prowadzić jakąś komunikację. Arthur kieruje do Eamesa bardzo dużo słów. Po prostu dotyczą one głównie planowania i konstrukcji snu albo, w przerwach, toru orbity Księżyca wokół Ziemi. Są to całkiem ciekawe i poważne tematy, absolutnie, niemniej nie mija dużo czasu, a Eames zaczyna robić się opryskliwy i czuje coś w rodzaju wewnętrznego swędzenia, które zdaje się nabierać intensywności za każdym razem, kiedy przypadkowo łapie spojrzenie Arthura nad szkicami projektów.  
Powiedz coś, zwraca się do niego w myślach. No dalej, mów.  
Eames wie, że jest draniem i hipokrytą, bo sam wcale nie spieszy się z przeprosinami. Ale tego, tego też nie chce — tej grzecznej ciszy, obojętnych spojrzeń. Chce pchnąć Arthura na zastawiony modelami projektu stół, zgiąć go w pół i… pieprzyć wszystkich, którzy mogliby wejść do pokoju, pieprzyć _profesjonalizm_.  
Słowo to, w zrozumieniu Eamesa, oznacza kraść we właściwy sposób i nigdy nie dać się złapać. Tym zajmują się profesjonaliści w jego zawodzie. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z Arthurem stojącym tu w trzyczęściowym garniturze ani z Eamesem trzymającym ręce przy sobie i tak świadomym ich ułożenia, że samowolnie zwijają się w pięści.  
— Dobre wiadomości — ogłasza Arthur w piątek w trybie na ostatnią chwilę. — „Rolling Stone” przeprowadzi z nami wywiad. W przyszłym tygodniu przyjdzie tu ich dziennikarka z grupą fotografów.  
— Co? — pyta Ariadne z niedowierzaniem. — Nie mogłeś poinformować nas o tym wcześniej? Kiedy dokładnie w przyszłym tygodniu?  
— W środę rano — mówi Arthur, obejmując kubek z kawą. Wygląda nie do końca przytomnie, a na jego policzku widnieje ślad cukru po donucie. — Potwierdzili termin wczoraj wieczorem. Najwyraźniej ostatnio pojawiło się w tej części kraju tyle nowych agencji współśnienia, że mieli spore problemy z ustaleniem listy tych, o których warto napisać w następnym numerze. Jednak się załapaliśmy, więc do boju, panie i panowie. Proszę o przyzwoite zachowanie.  
— Nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że patrzyłeś na mnie, mówiąc ostatnie słowa — zauważa Eames refleksyjnym tonem.  
— Nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że wcale nie jesteś tym zaskoczony — odpiera Arthur. — Trzymaj swój niewyparzony język za zębami, Eames. Nie schrzań sprawy. To ważne.  
— Dlaczego miałbym zrujnować swoje źródło darmowych przekąsek w sali konferencyjnej? — pyta Eames.  
— Nie mam pojęcia o większości powodów, dla których robisz różne rzeczy — mówi Arthur. — Czasami podejrzewam, że to skutek złego wychowania. Innym razem wydaje mi się, że narkotyków. A według mojej ostatniej teorii działanie twojego mózgu zaburzają neurotoksyny. Ciepło-ciepło? Daj mi znać, gdy trafię blisko dziesiątki.  
— Skoro już mowa o niedociągnięciach — odpowiada Eames, postępując krok naprzód — to masz cukier na twarzy, o tutaj, czekaj… — Wyjmuje chusteczkę z kieszeni i wyciera mu policzek.  
Oczy Arthura robią się wielkie, a potem ciemnieją i wzbierają tęsknotą. Eames słyszy potknięcie jego oddechu, czuje ciepło jego ciała. Więc jednak coś się jeszcze między nimi tli, myśli, a ulga zalewa go jak monsunowy deszcz.  
— Chłopcy — odzywa się Ariadne. — Może lepiej obmacujcie się bez świadków, co?  
Arthur czym prędzej odstępuje od Eamesa. A potem przygląda się zmrużonymi oczami chusteczce.  
— Skąd ją wyciągnąłeś? I do czego jej jeszcze używałeś?  
Eames poddaje kawałek materiału demonstracyjnym oględzinom i uśmiecha się szeroko.  
— Albo lepiej nie mów — decyduje Arthur pospiesznie.  
We wtorek sprzątają pokój konferencyjny i wynoszą z niego kartonowe modele, diagramy i notatki pozostawione im przez Baileya z Cincinnati („Księżycowy Facet”, mówi o nim Ariadne. „Obym tylko pamiętała, żeby nie nazywać go tak w jego obecności”). Bailey należy do tych klientów, którzy nie boją się zobaczyć prawdziwego oblicza interesu, czyli pustych kubków po kawie, wczorajszych gazet i rozsypanej karmy dla rybek. Dziennikarka „Rolling Stone” jest jednak wielką niewiadomą, więc wolą zrobić porządek przed jej przybyciem, a w środę pojawiają się w biurze wyszorowani do czysta i odświętnie ubrani. Eames posuwa się nawet do tego, że przychodzi ogolony — proszę, jak bardzo potrafi być kooperatywny.  
— Cześć — wita ich reporterka. — Jestem Maram Saab i… o mój boże, czy to szkockie kruche ciasteczka?  
Eames wie, jak zdobyć czyjąś przychylność.  
— Och, pycha — mówi Maram. — A to Tom. Zrobi nam parę zdjęć. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie przy pochłanianiu ciastek, choć z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Po prostu zachowujcie się naturalnie.  
Oczywiście rada ta staje się dla Ariadne sygnałem, by natychmiast zesztywnieć, ponieważ przebywanie w światłach rampy nie jest jej mocną stroną. Wierci się niepewnie, a potem siada cicho, podczas gdy Arthur nalewa Maram i Tomowi kawy, żeby mieli czym popijać ciasteczka, i zaczyna luźną pogawędkę o tym, skąd wyruszyli i ile czasu zabrał im dojazd na miejsce. Co za perfidny oszust, zdaje się tak cholernie szczery i poważny, myśli Eames i widzi, że ich goście są oczarowani.  
— A więc co sądzicie o ujawnieniu fenomenu współśnienia? — pyta Maram, sporządzając notatki jaskraworóżowym długopisem. — Wiem, że nie wszyscy byli uradowani takim obrotem spraw, i o ile rozumiem, działaliście na tym polu długo, zanim szeroki ogół dowiedział się o zjawisku za sprawą WikiLeaks?  
— To prawda — odpowiada Arthur. — Cała nasza trójka, przy czym Eames ma przypuszczalnie największe doświadczenie z nas wszystkich. A co do publicznego ujawnienia, moje uczucia są mieszane. Początkowo zareagowałem szokiem, w dodatku mało przyjemnym, bo konsekwencją wycieku informacji był spory strach. Strach, że zaczną się prześladowania… większe od tych zazwyczaj. Strach, że nasze życie i praca ulegną zmianie. Pod tym względem nie różniliśmy się zapewne od ludzi zatrudnionych w przemyśle przechodzącym dalekosiężną restrukturyzację.  
— Co myślisz o tym teraz?  
— Tak naprawdę?  
— To dziennikarstwo — mówi Maram ze skąpym uśmieszkiem — więc niekoniecznie. Wystarczy mi dowcipna odpowiedź.  
— Odnajduję się w obu wariantach — zaczyna Arthur. — Czułem się dobrze, pracując w klasycznym podziemnym współśnieniu. Mieliśmy wtedy możliwości, które dziś są już niedostępne, bo rząd i wymiar sprawiedliwości zbyt bacznie nas obserwują. To były ekscytujące czasy, po prostu. — Wyrównuje mankiety. — Niemniej legalizacja też ma swoje pozytywne strony. Daje nam stabilizację. Reprezentacyjne miejsce na rynku. Szeroki dostęp do klientów.  
— Czyli są to dla ciebie ważne czynniki?  
— Uważam, że są to czynniki ważne dla każdego — odpowiada Arthur wymijająco.  
Maram zwraca się do Eamesa.  
— A ty? — pyta. — Nie byłeś do tej pory zbyt rozmowny.  
— To dlatego, że jestem dżentelmenem — mówi Eames. — Oszczędzam ci okropnego przeżycia, którym jest zderzenie z moją osobowością. Ale skoro pytasz, co myślę o ujawnieniu: nie myślę wcale.  
— Nie?  
— Wcześniej mi się to zdarzało — przyznaje Eames. — Myślałem o tym. Dobrze czy źle, ale myślałem. Teraz tylko przyjmuję rzeczy, jakimi są. Po co się złościć, jeśli można łapać okazje? A mówiąc „okazje” — uściśla — chodzi mi o robienie pieniędzy i radosne tuczenie swojego konta w banku. Sądzili, że mnie zrujnują, legalizując interes? Trudno o większą pomyłkę.  
Słyszy dobiegające z lewej strony kliknięcie aparatu Toma. Nie patrzy na Arthura, nie chce wiedzieć, co wyraża teraz jego mina. Skupia swoją uwagę na Maram, która uzupełnia notatki i znów uśmiecha się ze swobodą.  
— Z całą pewnością to zacytuję — oznajmia. — Dziękuję. — Patrzy na Ariadne. — A twoje zdanie na ten temat?  
— Wciąż jestem raczej nowa — odpowiada Ariadne.  
Eames tłumi parsknięcie, bo złożone właśnie oświadczenie jeszcze nigdy nie powstrzymało jej przed wyrażeniem swojej opinii.  
— Sądzę, że zdążyłaś poznać branżę na tyle, by wyrobić sobie o niej zdanie — wtrąca się Arthur łagodnie.  
— W takim razie… Cieszę się, że sprawy potoczyły się w tym kierunku — mówi Ariadne. — Nie muszę okłamywać rodziców, kiedy pytają o mój zawód. Możliwe że jestem osobą, która koniecznie chce czuć się w porządku, ale to dla mnie naprawdę ważne. Wybieram prawdę, nie kłamstwo.  
— Dobrze. — Maram przewraca stronę notatnika. — Mam do was jeszcze kilka pytań, w tym parę nudnych, więc może najpierw przeskoczę do tych ciekawszych. Resztę zostawimy sobie na koniec. — Rozpromienia się wyraźnie. — Gdybyś mogła zaprojektować sen dla siebie, jak by wyglądał? O czym pragną śnić twórcy snów?  
Ariadne wybucha śmiechem.  
— Przepraszam? — pyta Maram, lekko zbita z tropu.  
— Nie, nic takiego, po prostu zastanawialiśmy się nad tym ostatnio — tłumaczy Ariadne. — To taki stały temat naszych biurowych pogawędek, jak na przykład golf dla szefów zarządu. Przypuszczalnie śniłabym o byciu hippiską, Eames o seksie, a Arthur… prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. Co przyśniłoby się Arthurowi?  
— Nigdy nie pytałaś — mówi Arthur.  
— Jestem pewna, że rozmawialiśmy już…  
— Nie, nigdy — przerywa jej Arthur. — Śniłoby mi się morze. Ciepło, słońce i żaglówka. Ani jednej żywej duszy dokoła. Tylko fale.  
— Arthur ma dyssocjalne zaburzenia osobowości — informuje Eames dziennikarkę.  
— Kto by się tego nie dorobił, pracując z wami? — komentuje Arthur, a potem zwraca się do Maram: — Moi rodzice byli zapalonymi żeglarzami. Praktycznie wychowałem się na łodzi. Każdego roku zabierali mnie na parę miesięcy ze szkoły i ruszaliśmy na wyprawę z Rhode Island na Bermudy, a potem przez południowy Pacyfik do Australii, tylko we troje. No dobrze, nie licząc mojej świnki morskiej. Nauczyłem się węzłów żeglarskich, zanim potrafiłem napisać własne imię.  
— To musiało być niezłe doświadczenie — mówi Maram.  
— Lepiej — prostuje Arthur. — To było życie.

***

Wygrywają sprawę z Olsenem, sędzia Albern orzeka na ich korzyść. Kiedy Arthur wraca do Somnusa z pomyślną wiadomością, chwyta garść spinaczy biurowych ze stolika Ae Sook i wyrzuca je w powietrze niczym konfetti.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? Ktoś będzie musiał to posprzątać! — warczy Ae Sook, ale Arthur łapie ją za nadgarstek i okręca w kółko.  
Eames z Ariadne podchodzą bliżej i Arthur oznajmia, że mogą wziąć sobie wolne na resztę dnia. Idźcie do domu, utnijcie sobie drzemkę. Spadajcie stąd w cholerę, frajerzy.  
Eames ma na czubku języka pytanie, czy Arthur — rozgrzany, zarumieniony i szczęśliwy po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni — nie spadłby stąd w cholerę razem z nim. Stoją blisko siebie i Eamesowi tak łatwo byłoby udać, że się przeciąga, i musnąć knykciem jego policzek. Mało subtelne, ale proste. Zastanawia się nad tym poważnie, już chce to zrobić, jednak w tym momencie Arthur odchodzi za kontuar recepcji i zaczyna zbierać rozsypane spinacze.  
Eames opuszcza biuro sam.  
Zatrzymuje się na chwilę na drugim piętrze, żeby kupić sobie na obiad kanapkę z pastą jajeczną i marynatami, a do tego bezalkoholowe piwo korzenne. W drodze na parking, gdzie zostawił wynajętego Forda Fusion, dostrzega Ariadne, przykucniętą przy własnym samochodzie i rozmawiającą przez komórkę. Gdy zauważa Eamesa, mówi coś szybko do telefonu i kończy połączenie.  
— Nie przeszkadzaj sobie — odzywa się Eames. — To był twój chłopak?  
— Nie.  
— Dziewczyna?  
— Snuj sobie dalej swoje mrzonki — odpowiada Ariadne i wtedy najwyraźniej dociera do niej, jak ostro to zabrzmiało. Łagodzi sytuację uśmiechem. — Hej, wygraliśmy! Nie mogę przestać się cieszyć. W zasadzie nie miałam wątpliwości, że nam się uda, ale dobrze widzieć wyrok czarno na białym. Nie próbujcie nas w nic wrabiać, drodzy klienci, bo wgnieciemy was w ziemię!  
— Wgniatanie pozostaw mnie. Nie jestem pewien, czy dałabyś radę zrobić to tymi drobnymi kończynami.  
— Czuję się dziś wielkodusznie, więc zignoruję, co właśnie powiedziałeś — oświadcza Ariadne.  
— Przyznaj się lepiej, kto był przy telefonie — nie rezygnuje Eames.  
— Czy ty nie masz za grosz przyzwoitości?  
— Nic a nic — odpowiada Eames. — Oddam ci kanapkę i napój, jeżeli mi zdradzisz, z kim rozmawiałaś.  
Ariadne waha się przez chwilę. Musi być naprawdę głodna.  
— Ani słowa Arthurowi, dobra?  
— O czym Arthur nie wie, sprawi mu wielki ból, bo dostanie szału, próbując się domyślić — mówi Eames. — Ale to nie nasze zmartwienie.  
Podaje jej torebkę z jedzeniem. Ariadne sięga po nią i z miejsca zaczyna rozpakowywać kanapkę. Eames usiłuje sobie przypomnieć, czy widział ją już dziś przy jakimś posiłku — bez skutku. Ariadne nigdy nie je, kiedy jest zdenerwowana, a przez całe rano słyszał jej niespokojne kroki, którymi przemierzała swoje biuro tam i z powrotem w oczekiwaniu na wyrok sądu. Dlaczego po prostu nie wybrała się z Arthurem na rozprawę, Eames nie ma pojęcia. Ariadne trzyma się wypracowanych przez siebie zasad. Pewne rzeczy robi. Pewnych rzeczy nie robi. Na przykład nigdy w życiu nie pozwoli rozbudzić w sobie hedonistki.  
— To był profesor Miles — wyznaje Ariadne, a na widok pozbawionej zrozumienia miny Eamesa dodaje: — Teść Cobba. Profesor architektury. Jeden z moich dawnych wykładowców.  
— A, rozumiem — mówi Eames. — Ojciec Mal.  
— Tak. — Trzyma odwiniętą kanapkę, ale zamiast odgryźć kawałek, skubie tylko opakowanie. — Przypominasz sobie, że zrobiłam doktorat?  
— Kompletnie wyleciało mi z pamięci, bo napomykasz o tym fakcie zaledwie dziesięć razy dziennie — odpowiada Eames. — Jedenasty raz zapewne zdziałałby cuda.  
— Miles ma przyjaciela na Uniwersytecie Arizony — ciągnie Ariadne. — W tamtejszej katedrze architektury. Opowiedział mu o mnie i jak się okazało, ten przyjaciel był pod sporym wrażeniem moich, hmm, osiągnięć. Poprosił o przysłanie życiorysu. Pomyślałam, czemu nie, ciekawe, czy uznają mnie za wystarczająco dobrą. Wczoraj dostałam telefon. — Dziurawi palcem papier kanapki, rozrywając go. — Zaproponowali mi stanowisko adiunkta.  
— To nadzwyczajne — mówi Eames. — Choć wcale mnie nie dziwi.  
— Co nie znaczy, że się zgodzę! Mam pracę tutaj, w Somnusie. Powiedziałam Arthurowi, że z nim zostanę. Nie mogę wyjechać. Nie chcę.  
Eames patrzy na nią bez słowa. Ariadne zaczyna wiercić się pod ciężarem jego wzroku.  
— Nie znoszę takich spojrzeń — skarży się. — Powiedz mi po prostu, co uważasz.  
— Myślę, że to wspaniała okazja — mówi Eames. — Powinnaś z niej skorzystać, jeżeli tego właśnie chcesz.  
— Przecież powiedziałam, że nie chcę. Czuję się tutaj szczęśliwa.  
— Więc dalej czuj się szczęśliwa. — Eames wzrusza ramionami.  
Nie wątpi w szczerość Ariadne. Przypuszczalnie usłyszał od niej prawdę, a nie zna Ariadne na tyle, by wiedzieć, co oznacza dla niej szczęście — poza podstawowymi banałami, które uszczęśliwiają każdego. Z drugiej strony, myśli, to nie takie proste. Tu nie chodzi o hierarchię potrzeb Maslowa. Szczęście jest skalą mierzoną w stopniach. Człowiek może czuć się szczęśliwy w jej połowie, ale zawsze istnieje coś więcej, za czym będzie tęsknił, dopóki nie stanie się zbyt stary i cyniczny, żeby się do tego przyznać.  
— Nie mów nic Arthurowi — prosi Ariadne. — Zacznie się przejmować, a przecież nie ma czym. Zwłaszcza nie dzisiaj.  
— Nie powiem — obiecuje Eames, a Ariadne jest na tyle mądra, że mu nie dowierza, chociaż tym razem naprawdę mogłaby, z dokładnie tego samego powodu, który przed chwilą wymieniła.  
Eames jest w połowie drogi do hotelu, kiedy zauważa, o kurcze, zapomniałem telefonu. Nie zna zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy mogliby do niego zadzwonić ( _nie chce_ znać zbyt wielu ludzi mogących do niego zadzwonić, i kto tu cierpi na dyssocjalne zaburzenia osobowości), ale tropi Terrence’a od tak dawna, że wie, co może oznaczać informacja otrzymana nawet z jednodniowym opóźnieniem: urwanie śladu. Zawraca więc i podjeżdża z powrotem pod Somnusa, opustoszałego i zamkniętego na cztery spusty. Dzięki przyjaznemu zbiegowi okoliczności ma klucz. Otwiera drzwi i przemyka przez nietypowo ciche tak wczesnym popołudniem pomieszczenia do swojego biura, gdzie znajduje komórkę leżącą na stole.  
Drzwi pokoju Arthura są lekko uchylone, co nie jest czymś niezwykłym, ponieważ Arthur nabrał dość swobodnych nawyków w swoim cywilnym życiu. W końcu nie muszą już spodziewać się zasadzek na każdym kroku ani ataków rozwścieczonych eks-klientów, próbujących przestrzelić im kolana. Eames mógłby dać mu małą nauczkę, oczywiście dla jego dobra. Podchodzi więc do drzwi, żeby je zamknąć, a przy okazji sprawdzić, czy wszystkie okna też są porządnie zaryglowane, i nagle zatrzymuje się, bo Arthur wciąż jest w swoim pokoju i leży na kanapie, pogrążony we śnie.  
Boże, wygląda, jakby rzeczywiście tego potrzebował. Ma potargane włosy, a jego wypieszczona marynarka zwisa niedbale z oparcia kanapy. Podwinął sobie rękawy koszuli do łokci, ale nie zadał trudu, by zdjąć buty. Wystają poza podłokietnik — Arthur jest za długi. Przypuszczalnie nawet Ariadne byłaby za długa na tę wąską dwuosobową sofkę. Arthur przekręca się na bok i o mało nie spada na podłogę, przytrzymuje się jednak nieświadomie i wciska twarz głębiej w poduszkę.  
Eames rozgląda się po biurze. W szafce znajduje koc, dwie poduszki, pastę i szczoteczkę do zębów oraz trzy zmiany ubrań. Arthur spędza tu noce, myśli Eames i ogarnia go fala świeżego, palącego gniewu. Co, kurwa, jest z Arthurem nie tak? Przecież ta robota, kreowanie idiotycznych snów dla głupiej, rozpieszczonej klienteli, nie jest warta aż takiego poświęcenia.  
Arthur wzdycha przez sen. Eames starannie okrywa go kocem. Dotyka jego włosów, sztywnych od żelu, i potrząsa głową.  
— Ciężki z ciebie przypadek — szepcze, po czym wychodzi z biura, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

***

Dwa stuknięcia i Eames się budzi. Przy trzecim sięga do przełącznika lampki. Czwarte, opuszcza nogi na podłogę i wstaje z łóżka, półprzytomny i z pistoletem w ręku. Na piąte otwiera drzwi i widzi Arthura z wpół uniesioną pięścią.  
— Hej — mówi Arthur, a Eames wsuwa pistolet za gumkę spodni od piżamy.  
— Jest trzecia nad ranem, do cholery — burczy.  
Arthur wymija go bezceremonialnie i wsuwa się do pokoju. W nozdrza Eamesa uderza charakterystyczna woń.  
— Ktoś sobie wypił — mówi.  
— _Ktoś sobie wypił?_ — przedrzeźnia go Arthur. — Co za bystra obserwacja! Z pewnością jest gdzieś na tym świecie ktoś, kto teraz, w tej sekundzie, właśnie sobie wypił. Niesamowita rzecz! Gratuluję całkowitego braku umiejętności formułowania precyzyjnych wypowiedzi. Masz rację. Ktoś sobie wypił. Ja jestem tym ktosiem.  
— I raczej nie wyszło ci to na dobre — komentuje Eames. — Odniosłem wrażenie, że zamierzasz odpowiednio uczcić swój wielki sukces. Pokonałeś Olsena, hurra, hurra. Więc czemu, zamiast paradować z dumą po mieście, przylazłeś tutaj, jakbyś nie mógł się ode mnie odkleić?  
— Twoim zdaniem _ja_ się do ciebie kleję? — odgryza się Arthur. Ma mocno zaczerwienione policzki; Eames powinien pamiętać, że po alkoholu staje się drażliwy. — To ty wróciłeś do biura i gapiłeś się, jak śpię!  
Eames mruga bez słowa. Krzyżuje ramiona na swojej nagiej piersi i chwilę później znów je opuszcza. Dół jego brzucha szpeci delikatna blizna, wędrująca od kolana w górę, ale teraz, w okrytych cieniami godzinach przed świtem, które za jedynego towarzysza mają światło księżyca, trudno ją dostrzec.  
— Wróciłem do firmy po coś, czego zapomniałem — mówi ze spokojem. — Natknąłem się na ciebie zupełnie przypadkowo.  
Arthur jest zażenowany, nie sposób tego nie zauważyć. Możliwe że cierpi na syndrom nowoczesnego wrażliwego faceta bardziej niż Eames (bo w zasadzie każdy cierpi na syndrom nowoczesnego wrażliwego faceta bardziej niż Eames), z drugiej strony Eames widział już, jak Arthur wpakował piętnaście kul w trupa i wcale nie zamierzał przestać strzelać.  
— Myślałem, że mieliśmy się w nic nie angażować — odpowiada Arthur chłodno.  
Eames chce się roześmiać, ale jego gardło okazuje się niezdolne do wydania właściwego dźwięku.  
— Jedynie okryłem cię kocem, a nie zaproponowałem zawarcia umowy o związku partnerskim.  
— Śniło mi się, że… — Arthur hamuje kolejne słowa. — Nieważne. Jestem pijany. I zmęczony. Chcę… — unosi brodę — chcę ci tylko obciągnąć.  
— Nietrzeźwi przepracowani kolesie, którzy robią mi loda — mówi Eames. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że akurat to lubię najbardziej?  
Przyciąga Arthura do siebie, a on mu na to pozwala. Kieruje go nie w stronę łóżka, ale stojącego obok fotela, przy którym zatrzymuje się i opuszcza lekko spodnie od piżamy, odrzucając pistolet na bok. Siada. Oddech Arthura gubi rytm na widok jego twardniejącego fiuta i Eames szczerzy się radośnie, bo tak, o tak, on naprawdę się do tego pali.  
Arthur opada na kolana i pociera policzkiem o jego udo.  
— Potrzebujesz tego? — mruczy Eames.  
Arthur rozsuwa szerzej jego nogi i dotyka językiem podstawy penisa. Eames odchyla głowę do tyłu i jęczy, a Arthur jęczy razem z nim. Eames drży od wibracji wywołanych tym dźwiękiem i zanurza palce w pięknych włosach Arthura. Początkowo ciągnie za nie łagodnie, a potem, kiedy Arthur bierze go w całości do ust, już znacznie mniej.  
— Opowiedz mi — dyszy Eames, dając się porwać falom przyjemności — co ci się śniło.  
Zwycięstwo, odpowiada sobie w myślach głosem Arthura, takim, jak go sobie wyobraża. Kawa. Ciepłe łóżko. Strzelnica. Idealnie wyprasowane koszule. Słońce na mojej skórze. Morze. Ty.  
Ale Arthur nic nie mówi, a Eames dochodzi z gwałtownością, która kompletnie sznuruje mu gardło, i nie przestaje trząść się w eleganckich dłoniach Arthura.  
Widzi swoje nasienie, rozsmarowane na jego wargach i widok ten wyrywa mu z krtani kolejny jęk. Wciąga Arthura na swoje kolana i całuje go łapczywie, dopóki ich usta nie zamieniają się w jeden wielki wilgotny chaos, a Arthur nie napiera na niego bezwstydnie biodrami. Eames przytrzymuje go jedną ręką, żeby nie stracił równowagi, a drugą dobiera się do jego spodni, zwinnie rozpina rozporek i obejmuje Arthura palcami, nakrywając kciukiem szczelinę żołędzi. Arthur jest wilgotny od preejakulatu i oddycha tak ciężko, jakby przebiegł pięć mil w pogoni za jakimś bandziorem, i Eames uśmiecha się prosto w jego wargi, leniwie pompując jego kutasa.  
— Szybciej — mówi Arthur, a jego rzęsy drżą. — Kurwa, Eames, nie drocz się ze mną.  
Ale zdaniem Eamesa Arthur potrzebuje właśnie tego: żeby ktoś się z nim droczył. Żeby szarpnął go za klapy marynarki, podmienił mu zawartość cukiernicy, zastępując ją solą, i nie pozwolił mu zaznać spokoju, bo w przeciwnym razie Arthur ulegnie atrofii, tutaj, w tym Mieście Aniołów, uśmiechając się bez przerwy do pożałowania godnych biedaków, których nachodzą kaprysy na sny, i którzy wiedzą, że tylko on może je spełnić, przy czym żadnemu z nich nie przyjdzie na myśl spojrzeć na Arthura naprawdę i zapytać: _A o czym ty chciałbyś śnić?_ , ponieważ byłoby to zbyt osobiste. Pewnego dnia, myśli Eames, wszystko zacznie uchodzić za zbyt osobiste i wtedy nie pozostanie już nic.  
Arthur wczepia się w jego barki, natarczywie i z determinacją, jednak gdyby rzeczywiście chciał seksu, w którym pełna kontrola należy do niego, nie przyszedłby do Eamesa. Dlatego Eames pieści go powoli, uważnie, wsłuchany w najdrobniejszą zmianę w oddechu, aż wreszcie Arthur poddaje się rytmowi i całuje Eamesa z zamkniętymi oczami między jednym a drugim bezsilnym jękiem, gorący i śliski w jego dłoni. Eames przywiera wargami do pulsującego miejsca tuż za uchem Arthura, raz, krótko, i to wystarcza, Arthur osiąga szczyt w jego ramionach.  
Przenoszą się w końcu do łóżka, a kiedy Eames zarzuca sobie nogi Arthura na ramiona i pieprzy go jak dzikie zwierzę, Arthur mówi:  
— Powoli mam dość tego sufitu. Jest cały w plamach, nie widzisz?  
Nie wydaje się już pijany, zresztą nawet na trzeźwo nie powinien być teraz w stanie budować pełnych zdań, więc Eames rżnie go jeszcze mocniej. Arthur reaguje wygięciem pleców w linię gładką jak fala oceanu, jednak nie przestaje gadać.  
— Mówię na serio — dyszy. — Co za tragicznie brzydki sufit.  
— Kogo obchodzi sufit? — warczy Eames i gryzie go w ucho.  
— Skąd w ogóle wzięły się na nim te plamy? — ciągnie Arthur, i całe szczęście, że jest tak niewiarygodnie gorący, bo inaczej Eames już ze sto razy wyszedłby z siebie i stanął obok za sprawą jego talentu do doprowadzania ludzi do białej gorączki. Arthur potrafi uczepić się czegoś w groteskowy sposób — nawet kiedyś, pracując z Cobbem, skupiał swoją uwagę na najbardziej absurdalnych szczegółach, takich jak „Gdzie należy umieścić domek dla ptaków w stosunku do reszty ogrodu?” albo „Sądząc po wyciągu transakcji jej karty kredytowej można odnieść wrażenie, że to tleniona blondynka”.  
Eames przywiera biodrami do Arthura, wbija się w niego głęboko, a Arthur mówi:  
— Musisz się stąd wyprowadzić. Musisz… aaaach!… wynająć sobie mieszkanie.  
— Z powodu plam na suficie? — pyta Eames.  
— Zgłupiałeś? Plamy to tylko przenośnia, do cholery! — Arthur zaciska palce na prześcieradle, a kiedy Eames wsuwa się w niego ponownie, wpasowuje się płynnie w jego ruch. — Myślałem, że jesteś czymś w rodzaju geniusza literackiego.  
Mieszkanie, myśli Eames. Apartament w tym mieście. Jezu drogi, ileż to będzie kosztować i ile się namęczy z załatwianiem formalności, nie wspominając o dojazdach, bo nienawidzi komunikacji drogowej w L.A. z pasją, na którą zasługuje tylko nuklearna apokalipsa. Miałby tu zamieszkać, _żyć_ tutaj, troszczyć się o sprawy typu grzyb na ścianie i dezynsekcja, zamiast po prostu zamknąć za sobą drzwi i wymeldować się w recepcji.  
Zwalnia. Arthur patrzy na niego, wsparty o wezgłowie i pozornie niczym nieprzejęty.  
— Przecież i tak nie masz się gdzie podziać — mówi.  
— Nieprawda, bo… — zaczyna Eames i urywa.  
Nienawidzi faktu, że Arthur ma rację.

***

Janice Walczak wchodzi do biura. Jest starszą kobietą w bluzce z falbankami i sznurkiem pereł na szyi, które wyglądają jak zamówione w katalogu wysyłkowym reklamowanym przez „National Geographic”. Porusza się niepewnie, drobnymi kroczkami, i Eames w pierwszej chwili myśli, że po prostu zgubiła się w budynku i trafiła do nich z pytaniem o drogę do toalet.  
Nic podobnego, niestety. Walczak rozmawia z Ae Sook, a dziesięć minut później siedzi w pokoju konferencyjnym z całym ich zespołem.  
— Nie przypuszczałam, że zostanę przyjęta tak szybko — mówi swoim cienkim, drżącym głosem. — Zakładałam, że będę musiała najpierw umówić się na spotkanie i wrócić tu w przyszłym tygodniu.  
Eames również się temu dziwi. Somnus nie jest wprawdzie branżowym liderem w mieście, ale nie narzeka też na brak interesantów, nie ma więc potrzeby, żeby Arthur wyróżniał jednego z nich w podobny sposób — wystarczyło, że Ae Sook wymówiła nazwisko starszej pani, a on z miejsca zgodził się z nią porozmawiać. Przypuszczalnie dlatego, że skądś ją zna, chociaż gdy Eames przygląda się im obojgu, ich nowa klientka zdaje się w ogóle nie rozpoznawać Arthura.  
Walczak dotyka pereł na swojej szyi. Przymierza się, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale udaje jej się to dopiero po kilku próbach.  
— Dręczą mnie nieustanne koszmary — opowiada. — Przez większość życia chorowałam. Byłam… byłam w śpiączce — dodaje pospiesznie, a Eamesa ogarnia wrażenie, jakby ktoś wlał mu do żołądka kubeł lodowatej wody.  
Zerka na Arthura, który nie reaguje na jego spojrzenie. Nie reaguje, ponieważ cały czas patrzy z uwagą na klientkę.  
— Wciąż mi się to śni — ciągnie Walczak. — Że leżę jak kawał mięsa u rzeźnika. Chciałabym choć raz mieć jakiś przyjemny sen. Chciałabym choć raz bez strachu położyć się wieczorem do łóżka.  
— Jaki sen uznałaby pani za przyjemny? — pyta Arthur.  
— Och, prawdopodobnie nie zabrzmi to zbyt ekscytująco — odpowiada Walczak z widoczną tremą — ale spędziłam dzieciństwo na farmie. Czy to nie całkiem miły pomysł? Oczywiście jestem gotowa wysłuchać innych propozycji. Może nie mają państwo farm w swojej ofercie?  
— Nie mamy w ofercie snów zawierających sentymentalne wspomnienia — próbuje wyjaśnić Ariadne w taktowny sposób.  
— W odniesieniu do miejsc możemy odstąpić od tej zasady — mówi Arthur. — Dotyczy ona wyłącznie ludzi.  
— Na pewno? Bo o ile pamiętam, twierdziłeś, że…  
— Na pewno — ucina Arthur.  
Walczak spuszcza wzrok na stół. Sprawia wrażenie tak słabej, że Eames niemal oczekuje, iż całe jej ciało także opadnie na blat.  
— Przyszłam do państwa, bo byłam ciekawa — mówi. — To bardzo ładne biuro. Pewnie dużo kosztuje. Mój budżet jest dość ograniczony.  
— Proponujemy linię kredytową — odpowiada Ariadne. — A w pani przypadku chodzi raczej o terapię snem, czyli kwestię natury medycznej, a nie czysto rozrywkowej. Przypuszczalnie moglibyśmy przyznać pani rabat. Jak sądzisz, Arthurze?  
Ale Eames rozpoznaje już stalowy upór w linii jego pleców. O tak, Arthur zna tę kobietę i Eames jest gotów założyć się o najwyższą stawkę, gdzie i w jaki sposób skrzyżowały się kiedyś ich drogi.  
— Zrobimy to za darmo — oświadcza Arthur.  
— Co? — mówi Ariadne.  
— Słucham? — pyta jednocześnie Walczak.  
— Dokładnie rzecz biorąc, _ja_ zrobię to za darmo — uściśla Arthur. — W ramach prywatnego projektu. Nie powinien nastręczać trudności, jeżeli rzeczywiście poprzestaniemy na farmie. Przydałoby się odświeżyć moje architektoniczne umiejętności, więc w efekcie to pani robi mi uprzejmość, pani Walczak.  
— Czyli nie potrzebujesz naszej pomocy? — pyta skonfundowana Ariadne. — Poza tym, prawdę mówiąc, potrafisz budować całkiem nieźle. Po co ci dodatkowe ćwiczenia, skoro masz mnie pod ręką?  
— Ale kiedyś mógłbym cię nie mieć pod ręką — kontruje Arthur.  
Ariadne blednie i zerka ukradkiem na Eamesa, który potrząsa głową. _Nie, o niczym mu nie mówiłem_.  
— Zajmiecie się z Eamesem snem dla Baileya — decyduje Arthur. — Z tym projektem poradzę sobie sam.  
— Skoro tak chcesz — odpowiada Ariadne, wciąż pełna wątpliwości.  
— Dokładnie tak chcę — powtarza Arthur, ale nie patrzy w oczy ani jej, ani Walczak.

***

Po finalizacji księżycowego snu Baileya Eames, Ariadne i Arthur przyjmują zlecenie od Hannah Rosenthal. Hannah Rosenthal jest ordynatorką oddziału chirurgicznego w szpitalu Northwestern Memorial w Chicago, która — jak sama mówi, siedząc przed nimi z podwiniętymi rękawami i cienkim, odcinającym się od reszty opalenizny prążkiem bladej skóry na czwartym palcu — chce „skopać masę tyłków i zostać największym w historii draniem wśród pogromców zombie”.  
Owszem, reprezentuje tę samą płeć, ten sam przedział wiekowy i grupę demograficzną co Walczak, ale trudno o dwie równie odmienne osoby. W sytuacjach, kiedy Walczak okazuje nieśmiałość, Rosenthal zachowuje się zuchwale. Możliwe, że jest najbardziej przebojową kobietą po pięćdziesiątce, jaką Eames poznał, z drugiej strony nie miał zbyt często do czynienia z fascynująco niebezpiecznymi przedstawicielkami tej kategorii — jego własna babka, według wiarygodnych źródeł, przepędziła kiedyś dwóch intruzów z terenu swojej posiadłości przy pomocy igły hafciarskiej.  
Zamówienie jest trudne pod względem technicznym, ponieważ Rosenthal życzy sobie walki wręcz.  
— Zombiaki nie błyszczą ani precyzją ciosów, ani myśleniem, czyż nie? — mówi, a cała ich trójka przytakuje z niemałym zadowoleniem.  
Nie ma sensu kreować żywych trupów o oku snajpera, skoro wystarczą bezmózgie, szwendające się dokoła kupy mięśni. Kłopot z walką wręcz polega jednak na tym, że ciężko skoordynować ją tak, by klient nie ucierpiał, nie wspominając o stresie, którym Arthur przypłaci kontrolowanie swoich projekcji z równie wyśrubowaną precyzją.  
Stres, o tak. Arthur porusza się wciąż po jego orbicie, jakby nie potrafił oprzeć się sile przyciągania. Zaangażowany w oba projekty, dla Rosenthal i Walczak, dorabia się powoli trwałej zmarszczki między nieustannie ściągniętymi brwiami. Eames widzi go, jak siedzi w swoim biurze, pochłonięty przez pracę do tego stopnia, że nie słyszy nawet dzwonka własnego telefonu. Na zmianę ogląda zdjęcia farmy Walczak i gra w Resident Evil, co pomaga mu zrozumieć mechanizm ruchów zombie — niemniej ta pozorna zabawa pozostaje służbowym obowiązkiem, podobnie jak dotrzymywanie umówionych terminów i złożonych obietnic. Arthur próbuje medytować, by zwiększyć siłę swojej koncentracji, potrzebnej do sterowania projekcjami, Eames nie wróży mu jednak zbyt wielkiego sukcesu, skoro tyle spraw naraz zaprząta jego głowę.  
— Uderz mnie — mówi Arthur pewnego razu, nabuzowany drapieżną energią.  
Eames mruga parę razy w zdziwieniu, ale w końcu odpowiada „jasne”, bierze zamach i wali go w zęby.  
Arthur nie usiłuje nawet zrobić uniku. Mruczy tylko pod nosem „hmm, w porządku”, masuje sobie szczękę i odchodzi, przypuszczalnie po to, by zanotować coś odnośnie naturalnych receptorów bólu albo jakiegoś innego zjawiska, kompletnie wymykającego się pojęciu Eamesa.  
(Poza bólem. Ból to rzecz, którą Eames dobrze zna. Niepojęta jest cała reszta, naukowe przekraczanie granic ludzkiego poznania, a może po prostu sam mózg Arthura stanowi taką zagadkę.)  
— Zarządzam zebranie — oświadcza Arthur następnego dnia, stukając długopisem o biurko Ae Sook, przy którym czyha, żeby przechwycić ich zaraz po przekroczeniu progu Somnusa. — Problem wygląda następująco: nie jestem w stanie kontrolować projekcji walczących wręcz z taką samą precyzją co strzelających z pistoletu. Co najmniej jednej z nich uda się zaatakować Rosenthal na poważnie, a może nawet ją zabić. Jak możemy zapobiec jej śmierci we śnie, a tym samym przedwczesnemu wybudzeniu?  
— Jedno słowo: Yusuf — mówi Eames.  
— Chemia nie jest odpowiedzią na wszystko — oponuje Ariadne.  
— Wnioskuję z tego, że jeszcze nie próbowałaś tej naprawdę dobrej — stwierdza Eames i podnosi się z krzesła, sięgając po telefon. — Wstawaj, wstawaj — woła śpiewnie do mikrofonu. — Miesiąc miodowy już minął!  
Yusuf z miejsca przerywa połączenie, ale kwadrans później oddzwania.  
— Wiem, czego chcecie — mówi. — Oszukać wyśnione ciało, że wcale nie czuje odniesionych obrażeń. To ból, a nie śmierć powoduje przebudzenie. Pod tym względem możecie mi zaufać. Wyobraź sobie, że znajdujemy się we wspólnym śnie, a ty jesteś, bo ja wiem, nieuleczalnie chorym pacjentem, który ma być poddany eutanazji. Śmierć we śnie jako taka nie oznacza automatycznego powrotu do jawy. To bezpodstawnie rozpowszechniona bajka. U większości ludzi mózg nie potrafi przetransferować bez zgrzytów umownych wydarzeń w bodźce fizyczne. Potrzebne są mu autentyczne, fizyczne impulsy. Ból. Albo orgazm — dodaje po chwili namysłu. — Dlatego przeważnie budzimy się, jeśli go zaznamy. Przepełniony endorfinami organizm to naturalny wróg stabilności snu.  
— Przecież nawet słowem nie wspomniałem, o co nam chodzi — odpowiada Eames.  
— Ariadne do mnie dzwoniła. Wczoraj — wyjaśnia Yusuf, a Eames czuje zupełnie nowy rodzaj respektu dla jej diabelskiego sprytu i dwulicowego moralizowania. Pięknie to rozegrała.  
— Więc co proponujesz? Arthur nie może zagwarantować, że Rosenthal nie oberwie po gębie maczetą. Nie jest w stanie zapewnić bezbolesnego starcia na tak krótkim dystansie.  
— Dysponuję eksperymentalną mieszanką. Niewykluczone, że zgodziłbym się przetestować ją za odpowiednią opłatą — oferuje Yusuf. — Oczywiście w porządnie wyposażonym laboratorium i z pomocą ochotnika.  
— Jak bardzo eksperymentalną?  
— No, raczej nikt od niej nie umrze — odpowiada Yusuf ostrożnie.  
— Coś potwornego — mówi Eames, przeciągając sylaby. — Zwłaszcza że ty, przyzwyczajony do swojej spelunki snów i halucynacji, z całą pewnością nie przewidujesz czegoś takiego jak formularz wyrażenia zgody.  
— Sam fakt, że się ze mną zadajesz, oznacza wyrażenie zgody — paruje Yusuf, po czym zaczyna wykład na temat mieszanki, tymczasowo noszącej nazwę N27, która otumania mózg w sposób manifestujący się całkowitym brakiem odczuwania bólu we śnie. — Zażycie jej łączy się z równoczesną blokadą przyjemnych doznań — peroruje — więc musicie to uwzględnić. Rosenthal także. Na szczęście udało mi się wyeliminować tłumiące działanie N27 na receptory adrenaliny, a przynajmniej mocno je ograniczyć, chociaż i tak nigdy nie będą pracowały równie sprawnie jak bez wpływu wyciszaczy. Oto moja najlepsza oferta. Przekaż ją Arthurowi.  
— Dobra — mówi Arthur. — Nasza decyzja: albo ograniczymy walkę z zombiakami do ściśle uporządkowanej choreografii, albo dopuścimy do spontanicznej walki wręcz z jednoczesną redukcją wrażeń sensorycznych plus ryzykiem zastosowania eksperymentalnego środka. Musimy zapytać Rosenthal, co woli. Na wszelki wypadek przygotuję kilka alternatywnych scenariuszy, gdyby coś jej się nie spodobało.  
Otwiera notatnik, gęsto zapisany pismem tak drobnym, że jego kartki wyglądają jak pokryte sznurami rozbieganych mrówek. Spogląda na swoje zapiski, krzywi się i szuka właściwej strony. Zabiera mu to ponad minutę, bo przecież trzeba wziąć pod uwagę aż tyle rzeczy. Rosenthal jest kobietą u szczytu formy, która wie, czego chce.  
Mój boże, myśli Eames, odpowiedzialność to ciężka harówka.

***

Praca nad zleceniem dla Walczak przebiega w wolniejszym tempie. Arthur pokazuje szkice farmy najpierw Ariadne, a potem Eamesowi.  
— To dosyć proste — mówi, uprzedzając wszystko, co mógłby powiedzieć Eames, i robi to z zaczepną obronnością, jakby chciał sprowokować resztę swojego zespołu do pytań: _dlaczego to zlecenie?, dlaczego ta kobieta, na której w przeciwieństwie do Rosenthal nie zarobimy ani grosza?_  
Eames przygląda się szkicom. Przedstawiają farmę, czyli coś, na czym w ogóle się nie zna, z wyjątkiem ogólnego pojęcia, że najprawdopodobniej będzie chodziło o dom, hodowlę jakichś zwierząt i pola uprawne. Co rośnie na polach w Maryland, skąd pochodzi Walczak? Zakład, że Arthur wie. Wnioskując z jego owianej tajemnicą jednodniowej nieobecności, musiał rzeczywiście polecieć w tamte strony i obejrzeć farmę na własne oczy. Na pewno nie była już taka sama. Na pewno zmienił ją czas. Niemniej Arthur jest skupiony i zdeterminowany — to jego odwiecznie niepokojące, choć czasami zachwycające, wydanie.  
— Chodzi o podstawowy, nieskomplikowany sen — ciągnie Arthur. — Inny niż u Rosenthal, bo bez ustalonego przebiegu. Rosenthal chce scenariusza. Walczak chce jedynie krajobrazu. Zamierzam przenieść ją na farmę, gdzie może robić, co jej się żywnie podoba. Może sobie sadzić warzywa, piec ciasto albo zbierać kurze jajka, czymkolwiek zajmowała się w dzieciństwie, słowem: bawić się w Farmville.  
— Czyli sen o określonym nastroju — mówi Eames.  
— Dokładnie.  
— Przypomni jej o życiu, które prowadziła przed poznaniem męża i przeprowadzką do wielkiego miasta — rozwija myśl Eames. — Będzie wspomnieniem beztroskich czasów.  
Nie jest to najlepszy haczyk, jaki mógłby zarzucić. Arthur z miejsca rozpoznaje podstęp.  
— Skąd miałbym wiedzieć? — mówi. — Nie przekopałem jeszcze gruntownie jej życiorysu.  
— Och, więc wolisz, żebyśmy nadal zachowywali się tak, jakbyśmy ci wierzyli, że jej nie znasz? Bo to było jasne od samego początku. Wybacz, że rozwiewam twoje złudzenia.  
— No ale skąd miałbym ją znać? — pyta Arthur. — Raczej nie pijamy razem herbatki w kółku miłośników robótek na drutach.  
— Obrażasz moją inteligencję — odpowiada Eames. — Wspominała, że przez lata leżała w śpiączce. A kogo jeszcze widzieliśmy ostatnio w podobnym stanie, hmm? Walczak jest ofiarą współśnienia. — Obniża głos, chociaż w zasadzie nie ma takiej potrzeby, ponieważ są sami w jego biurze, ale lepiej nie ryzykować. — Oczywiście niewykluczone, że ze względu na to, co przytrafiło się Ekuweme, mógłbyś współczuć innym, którzy skończyli w limbo. To byłoby zrozumiałe. Ale sposób, w jaki się z nią obchodzisz, jak nie patrzysz jej w oczy… nie ma innego wytłumaczenia, niż że znasz ją osobiście. Nasza starsza pani jest _twoją_ ofiarą.  
— Wydedukowałeś to tak sam z siebie? — pyta Arthur. — Na podstawie obserwacji, że _nie patrzę jej w oczy_?  
— Arthurze, nie wiem, czy jesteś tego świadom, ale masz skłonność do nawiązywania agresywnego kontaktu wzrokowego. Flirtujesz oczami, ba, puszczasz się za ich pomocą. Słuchaj, nie chodzi mi o to, żebyś poczuł się paskudnie, po prostu nie widzę sensu traktowania Walczak jak obcej ci osoby. — Eames pochyla się ku Arthurowi. — Czyni cię to bardziej, a nie mniej podejrzanym.  
Arthur gapi się na niego, oporny aż do samego końca.  
— Dobra, znam ją — przyznaje. — Była jednym z moich pierwszych zadań, zanim spotkałem Cobba i nauczyłem się podchodzić do roboty jak należy. Z mojego powodu znalazła się w limbo i siedziała tam przez piętnaście lat, aż wreszcie udało mi się ją wyciągnąć. Wystarczy ci tych zwierzeń?  
— Zdaje się, że ona cię nie pamięta.  
— Dla niej to był sen. Zawsze pamiętasz swoje sny?  
— Tak — odpowiada Eames. — Koszmary pamiętam bez wyjątku.  
— W takim razie co za szczęście, że Walczak różni się od ciebie. — Kąciki ust Arthura unoszą się w ironicznym uśmiechu. — Co za szczęście, że nie wpakowała mi kuli w łeb, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła.  
— Mam wrażenie, jakbyś był przekonany, że właśnie na to zasługujesz — komentuje Eames z niejakim zaskoczeniem. — Nie przeczę, że limbo to okropne miejsce i mało komu życzę trwającej piętnaście lat śpiączki, ale musiałeś być wtedy jeszcze bardzo młody i kompletnie niedouczony. Znam dużo starszych i bardziej doświadczonych, którzy popełnili ten sam błąd.  
— Lubisz myśleć o mnie w samych superlatywach, co nie?  
— Na widok twojego tyłka? Zdecydowanie — odpowiada Eames, jednak mina Arthura każe mu natychmiast porzucić frywolny ton. — No co? Chyba nie zamierzasz teraz twierdzić, że to nie był błąd?  
— Bo nie był — mówi Arthur.  
— Więc wpakowałeś Janice Walczak do limbo celowo? — Niedowierzanie w głosie Eamesa przybiera niebotyczne rozmiary.  
— Ekuweme trafił tam na skutek błędu — przyznaje Arthur cicho. — Ale nie Walczak. Zatrudnił nas jej były mąż. Kazał mi ściągnąć ją na dół i tak zostawić. Niech śpi, powiedział, ale jej nie zabijajcie. Wydawało mu się, że okazał litość. Miałem wtedy dziewiętnaście lat.  
— I zgodziłeś się to zrobić.  
Czasami można chować w sobie sekret tak długo, aż nie osiągnie się fizycznej granicy, punktu, w którym mięśnie stają się za słabe, by utrzymać tajemnicę w środku. Eames rozpoznaje ten stan u Arthura, zmęczenie codziennym przełamywaniem kolejnych barier. Arthur kieruje się założeniem: „Walczak nie pamięta, Ekuweme nie jest w stanie pamiętać, więc co mam do stracenia?”, bo to czyni rzecz znośniejszą. I miota się niczym nakręcana zabawka z zepsutą sprężyną.  
— Jej były mąż, Lindall… Groził, że zabije moich rodziców, jeśli odmówię. — Oczy Arthura są ciemne, zawzięte. — Wychodzi na to, że jesteśmy zdolni do okropnych czynów dla ludzi, których kochamy.

***

Projekt Rosenthal staje się domeną Arthura i Ariadne, ponieważ nie wymaga pomocy fałszerza. Chyba że, jak zasugerował Arthur, Eames ma ochotę podszyć się pod zombiaka obsesyjnie spragnionego mózgu, skoro tak doskwiera mu brak własnego — insynuacja będąca wynikiem szczególnie pracowitego dnia i odpowiednio ponurego nastroju.  
Godne pozazdroszczenia lenistwo Eamesa dobiega końca, gdy Arthur wchodzi do jego pokoju i trzepie o biurko teczką na akta.  
— Masz czas? — pyta.  
— Nie, mam za to drobne, czekaj… dwie ćwierćdolarówki i trzy pięciocentówki — mówi Eames, ale otwiera teczkę i zaczyna czytać.  
— Coraz częściej zwracają się do nas klienci, którzy krążą od agencji do agencji i porównują oferty — wyjaśnia Arthur. — Ostatnio dostaję mnóstwo zapytań o wersje demonstracyjne snów. Jak myślisz, potrafiłbyś wykreować ich część?  
— Czemu nie? Sen o wnętrzu posiadłości playboya dam ci od ręki.  
— Nie krępuj się, rób, co chcesz — mówi Arthur.  
Eames rozdziawia usta w przesadnym zdumieniu.  
— Coś podobnego, naprawdę?  
— Zawsze mogę skasować, co mi się nie spodoba, i odesłać cię do biurka, zalanego łzami rozczarowania — odpowiada Arthur bez ogródek.  
Pochyla się i jednym zwinnym ruchem zamyka opadłą szczękę Eamesa, który szczerzy się do niego i strzela palcami, już komponując w myślach paletę próbnych snów najróżniejszej maści. Powinny być proste, skoro ma robić za ich pana, władcę i architekta. Brak mu umiejętności Ariadne, więc może jakaś pustynia, szeroko otwarta przestrzeń pozbawiona zabudowy, za to piękna i rozkwitająca kwiatami w miejscach, w jakich nikt się ich nie spodziewa. Może, dla klientów chcących przetestować poziom ludzkich projekcji Somnusa, jakieś banalne, ale doskonale zorganizowane przyjęcie koktajlowe. Może Londyn. Londyn Eames potrafi zaprojektować o każdej porze dnia i nocy.  
Kiedyś fałszował książki, a tworzenie snów polega mniej więcej na tym samym. Opiera się na odpowiedniej szacie graficznej, kształcie i grubości konturów, jakości i precyzji wykonania, dotyczącego może nie tyle treści bądź oprawy, co wizji — serwetek leżących w idealnym miejscu albo perfekcyjnego odtworzenia praw grawitacji. To praca nad szczegółami, a Eames, podobnie jak Arthur, zawsze specjalizował się w szczegółach. Dlatego właśnie obaj są tak dobrzy w tym, co robią, podczas gdy ludzie w typie Nasha w końcu zawodzą i wypadają z obiegu.  
W czwartek po południu Arthur pyta go o postępy, na co Eames odpowiada:  
— Chodź, pokażę ci.  
— Masz coś do zaprezentowania już teraz? — dziwi się Arthur.  
— No cóż, powiedzmy, że w mojej wizji dominuje pewna prostota.  
Eames prowadzi go do pomieszczenia z leżankami i własnoręcznie podłącza do PASIV-u, na co Arthur dobrodusznie mu pozwala. Dzisiejszy dzień należy do spokojnych, jedynym oczekiwanym wydarzeniem jest zapowiedziany na później telefon od Rosenthal — w innym przypadku Eames zostałby ponaglony do pośpiechu. Arthur patrzy na niego, pytając całym układem swojego ciała: „O czym będzie ten sen?”, co Eames kwituje krótkim gestem „zobaczysz”.  
Morze ma kolor najgłębszego błękitu, jaki kiedykolwiek widzieli, tak ostrego, że kłuje w oczy, dopóki nie przyzwyczajają się do widoku bezkresnej niebieskiej przestrzeni zalanej promieniami słońca. Woda jest ciepła jak krew (albo herbata, woli myśleć Eames, wszystkie dobre porównania powinny nawiązywać do herbaty) i klaszcze o burty jachtu drobnymi falami w rytmie bicia ich serc. Wokół nie ma niczego. Żadnego lądu, tylko ocean, powietrze i nagła bliskość ciał na intymnie niewielkiej powierzchni dziewięciometrowego C.E. Ryder Southern Cross 3111 z wydętym wiatrem żaglem na wysokim maszcie ponad ich głowami.  
— Nie wiedziałem, na jaką łódź zabierali cię rodzice — mówi Eames i patrzy na skąpane w słońcu ziarenka skóry Arthura. — Więc wybrałem tę.  
Arthur nie mówi nic przez dłuższy czas. Obchodzi jacht od sterówki po rufę, wdycha krystalicznie czyste powietrze, śledzi wzrokiem ptaki przecinające niebo w kierunku cienkiej linii horyzontu, odległej pozornie na jedno wyciągnięcie ręki.  
— W ogóle nie przypomina naszej — stwierdza, powróciwszy do Eamesa, na którego przyszła teraz kolej milczeć.  
W końcu zostaje złapany oburącz za głowę i przyciągnięty do długiego pocałunku. Arthur obejmuje go ramionami za szyję i całuje, jakby było to jedyną znaną mu mową, językiem słonej bryzy i morza. Eames rewanżuje się całym sercem i stoją tak razem, dwa małe punkciki na jachcie, odizolowanej od świata ostoi ich prywatności.  
— Powiedziałeś, że chcesz żeglować samotnie po oceanie — mówi Eames. — Twój kark przypomina jeden wielki kłębek spiętych mięśni. Masaż w moim wykonaniu to tragedia, podobno mam ręce z lodu. Musisz zadowolić się tym.  
— Co ty…  
Eames przerywa mu śmiechem i ściąga koszulkę. Rzuca nią w zaskoczonego Arthura, który łapie ją odruchowo. A potem zdejmuje buty i skacze przez burtę do wody. Nurkuje i po chwili wypływa na powierzchnię, mocno pracując nogami.  
— W lodówce są napoje, a w kabinie sprzęt do łowienia! Jeśli ci to nie wystarczy, będziesz musiał wyśnić sobie więcej! Zobaczymy się potem! — woła, zadowolony ze zdziwienia wymalowanego na twarzy Arthura.  
Znów się śmieje, co prawie boli w wodzie naciskającej na żebra, i rusza żabką w stronę plaży. Nie widzi jej, ale to jego sen — wie, że będzie tam na zawołanie, że znajdzie ją płynąc w tym kierunku.  
Czerpie prostą przyjemność z niespiesznego przecinania fal. Żabka to powolny styl, wymagający silnych nóg i wytrzymałości. Właśnie dlatego Eames tak go lubi, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy płynie i płynie po ciepłej powierzchni Pacyfiku. W pewnej chwili zatrzymuje się i odwraca, żeby popatrzeć na jacht. Wciąż widzi Arthura, który z tej odległości jest rozmytą plamką, po czym kontynuuje podróż do brzegu.  
Na miejscu strząsa z siebie krople, zdejmuje mokre spodnie i zastępuje je nowymi. Rozkłada ręcznik na piasku i sięga po stare, pożółkłe na krawędziach wydanie _Tristrama Shandy_ , wydzielające tę szczególną woń książki, która za długo leżała w pobliżu wody. Tomik jest w fatalnym stanie, ale idealnie pasuje do snu. Eames czyta, je truskawki i czeka na Arthura.  
Nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu mija, na pewno mniej niż cztery godziny, które wyznaczają granicę działania środka nasennego. W każdym razie nie wie dokładnie i wcale go to nie martwi. Pochłania sporą część _Tristrama_ i przerzuca się na orzeszki cashew, kiedy wreszcie zauważa wśród fal zmierzający ku plaży punkt. Obserwuje równomierne ruchy, którymi Arthur pokonuje dzielący ich dystans. Mierzy ich tempo. Podziwia swobodę, jeszcze większą niż w jego własnym wydaniu.  
Arthur, zjawiskowo piękny i mokry, wyłania się z fal niczym lubieżna fantazja Eamesa. Przysiada na ręczniku i uśmiecha się do niego.  
— Hej — mówi.  
Eames zakłada książkę palcem, ale zaraz uświadamia sobie, że to zupełnie bez sensu. Wysuwa rękę spomiędzy kartek i ciska tomik na bok.  
— I jak, lepiej się czujesz? — pyta, ale nie czeka na odpowiedź, bo jest zachłannym draniem i woli pociągnąć Arthura na siebie i całować go do utraty tchu.  
Robią to przez dłuższy czas, tu, na tej wysepce na krańcu świata. Przewracają się tam i z powrotem po ręczniku, aż w końcu staczają na piasek. Jego ziarnka dostają się do spodni Eamesa, ale to sen, w którym nic mu nie przeszkadza, skoro ma pod palcami wszystko, czego pragnie, a pod ustami wrażliwe miejsce na szyi dyszącego z rozkoszy Arthura.  
— Jesteś tak niewiarygodnie gorący — mówi Arthur i przyciska Eamesa do ziemi, zlizując sól z jego warg. — Pozwolisz mi… Chcę cię pieprzyć.  
— Tak — odpowiada Eames. — Dobrze.  
I prawie zapomina, że jego nogi są pokryte bliznami po oparzeniach, że poza penisem i kawałkiem podbrzusza Arthur jeszcze nigdy nie widział go nagiego od pasa w dół. Zastyga w bezruchu, kiedy to sobie uświadamia, i przez chwilę waha się, czy nie podrobić gładkiej skóry. Ale Arthur przesuwa łagodnie opuszkami palców po jego klatce piersiowej i mówi, jakby czytał mu w myślach:  
— W porządku, to mi nie przeszkadza, jesteś cudowny, _proszę_.  
Eames uwielbia, gdy Arthur przybiera ten błagalny ton. Poza tym znajdują się we śnie, który nakłada miękki filtr na jego percepcję, tak że nic nie wydaje się naprawdę realne, jakby nie mogło zostać przeniesione na jawę, kiedy już się obudzą. Co oczywiście jest bzdurą, ponieważ doświadczenie nauczyło Eamesa czegoś wręcz przeciwnego, ale własna podświadomość to trudna do okiełznania bestia. W tym momencie liczy się jedynie poczucie bezpieczeństwa, gdy leży na piasku pod ciałem Arthura, więc unosi powieki i wygina biodra, zdejmując spodnie. Arthur przygląda się mu pociemniałymi oczami i Eames traci oddech, nie wie, jak go zaczerpnąć, kiedy zsuwa nogawki z pozostałości po oparzeniach trzeciego stopnia ( _oparzeniach Terrence’a_ ). Blizny są twarde i brązowe, przypominają w dotyku wygarbowaną skórę. Eames nie czuje niczego, kiedy wodzi po nich palcami — jakby jakaś część jego ciała umarła.  
— Czołgałeś się — szepcze Arthur.  
— Wlokłem się na kolanach — koryguje Eames, bo gdyby się czołgał, miałby też poparzone ręce i brzuch, czego na szczęście udało mu się uniknąć. Niemniej wciąż nie chce o tym rozmawiać, a Arthur i tym razem nie nalega.  
— Lindall powiedział, że najpierw zabije moją matkę, a potem ojca — mówi zamiast tego. — Zagroził, że wypali im oczy rozżarzonym żelazem i każe mi na to patrzeć.  
— Uratowałeś ich — odpowiada Eames.  
Potrafi rozpoznać, gdy ktoś oferuje mu coś w ramach wyrównania. Eames wyjawił Arthurowi swój sekret, a on zrewanżował się tym samym.  
— Chcę cię pieprzyć — powtarza Arthur i Eames ma wrażenie, jakby wracał do przytomności po operacji, jakby uczył się oddychać na nowo.  
Pozwala posiąść się Arthurowi, tutaj, na ręczniku zwiniętym w kłębek pod kolanami. Pozwala posiąść się Arthurowi na piasku ustępującym pod każdym pchnięciem. Pozwala posiąść się Arthurowi, poddając rozlewającej się we wnętrzu gorącej rozkoszy, która zmusza go do oparcia się czołem o ziemię i łapania powietrza otwartymi ustami. Słyszy szum fal, krzyki ptaków, czuje zapach własnego potu. Tutaj, w tym nigdzie nieistniejącym miejscu, pozwala Arthurowi posiąść wszystko.

***

— Wiesz, na co naprawdę miałbym ochotę? — mówi Yusuf. — Na dobre frytki. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak trudno o nie w Kenii.  
— Frytki, marshmallows, ciasto dyniowe… Czego jeszcze ci potrzeba? — burczy Eames znad kierownicy samochodu, którym wiezie go z lotniska do Somnusa.  
Yusuf zastanawia się przez moment.  
— Brak frytek zmartwiłby mnie na serio.  
— No cóż, nie możemy do tego dopuścić — odpowiada Eames i skręca na podjazd najbliższego baru z fast foodem.  
Nigdy nie należy zapominać o zapełnieniu żołądka zespołowego farmaceuty, nie tylko ze względu na jego olbrzymi talent do okazywania niezadowolenia. Czego oczywiście należy unikać jak ognia, skoro to właśnie on wpycha ci igłę do żyły i faszeruje swoimi specyfikami. Eames ośmielił się kiedyś podkreślić niższą rangę futbolu amerykańskiego w porównaniu z _prawdziwym_ futbolem, a kiedy krótko po tym Yusuf wysłał go w sen dla Cheung Su, przebudził się obolały i jeszcze całymi dniami odczuwał coś w rodzaju kaca. Yusuf potrafi być humorzasty i skłonny do małych zemst. Właśnie dlatego tak dobrze się z Eamesem dogadują.  
Yusuf wciąż zlizuje lepkie resztki cukrowej pianki z palców, podążając za Eamesem na dwudzieste drugie piętro biurowca, gdzie znajduje się Somnus. Arthur stoi w otwartych drzwiach, pogrążony w rozmowie telefonicznej. Unosi palec na ich widok, _Czekajcie, zaraz do was dołączę_. Za to dziewczyny są gotowe, a Ariadne wita Yusufa uśmiechem tak promiennym, jakby nieoczekiwanie odkryła w progu domu swojego zagubionego i cudem odnalezionego kota-włóczęgę.  
— Cześć — mówi Yusuf uroczyście.  
— Na pewno nie pożałujesz, że przyjechałeś — obiecuje Ariadne i popycha go w stronę Ae Sook, by mu ją przedstawić.  
Arthur kończy rozmowę i podchodzi do nich.  
— Yusuf, cieszę się, że jesteś z nami. Jak ci minął lot? Nie siedziałeś w sąsiedztwie rozryczanych niemowlaków?  
— Nie — odpowiada Yusuf, odrywając wzrok od paznokci Ae Sook, które ewidentnie podziwia. — Ale że wysłaliście po mnie akurat Eamesa, los nadrobił mi to z nawiązką.  
Uśmiech Arthura jest jak błyskawica przecinająca niebo. Eames patrzy na niego i ma kłopoty z utrzymaniem koncentracji.  
— Nie dziwię się — mówi Arthur i szturcha go ramieniem w ramach kumpelskich przeprosin, jak gdyby coś takiego było w stanie zranić uczucia Eamesa, skoro słyszał z jego ust rzeczy dużo gorsze, w dodatku wypowiadane z absolutnym przekonaniem. — Właśnie dzwoniła Rosenthal. Przemyślała sprawę i zaakceptowała N27.  
— Zaraz, chwilę — odzywa się Yusuf powoli. — Mam rozumieć, że nie dostaliście jej zgody przed moim przyjazdem? Zafundowaliście mi przelot do L.A., zanim wiedzieliście, czy będę wam w ogóle potrzebny?  
Chociaż Arthur zdążył odsunąć się na przyzwoitą odległość, Eames nadal czuje jego dotyk i cytrusowy zapach szamponu.  
— Zawsze jesteś nam potrzebny — odpowiada, żeby skierować myśli na inny tor. — Czasami nawet ze względu na swoje umiejętności. Ale nie zadręczaj tym faktem twojego wrażliwego ego. W przypadku, gdyby użycie N27 nie wchodziło w rachubę, pokażemy ci inne projekty, które chcemy z tobą skonsultować.  
— I kilka zamówień — dodaje Arthur.  
— Wszystkie legalne, wybacz — uzupełnia Ariadne. — Wiemy, jak bardzo cię to stresuje.  
Yusuf wyrzuca ręce w powietrze.  
— Pokażemy, chcemy, wiemy. My, my, my! Czy wy się nie słyszycie? Jakbym rozmawiał z Cerberem. Też ma trzy gadające głowy.  
— Świat się zmienia — mówi Eames — a my zmieniamy się wraz z nim.  
Dociera do niego, że po raz pierwszy rzeczywiście w to wierzy. Tak wygląda jego nowe życie: tworzenie snów, opalanie się na plażach i szukanie nowego mieszkania — i żadna z tych rzeczy mu nie przeszkadza. Przez lata nie udało mu się osiągnąć podobnego zadowolenia. Zadowolenia, które rośnie, gdy Arthur chichocze, a potem prostuje się, powracając do trybu biznesowego. Dźwięk jego śmiechu każe Eamesowi myśleć o seksie, chociaż z drugiej strony, mógłby patrzeć na Arthura czyszczącego sobie uszy wacikiem i wciąż mieć te same skojarzenia.  
— Oto nasz scenariusz dla Rosenthal. — Arthur przysuwa stojak z białą tablicą. — Sen zaczyna się w opuszczonym szpitalu w postapokaliptycznym Chicago. To był pomysł Eamesa.  
— Ależ oczywiście — przerywa Yusuf. — Bo przecież, kiedy trzeba wystrzelać jak największą ilość osób, Eamesowi zawsze w pierwszej kolejności przychodzi do głowy szpital.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, to nie. Chodzi raczej o wykorzystanie faktu, że Rosenthal pracuje w szpitalu i dzięki temu znajdzie się na dobrze znanym terenie — prostuje Arthur. — Jak wspomniałem, sen rozpocznie się w zdewastowanym Northwestern Memorial, jej prywatnej fortecy, której będzie bronić przed zombiakami. Rozważamy możliwość, żeby dla zwiększenia autentyzmu Eames podszył się pod jednego z jej kolegów, co wprawdzie mogłoby kosztować sporo czasu, niemniej Rosenthal jest zachwycona tą propozycją. Tak czy owak, na początku snu szpital lub, jak kto woli, ostatnia twierdza Chicago, znajdzie się pod atakiem pierwszej fali zombie. — Arthur stuka markerem w tablicę. — Rosenthal zostanie zmuszona wycofać się powoli z budynku na West Huron Street. W chwili, gdy tam trafi, większość projekcji niezakażonych ludzi będzie martwa, nie licząc kilku niedobitków, walczących u jej boku.  
— Co za makabryczny sen — komentuje Yusuf. — Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie zapłaciłbym za wizualizację fantazji, w której wszyscy moi przyjaciele i współpracownicy giną.  
— Nie dopuścimy nikogo w pobliże Rosenthal — tłumaczy Eames. — Nawet jeśli zdecydujemy się na imitację jednego z jej kolegów, upewnimy się, żeby nie był to ktoś bardzo dobrze jej znany i nie uśmiercimy go w trakcie snu. Nie próbujemy jej przecież wystraszyć.  
— Poza tym nie planujemy drastycznej jatki. Najczęściej zobaczy po prostu upadające ciała — uściśla Ariadne.  
— Dobra, dobra, przekonaliście mnie. — Yusuf opuszcza ręce. — Jedźcie dalej.  
— Następnie przeniesiemy się z West Huron Street na North Rust Street — ciągnie Arthur. — I tam dojdzie do użycia miotaczy płomieni.  
— To mój ulubiony fragment — wtrąca się Eames.  
— Myślałam, że najbardziej lubisz ten kawałek z psem, który podąża za nią wiernie przez cały sen — mówi Ariadne.  
— Wierne psy kontra śmiercionośne, gigantyczne miotacze płomieni. Ciężka decyzja. Chyba muszę to jeszcze rozważyć.  
— Stamtąd już niedaleko do ruin West Ontario Street — kontynuuje Arthur, nie czekając, aż skończą wymianę zdań. — Jeden z jej sprzymierzeńców wykombinuje stary helikopter, ledwo trzymającą się kupy wojskową UH-72 Lakotę. Wyląduje, zabierze Rosenthal na pokład i odleci. W tym momencie Rosenthal będzie już miała karabin maszynowy i przerzucimy się z walki wręcz na wybijanie zombie z powietrza. — Zakreśla diagram na tablicy, ale nie ten, na którym Eames wymalował figurkę z nożem wbitym w głowę. — W trzecim akcie helikopter odmówi posłuszeństwa, na skutek czego dojdzie do awaryjnego lądowania na West Grand Avenue, gdzie rozpocznie się akt czwarty, czyli kontynuacja walki na krótki dystans z udziałem Rosenthal i być może jej sfałszowanego kolegi, jako ostatnich ocalałych.  
— Brzmi krwiożerczo i przerażająco — podsumowuje Yusuf. — Chociaż przyznaję, że odwaliliście dobrą robotę z planowaniem.  
— Spróbuj podejść do tego jak do Szekspira — sugeruje Eames. — Tyle że z dodatkiem umarlaków i brakiem homoerotycznych podtekstów.  
Zapoznają Yusufa ze szczegółami natury technicznej, a kiedy, znużony po długim locie, zaczyna przejawiać oznaki zniecierpliwienia, zostawiają go wreszcie w spokoju. Eames decyduje się spędzić przerwę obiadową w biurze, żeby dokończyć szkice kolejnej próbki snu, podczas gdy Arthur wychodzi na spotkanie z potencjalnym inwestorem. Ae Sook jak zwykle króluje przy telefonie, a dźwięk jej głosu nakłada się uspokajająco na pracowite poskrzypywanie eamesowego ołówka. Mniej więcej wpół do pierwszej Eames stwierdza, że niczego nie pragnie tak bardzo jak smoothie z pomarańczy, mango i banana, więc postanawia jednak rozprostować nogi i wybrać się do sąsiadującego z ich budynkiem Starbucksa.  
Stoi oparty o ladę, czekając, aż obsługa upora się z jego zamówieniem, i nagle dostrzega Ariadne i Yusufa przy jednym ze stolików na tyłach sali. Najwyraźniej go nie zauważyli, bo rozmawiają cicho z pochylonymi nisko głowami, a Ariadne podkreśla swoje słowa zdecydowanymi gestami.  
Lepiej, żeby to nie był romans, myśli Eames. Nie spieszno mi tłumaczyć się przed Priyanką, dlaczego sprowadziłem jej męża do tego przybytku pokusy.  
Barmanka podaje mu smoothie. Eames odbiera napój, przepycha słomkę przez otwór w plastykowym wieczku i swobodnym krokiem kieruje się bliżej stolika, przy którym siedzą Ariadne i Yusuf. Arthur zauważyłby jego nadejście, ale ani Ariadne, ani Yusuf nie mają za sobą wojskowej przeszłości. Brakuje im tego szczególnego instynktu samozachowawczego, który w przypadku Yusufa przypuszczalnie nie rozwinie się nigdy.  
Eames wyłapuje kawałek zdania wypowiedzianego przez Ariadne.  
— …no i nie wiem, on wprawdzie utrzymuje, że gdybym zechciała, stanowisko asystenta wciąż jest dostępne, ale nie może rezerwować go dla mnie bez końca…  
Więc tu leży pies pogrzebany.

***

Wciąż śni mu się płonący dom. Podejrzewa, że tak pozostanie na zawsze. Ma to wypalone na skórze, nosi w sobie swąd dymu i echo rzężenia duszących się nim przyjaciół, obraz Cheung Su wyrywającego przewód PASIV-u z żyły i pomagającego wstać Rice, twarz Mikkelsena, któremu prawie udało się uciec przed pożarem razem z Eamesem. To jego widział najdłużej, podczas gdy Cheung Su i Rica próbowali wydostać się tylnym wyjściem. To Mikkelsen bębnił w zabite okna, jakby wierzył w cudowną moc swoich pięści. To Mikkelsen złapał pistolet Eamesa niewprawną ręką i z trudem przestrzelił zasłaniające szyby deski, jakby i ten sposób mógł pomóc.  
Ogień i śnieg — śnieg sypiący się z nieba i moczący okopconą twarz, kiedy Eames wyważył wreszcie główne drzwi i padł bez sił w krzaki. Śnieg układający się w iskrzące w świetle księżyca wzory i ból w nogach, ostatnia bestia w labiryncie, której musiał stawić czoła (niektórzy utrzymują, że nie jest nią ból, a śmierć, ale Eames twierdzi co innego; śmierć to dziewica z kłębkiem nici, która pojawi się, by wyprowadzić cię na zewnątrz i ma sen za młodszego brata).  
Budzi się w przepoconej pościeli. Sprawdza zegarek. Druga po północy. Jeszcze ujdzie, myśli i obmacuje stolik przy łóżku w poszukiwaniu telefonu.  
Dopiero w chwili, gdy Arthur odbiera, Eames uprzytamnia sobie, że nie wie, po co dzwoni. Nacisnął numer bezwiednie, instynkt wyprzedził logikę, mówi więc jedyną rzecz, którą wie, jak powiedzieć, czyli: „Masz ochotę na seks?” i trochę się za to nienawidzi.  
— Jestem w domu — odpowiada Arthur.  
Eames słyszy w tle odgłosy jego krzątaniny i dźwięk, jaki wydają wsypywane do miski płatki śniadaniowe.  
— W takim razie zapomnij, skoro już odpoczywasz.  
— Przyjedź do mnie — proponuje Arthur zbyt swobodnym tonem.  
— Co?  
— Mam powtórzyć?  
Tak, myśli Eames.  
— Daj mi swój adres — prosi, bo wprawdzie ssał mu kutasa, dopóki Arthur nie ochrypł od jęków, ale nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o jego miejscu zamieszkania.  
Jak się okazuje, jest nim apartament z widokiem na market 7-Eleven, położony rzut beretem (i w zasięgu wycia sygnałów) od Skid Row12. Wygląda znacznie mniej ekskluzywnie, niż Eames oczekiwał — a w zasadzie wcale nie oczekiwał, bo zdążył poznać Arthura na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jego wyrafinowanie to tylko pielęgnowany wizerunek, poza tym przyłapał go już kiedyś na wyjadaniu tuńczyka prosto z puszki.  
Arthur otwiera drzwi w kapciach i bokserkach, z miską pełną kolorowych płatków w dłoni.  
— Już zaczynałem podejrzewać, że się zgubiłeś — mówi na powitanie, jakby tylko dlatego Eames potrzebował tak dużo czasu na dojazd. Jakby nie przyszło mu na myśl, że Eames może nie zjawić się w ogóle. — Zjesz coś? — pyta i wpuszcza go do środka.  
Mieszkanie jest schludne i wysprzątane i Eames od razu czuje się znacznie lepiej, bo świat znów sprawia normalne wrażenie, dwa plus dwa to nadal cztery, a Arthur wciąż nie umie oprzeć się pokusie posortowania płyt kompaktowych alfabetycznie, zamiast według roku wydania, gatunku muzyki lub kolorów okładek. Pokoje są przytulne, chociaż nieco skąpo umeblowane i aż zbyt wyraźnie świadczą o stylu życia swojego mieszkańca, który nie spędza w nich za wiele czasu. W niszy kuchennej leży równiutki stosik ulotek i gazet z reklamami, lecz poza nim na stoliku spoczywa jedynie album z modernistyczną fotografiką karaibską, co Eames stwierdza po bliższych oględzinach.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, moje zapasy pozostawiają sporo do życzenia — przeprasza Arthur. — Ale znajdą się jakieś płatki śniadaniowe i, jeśli chcesz, mogę ugotować ci makaron ze świeżymi owocami morza. Akurat tego mam pod dostatkiem.  
Eames wolałby raczej go pocałować, więc zaczyna działać w tym kierunku. Obejmuje Arthura w pasie i popycha lekko ku ścianie. Delikatnie wyjmuje mu miskę z palców i odstawia na ladę. A potem całuje jego wargi, smakujące mlekiem i cukrem, i słyszy zadowolone westchnienie.  
— Eames. — W ustach Arthura ta jedna sylaba brzmi jak perfekcyjne uzasadnienie całego żałosnego istnienia Eamesa.  
Arthur bierze go za rękę i prowadzi do łóżka.  
Pieprzą się powoli i leniwie. Jutro pierwszy dzień weekendu, co, jak przypuszcza Eames, zapewne nie przeszkodzi Arthurowi wymknąć się do Somnusa, ale nie zamierza do tego dopuścić. Mają na seks całą resztę nocy, więc pociąga Arthura na swoje kolana i całuje go aż do — ignorowanego — bólu warg. Arthur wplata mu palce we włosy i wydaje te szczególne dźwięki, jakby tego właśnie potrzebował, jakby siedział i czekał w nadziei, że Eames do niego zadzwoni. Masz ochotę na numerek? Tak, Arthur ją ma, chce Eamesa nad sobą, wokół siebie i w sobie. Chce, żeby Eames doprowadził go do orgazmu tyle razy, ile się da, żeby zburzył jego fasadę opanowania i zostawił pod swoimi zrogowaciałymi opuszkami roztrzęsiony chaos o błyszczących oczach i wargach czerwonych jak truskawki. Arthur chce brać go w usta, do wnętrza swojego ciała, pieprzyć się z nim na łóżku uderzającym wezgłowiem o ścianę, uśmiechać się szeroko i powtarzać wszystko od nowa. Chce, by Eames zapomniał o robocie dla Walczak, tym nadciągającym w szybkim tempie desancie. To nie sen, myśli Eames, wsłuchany w oddech rozsypującego się na kawałki Arthura. Płonie, ale nic go nie boli.  
Później, nad ranem, kiedy drzemiący Arthur leży w jego ramionach, Eames rozgląda się po sypialni i zapamiętuje każdy szczegół. Możliwe, że już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczy.  
— Co robisz? — mruczy Arthur, szturchając go stopą w nogę.  
— Myślę — odpowiada Eames.  
Arthur ziewa.  
— Zostało ci dosyć siły na _myślenie_? Miałem nadzieję, że zmęczę cię bardziej.  
— Myślałem o Cobbie i…  
— Myślałeś o nim w trakcie seksu ze mną? — Arthur spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Mało zabawne, Eames. Bardzo mało.  
— No cóż, Cobb to nadzwyczaj fascynujący mężczyzna — mówi Eames rzeczowo.  
— Nie.  
— O, masz na ten temat inne zdanie?  
— Nieważne, jakie mam zdanie — ucina Arthur. — Cała ta rozmowa jest pod każdym względem nie na miejscu.  
Eames uśmiecha się i przesuwa palcem po bliźnie na przedramieniu Arthura. Pamięta, jak powstała — byli w San Antonio i nagle, zupełnie znikąd, pojawił się rozpędzony samochód.  
— Myślałem — podejmuje wątek — że gdybym umarł, chciałbym powrócić jako nękająca cię projekcja. Dręczyłbym cię na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. W życiu byś się mnie nie pozbył.  
— Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie powiedział mi czegoś równie idiotycznego — mówi Arthur.  
Każ mi wracać do siebie, myśli Eames. Poproś, żebym sobie poszedł. Do tej pory nie zdarzyło im się spędzić razem całej nocy, ale Arthur ani nie każe, ani nie prosi. Całuje Eamesa w ramię, a potem zasypia.

***

W dniu realizacji zlecenia dla Walczak Arthur cichnie. To jego solowy występ. Wejdzie w sen sam, ale wszyscy w biurze dokładnie wiedzą, kiedy to się stanie, bo wyczuwają obronną zaczepność jego milczenia, którym wymachuje przed sobą jak nożem. Wycofuje się w swoją wojskową efektywność, każdy jego ruch jest precyzyjny i wyważony, ale nie za sprawą wiary we własne siły, lecz strachu.  
Wciąż nie potrafi spojrzeć Walczak w oczy, co momentalnie zbija ją z tropu. Musi być przekonana, że Arthur jej nie lubi, i Eames nie wie, w jaki sposób go usprawiedliwić, nie pogrążając przy tym w oczach całego zespołu. Ich klientka to miła, ale nerwowa osoba, której należałoby zapewnić atmosferę spokoju, czego Arthur nie umie jednak dokonać w tej szczególnej sytuacji, Eames zaś nie ma pojęcia, jak powiedzieć: _Jest pani w dobrych rękach, w najlepszych z możliwych. On byłby gotów się zabić, żeby zadośćuczynić za swój czyn._  
Zastanawia się, jacy byli Walczak i Arthur lata temu, kiedy zetknęli się ze sobą po raz pierwszy. Czy gdzieś na dnie podświadomości Walczak zachowała pamięć o dziewiętnastoletnim, cudownie błyskotliwym Arthurze, za posiadanie której Eames zapłaciłby majątek.  
Cudownie błyskotliwym, ale i zdradzieckim — choć może nie jest to właściwe słowo, bo w zasadzie nigdy nie miał żadnych zobowiązań wobec Walczak. Przecież wszystko zaaranżował jej mąż. Zatrudnił Arthura, a on wykonał zadanie. Wbrew sobie.  
Z tym że Eames, nawet w swoich najgorszych chwilach, nigdy nie wysłał człowieka z premedytacją w niebyt. Kradł, kłamał, zasiewał obce myśli w głowie Roberta Fischera, ale nie skazał nikogo na trwający piętnaście lat sen. Cieszy się egoistycznie, że los oszczędził mu zmierzenia się z podobnym problemem.  
Walczak leży na kanapie, spięta, z dłońmi splecionymi na brzuchu.  
— Czy to boli? — pyta.  
Eames, który ich pilnuje, potrząsa głową.  
— Odniesie pani wrażenie zanurzania się w kąpieli — obiecuje.  
Na moment przed zaśnięciem Arthur patrzy wreszcie na Walczak, na jej opadające powieki i rozluźniające się mięśnie, na przekręcony sznur pereł na przypominającej papier szyi. Przygląda się jej i wyraźnie widać, co chciałby powiedzieć: _Przepraszam, ukradłem część pani życia, postaram się o dobry sen._ Ale Walczak nie zauważa — i nigdy nie zauważy — niczego.  
Oto prawda: Arthur sprawił, że dwie osoby utknęły w limbo. W przypadku Walczak został do tego zmuszony, w przypadku Ekuweme popełnił błąd. Ale prawdą jest również, że Arthur nie posiada wybujałego ego. Przyjmuje do wiadomości swoje pomyłki i stara się je naprawić, nawet jeśli oznacza to konieczność nieustannych powrotów, rok w rok.  
I w efekcie to on wydostał Walczak z limbo. Przez piętnaście lat trzymał ją w swoim Hadesie, ale w końcu okazał się jej Orfeuszem. Tak wyglądają fakty, nawet jeśli ona nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy i nie pamięta ani chłopca, który zostawił ją na dnie, ani mężczyzny, który schwycił ją za rękę i wyciągnął z mroku na światło słońca.  
We śnie można poruszać się tylko jedną drogą: w górę i do wyjścia. Tym czy innym sposobem, prędzej czy później, każdy ją kiedyś odnajdzie.

***

Eames nauczył się namiętności za pośrednictwem noża i paskudnie rozbitego kolana. Miał wówczas czternaście lat i przepełniała go brawura typowa dla każdego pączka, dopiero czekającego na rozwinięcie. Kręcił się przy ruderze starego garażu w pobliżu torów kolejowych. Był tam też Billy Hartinger, syn nauczycielki gry na pianinie, na którą zdarzało mu się podnieść rękę. Stał z szyją wciągniętą w ramiona i palił papierosa. Na widok zbliżającego się Eamesa pstryknął w niego niedopałkiem. „A to, kurwa, niby za co?”, wysyczał Eames. Billy odburknął coś identycznym tonem, a że nastoletni Eames nie dał sobie niczego powiedzieć i tylko czekał na pretekst, wkrótce do wymiany zdań dołączyły pięści. Nie puste, bo w pewnym momencie Eames sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki i ze zdającym się trwać wiecznie świstem wysunął ostrze składanego noża. Przyłożył je do drgającej grdyki przeciwnika. Billy przełknął nerwowo ślinę i wtedy Eames go pocałował, niecierpliwymi i gorzkimi od krwi ustami.  
Pierwszy raz tak bardzo kogoś zapragnął.  
Eamesowi daleko do masochisty, ale potrafi być bezlitosny — przede wszystkim w stosunku do siebie. W poniedziałek po zleceniu dla Walczak zastaje w Somnusie Arthura gawędzącego z potencjalną klientką, przepiękną młodą kobietą o figurze klepsydry, ubraną w głęboko wydekoltowaną suknię. Arthur sprawia wrażenie pogodniejszego niż kiedykolwiek — śmieje się autentycznie i z całego serca. Klientka dotyka lekko jego nadgarstka nazbyt poufnym gestem, ale co ważniejsze, Arthur jej na to pozwala. Język jego ciała układa się w poemat flirtu i Eames ma nagle w żołądku stos ciężkich kamieni.  
Popełnił błąd, przeliczył się fatalnie. Powiedział na samym początku: „obiecaj, że się we mnie nie zakochasz”, a sam, niczym najgorszy hipokryta, złamał ustalone przez siebie zasady.  
Czuje się kompletnie oszukany, wypalony aż po fundamenty. Zatrzyma to w tajemnicy, bo nie widzi żadnej alternatywy. Arthur ma w nim narwanego kumpla do łóżka, zabawnego i nieznośnego pracownika, niekiedy przyjaciela. Niewygodna namiętność, którą Eames w sobie odkrywa, nie może zepsuć niczego. Jest taka bajka ze słowami: _Odwrócił się, spojrzał na niego, jakby widział go pierwszy raz naprawdę, i odtąd żyli razem długo i szczęśliwie_. Eames zarabia na życie opowiadaniem bajek. Powinien był ją pamiętać.  
Trzyma w swoim biurze zapalniczkę. Nie pali już zbyt często, bo za każdym razem, gdy bierze do ust papierosa, zostaje wypchnięty na ring, gdzie stary nawyk toczy walkę ze starym wspomnieniem. Dzieje się tak za sprawą dymu uwięzionego w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, sposobu, w jaki płomień pojawia się i znika w zasięgu wzroku. Jednak kiedy dokręca ostatnie szczegóły jednego z testowych snów, zapalniczka sama wędruje do jego ręki, a ponieważ nie wie, co innego zrobić (nie pozwala sobie na tę wiedzę), z trzaskiem wydobywa z niej płomyczek. Ogień, czysty i święty. Eames wciąga powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego oplatające zapalniczkę palce drżą.  
Powtarza ruch, raz, drugi, kolejny, dopóki jego dłoń nie pokrywa się potem.  
— Hej.  
Eames podrywa głowę. Yusuf.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — Yusuf wchodzi do pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi. — Próbujesz zafundować sobie atak paniki?  
On czasami przesadza z lekturą pseudonaukowej psychologii, myśli Eames złośliwie.  
— Próbuję nie zmienić się w bezużytecznego, tryskającego samozadowoleniem gnojka — odpowiada aksamitnym głosem.  
— Śmieszna sprawa — mówi Yusuf. Ma doskonale pusty wyraz twarzy, niczym puszka Pandory po opróżnieniu całej zawartości, łącznie z nadzieją.  
— Z czym? — pyta Eames.  
— Że przyłapuję cię na zabawie z ogniem, przynosząc wiadomość o… — urywa i siada. Podnosi z blatu biurka kamienny przycisk do papieru i ogląda go uważnie. Zawsze robi podobne rzeczy. Nie może powstrzymać się od dotykania i obmacywania każdego interesującego przedmiotu, do którego ma dostęp. — Rozmawiałem z Hernandezem, jednym z moich dawnych wspólników. Geniusz nowej generacji amfetamin. Znasz go? Nie, chyba nie znasz. Bierze aktywny udział w akcjach jeszcze rzadziej niż ja. Tak więc gadam sobie z Hernandezem, a on opowiada, że był w zeszłym tygodniu w Manchesterze i widział na Roman Road, cytuję, „tę pierdoloną szuję Morana”.  
Uszy Eamesa wypełnia szum krwi.  
— Tak mówił?  
— Dokładnie — potwierdza Yusuf.  
— Wierzysz Hernandezowi?  
— Nie mam powodu, żeby nie wierzyć — oświadcza Yusuf. — Powiedział, że próbował go śledzić, ale Moran coś zauważył, wystraszył się i zmylił trop. Nic dziwnego, Hernandez nie jest zbyt dobry w tych sprawach. Ale nie uważam go za kłamcę. Klnie na legalizację współśnienia, a na Morana jeszcze bardziej.  
— Najwyraźniej wszyscy cierpimy na tę przypadłość — mówi Eames.  
Dziwi się własnemu głosowi, zbyt cichemu, zbyt obojętnemu, bo pod powierzchnią spokoju szaleje skoczny jak tarantella rytm jego serca. Patrzy na zapalniczkę, na jej matową, chromowaną główkę, a potem znów na Yusufa, który rewanżuje się podobnie upartym spojrzeniem.  
— Wiesz, kto mieszka w Manchesterze na Roman Road?  
— Nie mam pojęcia.  
— Charles Lyle — mówi Eames i wybucha śmiechem.

***

Terrence, Charles, zemsta, namiętność, złe wybory życiowe — wszystko to staje się zupełnie nieważne, kiedy Arthur reaguje alergicznie na jeden ze składników N27.  
Przechodzą pierwszy zespołowy test nowego środka w laboratorium Somnusa. Kładą się na leżankach i przerzucają żarcikami, podczas gdy Yusuf wstrzykuje pięć mililitrów N27 do zbiorniczka PASIV-u.  
— Miłych snów — życzy im na pożegnanie.  
Powieki Eamesa opadają, a gdy unoszą się ponownie, znajduje się we śnie dla Rosenthal stworzonym przez Arthura. Stoi w szpitalnym korytarzu o ścianach pokrytych graffiti, bezludnym i zaśmieconym, usianym chrzęszczącymi pod stopami szczątkami wyschniętych strzykawek. Obraz końca świata. Wyczuwa za plecami obecność Arthura, który zdaje się chłonąć atmosferę apokalipsy.  
— Czas na zombie — mówi Arthur i uśmiecha się lekko.  
— Czas na zombie — odpowiada Eames zgodnie i rozpoczynają test, napędzani krążącym gładko w żyłach N27.  
Arthur ma miecz, a Eames maczetę. Ariadne, uzbrojona w ciężki morgensztern, podąża za nimi z pewnym wysiłkiem, niemniej wyraźnie szczęśliwa. Rozlega się głośny okrzyk, sygnalizujący inwazję umarlaków na szpital i zarazem początek akcji. Eames dostrzega po lewej pierwszego zombie. Bierze mocny zamach i podrzyna mu gardło, a trupia rana otwiera się z gulgotem i bryzga nie tyle krwią, co ropą, wylatującą na wszystkie strony niczym rój pszczół.  
Zwalnia i pozwala na kontratak, ostrze noża zagłębia się w jego barku. Przygotowuje się na nieuniknione (na ból, zawsze czeka na ból), ale nie czuje niczego poza twardym, niemal nieprzyjemnym naporem, podobnym do wgniecenia w siedzenie kolejki górskiej w momencie największego przyspieszenia. Nie wyrywa go to jednak ze snu.  
Szóstka z plusem dla Yusufa.  
Arthur radzi sobie nieco gorzej, co Eames zauważa, powróciwszy z maczetą w ręku do jego boku. Arthur pokazowo wymachuje mieczem, tnie i sieka, jakby został do tego stworzony, ale oddycha zbyt głośno, a jego zaczerwienioną twarz pokrywa warstwa potu.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — pyta Eames.  
— Nic mi nie jest — sapie Arthur i wiruje na pięcie, żeby wbić miecz w oko zombiaka. Wyszarpuje ostrze wraz z kawałkami gnijącej tkanki. — Ariadne, twoja kolej!  
— W porządku! — słychać jej krzyk z drugiego końca korytarza.  
Ariadne jest za daleko, żeby dostrzec, jak Arthur zgina się wpół i zaczyna sapać. Brakuje mu powietrza. Jego twarz z sekundy na sekundę czerwienieje coraz bardziej i Eames natychmiast postanawia zakończyć ten zasrany sen. Wyprzedza go czuwający na górze Yusuf, który wyszarpuje im igły PASIV-u z żył i klepie ich ostro po policzkach. Ból otrzeźwia Eamesa w mało przyjemny sposób.  
— Arthur ma reakcję alergiczną — wyjaśnia Yusuf.  
Na odsłoniętym przedramieniu Arthura widać wysypkę, duże, wypukłe placki opuchlizny. Trzęsie się i ma spuchnięte usta. Wyciska powietrze z płuc z takim trudem, że powstający przy tym świst słychać w całym pomieszczeniu.  
— Szok anafilaktyczny — mówi wystraszona Ariadne. — Widziałam to już kiedyś u mojej kuzynki, na jej urodzinach…  
— Zadzwoniłem po pogotowie — przerywa jej Yusuf.  
Eames tak bardzo chciałby coś powiedzieć, mieć na podorędziu jakąś genialną medyczną poradę, ale stoi ogarnięty stuporem, kompletnie bezradny i zbędny. Może jedynie obserwować Yusufa, który pochyla się nad Arthurem i zmienia jego pozycję na leżance na zupełnie płaską, z głową na jednej linii z resztą ciała oprócz uniesionych o kilkanaście centymetrów i podpartych poduszką stóp, a na koniec okrywa go kocem. Następnie podchodzi do swojej torby i wydobywa z niej dawkę epinefryny i antyhistamin.  
Arthur jęczy.  
Eames błyskawicznie przypada go jego boku. Nie obchodzi go, jak to wygląda. Klęka przy leżance i bierze Arthura za rękę.  
— Potrzebujemy jego anamnezy! — woła Ariadne i zwraca się do Yusufa: — Przecież zaaplikowaliśmy sobie przed akcją małe próbki! Powiedziałeś, że dobrze znosimy N27!  
Nie, myśli Eames, to nieprawda. Arthura nie było w biurze tego dnia, kiedy Ariadne zajęła się przygotowaniem testu nowej mieszanki. Arthur brał wtedy udział w konferencji branżowej na Środkowym Zachodzie i obiecał, że weźmie swoją porcję po powrocie, jednak Eames nie przypomina sobie, żeby naprawdę go przy tym widział.  
— Nie chciał nas opóźniać — wyjaśnia Yusuf szorstko. — Radziłem mu poddanie się pełnej kontroli medycznej, ale powiedział, że… Podałem mu nazwę składnika aktywnego, a on na to, że nigdy nie zareagował na niego alergicznie. Miałem mu nie uwierzyć na słowo? Jest szefem.  
— A ty _farmaceutą_ — wytyka mu Eames.  
— Ale nie mogę podejmować za nikogo decyzji! — denerwuje się Yusuf. — Farmaceuta to nie Bóg.  
Dłoń Arthura jest śliska. Eames ściska ją mocniej. Arthur nie patrzy na niego. Wbija w sufit szkliste i szeroko otwarte oczy, ale nagle przekręca głowę i — i szuka jednak wzroku Eamesa. Układa obrzmiałe wargi tak, jakby chciał wyszeptać jego nazwisko i próbuje pokonać opór spuchniętego języka.  
— Cicho bądź — nakazuje mu Eames. — Jeśli nie chcesz sobie poważnie zaszkodzić, natychmiast przestań się wysilać, rozumiesz?  
Przyjeżdża karetka. Eames słyszy ją jeszcze przed wejściem sanitariuszy do Somnusa. Wycie syreny pogotowia, motyw przewodni każdego złego wspomnienia w jego życiu.  
— Zaaplikowałem mu już epinefrynę i antyhistaminy — informuje Yusuf zespół medyczny i podaje dokładną wysokość dawki.  
— Czy pacjent przyjmuje jakieś dodatkowe leki? — pyta jeden z pielęgniarzy. — Jeśli tak, proszę zapakować, zabierzemy je do szpitala razem z nim.  
— Nie… nie wiem — odpowiada Eames.  
— Mam to gdzieś zapisane — wtrąca się Yusuf.  
Wybiega do biura Ariadne, gdzie leżą jego rzeczy, i po chwili wraca z wywiadami lekarskim, które przeprowadził z każdym pracownikiem Somnusa. Przerzuca papiery drżącymi rękami i odnajduje właściwą kartę, zanim Arthur zostaje przypięty do noszy.  
W karetce jest miejsce tylko dla jednej osoby towarzyszącej. Ariadne patrzy na Eamesa i mówi:  
— Jedź z nim.  
Eames jedzie.  
Oddech Arthura, żałosna, desperacka walka o powietrze, szarpie Eamesa za serce i sprawia, że robi mu się słabo. Widział już gorsze rzeczy, patrzył na ludzi wykrwawiających się na chodniku, na zwęglone resztki domu. Nie chodzi jednak o stopniowanie okropności. Trzyma kurczowo rękę Arthura, dopóki nie wykwitają na niej siniaki.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, której poddaje się Arthura po dotarciu do szpitala, jest udrożnienie tchawicy. Gumowa rurka intubacyjna wędruje do jego gardła, jednocześnie faszeruje się go drugą porcją epinefryny, wzbogaconą steroidami.  
— To powinno zadziałać — wyrokuje lekarz.  
Eames siada na sali, gdzie Arthur ma pozostać na obserwacji. Pielęgniarka uruchamia koncentrator tlenu i podłącza kroplówkę.  
Czekają. Godzinę, dwie.  
— Czuję się, jakby mnie ktoś wyrzygał — mówi Arthur, kiedy wreszcie wyjmują mu z gardła rurkę. W jego świeżo odzyskanym głosie słychać chrypkę i zmęczenie. — Straciłem przytomność? Bo mam wrażenie, że urwał mi się film.  
— Tylko na chwilę — potwierdza Eames oględnie.  
— Jezu — skrzeczy Arthur. — Co za kaszana. Będziemy musieli opracować nowy plan dla Rosenthal.  
Eames nadal trzyma go za rękę. Niechętnie ją uwalnia, bo czas wielkich melodramatycznych gestów minął wraz z zagrożeniem.  
— Chrzanić Rosenthal — mówi. — Jeżeli właśnie o tym myślisz w pierwszej kolejności, to powinieneś przeanalizować swoje priorytety.  
— Prawda — przyznaje Arthur, ostrożnie pocierając krtań. — Ustalanie priorytetów nie jest moją najmocniejszą stroną. Hej, znajdzie się tu jakaś woda? Strasznie chce mi się pić.  
Eames organizuje plastykowy kubek i podstawia go pod kran w łazience. Poi Arthura, spodziewając się marudzenia na temat jakości wody bieżącej w porównaniu z krystalicznie czystą urodą wody mineralnej czerpanej ze szwajcarskich źródeł i niewątpliwie filtrowanej między udami zakonnic, ale nie doczekuje się słowa skargi. Arthur wypija duszkiem — choć odrobinę niezręcznie — całą zawartość kubka.  
— Przynieś mi jeszcze — mówi.  
Boże, z tym facetem można zwariować. Kiedy Eames wraca z łazienki, zastaje Arthura przeglądającego wiadomości w telefonie. Nie, „można zwariować” to zdecydowanie za słabe określenie.  
— Czy to naprawdę konieczne? — pyta.  
— Informuję tylko Ari i Yusufa, że wciąż żyję — chrypi Arthur w odpowiedzi.  
— Już to zrobiłem, kiedy ćwiczyłeś oddychanie przez rurkę — mówi Eames opryskliwie.  
— Dlaczego się na mnie wściekasz? — dziwi się Arthur. — Przecież to ja, a nie ty, doznałem dzisiaj traumy.  
— Wściekam się, bo nie przetestowałeś nowej mieszanki. A przy tym właśnie ty nalegałeś na wstępną próbę, by wykluczyć alergię na N27. Nie potrafisz dostosować się do własnych poleceń? Musiałeś zmylić Yusufa, żeby dopuścił cię do akcji?  
— Nie przypuszczałem, że jestem uczulony — tłumaczy się Arthur. — Jeszcze nigdy nie zareagowałem źle na alfadreksymol, w dodatku należało trzymać się planu…  
— Plan — powtarza Eames z niedowierzaniem. — Jestem pewien, że wywiązanie się z planu wciąż będzie najważniejszą sprawą w twoim życiu, kiedy zakończysz je nagle w wieku lat czterdziestu na skutek swojej bezmiernej głupoty.  
— Nic nie rozumiesz — mówi Arthur. — Nie było cię tu na samym początku. Nie mogę… nie mogę dopuścić do upadku Somnusa.  
— Jeśli w grę wchodzą jakieś inwestycje…  
— Tutaj nie chodzi o pieniądze — przerywa mu Arthur. Przypuszczalnie zrobiłby większe wrażenie, gdyby nie miał aż tak nadwerężonego głosu, choć i jego cicha chrypka wywołuje ciarki na plecach Eamesa. — Myślisz, że któreś z nas cierpi na ich brak? Przypuszczalnie nawet Ari mogłaby pozwolić sobie na leniuchowanie przez najbliższe pięć lat. Ja po prostu… nie mogę zawieść, jasne? Muszę robić wszystko jak należy.  
Tak wygląda historia Arthura, wydobyta na światło dzienne, myśli Eames, tak wygląda on sam, rozebrany na czynniki pierwsze. To Lindall nadał kształt jego życiu i uczynił z niego osobę, jaką jest teraz. Postawił go przed wyborem, który nim nie był, kazał mu udowodnić, że _jest zdolny do okropnych czynów dla ludzi, których kocha_ , chociaż nikt w tym wieku nie powinien stanąć twarzą w twarz z podobnym dylematem, a już szczególnie Arthur. Arthur nie umie sobie wybaczyć — Eames nie umie sobie wybaczyć. Między nimi krąży to samo echo, przenikając ostatnie zakamarki eamesowego serca. Może właśnie dlatego z nagłą i absolutną pewnością wie, że któregoś dnia Arthur okaże się jego zagładą. Terrence był początkiem tragedii, pierwszym niespokrewnionym z Eamesem człowiekiem, w którego dobro się zaangażował, siedział z nim w szpitalnych poczekalniach, płacił rachunki, pomagał robić pranie i osłaniał w strzelaninach. Terrence był jego pierwszym i najlepszym przyjacielem. Do Arthura nie pasuje żaden z tych atrybutów, ale to on zakończy ostatni akt.  
— Chcesz jeszcze trochę wody? — pyta, nie werbalizując głośno żadnej z tych myśli.  
— Jasne — odpowiada Arthur spokojnie, choć wcale na takiego nie wygląda.

***

Następnego dnia wszyscy okazują lekkie przygnębienie. Za wyjątkiem Arthura, który śmiga po biurze jak błyskawica, szybko i precyzyjnie załatwiając kolejne sprawy. W pewnej chwili Ariadne odważa się zapytać, czy nie wolałby dziś odpocząć, a on tylko gapi się na nią i swoim upartym spojrzeniem zmusza, żeby wycofała się, wzdychając z rezygnacją.  
— Musimy się zastanowić, jak rozwiązać problem — oświadcza Arthur, zwoławszy zespół na naradę. — Skoro nie mogę wejść w sen, to albo ktoś inny przejmie kontrolowanie projekcji, albo przerzucimy się na walkę na dystans, albo w ogóle odrzucimy zamówienie. I wiecie co? Jeśli zrezygnujemy, załamię się nerwowo i zwariuję.  
— Arthurze, ty już teraz zachowujesz się jak niezrównoważony psychicznie — mówi Yusuf. — Zazwyczaj przynosi to całkiem niezłe efekty, a w najgorszym przypadku dostarcza nam dzikiej uciechy, jednak nie zamierzamy ryzykować twojego zdrowia dla Rosenthal.  
— Kto parzyłby nam kawę? — dodaje Eames.  
— Przecież ja nie robię kawy. To rola Ae Sook.  
— W takim razie, kto będzie wisiał nam nad głową, dysząc w kark? — koryguje pytanie Eames. — Umieram z tęsknoty za twoim pieszczotliwym oddechem. Pielęgnuje mi skórę lepiej niż krem nawilżający.  
— Jestem pewna, że to nie jedyna rzecz, za którą tęsknisz — mamrocze Ariadne.  
Eames patrzy na nią ostro.  
— Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi. — Ariadne macha przepraszająco ręką. — Po prostu zastanawiałam się, na co powinniśmy się zdecydować.  
— Rosenthal sprawia wrażenie rozsądnej babki, o ile mogę ocenić na podstawie jednej rozmowy telefonicznej — twierdzi Yusuf. — Sądzę, że da się przekonać i zrezygnuje z walki wręcz.  
Arthur pociera grzbiet nosa.  
— Naprawdę wolałbym tego nie robić. Po fiasku z Olsenem nie możemy pozwolić sobie na kolejne potknięcie i skończyć z reputacją agencji, która nie umie zaspokoić potrzeb swoich klientów. Przestań się głupio uśmiechać, Eames, bo aż słyszę twoje kosmate myśli. Nie, nie mówię o burdelach.  
— Wcale się nie uśmiecham — oponuje Eames, co tym razem rzeczywiście odpowiada prawdzie. — Istnieje jeszcze jedna opcja do rozważenia. Nie jest według mnie idealnym rozwiązaniem, ale być może przypadnie ci do gustu, Arthurze. To jasne, że nie wejdziesz w sen Rosenthal na mieszance N27 i że nikt inny w Somnusie nie ma twojego doświadczenia w sterowaniu projekcjami. Niemniej możemy sprowadzić kogoś z zewnątrz. Na przykład Cobba.  
— Cobb pożegnał się z branżą — komentuje pospiesznie Ariadne.  
— A czy to musi oznaczać, że nie odczuwa jej braku? Że ani razu nie zatęsknił za tym jednym, ostatnim snem? — paruje Eames. — Założę się o wszystko, że dręczą go podobne pragnienia, a my mamy asa w rękawie, żeby go przekonać. Mamy Arthura.  
W pierwszym momencie Arthur wygląda, jakby był innego zdania, ale czy chodzi mu o marzenia Cobba o ostatniej akcji, czy też o swój wpływ na niego, tego się nigdy nie dowiedzą. Stuka w zamyśleniu palcem po szyi, tuż nad rozpiętym kołnierzykiem, i wreszcie przypomina sobie o trzech parach wpatrzonych w niego badawczo oczu. Opuszcza rękę.  
— Wciąż mnie tu trochę boli — wyjaśnia. — Po intubacji. Drobiazg, nie ma się czym przejmować. Zajmijmy się najpierw Cobbem.  
Eames wolałby nie zajmować się Cobbem, nie w tej chwili, kiedy jego myśli podążają ku dużo przyjemniejszym sprawom, jak chociażby losy na loterii, szybkie samochody i klęczący przed nim Arthur, ale praca to nie zabawa — choć Arthur za nic w świecie nie zrozumie tej różnicy.  
— Jakby nie było — mówi Ariadne — musimy przełożyć realizację zamówienia Rosenthal do czasu, kiedy wprowadzimy do projektu kogoś innego albo ustalimy nowy scenariusz.  
Arthur niechętnie kiwa głową, a gdy reszta zespołu zaczyna podnosić się z miejsc, celowo łapie wzrok Eamesa. Wskazuje na stół dwukrotnym ruchem podbródka, co Eames interpretuje jako sygnał „zostań”. Ociąga się więc z wyjściem, niezbyt demonstracyjnie, tak że trudno powiedzieć, czy Ariadne i Yusuf coś dostrzegli. Nawet jeśli, to niczym się nie zdradzają i opuszczają pomieszczenie, pozostawiając ich sam na sam. Arthur wstaje i zamyka drzwi pokoju konferencyjnego.  
— Twoje paznokcie nie są w najlepszym stanie — zauważa Eames.  
— Jakby to było w ogóle ważne — odpowiada Arthur.  
— No wiesz, lubię, jak wbijasz je w moją skórę, kiedy cię rżnę, ale czy trzeba ją od razu ranić? — Eames wygina usta w powolnym uśmiechu. — Hmm, może trzeba. Może chciałbym, żebyś mnie wszędzie podrapał do krwi.  
Arthur rumieni się słabo, ale słabo to lepiej niż w ogóle.  
— Jeśli wydaje ci się, że zatrzymałem cię na szybki biurowy seks…  
— Nie, ale skoro wspominasz…  
— …to będziesz musiał poczekać — kończy Arthur. — Chociaż przyznaję, że pokusa jest wyjątkowo duża. — Uśmiecha się przelotnie, promiennie, hipnotyzująco. I zaraz poważnieje. — Yusuf mi powiedział.  
Eames udaje, że nie kojarzy.  
— O pokusach biurowego seksu?  
— O Moranie i Charlesie Lyle’u.  
Eames milczy.  
— Nie zamierzasz ułatwić mi sprawy, co? — mówi Arthur.  
Robi krok do przodu i wstępuje w przestrzeń osobistą Eamesa, za daleko na dotyk, ale dosyć blisko, by Eames wyczuł ciepło jego ciała. Arthur jest tak _żywy_ , myśli, nie w sensie rozumianym przez większość ludzi, gdzie za kryterium uznaje się zdolność mówienia, myślenia i sporadycznego śmiechu, do czego od biedy zdolne są nawet małpy. Żywy w tym znaczeniu, że Eames nie potrafi wyobrazić go sobie martwego. Nie umie przywołać wizji rzeczywistości bez istniejącego w niej Arthura, który mógłby go prowokować, poganiać i lojalnie podążać za nim każdą z jego ciemnych ścieżek.  
— Rosenthal poczeka — ciągnie Arthur. — Przekładam zlecenie z niechęcią, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. Następny projekt nie wymaga twojej obecności, więc… więc uważam, że powinieneś spróbować dopaść Morana. Nie zostanie zbyt długo w jednym miejscu. Nie przegap tej szansy.  
— Czy ty na serio namawiasz mnie do zemsty z zimną krwią?  
— Uważam, że musisz zrobić co trzeba. Jeżeli ma to być zemsta, to niech będzie. Sam nie obchodziłem się najłagodniej z ludźmi, którzy zawiedli mnie w stopniu dużo mniejszym niż wymordowanie mi zespołu i spowodowanie oparzeń trzeciego stopnia. A gdyby chodziło ci o coś innego niż zemsta, to… cóż, twoja rzecz.  
— Tak, bardzo dziękuję za wyjaśnienie oczywistego — odpowiada Eames drwiąco.  
Mówienie sprawia mu ból, podobnie jak widok sfrustrowanej, pełnej współczucia miny Arthura.  
— Słuchaj, nie mogę cię uszczęśliwić, Eames. Mój fiut nie wyleczy wszystkiego. Nikt na całym świecie nie zdoła tego zrobić. Ale mogę dać ci tę jedną radę.  
— Że powinienem dopaść Terrence’a Morana — powtarza Eames. Obraca w ustach każde słowo, określając jego wagę. Przecież od lat pragnął właśnie tego, więc czemu teraz zwleka? — Zdradził mnie i oszukał, zabił moich przyjaciół. Muszę się nim zająć.  
— Będziesz wiedział, co zrobić, gdy go zobaczysz — podsumowuje Arthur.  
Prosta prawda.

***

W Manchesterze jest pewna uliczka. Wiatr roznosi tam śmieci po wilgotnym asfalcie. Powietrze pachnie ziemiście niedawnym deszczem. Graffiti, które Eames pamięta, wciąż panoszy się na ścianie, choć wygląda, jakby było własną bladą kopią — niczym zdrapywane warstwy farby olejnej na obrazie, odsłaniające swoje kolejne pokłady, jeden po drugim, dopóki płótno nie straci pamięci do końca. Jest sklepik ezoteryczny z drukowanymi w gwiazdozbiory zasłonkami na wystawie i nieśmiertelnym szyldem sporządzonym z brystolu, głoszącym „50% zniżki na wszystkie artykuły promocyjne, dodatkowe rabaty dla studentów, różnorodne kadzidełka!”. Przy tylnych drzwiach czeka Charles Lyle.  
— Musisz się czegoś napić — brzmią jego pierwsze słowa i Eames zastanawia się, co kazało mu je wypowiedzieć. Chyba nie wygląda _aż tak_ źle; owszem, jego samolot dopiero wylądował, ale Eames zdążył wstąpić do toalety na lotnisku i przygładzić włosy, a potem kupić coś porządnego do jedzenia. Niemniej coś niepokojącego musiało pozostać, więc uśmiecha się do Charlesa z czarującą beztroską, której nie odczuwa, i wchodzi za nim do sklepu.  
— Cóż sprowadza cię tym razem w te strony? — pyta Charles, krzątając się po wnętrzu i organizując butelkę amontillado oraz dwa zakurzone kieliszki. Czyści je pobieżnie końcem rękawa. — Nie podeszła ci praca w agencji twojego przyjaciela?  
— Wręcz przeciwnie — odpowiada Eames.  
Przyjmuje drinka i siada na rozchybotanym krześle, patrząc, jak Charles przysuwa się bliżej. Zauważa plamę na jego kraciastym krawacie, przypuszczalnie wypadek z fontanną atramentu tryskającą z popsutego pióra, i niesforne gniazdo we włosach, sugerujące niespokojny sen — a może tylko to sobie wyobraża. Upija łyk sherry. Jest okropne, ale Charles nigdy nie miał dobrego smaku. Należało uznać to za zły omen, gdy był jeszcze czas.  
— Słyszałem, że spadła ci na kark sprawa w sądzie — mówi Charles uprzejmym tonem. — Mam nadzieję, że to nic, z czymś nie mógłbyś sobie poradzić?  
— Wiesz, to tylko prawnicy — odpowiada Eames lekceważąco. — Czym są w porównaniu ze sforą wściekłych psów, goniącą cię po zaułkach Bangkoku? Tyle że ich usługi kosztują więcej, to wszystko.  
— A twoje stawki za współśnienie przebijają nawet ich żądania.  
— Bo to towar luksusowy. Gdyby każdy mógł sobie pozwolić na wymarzone sny, przestałyby być cokolwiek warte.  
— Komunista z pewnością by polemizował — zauważa Charles.  
— Jestem złodziejem, mordercą, kłamcą i akademickim nieudacznikiem — mówi Eames. — Żałuję, ale komunista nie figuruje na liście charakteryzujących mnie cech. — Odstawia kieliszek na stolik do gry w karty. — Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, Charles.  
— No cóż, kilka ostatnich miesięcy dało mi się we znaki, przyznaję. Głównie troski finansowe, ale również smutny i ciężki obowiązek opieki nad młodymi talentami, które niestety są nimi jedynie z nazwy. Jeden z moich świeżo poznanych przyjaciół próbował włamać się do Biblioteki Brytyjskiej i ukraść anglosaski manuskrypt Beowulfa. Nie do wiary! Mam nadzieję, że ten pomysł powstał w jego biednej głowie tylko w wyniku nadużycia alkoholu. Idiotyczne ryzyko! I obawiam się konsekwencji.  
— Gdzie on teraz jest?  
— Czeka na proces — wzdycha Charles. — Martwi mnie, że mógłby rzucić moim nazwiskiem. Wiesz, ja go nie zachęcałem do tego kroku. Ba, nawet starałem się go odwieść! Mówiłem mu: skoro już koniecznie chcesz włamać się do BB, na początek pomyśl o mniej spektakularnym trofeum. Ale jego ambicja nie słuchała głosu rozsądku. — Uśmiecha się nostalgicznie. — Wciąż przypominałem sobie ciebie i Terrence’a sprzed… sprzed tej paskudnej sprawy. Jak spacerowaliście po bibliotekach i muzeach świata, wychodząc z nich z pełnymi torbami. Pamiętasz Watykan? — Przechodzi w cichy szept. — Byliście nieustraszeni. Obaj.  
— Biblioteki watykańskie miały wtedy gówniane zabezpieczenia — zauważa Eames. — Oczywiście nie obyło się bez kamuflażu, wystąpiliśmy jako naukowcy z referencjami i musieliśmy poddać nasze płaszcze i teczki rewizji przy wyjściu. Z drugiej strony, jak wiadomo, referencje łatwo podrobić, a brzydkie, workowate swetry z bezdennymi kieszeniami to bardzo praktyczny strój.  
— Dziś nie poszłoby już tak łatwo — zgadza się Charles.  
— Triki po jakimś czasie stają się znane — odpowiada Eames. Patrzy na małe nacięcie na grzbiecie swojej dłoni: wczoraj rano przesunął maszynką do golenia w niewłaściwym kierunku, w stronę ręki. — Dlatego nie można stosować ich zbyt często. Lepiej zachować je na coś naprawdę wielkiego.  
— To brzmi, jakbyś miał plany. — Charles ożywia się, wyraźnie zaciekawiony. — Zastanawiasz się nad powrotem na mroczną stronę interesu? Nie myśl, że nie popieram inicjatywy twojego przyjaciela Arthura, ale cóż, ostatnio wiało tu nudą. Przydałby mi się jakiś rabunek w starym, dobrym stylu.  
— Nudą? Tutaj, u ciebie? Nie sądzę. — Eames patrzy swojemu dawnemu mentorowi prosto w oczy. Myślał, że zadanie będzie trudne, ale odczuwa jedynie stłumiony spokój, jak gdyby ktoś wkradł się do jego wnętrza i zabrał stamtąd strach i zdradę. Raz już przez to przeszedł, co zapewne spełniło funkcję szczepionki. — Powiedz mi, gdzie on jest — żąda.  
Charles schlebia mu, nie próbując udawać głupiego. Odwraca wzrok.  
— Och, Eames. Miałem nadzieję, że się nie dowiesz.  
— Jesteś z nim w zmowie? Pomogłeś mu wtedy w Oslo?  
Mina Charlesa wyraża przerażenie.  
— Nie! Nie, nie, jak możesz w ogóle tak o mnie myśleć? Nigdy nie dopuściłbym się równie potwornej…  
— Mam dla ciebie smakowitą nowinę — przerywa mu Eames. — Ludzie to jedyne stworzenia obdarzone świadomością wystarczającą do określenia swoich granic i zarazem jedyne istoty, które się pod tym względem mylą.  
— Nie byłem zamieszany w… w to, co uczynił Terrence — mówi Charles. Pobladł jak ściana, Eames widzi wypukłe niebieskie nici rozszerzonych żył na jego szyi. — Uwierz mi lub nie, bo nie potrafię niczego udowodnić. Ale jestem starym człowiekiem bez żony i dzieci, a ty, Terrence i inni byliście… byliście najbliższym odpowiednikiem moich wnuków. Nigdy nie buntowałbym was przeciwko sobie. — Jego żyły uwypuklają się jeszcze wyraźniej. — Terrence zszedł na złą drogę. Usiłowałem go z niej sprowadzić.  
— Wiedziałeś, co zamierzał?  
— Nie!  
— A wiesz, dlaczego to zrobił?  
— Nie!  
Ja też nie, myśli Eames, i to go dręczy, wysuszając i wydrążając od środka. Sięga po obrzydliwe sherry i wypija. Charles nadal patrzy na niego z lękiem, wstydem i poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzy, wreszcie spuszcza oczy. Dzwonek przy drzwiach frontowych odzywa się srebrzyście i do sklepu wchodzi klientka, którą obaj ignorują.  
— Możliwe, że chodziło mu o pieniądze — mówi Charles po dłuższej chwili. — Miał spore długi. Zbytnio pociągał go hazard.  
Mógł zwrócić się do mnie, myśli Eames, byliśmy wtedy jak rodzina. Ale że nic już niczego nie zmieni, pyta tylko:  
— Po co cię tu niedawno odwiedził?  
— Potrzebował kasy — odpowiada Charles. — Po zamieszaniu z WikiLeaks, hmm, stracił dużo ze swojej popularności. Przestał być lubiany, nie dostawał żadnych ofert pracy. Musiał rozejrzeć się gdzie indziej. Brakowało mu funduszy, więc zjawił się u mnie z prośbą o pomoc. Zrobiło mi się go żal! Eames, ja wiem, że ty tego nie zrozumiesz, ale… Wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Z jednej strony chciałem od razu zadzwonić na policję, z drugiej wciąż pamiętam, jaki był, kiedy go poznałem. Taki młodziutki! Chyba nie zapomniałeś.  
— Najchętniej bym to zrobił — mówi Eames. — Mam dość wspomnień.  
— Dałem mu pieniądze. A potem kazałem się wynieść.  
— Gdzie jest teraz?  
— Nie wyjawił, dokąd się wybiera — odpowiada Charles ze zmęczeniem. — Napomknął tylko o możliwej pracy. Nie był nią zachwycony, jednak nie może sobie pozwolić na wybredność. Szczegóły zachował dla siebie, ale zobaczyłem… przejrzałem jego notatki, gdy był pod prysznicem, z którego pozwoliłem mu skorzystać. Zapamiętałem jedno imię. Bradley.  
— Bradley — powtarza Eames. Więc dostał, po co tu przyszedł.  
Wstaje, a Charles drga nerwowo. Jego ociężałe ramiona trzęsą się i Eames wie, że spodziewa się uderzenia ( _Jestem złodziejem, mordercą i kłamcą_ ). To żaden problem, kark Charlesa jest tak słaby, Eames mógłby skręcić go jednym ruchem rąk. Gdy spotkał doktora Charlesa Lyle’a po raz pierwszy, był on głównym bibliotekarzem w Bodlejańskiej. Eames — wówczas dwudziestolatek i najmłodszy magistrant na wydziale historii średniowiecza — żył nędznie ze stypendium, pisząc pracę naukową o porównaniu tradycji zwojów i kodeksów w angielskim piśmiennictwie katolickim. Lyle był genialny, Eames był głodny, co trwało do dnia, w którym Charles zwrócił się do niego ze słowami: „Panie Eames, chciałbym poprosić o pomoc przy pewnym projekcie, a dokładnie o załatwienie czegoś pod warunkiem zachowania dyskrecji”. Tak wyglądała ich Genesis, Księga Rodzaju, a może początek Ewangelii, swoiste nawiedzenie Eamesa. Lecz teraz ma przed sobą Exodus, Księgę Wyjścia.  
Nie interesuje go już, gdzie zaczynał. Nie wie, czy uznać to za przejaw mądrości, czy rozleniwienia.

***

Zatrzymuje się w Oslo i szuka willi Mikkelsena, ale za ostatnimi zabudowaniami, tam gdzie miasto wysyła na wszystkie strony świata macki dróg, znikających za najeżonym świerkami horyzontem, znajduje tylko ogrodzony dom, którego nie rozpoznaje. Wzniesiono go w miejscu dawnego, z którego nie pozostały nawet ruiny. Eames przeskakuje przez niski żółty płot do ogrodu, żeby obejrzeć go z bliska. Został odbudowany od podstaw, myśli. W końcu minęło kilka lat. Nowy dom ma zupełnie inną strukturę i kompletnie odbiega kolorystyką od starego. Otaczające go krzewy są wypielęgnowane, a powietrze pachnie świeżo upieczonym na kolację chlebem. Przez szerokie okno widać zgromadzoną w kuchni rodzinę.  
Eames nie próbuje ukrywać swojej obecności. Zostaje zauważony. Mężczyzna, najprawdopodobniej ojciec i mąż, wstaje od stołu i wychodzi na zewnątrz.  
— Halo, czy mogę w czymś pomóc? — pyta po norwesku.  
Eamesowi udaje się go zrozumieć, jednak skąpa znajomość języka nie pozwala mu na sformułowanie odpowiedzi. Decyduje się zrobić to po angielsku.  
— Zwiedzałem okolicę i zgubiłem drogę.  
Mężczyzna z trudem skleja kilka słów w niezręczne zdanie.  
— Gdzie… ty… chcesz… iść?  
— Nie wiem — mówi Eames. — Przepraszam za zakłócenie spokoju. Ma pan bardzo ładny dom.  
Norweg kiwa głową i Eames zarzuca torbę na ramię, kierując się do furtki. Zostaje odprowadzony czujnym, podejrzliwym wzrokiem, więc stwierdza, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Jeżeli mieszkańcy domu zadzwonią po policję, zniknie stąd, zanim patrol zdąży dojechać — lekcja, za którą Eames drogo zapłacił. Zatrzymuje się za bramą i obejmuje palcami jej rdzewiejące, zimne pręty. Tego chyba nie wymienili, myśli, i omal nie zaczyna szukać śladów krwi, choć wie, że nie znajdzie niczego.  
— Wie pan, że sześć lat temu na terenie tej posiadłości zginęło troje ludzi?  
Mężczyzna nie wie.  
— Pytam z czystej ciekawości, czy wierzy pan w duchy? — brnie dalej Eames.  
— Proszę — słyszy. — Proszę… odejść.  
Eames nie wierzy w duchy, z pominięciem wczesnego dzieciństwa, kiedy potrafił siedzieć przez całą halloweenową noc z lustrem i szklanką wody, czekając. Pewnego razu poczuł zimny powiew na skórze i dobiegły go głosy zza ściany, ale wyszło na jaw, że dał się tylko oszukać przez przeciąg i radio. Niemniej chciałby znów w nie uwierzyć. Chciałby wierzyć, że Cheung Su i Rica, nawet martwi i skremowani, krążą w powietrzu w postaci cząsteczek i przemawiają do Eamesa, gdy śpi, chociaż ich szepty szeleszczą mu w uszach również na jawie.  
Mężczyzna robi się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Sięga do kieszeni i wyjmuje telefon. Eames uśmiecha się do siebie. Nie spotka się tu z żadnym duchem, podobnie jak z gościnnym przyjęciem.  
— Pyk i już mnie nie ma — mówi.

***

Bradley Culhane nie jest człowiekiem łatwym do odnalezienia w pojedynkę, więc Eames dzwoni do kilku osób, które są mu winne małą przysługę, a w czasie, gdy czeka, aż odkryją żyłę złota, wraca do Kalifornii. Zaraz po dotarciu na miejsce natrafia na znajomą twarz: w budynku Meridii wpada na niego Cobb.  
Eames stoi w windzie i patrzy na zamykające się drzwi, gdy nagle między ich skrzydła wpycha się czyjaś ręka i zmusza je do ponownego otwarcia. Cobb wchodzi do środka i robi zaskoczoną minę. W jego drugiej dłoni paruje kubek kawy.  
— Czyli Arthur miał jednak rację. Twierdził, że dziś się tu pojawisz — mówi.  
Eames zwleka z odpowiedzią, dopóki drzwi nie zasuną się do końca.  
— Arthur zna moje zwyczaje, to prawda — przyznaje.  
Cobb pociąga łyk kawy i wydaje neutralny dźwięk.  
— Co słychać u dzieci? — pyta Eames.  
— Wolałbym nie rozmawiać o nich w pracy.  
— Czyżby? Przecież tylko dzięki nim jesteś interesujący — mówi Eames i uśmiecha się bezczelnie, gdy Cobb próbuje przeszyć go na wylot swoim słynnym intensywnym spojrzeniem.  
Zawsze miał kłopoty z odczytywaniem Cobba. A przecież nie powinien. Nieżyjąca żona, opuszczone dzieci? Praktycznie podręcznikowy przypadek. Cobb piętrzy w sobie tyle tłumionych problemów, że tworzą całe kondygnacje, połączone zepsutymi eskalatorami. Z takimi ludźmi można obchodzić się w tylko jeden sposób: kpić i dokopywać im bezlitośnie.  
Przekraczają razem próg Somnusa. Przy recepcji zastają pochyloną nad faksem Ariadne, która na ich widok unosi brwi.  
— A wy co, zostaliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? Pojawiacie się teraz w duecie?  
— Jak para wściekłych psów — odpowiada Eames. — Albo przeżartych rakiem jąder.  
— Zapomnij, że o coś pytałam.  
— Z tym że ja to jaja, a on rak — uściśla Cobb.  
— Nie, naprawdę zapomnijcie — nalega Ariadne. — Czy my kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu nie trzymaliśmy pewnego, hmm, poziomu intelektualnego?  
— Szczerze, nie pamiętam — mówi Eames. — Ale skoro już zbaczamy w stronę intelektu, co z… — rozgląda się i zniża głos do szeptu — …Uniwersytetem Arizony? Podjęłaś już jakąś decyzję co do stypendium?  
— Uważam, że powinnaś je przyjąć — wtrąca się Cobb. — Profesor Greer jest największym ekspertem w tej dziedzinie. Jeśli mnie trafiłaby się taka okazja, gdy byłem w twoim wieku, nie zastanawiałbym się nawet przez moment.  
— Za to teraz lepiej się zastanów — upomina go Eames. — Na przykład nad ściszeniem głosu. Arthur nie…  
— Arthur wie — odzywa się Arthur, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju. Ariadne przygasa i pochmurnieje, ale dzielnie unosi podbródek. — Dowiedział się wszystkiego od samej zainteresowanej, kiedy wyjechałeś — tłumaczy Eamesowi tonem towarzyskiej pogawędki. — Proszę, oto dokumenty dla ciebie — zwraca się do Cobba, który wciska torebkę z przekąską pod pachę i sięga po podawaną mu teczkę.  
— Świetnie — mówi. — Wciąż nie jestem przekonany, czy West Grand Avenue rzeczywiście jest najlepszą trasą dla Rosenthal, zważywszy na kąt triangulacji potrzebny do wytyczenia powierzchni, na której eksplozja osiągnie najwyższą efektywność. Ale teraz mam wszystkie dane, żeby to obliczyć, więc zobaczymy.  
Tak właśnie wygląda współpraca z Cobbem jako dowodzącym akcją: coś znajomego i irytującego zarazem. Podobnie jak każdy, kto posiada długoletnie doświadczenie w kierowaniu ludźmi, Cobb rzuca pomysłami i ustala zasady planowanego snu, a jeśli są sprzeczne z wizją innego członka grupy, nie ma zamiaru przepraszać. Eames stanowi wyjątek od tego utartego schematu — kiedyś sam stał na czele zespołu złożonego z Terrence’a, Cheung Su i Riki, jednak daleko mu do przywódcy w typie Cobba. Może dlatego, że Terrence był draniem, Rica kanalią, a Cheung Su potrafił zabijać z zamkniętymi oczami. Eames nie tyle nimi kierował, co trzymał ich w kupie w miejscu, z którego mogli wyrządzić najmniej szkód.  
Cobb jest przyzwyczajony do pracy z Arthurem i Nashem. Żadnego z nich nie sposób nazwać konfliktową osobą — Arthur zapewne próbował racjonalnie polemizować, najprawdopodobniej za zamkniętymi drzwiami, przypuszczalnie przebierał w słowach, które w efekcie traciły wszelką moc, Nash zaś, o ile Eames wie, miał skłonność do łykania, co mu podano, po prostu było mu wszystko jedno.  
Arthur nabiera wprawy w niedopuszczaniu Cobba do pełnej kontroli. Musi. W końcu Somnus płynie pod jego banderą, więc we własnym interesie powinien trzymać Doma w ryzach, kiedy pojawia się taka konieczność. Na razie wychodzi mu to całkiem dobrze, stwierdza Eames, obserwując ich przez resztę dnia.  
Zwinnie manewrując między jednym autorytetem a drugim, wyraźnie rozpoznaje stare, partnerskie układy łączące ich obu, widzi, jak Cobb odpręża się w pobliżu Arthura i nawet uśmiecha do niego. Dostrzega swobodę, z jaką reaguje na to Arthur i ich idealnie dopasowane ruchy, niczym u pary zgranych ze sobą marionetek. Porozumiewają się swoim wspólnym, tylko im zrozumiałym językiem, używają własnego kodu złożonego z zerknięć i miniaturowych skrzywień. Ariadne dostaje szału, próbując odgadnąć, co mogą mieć na myśli.  
Eames również powinien być wściekły. Ale nie jest. Powinien czuć zazdrość. Ale nie czuje. Wie, co znaczy dźwigać na barkach ciężar przeszłości — nie pozbędziesz się go do końca życia.  
Pod wieczór Cobb zagląda do biura Eamesa, głównie w celu omówienia projektu scenerii, jednak po wszystkim nie wychodzi, tylko przechadza się po pomieszczeniu i czyta tytuły na grzbietach książek w sposób kojarzący się z niespokojnymi nawykami Yusufa. Yusuf odleciał z powrotem do Mombasy, do swojej żony — dobrze mu to zrobi, myśli Eames. Cobb bierze do ręki najnowszy tom Helen Oyeyemi, po czym odkłada go na miejsce.  
— Będę to musiał sobie kiedyś pożyczyć — mówi na wpół do siebie.  
— Proszę, nie krępuj się. — Eames wzrusza ramionami. — Nie mam nic przeciwko.  
— Wiesz, zdziwiłem się, kiedy Arthur powiedział, że stara się zwerbować cię do Somnusa. A potem, po głębszym zastanowieniu, zupełnie przestałem się dziwić.  
— Próbowałeś mu to wyperswadować?  
— Nie, niby czemu? — pyta Cobb. — Jesteś chyba najlepszym fałszerzem, z jakimś się zetknąłem. Poza tym nie byłeś trwale związany z żadnym projektem. Sam chciałem ściągnąć cię do zespołu, gdy przeprowadzaliśmy incepcję, więc dlaczego miałbym odradzać to Arthurowi, skoro zawsze starałem się nauczyć go, by postępował jak ja?  
— Podobne sprawy rzadko kończą się dobrze — komentuje Eames, myśląc o Terrensie.  
— Niestety, mimo moich największych wysiłków i sesji z użyciem hipnozy, Arthur woli myśleć po swojemu — mówi Cobb.  
Robi niezręczną minę i Eames pojmuje, do czego właściwie zmierza — do pytań: „Sypiasz z nim? Jest coś między wami? Kochasz go?”. Zastanawia się, co to znaczy, że każdy, kto ich zna, od razu coś zauważa. Na szczęście Cobb jest marnym poetą i jeszcze gorszym partnerem do lekkiej konwersacji. Eames słyszał, jak ludzie pokroju Vaughana twierdzili, że Mal miała wystarczająco towarzyskiej ikry za nich dwoje, ale Arthur powiedział mu (kiedy leżeli razem w skłębionej pościeli, a obojczyk Eamesa nosił ślady jego zębów), że Mal była bardziej skryta i wyciszona niż Cobb. Odbijali się w sobie jak w lustrach.  
Eames pyta bez żadnych wstępów:  
— Znasz Bradleya Culhane’a? Wiesz, gdzie go szukać?  
— Culhane, hmm — odpowiada Cobb. — Pracowałem z nim raz. Wydał mi się mało solidny, ale prawdę mówiąc, większość z was sprawia takie wrażenie.  
— Z nas? — powtarza Eames z rozbawieniem.  
— Was, fałszerzy — wyjaśnia Cobb zmęczonym tonem. — Nie wiem, gdzie jest Culhane, ale mogę zasięgnąć języka.  
— Będę miał u ciebie dług wdzięczności — mówi Eames. Dziwnie się czuje z myślą o jakimkolwiek zobowiązaniu wobec Cobba, ale skoro trzeba, musi zrobić to jak należy.  
Cobb waha się przez chwilę.  
— Jakiś problem? — ponagla Eames łagodnie.  
— Chyba wiem, po co ci Culhane — odpowiada Cobb. — I myślę, że powinieneś się o czymś dowiedzieć. On ma córkę.  
— Kto, Culhane?  
— Nie, Moran.  
— Moran nie ma córki — przeczy Eames.  
Przypomina sobie dziewczynkę ze zdjęć. Istnieje tysiąc wyjaśnień jej obecności. Cobb otwiera usta, żeby coś dodać, ale Eames kończy temat, sięgając po projekt jednego z testowych snów i podsuwając mu go pod nos.

***

Arthur opowiada Cobbowi o Walczak. Eames wie, bo ton ich głosów, które słyszy przez zamknięte drzwi pokoju Arthura, nie wskazuje na luźną pogawędkę o pracy lub wymianę komentarzy nad zdjęciami z urodzin dzieci. Taki ton przybiera się, gdy w grę wchodzą wyznania.  
— I co sądzi o tym wielki bohater? — bada Eames później, gdy jedzą obiad w ulubionej restauracji Arthura, wyspecjalizowanej w owocach morza.  
Arthur pochłania tilapię z orzeszkami piniowymi tak, jakby nigdy nie słyszał o manierach przy stole. Najwyraźniej emocje wybitnie pobudzają głód.  
— Czy przed tobą da się jeszcze coś ukryć? — pyta Arthur, usuwając kawałek przybrania z podbródka.  
— Mam wielką nadzieję, że nie wiem o tobie wszystkiego. Jak inaczej udałoby nam się zachować pasję i świeżość pożycia seksualnego? — mówi Eames z kamienną miną. — Nie mogę doczekać się dnia, w którym wyjawisz mi swoją ukrytą fantazję o zabawie w ucznia i nauczyciela. Albo o orgastycznej namiętności, jaką budzi w tobie zlizywanie sosu holenderskiego z każdej dostępnej powierzchni.  
— To obrzydliwe.  
— Nigdy nie miałeś seksownego nauczyciela, od którego chciałbyś oberwać po tyłku?  
— Pani Leung, lekcje angielskiego w jedenastej klasie — odpowiada Arthur bez namysłu. — Miałem na myśli sos holenderski.  
— A ja, przedtem, ciebie i Cobba, zaangażowanych w szczerą, niewątpliwie po męsku serdeczną rozmowę w cztery oczy.  
Arthur krzywi się nad talerzem.  
— Powiedziałem mu o Walczak. Już wcześniej nie było dla niego tajemnicą, co… co jej zrobiłem. Upił mnie kiedyś, gdy miałem dwadzieścia lat, i wszystko mu wypaplałem. Teraz dowiedział się o naszym niedawnym spotkaniu i śnie, który dla niej stworzyłem.  
— Zakładam, że wyraził swoją aprobatę.  
— Stwierdził… — Arthur kieruje wzrok w dół, na swoje paznokcie — …że jestem zbyt surowy dla samego siebie. Zapytał, czy dałbym radę żyć z tym, co stałoby się, gdybym wybrał inaczej, nie skrzywdził Walczak, za to pozwolił na śmierć rodziców. Zdaje się, że odpowiedź brzmi „nie”. — Unosi spojrzenie, zdecydowane i już pozbawione strachu. — Powiedział, że muszę nauczyć się wybaczać, tak jak on w końcu wybaczył sobie za Mal. W przeciwnym razie zniszczę się sam, ku pełnej satysfakcji Lindalla. — Uśmiecha się lekko. — Cobb potrafi być porywającym mówcą, kiedy mu na tym zależy.  
— Sądzę, że pod płaszczykiem jego sentymentalnych tekstów kryje się sporo racji — oświadcza Eames. — Jednak łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić.  
— Mimo wszystko spróbuję — mówi Arthur.

***

W Wenezueli Eames trafia wreszcie na ślad Bradleya Culhane’a, który zaszył się w jednym z utrzymanych w kolonialnym stylu mieszkań w dzielnicy El Hatillo w Caracas. Skręca właśnie blanta, kiedy Eames, wyważywszy drzwi, wpada do środka i przygważdża go za szyję do kanapy.  
— Ty skurwielu! — charczy Culhane, ale Eames tylko przydusza go mocniej.  
— Cześć, Brad — mówi z jadowitą uprzejmością, bo po tym świecie chodzi więcej niż parę osób, które zdołały go porządnie wkurzyć, a tak się składa, że Culhane jest jedną z nich. Parę lat temu miał miejsce pewien incydent z udziałem wściekłej ofiary ich ataku, samowolnego ładunku materiałów wybuchowych i wymykającego się ukradkiem Culhane’a, na skutek czego Eames i Cheung Su sami musieli poradzić sobie z zaistniałym chaosem.  
Nie pozostawi nic przypadkowi. Na ile zna Culhane’a, gdzieś w zasięgu ręki ma jakąś grubszą giwerę, a w mieszkaniu znajduje się amunicja w ilości wystarczającej do wysadzenia w powietrze Placu Bolívara.  
Culhane próbuje go odepchnąć, ale Eames góruje nad nim masą mięśni. Siada na Bradleyu okrakiem, wciskając go głębiej w kanapę, i wytrąca mu z ręki skręta, który rozsiewa dokoła suche okruchy trawki.  
— Niedawno był u ciebie Terrence Moran z pytaniem o pracę — szepcze, wręcz mruczy, prosto do ucha Culhane’a. — Gdzie jest teraz?  
— Ja cię, kurwa, ukatrupię! — drze się Culhane, kiedy Eames zdejmuje rękę z jego gardła, by umożliwić mu odpowiedź. — Wyciągnę ci jaja przez zęby, chuju jeden!  
— Co sobie pomyślą twoi sąsiedzi? — pyta Eames.  
— Włazisz tu jak jakiś…  
— …i z najwyższą rozkoszą wyjdę stąd czym prędzej — wpada mu w słowo Eames, paraliżując jednocześnie jego ruchy. — Pod warunkiem, że udzielisz mi potrzebnej informacji. Moran. Miejsce jego pobytu. Robota, którą dla ciebie odwalił.  
— Myślisz, że wyciągniesz ze mnie cokolwiek? — syczy Culhane. — Że po wszystkim, co się stało, kiwnę palcem, żeby ci pomóc?  
— Naprawdę nie wiem, czy masz inny wybór. Jeżeli będziesz milczał, wpakuję ci kulkę w łeb. Podobno mało przyjemne doświadczenie.  
Culhane wydaje głośny ryk. A potem, błyskawicznie niczym atakujący ptak, uderza głową w czoło Eamesa. Bierze go z zaskoczenia — Eames zapamiętał Culhane’a jako zbyt powolnego i otępiałego od narkotyków, by stanowił prawdziwe zagrożenie. Jednak od tamtej pory najwyraźniej nauczył się kilku skutecznych trików, bo Eames odsuwa się odruchowo z bólem eksplodującym pod czaszką, a Culhane zrzuca go z siebie.  
Kto by pomyślał, Culhane ma teraz dobry refleks. Eames musi wykazać się jeszcze lepszym, jeśli chce udaremnić mu sięgnięcie po broń, w stronę której wylatują właśnie jego ręce — jak się okazuje, ukrytej pod kanapą. Eames łapie za swój pistolet i strzela, tylko odrobinę zbaczając w lewo od wyciągniętych palców Culhane’a.  
Culhane gwałtownie cofa dłoń.  
— Możemy bawić się w to przez cały dzień — mówi Eames. — Albo po prostu powiesz mi, co chcę wiedzieć. Po co te sekrety? Terrence nie jest twoim przyjacielem.  
— Dla zasady — cedzi Culhane przez zęby, czerwony jak burak. — Pomogę każdemu, kto zrobi cię w balona, ty nadęty dupku.  
— Czy przyszło ci kiedykolwiek do głowy, żeby dokładnie przeanalizować podłoże niechęci, którą tak ewidentnie do mnie żywisz? — pyta Eames. — Moglibyśmy podejść do sprawy jak odpowiedzialni dorośli. Nie obraziłbym się nawet, gdybyś użył samych wypowiedzi subiektywnych. Na przykład: „Eamesie, boli mnie, kiedy ranisz mój honor insynuując, że jestem tchórzliwym, pozbawionym wszelkiej wartości gnojkiem”.  
Culhane znów wyrywa się pod kanapę i Eames naciska na spust. Kula przechodzi gładko przez bark Culhane’a, który wydaje kolejny ryk, tym razem z bardzo zrozumiałego powodu.  
— Chyba że nalegasz na przepychanki rodem ze szkolnego boiska — ciągnie Eames. — Osobiście preferuję pierwsze rozwiązanie, no ale ja jestem dżentelmenem. Pozwolę ci zdecydować. — Podchodzi do Culhane’a i przyklęka obok niego. — Ciii, bo sąsiedzi rzeczywiście zaczną nabierać podejrzeń, co nie przyda się żadnemu z nas. Powiedz mi, gdzie znajdę Morana, a zawiozę cię do szpitala.  
Culhane uderza go pięścią i momentalnie wyje z bólu. Eames łapie go za twarz i trzepie nią z rozmachem o podłogę.  
— Gadaj, gdzie on jest — żąda.  
Culhane potrząsa głową, więc Eames powtarza czynność. Krew, ślina i lodowata furia szarpiąca za żołądek.  
— Powiedz mi, gdzie on jest, bo będę ci to robił do pieprzonej nocy!  
Jak się okazuje, nie ma takiej konieczności. Przy siódmym uderzeniu kością policzkową o parkiet Culhane wypluwa informację, bo mimo że rozwinął się pod pewnymi względami, wciąż tak samo źle radzi sobie z bólem. Eames wytrzymałby co najmniej do dwudziestu, choć wcale się nie spieszy, by sprawdzić to empirycznie.  
— Dobra — mówi, wygrzebując z kieszeni chusteczkę i ocierając nią ręce. — Pora na wycieczkę do szpitala. Chodź. Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść.  
Później, gdy budynek pogotowia znika w jego lusterku wstecznym, dzwoni do Arthura.  
— Jestem w Caracas — melduje, słysząc w uchu jego głos. — Urocze miasto. Bardzo słoneczne. Nigdy w nim przedtem nie byłem. Muszę je sobie zapamiętać jako cel wakacyjny na przyszłość.  
— Jak na razie o wakacjach mogę tylko pomarzyć.  
— Aż tyle pracy?  
— Cobb znalazł tajny zapas czekoladowych batoników — odpowiada Arthur. — I tajny zapas marihuany.  
— Tajne zapasy zioła _u nas_? Więc to nie tylko Culhane ćpa? — dziwi się Eames. — Dlaczego nikt mi nigdy nic nie powiedział?  
— Należą do Ariadne. Tłumaczyła, że używa ich do celów medycznych. Nie zapominaj, że ona jest doktorem.  
— Doktorem w sensie stopnia naukowego.  
— Tym lepiej — mówi Arthur lekko. Milknie na moment, a potem dodaje: — Jak tam polowanie na Morana?  
— Culhane twierdzi, że dał mu robotę, bo potrzebował dobrego i taniego fałszerza. Prosta, prymitywna ekstrakcja, wyścigi lokalnych handlarzy narkotyków. Dawniej Terrence nigdy nie zniżyłby się do tego poziomu, ale skoro teraz wszyscy wpisali go na czarną listę, nie ma wyboru, jeśli chce zarobić na żarcie.  
— Jak myślisz, czemu to zrobił? — pyta Arthur.  
— Przyjął zlecenie? Przecież przed chwilą ci wytłumaczyłem.  
— Nie, dlaczego wygadał się publicznie? Bardzo często się nad tym zastanawiam. Musiał wiedzieć, że ludzie z branży zwrócą się przeciwko niemu. Co on zyskał na tym przecieku?  
— Kiedyś myślałem, że rozumiem każde jego posunięcie — odpowiada Eames. — Z tym że kiedyś potrafiłem być dosyć arogancki.  
— Kiedyś? — drwi Arthur.  
— Czyżbyś oceniał właśnie mój charakter, kochanie? Nie zapomniałeś czasem o czymś? Jestem gangsterem nawróconym na dobrą drogę. Złoczyńcą o złotym sercu i tragicznej przeszłości.  
— Nigdy nie byłeś złoczyńcą.  
— Ale i nie bohaterem, tyle można powiedzieć z całą pewnością.  
— Żaden z nas nim nie jest — mówi Arthur. — Odgrywamy małe rólki w swoich przedstawieniach, próbując zarobić na życie. Moje zakończy się szczęśliwie, gdy napełnię konto emerytalne w banku.  
— Boże drogi, Arthurze, ty już teraz odkładasz na emeryturę? Po prostu wpędzasz mnie w depresję — bulwersuje się Eames.  
Przystaje na czerwonym świetle niedaleko ulicznego stoiska z cachapą 13. Czuje woń kukurydzianego ciasta, świeżo wypieczonego na gorącym kamieniu, i ślina napływa mu do ust, jednak sygnalizacja przełącza się w tym momencie na zielone i musi jechać dalej.  
— To moja mała, brudna tajemnica — mówi Arthur. — Wszyscy uważają mnie za romantyka, ale tak naprawdę, gdy patrzę na zachód słońca, to myślę, co za szkoda, za dostęp do tego widoku można byłoby żądać biletów.  
Eames wyczuwa jego uśmiech.  
— Wydawało mi się, że to ja jestem twoją małą, brudną tajemnicą. Planujesz porównać, który z nas wypada lepiej w tej konkurencji?  
— Pokonałbym cię w każdej — twierdzi Arthur. — Dostałbyś w kość nawet przy grze w klasy.  
Eames uśmiecha się również, do siebie. Zapada dłuższa, przyjemna cisza, w której słyszy stukanie klawiatury Arthura. A potem przerywa ją niemal-wyznaniem:  
— Wciąż myślę o tym, co mi mówiłeś. O przebaczeniu.  
— Nie wiem już nawet, co chciałem przez to powiedzieć — odpowiada Arthur.  
— Tak czy owak twoje słowa brzmiały bardzo mądrze.  
— Chrzanić mądrość. Po prostu… tak uważam. Och, sam nie wiem, co mówię. Ale… Hmm, dobroć to coś, co robisz innym. Wybaczenie to coś, co robisz sobie. Mniej więcej jak w przypadku masturbacji.  
— Czyli tak podsumowujesz mój tragiczny los? — pyta Eames. — Porównaniem do masturbacji?  
— Eames…  
— Tak?  
— Słuchaj… — Arthur zawiesza głos. — Albo nic. Powodzenia z Moranem. A potem dupa w troki i wracaj do L.A.

***

Riomaggiore, Włochy.  
To skończy się tutaj, myśli Eames. To tutaj się z nim pożegnam.  
Gdyby liczył grosiki w swojej skarbonce, nadałby im imiona: gniew, frustracja, żal, smutek. I wreszcie, na koniec, wolność. Po raz pierwszy od sześciu lat znajdzie się z Terrence’em w jednym pomieszczeniu i tylko jeden z nich wyjdzie z niego żywy. Plany Eamesa zakładają, że będzie to on sam.  
Spaceruje po porcie wzdłuż brzegu Zatoki Genueńskiej. Kiedy unosi wzrok, widzi kamieniczki spiętrzone niczym kartoniki pełne słodyczy, pastelowe i urocze, wzniesione ciasno jedna przy drugiej. Wędruje nabrzeżem tej cichej mieściny na zboczach Riviera di Levante, z pistoletem osłoniętym połami płaszcza, i przygląda się ludziom, którzy o tak wczesnej godzinie są już na nogach — zatrudnionym w winnicach i właścicielom piekarni bądź sklepików. Nigdy nie doświadczył podobnego życia, finansowanego z kontrolowanej zegarkiem pracy własnych rąk, ale zaczyna je doceniać. Odnajduje dom, którego adres Culhane podał mu jako ostatnie znane miejsce zamieszkania Terrence’a, i siada w barze po drugiej stronie ulicy, zamawia cappuccino z rogalikiem i zjada go, trzymając przez serwetkę.  
Obserwuje kamienicę. Koło dziesiątej dostrzega wychodzącego z niej Terrence’a.  
Nieruchomieje. Terrence nie jest sam. Towarzyszy mu dziecko, ciemnowłosa dziewczynka z plastykowym różowym plecaczkiem. Ta sama, którą widział na fotografiach. Wygląda na jakieś osiem, może dziewięć lat. Terrence trzyma ją za rękę, prowadząc w dół ulicy, i oboje znikają Eamesowi z pola widzenia.  
O dziesiątej trzydzieści, już po śniadaniu, pozornie pogrążony w lekturze „Corriere della Sera” Eames dostrzega kątem oka wracającego samotnie Terrence’a. Przygląda mu się dokładniej niż przedtem, oczywiście na ile pozwala odległość. Terrence jest starszy, ale to raczej jasne. Jego młodzieńcza pająkowata chudość zmieniła się w dorosłą żylastą szczupłość, jednak wciąż ma te same czarne, proste włosy, opadające luźnymi kosmykami na czoło — Eames dobrze je pamięta, zwykł przekomarzać się z Terrence’em na ich temat i zmuszać go do ujarzmiania ich kosmetykami. Moran porusza się zdecydowanie i energicznie. Przystaje na moment przed wejściem do swojej kamienicy i rozgląda się dokoła. Omal nie dostrzega Eamesa, któremu w ostatniej chwili udaje się schować za rozpostartą gazetą i przeczekać niebezpieczeństwo.  
Kwadrans później Eames wstaje i reguluje rachunek. A potem przechodzi przez ulicę i przekracza próg budynku, w którym mieszka Terrence.  
Wyrzuca z głowy wszelkie myśli, wspinając się po schodach na piąte piętro. Dom ma swoje lata i brakuje w nim windy; kroki Eamesa odzywają się echem na metalowych okuciach stopni. Tak jest lepiej. Wsłuchuje się w ich rytm i osiąga znajomy stan absolutnego spokoju punktualnie z dotarciem przed właściwe drzwi (zgodnie z notką opatrzone czwórką). Zatrzymuje się przed nimi i wyciąga z kieszeni wytrych.  
Och, stare włoskie mieszkania, jakże łatwo się do was włamać. Zamek Terrence’a stawia jednak nieoczekiwany opór, zapewne dzięki dodatkowemu wzmocnieniu przez przewidującego lokatora, ale Eames zręcznie manewruje w ciszy wytrychem i po niecałych dziesięciu minutach zapadki ustępują. Nadstawia uszu na odgłosy dobiegające z wnętrza, na jakikolwiek znak, że zaalarmowany Terrence czai się tuż za progiem, gotów rozprawić się z intruzem. Nie wyczuwa niczego, co jeszcze nie oznacza zielonego światła, bo Terrence uczył się od Eamesa, który docenia uroki dobrej zasadzki. Wysuwa pistolet z kabury i otwiera drzwi.  
Jak na człowieka posiadającego zbyt wielu wrogów, Terrence słucha telewizora odrobinę za głośno, lecz zawsze wykazywał nadmierną beztroskę — Eames nigdy nie zdołał wyplenić z niego tej skłonności. Odnajduje go w sypialni, siedzącego przed ekranem ustawionego na komodzie odbiornika.  
Zauważywszy Eamesa, Terrence blednie gwałtownie — kolor jego twarzy zmienia się jak obmyty falą nadmorski piasek.  
— O cholera — klnie i robi szybki wypad po broń.  
Eames do tego nie dopuszcza. Rzuca się na niego, zanim Moranowi udaje się dosięgnąć pistoletu. Lądują twardo na podłodze, uderzając o nią bokiem, i Eames przypiera go całym ciężarem ciała do drewnianych klepek. Terrence gapi się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, otoczonymi siecią nieznanych Eamesowi zmarszczek. Również po obu stronach jego ust widać bruzdy, których wcześniej tam nie było. A przy tym Terrence jest, jakby nie patrzeć, zupełnie młodym mężczyzną.  
Eames czeka na erupcję bezczelności, chamską brawurę, która zawsze służyła Moranowi za tarczę. Przypomina sobie, jak pewnego razu, kiedy zostali złapani i groziło im zamknięcie w pustym magazynie bez możliwości ucieczki, Terrence ani na chwilę nie przestawał pyskować. Nigdy nie przejmował się konsekwencjami — te pozostawiał ludziom stojącym jedną nogą w grobie.  
Jednak ten Terrence, starszy i pokonany, wygląda na wystraszonego.  
— Zabijesz mnie? — pyta ochrypłym, szorstkim jak papier ścierny głosem.  
— Jeszcze się nad tym zastanawiam — mówi Eames szczerze.  
Jego odpowiedź wywołuje widoczną panikę, bo Moran zaczyna miotać się i skręcać pod ciałem Eamesa, usiłując za wszelką cenę zrzucić go z siebie, i po jakimś czasie, kopnąwszy go w krocze, osiąga cel. Podnosi się niezdarnie z podłogi, ale Eames jest szybszy i dopada broni jako pierwszy.  
Czuje przeszywający, wibrujący ból w podbrzuszu. Za to ma teraz oba pistolety i oba wycelowuje w Terrence’a, zatrzymując go w pułapce ciasnej sypialni. Telewizor niemal ryczy, ale równie dobrze mógłby być wyłączony, Eames rejestruje emitowany przez niego hałas jedynie peryferią świadomości, niczym neutralne dźwięki otoczenia — kapiącą z kranu wodę, kroki sąsiadów krążących po mieszkaniu piętro wyżej.  
Terrence dyszy ciężko. Umie walczyć, jednak wyszedł z formy, poza tym nie myśli jak Culhane. Nie jest uzbrojony po zęby i nie trzyma arsenału po pokojach. To było domeną Eamesa, kiedy łączyły ich jeszcze partnerskie stosunki. Terrence spełniał inną rolę, rolę genialnego dziecka. Potrafił tworzyć imitacje najwyższej klasy, podszywać się pod każdą osobę, nawet jeśli widział ją tylko przez chwilę. Początkowo Eames złościł się na niego za tę umiejętność, co z czasem wyewoluowało w trwały podziw. Zwykł patrzeć na Morana pracującego obok i myśleć: żebym ja w twoim wieku miał choć cząstkę takiego talentu.  
W porównaniu z Terrence’em czuł się kiedyś jak przerośnięty zbój, niemniej — czego dowodzi aktualna sytuacja — bycie przerośniętym zbójem ma swoje zalety.  
— Nie zabijesz mnie — odzywa się Terrence. — Słuchaj, przecież cię znam. Gdybyś naprawdę chciał to zrobić, strzeliłbyś od razu, bez tej całej szamotaniny. Nie lubisz brzydkiego przeciągania sprawy. Wydałbyś się sobie psychopatą.  
— Mówisz z takim przekonaniem — odpowiada Eames chłodno. — Ale fakt, nic dziwnego, że wiesz wszystko o psychopatach.  
— Niczego nie rozumiesz.  
— Czyżby? Opowiem ci pewną historię, Moran. Kiedyś, dawno temu, żył sobie mężczyzna. Miał partnera, któremu ufał tak bardzo, że mógłby powierzyć mu swoje życie, co niestety okazało się olbrzymim błędem, ponieważ powierzenie swojego życia partnerowi sprawiło, iż niemal udusił się dymem, wyczołgując na poparzonych kolanach z płonącego domu — milknie na chwilę, widząc obnażone zęby Terrence’a. — Przynajmniej niczemu nie przeczysz.  
— Nie przeczę — powtarza Terrence opryskliwie. — Stało się, do diabła. Już po fakcie, dobra? Sprzedałem cię. Oblałem benzyną wnętrze domu, zablokowałem drogę ucieczki i rzuciłem zapałkę. To moja sprawka. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Przeprosin?  
— Chcę wiedzieć, co z tego miałeś — odpowiada Eames. Gładkie języczki spustów pod palcami napawają go otuchą. — Chorą uciechę? Zemstę? Bo czasami się z ciebie śmiałem? Bo Rica dała ci kosza?  
— Mam córkę, Eames — mówi Terrence. Jego usta poruszają się dziwnie, sztywno i obco, jakby zostały źle przyszyte do twarzy.  
— Nie, to nieprawda. Wiek tej dziewczynki zdecydowanie nie pasuje. Porwałeś ją komuś? Już tak nisko upadłeś?  
— Po prostu nigdy się o niej nie dowiedziałeś. — Wargi Terrence’a wciąż wykrzywia ten sam dziwaczny grymas. — Jej matką była Georgie, ta dziewczyna, z którą się kiedyś spotykałem. Pewnie nie pamiętasz. Zaszła w ciążę. Chciałem… chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale Georgie wymusiła na mnie obietnicę, że tego nie zrobię. Jej starsza siostra miała już dzieci. Postanowiły udawać, że to kolejne. Nikomu nie wolno było domyśleć się prawdy.  
— Co za piękna opera mydlana — drwi Eames. — Mały Terrence Moran, wychowany przez mniszki, decyduje podzielić się hojnie swoim materiałem genetycznym i płodzi potomka. Może powinienem złożyć gratulacje?  
— Nie — chrypi Terrence. — Mówię ci to dlatego, że jeżeli mnie zastrzelisz, będziesz musiał wyjaśnić mojej córce, czemu odebrałeś jej tatusia. Wiesz, chętnie bym to zobaczył. Jak próbujesz wyłgać się z sytuacji przy pomocy swojego uroku osobistego. Georgie i jej siostra nie żyją, zginęły w wypadku samochodowym. Jestem jedyną rodziną, jaką mała jeszcze ma. No dalej, jazda. Włączaj magię. Czaruj.  
— Zamordowałeś Cheung Su i Ricę — odpowiada Eames i patrzy, jak przez twarz Terrence’a przebiega skurcz. — Mnie też próbowałeś zabić. Nie powiodło ci się i tyle. Zdołałem wydostać się z tego domu.  
— Byłem szczęśliwy, że uszedłeś cało.  
— I spodziewasz się za to dobrego słowa? Skopałeś robotę. Byłeś niedbały, a nie szczęśliwy.  
— Szczęśliwy — upiera się Terrence. — Nie chciałem niczyjej śmierci, a już na pewno nie twojej. Kurwa, Jezu drogi, byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Prawie starszym bratem.  
— Więc dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
— Bo musiałem!  
— Ale czemu?  
— Ponieważ nie było innej możliwości! — krzyczy Terrence. — Wziął moją córkę jako zakładniczkę! Groził, że jeśli nie podpalę domu i nie zabarykaduję wszystkich wyjść, zabije ją, potem Georgie, a na koniec mnie. Co miałem według ciebie zrobić, do jasnej cholery?  
— Mogłeś poprosić o pomoc — odpowiada Eames i jego spokój ulatnia się momentalnie, ustępując miejsca furii tak wielkiej, że najchętniej rozbiłby ściany gołymi rękami albo samą siłą głosu. — Mogłeś mi się zwierzyć i razem znaleźlibyśmy rozwiązanie. Nie musiałeś mordować nikogo z zimną krwią.  
— Kurwa — jęczy Terrence.  
Moment jest niemal epicki, bo kiedyś Eames nie ustawał w wysiłkach, by sprowokować go do innej reakcji niż nastoletnia zuchwałość, i dopina swego dopiero teraz, trzymając go na muszce. Patrzy, jak Terrence z trudem łapie powietrze, i myśli o Arthurze leżącym w szpitalnym łóżku ze skurczonym gardłem i ciałem wstrząsanym szokiem anafilaktycznym.  
— Kurwa, może masz rację — zipie Terrence. — Prawdopodobnie wymyślilibyśmy coś we dwóch. Ale byłem głupim smarkaczem, srającym ze strachu w gacie, a on uprowadził moją Sandrę. Nie, ty tego nie zrozumiesz. Bo i jakim cudem, skoro nie masz dzieci. Szantażował mnie, że połamie jej palce, jeden po drugim.  
— A czy wiedziałeś — pyta Eames — że spalenie żywcem jest jednym z najbardziej powolnych i bolesnych rodzajów śmierci?  
— Myślę o tym każdego dnia. Eames, jeśli kiedykolwiek czułeś do mnie krztynę sympatii, błagam, daj mi spokój. Jestem skończony. Mam depresję. Męczą mnie koszmary. Cały świat mnie nienawidzi. Pozwól mi z tym żyć. Pozwól wychowywać Sandrę. Niech będę żałosnym nieudacznikiem. Ukarz… ukarz mnie w ten sposób.  
— Skoro tak ładnie prosisz — odpowiada Eames zimno.  
Terrence wydaje brzydki, zdławiony szloch i, boże, rzeczywiście przypomina kupę nieszczęścia. Eames uważał go kiedyś za swoje najdoskonalsze dzieło, a rozwinięcie jego zdolności za genialny projekt, którego powodzenie zawdzięcza wyłącznie sobie. To nie tak powinno być, myśli, zmagając się z narastającym bólem głowy. Gdzieś po drodze wszystko zboczyło na kompletnie zły kurs.  
— Gdybym mógł, już dawno sam bym się zabił — mówi Terrence. — Popełniłbym samobójstwo. Odwiedziłem grób Riki i… gdybym mógł, to tam… Ale to niemożliwe — szepcze desperacko. — Mam kogoś, kto potrzebuje mojej opieki.  
— Przecież są sierocińce.  
— Ty chyba nie…  
— Nie zrozumiałeś? — pyta Eames drwiąco. — Mój świat zmienił się dzięki tobie, za co ci jednak wcale nie dziękuję. Gówno wiesz, do czego jestem obecnie zdolny, a do czego nie.  
— Eames, ja byłem z tobie zakochany.  
— No, teraz to już grasz nieczysto — mówi Eames, ale jaskrawy blask nagłego olśnienia jest jak wbita w ciało igła.  
To pierwsze i jedyne wyznanie miłości w jego życiu. Owszem, słyszał już identyczne słowa — kłamliwe, pijackie albo zrodzone pod wpływem chwilowego uniesienia — ale tamte się nie liczą. Jednak teraz, gdy wypowiada je skulony pod ścianą, patrzący dzikim wzrokiem Terrence, liczą się jak najbardziej, i to, kurwa, boli. Boli jak rozerwana na nowo rana, jak jednoczesny powrót wszystkich dawno straconych wariantów przyszłości, które pragnął kiedyś nazwać swoim losem.  
Decyduje się zapytać o coś zupełnie innego.  
— Kto kazał ci podpalić dom?  
Terrence opuszcza powieki.  
— Eric Castor — odpowiada. — Z tym że jego prawdziwe nazwisko brzmi Patrick Lindall. Jeden ze wspólników Mikkelsena. Chciał się go pozbyć i przejąć kontrolę nad firmą. Sądził, że jeśli zaaranżuje to tak, żeby wyglądało na nasze wewnętrzne branżowe porachunki, nikt nie będzie go podejrzewał.  
— Gdzie on jest teraz?  
Terrence uśmiecha się pierwszy raz, choć gorzko.  
— Nie żyje. Trzy lata temu, kiedy bezskutecznie próbował wyciąć podobny numer z innym zespołem, Arthur Berlinsky wpakował mu kulkę w łeb. — Urywa i gapi się na Eamesa. — Czemu… czemu się śmiejesz?  
— Śmieję się, bo to zabawne — mówi Eames. — Śmieję się, bo cała ta sprawa jest jedną wielką gównianą parodią. — Opuszcza swój pistolet i chowa go do kabury, ale drugim wciąż mierzy w Terrence’a, który blednie na nowo.  
— Czyli jednak mnie zabijesz.  
I w tym momencie przez umysł Eamesa przesuwają się obrazy: Arthur na łóżku, rozciągnięty i otwarty, Arthur wpatrzony w niego z uśmiechem będącym w połowie obietnicą, Arthur wchodzący do szpitalnego pokoju Ekuweme niczym ciągnięta za sznurki marionetka, Arthur i jego skierowane na Walczak spojrzenie na moment przed zejściem w dół, Arthur jako zrozpaczony dziewiętnastolatek, Arthur dorosły, taki jak teraz, Arthur mówiący: _jesteśmy zdolni do okropnych czynów dla ludzi, których kochamy_ , Arthur wypowiadający słowo _przebaczenie_.  
Eames nigdy nie wybaczy Terrence’owi. To po prostu niemożliwe. Niemniej tyle mogę zrobić, mówi do siebie w duchu, myśląc o Walczak i o tym, że byłaby w stanie zastrzelić Arthura, gdyby cokolwiek pamiętała, i czuje olbrzymią wdzięczność do losu, że tak nie jest.  
— Zabiję w tobie najmniejszy cień szczęścia — oświadcza Terrence’owi. — Postaram się, żebyś spędził resztę swojego krótkiego życia nie tylko w udręce, ale i strachu. Za każdym razem, kiedy będziesz otwierał okno albo przechodził przez ulicę, zadasz sobie pytanie: „Czy Eames wybierze akurat ten moment?” Ponieważ ten moment nadejdzie, Terrence, i któregoś dnia zabiję cię naprawdę. Możliwe, że poczekam, aż twoja córka dorośnie. Możliwe, że nie. Zdam się na mój kaprys, a jak zapewne pamiętasz — uśmiecha się samymi ustami, bez udziału oczu — jestem bardzo kapryśną osobą.  
— Tak strasznie żałuję — odpowiada Terrence z ociąganiem.  
— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi — mówi Eames i znika z jego mieszkania, z jego życia.  
Dopiero na schodach ręce zaczynają mu się trząść, a nogi drętwieć. Pokonuje stopnie krokiem lunatyka, ale kiedy dociera wreszcie na dół, doznaje kolejnego premierowego olśnienia: uderzając o dno, czuje się dobrze, czuje się potężnie, czuje się brutalnie, dogłębnie _ludzki_.

***

Arthur wita go na lotnisku pocałunkiem. A kiedy nikt nie patrzy, łapie Eamesa za kołnierz i całuje jeszcze raz, mocniej.  
— Jak poszło? — pyta. — Nic nie powiedziałeś przez telefon.  
— Dowiesz się później — obiecuje Eames.  
Spogląda w niebo i chłonie ciepło kalifornijskiego słońca. Arthur przyjechał po niego otwartym kabrioletem, przesadnie wielkim i polakierowanym na rdzawą czerwień, co w innych okolicznościach sprowokowałoby Eamesa do żartów na temat kompensacji wiadomych rozmiarów, gdyby nie zawarł z nimi bardzo bliskiej znajomości. Błękit nad jego głową, dziś szczególnie jaskrawy, kłuje oczy tym rodzajem bólu, który czai się w zanikającej rozkoszy. Takie niebo rodzi dusze w typie Arthura, żeglujące od jednej wyspy do drugiej, żyjące podróżą i znajdujące spokój dopiero na jej samym końcu, kiedy łódź zostanie przycumowana do brzegu, a nogi odpoczną na solidnym gruncie.  
— Wiesz, zastanawiałem się.  
— Nad czym?  
— Dlaczego nigdy nie wspomniałeś, że zabiłeś Lindalla?  
— Ponieważ nigdy nie pytałeś — mówi Arthur. Nie zmienia tonu głosu, ale obraca się lekko za kierownicą, żeby spojrzeć prosto na Eamesa, a właściwie jedynie zerknąć, bo ruch na drodze nie pozwala na nic więcej, co jednak zupełnie wystarcza. — Dorwałem go parę lat temu.  
— Postąpiłeś właściwie.  
— Cóż, dzięki za potwierdzenie, od dziś mogę cieszyć się absolutnie czystym sumie…  
— Jestem zadowolony — przerywa mu Eames z naciskiem — że jeden z nas zastrzelił Lindalla.  
Arthur przygryza wargę.  
— Zakładam, że to część twojego „dowiesz się później”, tak?  
— Owszem — przytakuje Eames.  
Odchyla się w fotelu, opierając głowę o skórzane obicie. Ogarnia go nagła senność. Może to wina słońca albo powietrza, może sam nie wie czego. Niemniej marzy już tylko o łóżku i przez pozostałą drogę z lotniska jest półprzytomny. Trzeźwieje dopiero wtedy, gdy Arthur ciągnie go za rękaw ze słowami, że dojechali pod hotel, i pyta, czy Eames potrzebuje pomocy z bagażem.  
— Poradzę sobie — bełkocze Eames z trudem, otrząsając się z pierwszych oparów snu.  
Najchętniej poprosiłby: „Może wejdziesz na górę?”, wie jednak, że prawdopodobnie nie ma to żadnego sensu. Jest środa, wczesne popołudnie, Arthur musi wracać do Somnusa. W zasadzie on sam również powinien, ale Arthur kazał mu wziąć wolne — nie chciał słyszeć o czymś innym, a Eames nie jest aż tak gorliwym pracownikiem, by się upierać przy spędzeniu najbliższych dni za biurkiem. Oblizuje wargi i próbuje nie pożerać wzrokiem Arthura, który rusza znów w kierunku samochodu.  
— Naprawdę już czas, żebyś rozejrzał się za jakimś mieszkaniem! — woła Arthur już zza kierownicy. — Bo zaczynam się czuć, jakbyś był z jakiejś ekskluzywnej agencji towarzyskiej, kochanie.  
— Przecież to ty lepiej wyglądasz w stringach! — odkrzykuje Eames.  
Przy obrotowych drzwiach stoi dobrze ubrana para i chłopiec hotelowy. Cała trójka obraca się i gapi. Arthur zapala silnik i odjeżdża, a Eames macha mu na pożegnanie dwoma palcami.

***

Przesypia resztę środy i większość czwartku. Nigdy przedtem nie zaznał takiego snu, przypominającego chorobę, ale kiedy budzi się wieczorem, z ochotą zamawia posiłek i zapycha się jajkami na bekonie. Po jedzeniu bierze prysznic, ubiera się i jedzie do Arthura.  
— Chcę cię związać — mówi, gdy tylko padają na łóżko.  
Arthur patrzy na niego przez moment, który zdaje się trwać tysiąc lat.  
— W porządku.  
Eames pełznie po materacu w stronę swojej torby i wyjmuje dwa zwoje czarnego, pływającego pod palcami jedwabiu.  
— Zwarty i gotowy, co? — pyta Arthur ze śmiechem w głosie.  
Eames szczerzy zęby, toruje sobie drogę powrotną między jego rozłożonymi nogami i układa go we właściwej pozycji. Arthur ochoczo prostuje ramiona nad głową, a Eames wsysa się w tym czasie w jego usta długim, głębokim pocałunkiem, który kończy, błądząc wargami po szczęce, i wreszcie przywiązuje nadgarstki Arthura do prętów wezgłowia. Intensywna czerń materiału lśni na tle bladej skóry; zahipnotyzowany tym widokiem Eames trwa w bezruchu, dopóki przyspieszony oddech Arthura nie przywraca go do rzeczywistości.  
Arthur wychyla się po następny pocałunek. Eames daje mu go bez wahania, tym razem mocniej, z większą determinacją. Arthur otwiera usta jak zamek przekręcony odpowiednim kluczem i napiera na Eamesa, usiłując otrzeć się o każdy osiągalny skrawek ciała.  
Eames go dotyka. Ma teraz okazję robić to powoli i tak długo, jak mu się spodoba. Niespiesznie przesuwa się w dół, chłonąc wzrokiem wszystko od muskularnej linii szyi aż po miejsce między palcami stóp. Arthur nie jest ideałem, jest za to od niego lepszy, cudowny i bezwstydny. Eames wyciska pocałunki na jego udach, brzuchu, stwardniałych sutkach. Kiedy zaczyna je lizać, Arthur jęczy i napina krępujące go więzy, które jednak nie ustępują.  
Eames decyduje, że należy o coś zapytać.  
— Potrzebujesz… bezpiecznego słowa?  
— Nie — odpowiada Arthur i Eames drży, czując pod powiekami jaskrawe, palące gorąco.  
— Arthurze, wiesz, że nie znoszę zachowywać się jak odpowiedzialny dorosły, ale…  
— A ja nie znoszę, kiedy mnie nie rżniesz.  
Otacza nogą udo Eamesa, ponaglając go do przeniesienia się wyżej. Eames przesuwa się posłusznie i wtula twarz w jego ramię. Gryzie je, a Arthur śmieje się, muskając mu włosy oddechem, po czym mruczy:  
— Żyjmy niebezpiecznie.  
Istnieje tyle możliwych interpretacji tych słów, a kiedy Eames unosi głowę, by spojrzeć Arthurowi w oczy, dostrzega, że ma on na myśli dokładnie każdą z nich.  
— Jezu — szepcze.  
Uśmiech Arthura staje się niemal boski, jest w nim coś absolutnie dzikiego, nietkniętego żadną destrukcją, i to wystarcza, to koniec dobrych zamiarów Eamesa, koniec jego racjonalności, koniec bezpieczeństwa, dystansu i _bądźmy tylko kumplami do łóżka, zabawmy się trochę_ , bo chociaż Eames miał w przeszłości mnóstwo takich kumpli, żadnego z nich nie pragnął w sposób, w jaki pragnie w tym momencie Arthura — skosztowania tego uśmiechu, rozkoszowania się jego smakiem niczym daniem na uczcie. Niech szlag trafi konsekwencje, niech szlag trafi jutro.  
Rozkłada szerzej uda Arthura i pieści jego kutasa długimi jak tygrysie prążki liźnięciami. Arthur dygocze w jego rękach, dyszy, gubi oddech. Sprawia wrażenie, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć — może samo „jeszcze” albo „proszę” — ale Eames dławi wszelkie potencjalne słowa, biorąc go w całości w usta. Arthur wsuwa się gładko do ich wnętrza, spoczywa solidnym, przepysznym ciężarem na języku. Eames zaczyna gorliwie ssać, przytrzymując jego odrywające się od materaca biodra.  
Arthur jęczy prawie bez przerwy, filtr między jego mózgiem a ustami nie zatrzymuje już niczego. Odrzuca głowę do tyłu i wydaje dźwięki, jakby Eames się nad nim znęcał. Całe jego podbrzusze podskakuje niekontrolowanie i w końcu wypręża w łuk, kiedy Eames zwiększa nacisk. Mówi coś, a raczej próbuje. Eames wpuszcza go jeszcze głębiej, pozwala uderzyć o dno gardła, a wtedy głos Arthura urywa się jak ucięty ostrym brzegiem stłuczonej butelki.  
Potrafi wytrzymać dłużej. Posiada konieczną dozę samokontroli. Ale czemu miałby zasłaniać się nią teraz, z Eamesem? I Arthur dochodzi, ostro i głośno, napełniając spermą ostatni zakamarek ust. Eames ssie dalej, dopóki Arthur, już zupełnie miękki, nie zaczyna reagować nadwrażliwie na dotyk, a potem jeszcze chwilę, zanim w końcu wypuszcza go spomiędzy warg. Arthur dygocze na kołdrze w kompletniej rozsypce, jego oczy są czarne jak węgle.  
— Jak myślisz, ile razy doprowadzę cię dziś wieczorem do orgazmu? — pyta Eames.  
Arthur nie odpowiada. Nie jest w stanie.  
— Potraktujmy to jako badanie naukowe — ciągnie Eames. Wsuwa się z powrotem między nogi Arthura i przykłada śliski od nasienia język do jego dziury.  
Tak właśnie się pieprzą: jakby ich ciała zostały stworzone wyłącznie w tym celu. Jakby nie istniał świat inny niż ten zamknięty w czterech ścianach sypialni Arthura, bez Walczak, Terrence’a czy Somnusa, bez klientów pragnących śnić o teoretycznie niemożliwych rzeczach — bo tutaj takich nie ma, koniec i kropka, kiedy Eames czuje na swoich barkach ciężar łydek Arthura, a pod dłońmi falujące ciało, kiedy powolutku zanurza penisa w jego wnętrzu, bo nie chce się spieszyć, woli rejestrować najdrobniejsze drżenie elektryzującej rozkoszy, każdy ton czerwieni w rumieńcu Arthura, który zamyka oczy i wpuszcza Eamesa w głąb siebie.  
— Spójrz na mnie — chrypi Eames.  
Arthur unosi powieki i zaraz zaciska je z powrotem, gdy Eames brnie dalej, wsuwając się do połowy. Wokół napiętych węzłów na przegubach rąk Arthura tworzą się pierwsze otarcia. Mają uderzająco piękny odcień szkarłatu.  
— Spójrz na mnie — powtarza Eames.  
Tym razem Arthur go słucha, patrzy mu prosto w oczy, a wtedy Eames podciąga jego biodra wyżej i wślizguje się w niego do końca.  
Arthur otwiera usta. Gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, wydając dźwięk, który Eames zaraz tłumi, chwytając go oburącz za pośladki i idąc na całość. Już nie powoli, już nie łagodnie, już bez wyrafinowania. Nie ma kontroli, stracił ją z chwilą wsunięcia się w Arthura. Pracuje biodrami w rytmie tłoka w cylindrze silnika, a Arthur bierze wszystko, jęcząc jak podrzędna ulicznica, boże, Eames mógłby robić mu to całą wieczność, na zawsze zatrzymać brzmienie niskiego, zapierającego dech w piersi staccato jego głosu. Nie interesuje go, z iloma innymi facetami Arthur pieprzy się na boku. _To_ należy do niego.  
Brutalność tej myśli skłania go do ostrego pchnięcia i Arthur wbija mu pięty w ramiona, by nie wypaść z siodła.  
— Tak — dyszy, odzyskując cząstkę kontroli nad oddechem.  
Eames wzmaga wysiłki, by go jej ponownie pozbawić. Kiedy Arthur próbuje coś powiedzieć, Eames ucisza go, rżnąc bez litości, i z ust Arthura zamiast słów wydobywa się tylko zdławiony, przypominający śmiech odgłos, jakby wiedział, co to za gra, i był nią wyłącznie rozbawiony. Jego skóra, gorąca i zarumieniona, klaszcze o jądra Eamesa, który łapie kolejny pocałunek, tonie w nim, pociąga Arthura za sobą. Wplątuje palce w jego włosy i całują się, i pieprzą, i całują bez końca.  
Są zwierzętami, to moment ich chwały. Arthur jest nieskończenie intuicyjny i absolutnie nieprzenikniony, a Eames pragnie zajrzeć do każdego ukrytego zakątka.  
Arthur dobija znów gwałtownie do szczytu i Eames myśli, jeszcze raz, dam ci jeszcze ten jeden raz.  
Dokona tego albo zniszczy się sam, próbując. I jeśli już zamierza rzucić się na skalisty brzeg i rozbić na kawałki, mógłby przecież mieć ku temu gorsze powody niż doprowadzanie Arthura do orgazmicznych jęków.  
Dużo, dużo później, kiedy go odwiązuje, Arthur momentalnie zarzuca mu ramiona na szyję i przyciąga do siebie. Wtula czoło we włosy na czubku głowy Eamesa i obaj, spoceni i zdyszani, opierają się o wezgłowie.  
— Czemu seks z tobą jest taki fantastyczny? — zastanawia się Arthur na głos.  
Eames obdarza go zarozumiałym, choć zmęczonym uśmiechem.  
— Odpowiedni trening i rozmiary — odpowiada. — Niczego więcej nie trzeba.  
— Zgadzam się w zupełności — szczerzy się Arthur. — Zawsze należy doceniać wartość porządnej edukacji. — Prostuje zdrętwiałe w przykurczonej pozycji nogi, nie wypuszczając Eamesa z objęć.  
— Arthur… — mruczy Eames, a zmieniony ton jego głosu każe Arthurowi spojrzeć na niego badawczo.  
— Coś nie tak?  
— Myślałem nad czymś. Wiem, to szokujące. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że tymi słowami rujnuję swoją opinię beztroskiego lekkoducha, idącego tanecznym krokiem przez życie.  
Arthur parska z niedowierzaniem i natychmiast zostaje ukarany ugryzieniem w ucho.  
— Chciałem przestać się bać — kontynuuje Eames, już nieco poważniej. Samo to wyznanie sprawia, że w jego piersi narasta zimny ciężar. — Nie czuć strachu za każdym razem, kiedy słyszę alarm pożarowy albo sięgam po zapalniczkę. Nie tak powinienem żyć.  
Arthur waha się przez chwilę.  
— Kiepski ze mnie psychoterapeuta, ale…  
— Psychoterapeuta z twoimi stopniami? Zero szans. Zhakowałem akta wszystkich szkół, do których chodziłeś.  
— Zdiagnozowana trudność uczenia, ty dupku — odpowiada Arthur cierpko. — A tak do twojej wiadomości, przechowuję na twardym dysku kopię twojego aktu urodzenia, tego prawdziwego, więc mamy remis. Nie jestem psychoterapeutą — wraca do tematu — ale mogę zrobić ci sen. Nawet bez pobierania honorarium. Moglibyśmy… bo ja wiem, odtworzyć tamten płonący dom. Nie mam pojęcia, czy odniesie to jakiś skutek, myślę jednak, że warto spróbować. O ile oczywiście jesteś zainteresowany. — W spojrzeniu, które rzuca Eamesowi, brakuje pewności, niemniej Arthur nie spuszcza wzroku i właśnie to się liczy.  
Eames czuje zapowiedź siniaków tam, gdzie Arthur ściskał go tak kurczowo. Nie zobaczy ich dzisiaj, ale wykwitną jutro lub najpóźniej pojutrze, docierając do najwyższej warstwy skóry.  
— Jestem zainteresowany — mówi.  
A potem podnosi się, przytrzymuje nadgarstki Arthura przy wezgłowiu i całuje go otwartymi ustami. Arthur momentalnie wychodzi mu naprzeciw.

***

To Somnus, a Somnus zamienia twoje sny w rzeczywistość.  
Eames śni o węglu, żarze, pomieszczeniach bez drzwi. Twarz Arthura jest ostatnią rzeczą, którą widzi przed zejściem, i pierwszą, która wita go na górze, gdy budzi się z palcami wbitymi w oparcie kanapy, pozostawiając głębokie wgniecienia w drogiej skórze. Czuje smak krwi na przegryzionej wardze — ból wyrwie cię ze snu, jak mówił Yusuf, ale tak jest lepiej, bo gdy działo się to naprawdę, ból nie dokonał podobnego cudu i przebudzenie oznaczało tylko szpitalne łóżko oraz brzydkie blizny.  
Teraz, kiedy wraca na jawę, Arthur podaje mu szklankę wody i zmusza do picia.  
Sny nie wymazują wspomnień. Nie usuwają lęków. Są niczym dryfowanie łodzią na otwartym morzu: nie można sprawić, by woda zniknęła, więc trzeba nauczyć się, jak na niej wytrwać. Nauczyć się jej języka, sygnałów własnego ciała, odczytywania mapy gwiazd, które pewnego dnia zaprowadzą cię do domu.  
Eames płonie, płonie i płonie, a najgorsze w tym jest to, że za absolutnie każdym razem wydostaje się z domu i patrzy w niebo. To stało się naprawdę, musi przypomnieć sam sobie. To nie tylko moja wyobraźnia. Przeszedłem przez to również w rzeczywistości.  
Oto, co Eames wie o historiach cudownych ocaleń: zazwyczaj opowiadają wszystko na opak. Najpierw musisz przeżyć. Dopiero potem wolno ci _żyć_.

***

Cobb dyryguje robotą dla Rosenthal niczym maestro powracający na scenę ze swoją ostatnią symfonią. Arthur czeka na ich przebudzenie i z wyraźnym zadowoleniem przyjmuje podziękowania wraz z zapewnieniami, że sen był wart swojej ceny.  
Rosenthal z pomocą Ae Sook załatwia ostatnie formalności, a na pożegnanie przykłada palce do ronda kapelusza. Fajna babka, myśli Eames ponownie. Ma nadzieję, że zobaczy ją tu jeszcze nie raz — to całkiem możliwe, jeśli zaoferują jej zniżkę dla wybranych klientów.  
Dzieli się tym pomysłem z Arthurem.  
— Chodzi ci o to, żebyśmy pobierali niższą opłatę, niż możemy? — słyszy w odpowiedzi — Kim ty jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Eamesem, jakiego znam?  
— I nie ogoliłeś się dziś porządnie — dodaje Ariadne podejrzliwie.  
— Ponieważ stwierdziłem — mówi Eames — że podrażnienie kiełkującym zarostem jest jak delektowanie się owocem durianu: najlepsze w małych ilościach.  
— Nie podrapałeś się przecież własną brodą? — upewnia się Ariadne, po czym zerka szybko na Arthura. — Aaa, czekaj. Cofam pytanie. Powiedz mi tylko, gdzie dają takie pranie mózgu, a wybiorę się tam natychmiast.  
— Po co ci pranie mózgu? Czyżbyś i bez tego nie sądziła, że jestem Adonisem naszego stulecia? Spójrz na zarys mojej szczęki, jakby rzeźbionej…  
— Rzeźbionej, taaa. Chyba w gównie.  
Cobb zaczyna czyścić PASIV i pakować torbę. Jego ruchy są precyzyjne i ergonomiczne.  
— Muszę wracać do domu — mówi przepraszająco. — Z przyjemnością posiedziałbym dłużej, ale nie chcę zostawiać Jamesa i Phillipy przez tyle godzin pod opieką babci. — Patrzy kolejno na ich twarze. — Cóż, wypada sobie pogratulować. Dobrze się spisaliśmy.  
— Cieszysz się z tego krótkiego powrotu do branży? — pyta Ariadne.  
— Raczej tak.  
— Raczej? — powtarza Ariadne. — Hmm, nie brzmi to zbyt entuzjastycznie. Przecież właśnie powiedziałeś, że dobrze się spisaliśmy. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.  
W jej tonie słychać lekką urazę. Eames przypomina sobie, że Cobb był jej pierwszym instruktorem.  
— Nie naciskaj — odpowiada Cobb. — Odszedłem nie bez powodu. I mogę iść już tylko naprzód — dodaje, uśmiecha się jednak do Ariadne, nieznacznie, ale wystarczająco, by nadać swoim rysom łagodniejszego wyrazu. Dzięki temu wygląda dużo młodziej i Eames wyobraża sobie nagle tego Doma, który rekrutował kiedyś Arthura, Doma, którego kochała Mal, Doma, którego nazwisko w pewnych kręgach wciąż wymawia się z respektem albo zawiścią.  
Cobb ściska im dłonie przed odejściem i wymienia to charakterystyczne spojrzenie z Arthurem, żegnającym go jako ostatni.  
— Na razie — mówi Arthur i jest po wszystkim, tak kończy się ostatni znany i odnotowany występ Doma Cobba.  
To nie incepcja, ale incepcję przeprowadzili w innym świecie, do którego nie ma już dostępu. Eamesowi brakuje nawet pewności, czy ktokolwiek z nich _chciałby_ tam powrócić.  
Legalne współśnienie oznacza skomplikowaną, frustrującą, biurokratyczną wojnę na wpinane do teczek dokumenty. Za to umożliwiło Ariadne zdobycie tytułu doktora, Arthurowi kierowanie własnym zespołem, a Eamesowi — Eamesowi stopniowe odzyskiwanie kontroli nad swoimi snami.  
Chociaż niezupełnie, koryguje sam siebie, marszcząc brwi. Bo nie odzyskuję kontroli, tylko pozwalam przejąć ją Arthurowi.  
Nie przejmuje się tym, jak mało mu to przeszkadza.  
Czasy są zarówno bezpieczniejsze, jak i groźniejsze. Prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie aresztowany przez straż graniczną, jest znikome. Nie musi już ukrywać PASIV-u. Ba, może sięgnąć po fachową literaturę i oficjalnie poczytać o najnowszych trendach w branży. Nowinki szerzą się w tempie wirusów, tak szybko, na ile pozwala wydajność łącza, wiedza o współśnieniu doczekała się swojej standaryzacji, co czyni ją niewątpliwie nudną, lecz z drugiej strony chroni świeży narybek przed zrobieniem komuś papki z mózgu albo stoczeniem się w limbo.  
Niemniej wciąż istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, myśli Eames, czai się tam, gdzie zawsze mógł się go spodziewać: w swoim własnym wnętrzu. W sposobie, w jaki otworzył przed Arthurem wszystkie drzwi, obramowane ogniem i żalem. W tym, jak wręczył mu ekspresową uniwersalną przepustkę, bez konieczności zmagania się z bramkarzem, bez pokazywania dowodu osobistego. Porzucił nawet próby zabarykadowania się przed Arthurem, co jest najbardziej niepokojącym z symptomów. Legalne współśnienie chroni umysł Eamesa oraz jego prawa, ale w ukrytych dolinach, które Arthur zdążył zdobyć i zagospodarować, nie pozostało już wiele do ocalenia.  
O ile Eames wie, Arthur chce jedynie dobrego seksu i przyzwoitego przyjaciela.  
To powinno wystarczyć, myśli. Tak się umówili. Arthur jest fenomenalny w łóżku i nieoceniony w przyjaźni — cechy rzadkie same w sobie, a w połączeniu wręcz statystycznie niemożliwe. _Nie zrujnuj tego uczuciami_ przestaje być adekwatne. Eames musi skorygować swoje motto do postaci _Nie zrujnuj tego nieodpowiednimi uczuciami_.  
Ale jednej rzeczy świat mu nie odbierze nawet za pomocą setki przecieków i wyrastających niczym grzyby po deszczu agencji współśnienia, prowadzonych co do jednej przez gibkich facetów w dobrze dopasowanych spodniach i o stworzonych do fellatio ustach: Eames jest egoistą i nigdy nie pozwoli się skrzywdzić.

***

Wiadomość, którą wysyła Arthurowi, brzmi: _Musimy porozmawiać_. Dwie godziny później, kiedy wszyscy wychodzą i Eames pozostaje w biurze sam, zdecydowawszy nadrobić zaległości powstałe podczas pogoni za Terrence’em, Arthur zagląda do jego pokoju.  
— Przyszedłbym wcześniej — tłumaczy — ale szukałem cię najpierw w hotelu, bo wydawało mi się, że w tej firmie tylko ja jestem na tyle zdesperowany i nudny, by pracować po godzinach. Potem kolejno sprawdziłem, czy nie ma cię w barze, najbliższym klubie ze striptizem i, wyobraź sobie, bibliotece, zanim przyszło mi do głowy, że mogę znaleźć cię tutaj.  
— Nigdy nie odwiedzam bibliotek — odpowiada Eames. — Ich pracownicy na milę wyczuwają mój nienasycony głód książek. Ukamienowaliby mnie.  
Arthur macha telefonem.  
— Chyba że ich w tym uprzedzę. Czyżbyś zamierzał właśnie ze mną zerwać _za pośrednictwem sms-a_?  
— Nie — mówi Eames spokojnie. — Po pierwsze, warunkiem zerwania z tobą za pośrednictwem sms-a byłby poprzedzający je związek albo coś mocno go przypominającego. A po drugie, nic takiego nie napisałem. Powiedziałem tylko, że musimy porozmawiać.  
— Nie wiem jak u was w Anglii, ale tutaj te słowa to kod zerwania. Powinieneś oglądać więcej filmów.  
— Arthurze, nie mam pojęcia, co ci przyszło do głowy. Filmy? Naprawdę nie dostrzegam w tym żadnego sensu — paruje Eames.  
Patrzy na Arthura, lekko spoconego i zarumienionego. Musiał biec, stwierdza, i ta myśl sprawia, że czuje skurcz w piersi. Tak trzeba, wmawia sobie. Będzie jak z rzucaniem palenia, choć nie do końca, ponieważ nigdy nie udało mu się zerwać z nałogiem mimo lęku przed ogniem, od którego Arthur jest przecież dziesięciokrotnie groźniejszy.  
— Ale skoro już się zjawiłeś — kontynuuje, wygładzając podobną do papieru ściernego szorstkość głosu — to porozmawiajmy. Masz połowiczną rację. Uważam, że powinniśmy przestać ze sobą sypiać.  
Arthur nie wygląda na rozczarowanego. Nie wygląda też na osobę ze złamanym sercem. Wygląda po prostu na kogoś porządnie wkurzonego.  
— Co, źle ci obciągam?  
— Nie — odpowiada Eames. — Nie o to chodzi.  
— Więc o co? — pyta Arthur z rozgoryczeniem. — Myślałem… myślałem, że było między nami coś dobrego. Przecież na początku sam powiedziałeś…  
— Pamiętam, co powiedziałem — przerywa mu Eames obcesowo.  
— O, świetnie, czyli jednak nie straciłeś pamięci. Chociaż najwyraźniej straciłeś rozum.  
— Wyjeżdżasz mi z rozumem? Aż tak ci zależy na moim kutasie? — Śmiech Eamesa jest kąśliwy niczym wściekły pies. — To przypuszczalnie najmądrzejsza, najbardziej racjonalna decyzja, jaką podjąłem w tym roku. Arthurze, lubię cię…  
— Cieszę się jak cholera. Skaczę, kurwa, z radości.  
— Może darujesz sobie ten sarkazm? — traci cierpliwość Eames.  
— I ty każesz mi darować sobie sarkazm?  
— Słuchaj, chcę… — Nie, Eames nie powinien zagłębiać się w szczegóły. Powinien wycofać się natychmiast i nie otwierać tych drzwi, bo czyha za nimi katastrofa, której nie naprawią nawet cuda współśnienia. — Chcę być znów taki jak przedtem — wyjaśnia, ale to nieprawda. Kiedyś był żałosnym, samotnym cynikiem. — Chcę… chcę nosić swoją skórę jak kamienny pancerz. Chcę, żeby nikt i nic nie mogło mnie dosięgnąć. Zapewniam cię, że wina nie leży po twojej stronie, a mojej. Do diabła, kolejny pieprzony banał, co? Ale uwierz, naprawdę nie chodzi o ciebie. Nie będę prosić cię o więcej, niż możesz mi dać.  
W pierwszym momencie Arthur gapi się na niego w zdumieniu, dopiero po chwili w jego oczach zaczyna świtać zrozumienie. Eames zmusza się do patrzenia, bo jeśli rzeczywiście wszystko zaraz się skończy, pragnie mieć co wspominać.  
— Czy ty próbujesz właśnie powiedzieć — zaczyna Arthur — że coś do mnie czujesz?  
— Jeśli nalegasz, by ująć to w ten infantylny sposób…  
— Pozwól sobie przypomnieć, że to właśnie ty domagałeś się ustalenia pewnych granic. Praktycznie unieśliśmy palce do przysięgi. Tylko się we mnie nie zakochaj, zarządziłeś.  
Eames nie spuszcza z tonu.  
— Wychodzi na to, że kłamałem.  
— Jesteś nie tylko kłamcą — mówi Arthur — ale również idiotą. Na kogoś, kto z tak wielkim powodzeniem realizuje czyjeś senne marzenia, zadziwiasz kompletnym brakiem… — urywa, wykonując zdesperowany gest, jakby zamierzał rwać garściami włosy z głowy. — Czasami po prostu nie wiem, jak sobie z tobą poradzić. Ciągle, cholera jasna, zwodzisz siebie samego.  
— Wielkie dzięki, że zdecydowałeś się nie oszczędzać moich delikatnych uczuć.  
— W dupie mam twoje delikatne uczucia — odpowiada Arthur. Zbliża się i opiera się o biurko Eamesa, roztaczając zapach potu, pomarańczy i pieniędzy. — Próbowałem podejść do tego ze zrozumieniem. Próbowałem okazać troskę, wsparcie i cierpliwość, ale powoli trafia mnie szlag, bo najwyraźniej nic nie odnosi skutku.  
Nachyla się gwałtownie i chwyta Eamesa za kołnierz, tak szybko, że Eames nie ma czasu, by go odepchnąć, ale gdy tylko czuje przy sobie bliskość Arthura, odepchnięcie jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaką bierze pod uwagę.  
— Eames, opowiem ci pewną historię, skoro tak za nimi przepadasz.  
— Nie, no teraz zaczynasz krępująco traktować mnie jak dziecko. Z przyjemnością powiedziałbym, że to, co cię kręci, kręci i mnie, jednak w tym przypadku…  
— Kiedyś, dawno temu — ucina Arthur, owiewając usta Eamesa gorącym oddechem — żył sobie mężczyzna, którego sparzył płomień, i drugi mężczyzna, który chciał sprawić, by ten pierwszy stanął w ogniu. Przez lata ich drogi zbliżały się do siebie i oddalały, nigdy nie przecinając wzajemnie, nawet gdy pracowali wspólnie nad wielkimi projektami, nawet gdy drugi mężczyzna, który chciał rozpalić pierwszego, pragnął… ach, na temat jego pragnień można by napisać całe tomy. Streszczając resztę, pewne wydarzenia w polityce i gospodarce dały im okazję do rozpoczęcia nowego życia. Obaj mężczyźni pozbyli się demonów przeszłości i zeszli wreszcie ze sobą. A czym jest ta historia? Zdecydowanie nie tragedią.  
— Za to dość toporną metaforą — komentuje Eames sucho, chociaż jego serce zaczyna radośnie przyspieszać.  
— Nie jest tragedią — powtarza Arthur z naciskiem.  
Szarpie barkami Eamesa, jakby chciał wytrząsnąć z niego ośli upór, a potem przyciąga do siebie nad blatem biurka i całuje, długo i głęboko. Eames kamienieje, ale na krótko, z bezruchu wybudza go jęk Arthura. Gorączkowo oddaje pocałunek; kant biurka, irytującej przeszkody, wbija mu się w biodra, ale to nieważne. Eames unosi dłoń i dotyka szczęki Arthura, przytrzymuje go w miejscu, zachwyca się gładkością skóry. Całuje jego wargi, nos, oczy. Czuje bulgoczący w swoim wnętrzu śmiech.  
— Przecież ja cię już od dawna kocham — mówi Arthur. — Tylko że ty nigdy tego nie widziałeś.  
— Teraz zaczynam — odpowiada Eames i patrzy, jak uśmiech Arthura jaśnieje.

***

— Zastanawiałam się nad tym — oznajmia Ariadne. — Rozważałam to tak długo, że najchętniej przestałabym myśleć w ogóle. — Spogląda na nich. — I postanowiłam przyjąć stypendium.  
— Czyli jednak nie poszli po rozum do głowy i nie wycofali propozycji? — pyta Eames.  
— Też mi się wydawało, że powinni — odpowiada Ariadne, jakby nie wzięła jego słów za żart. — W końcu jestem bardzo młoda i nie mam dużego doświadczenia w nauczaniu. Byłam tylko tutorką. A oni chcą, żebym prowadziła seminaria z architektury i współśnienia, na jawie i w wyobraźni.  
Arthur siedzi obok Eamesa w pokoju konferencyjnym, do którego ich poprosiła. Trąca Eamesa kolanem i uśmiecha się do niego intymnie, po czym z powrotem kieruje wzrok na Ariadne.  
— Zobaczysz, na pewno polubisz to zajęcie — mówi.  
— Nie mogę się doczekać — przyznaje Ariadne. — Nie zrozum mnie źle, Somnus jest nieziemski, ale tęsknię za teorią. Brakuje mi…  
— Brakuje ci pisania traktatów, prawda? — wpada jej w słowo Eames.  
— Boże wielki, nie — odpowiada Ariadne z przerażeniem, a potem znów przybiera tęskną minę, tęskną i zażenowaną, niemniej zdecydowaną, ponieważ klamka już zapadła. Nie rozmawia tu z nimi, by zmienić swoje postanowienie. — Chodzi o to, że tworzy się tyle nowych agencji, a z każdą z nich związanych jest tylu doskonałych architektów. Nie jestem zazdrosna… no dobrze, może trochę — dodaje, kiedy Arthur zerka na nią znacząco. — Ale chcę poczuć się znowu jak kiedyś z Cobbem przy incepcji na Fischerze, gdy mnie z wami zapoznał. Chcę mieć wrażenie, że robię coś, czego przede mną nie dokonał jeszcze nikt.  
— Na swoją obronę muszę powiedzieć, że w Somnusie pracujemy również nad nowymi udoskonaleniami — wtrąca Arthur. — Weźmy chociażby N27.  
— To dla mnie za mało — mówi Ariadne. — Czekaj, chyba niezręcznie się wyraziłam.  
— Nie ma się czego wstydzić — uspokaja ją Eames. — Potrzebujesz więcej? Potrafię to uszanować.  
— Jestem dumna z tego, co tutaj osiągnęłam. Mówiłam już, że wykonujemy dobrą robotę i naprawdę w to wierzę. Z tym że Somnus przypuszczalnie zawsze tu będzie, w tej czy innej postaci. A ja zawsze mogę znaleźć sobie zajęcie jako architekt snów. Niestety tego samego nie da się powiedzieć o stanowisku wykładowcy. — Zaczyna krążyć nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. — Arthur, na początku byliśmy w firmie tylko we dwoje, ale teraz masz Eamesa. Super, świetnie. Właśnie dlatego przyjmuję ofertę uniwersytetu, bo jest ktoś, kto będzie cię pilnował. I tym kimś wcale nie muszę być ja. Niemniej wciąż czuję się okropnie, jakbym cię zdradziła i uciekła. Więc jeśli wolałbyś, żebym została, to zostanę.  
Arthur wypowiada jej imię i Ariadne nieruchomieje.  
— Wiesz, czego dla ciebie chcę? — mówi. — Żebyś pojechała na tę uczelnię i oblała paru leniwych przemądrzalców. Żeby nikt nie zaglądał do twojego gabinetu na dyżurach. Żebyś publikowała swoje prace i przestała się wreszcie zamartwiać.  
Ariadne gapi się na niego z niedowierzaniem. I nadzieją.  
— Idź i obij im tyłki, pani doktor Feniger — zachęca Arthur. — Na co jeszcze czekasz?  
— Arthurze, jesteś…  
— Powalający? Inteligentny? Najlepszym szefem w historii?  
— …w błędzie — kończy Ariadne. — Mój gabinet będzie _oblegany_.  
I tak rozstają się z Ariadne. Pakują razem rzeczy, które trzyma w biurze i w mieszkaniu. Zamawiają ciężarówkę do przeprowadzki. Wystawiają referencje. Organizują imprezę pożegnalną, na której piją za dużo i mówią za głośno, a potem odprowadzają rozchichotaną i chwiejącą się na obcasach Ariadne do samochodu, podtrzymując ją z obu stron. Arthur wraca, Eames siada za kierownicą, a gdy pomaga Ariadne wysiąść pod domem, ona najwyraźniej uznaje, że nadszedł właściwy moment na przećwiczenie kopniaka z wyskoku. Tak więc wyskakuje, kopie i trafia ostrą szpilką buta w twarz Eamesa.  
— Kurwa — syczy Eames. Dotyka czoła i czuje pod palcami wilgoć krwi.  
— O mój boże! — woła Ariadne. — Kto ci to zrobił?  
— Ty!  
— Nie, to niemożliwe — bełkocze Ariadne i osuwa się nieprzytomna na chodnik.  
Dzień po jej wyjeździe Ae Sook zbliża się do nich i mówi:  
— Wiem, że to nie najlepszy czas, ale…  
— Też odchodzisz? — pyta Arthur.  
— Moja dziewczyna i ja będziemy miały dziecko — wyjaśnia Ae Sook. — Zostanę w domu i zajmę się jego wychowaniem, a wy darujecie sobie komentarze, prawda? — Błyska kolczykiem w przekłutym języku.  
Organizują więc kolejną imprezę pożegnalną, z tym że pod jej koniec Ae Sook nie potyka się o własne obcasy. Płynie tanecznym krokiem przez bar, całuje Arthura i Eamesa w policzek, pozostawiając rozmazaną szminkę i subtelną woń alkoholu, po czym pozwala swojej zaawansowanie ciężarnej, sączącej samą wodę partnerce złapać się za ramię i zaprowadzić do domu.  
— Chyba powinniśmy rozejrzeć się za nowym architektem i sekretarką — mówi Arthur następnego ranka, przemierzając ciche biuro. — Jak myślisz, kogo możemy zwerbować? Co z tym gościem, o którym wspominałeś? Pracowałeś z nim od czasu do czasu. Jak mu tam było… Vaughan?  
— Prędzej zacznę żywić się zupą z torebek, łącznie z opakowaniem, zanim zatrudnię Vaughana — oświadcza Eames dobitnie i zatrzymuje Arthura w miejscu, objąwszy go ramieniem. Stoją przy kontuarze recepcji i patrzą na puste biurko Ae Sook.  
— Mam pomysł — oznajmia Eames. — Co powiesz na wakacje? Wiem, że to słowo działa na was, pracoholików, jak czerwona płachta na byka, ale naprawdę przydałby ci się urlop. I mnie również.  
— O jakim rodzaju wakacji mówisz?  
— Oto moja propozycja — odpowiada Eames. — Wynajmiemy sobie łódź i popłyniemy przed siebie w kierunku, który wskaże nam los.  
Nie widzi miny Arthura, odwróconego twarzą w drugą stronę, ale czeka. A kiedy Arthur wreszcie na niego patrzy, wydaje się odrobinę zdziwiony, jakby nigdy nie sądził, że Eames może zaproponować coś podobnego — najwyższy czas, by skorygował swoje za niskie oczekiwania, bo Eames jest jak najbardziej w stanie dostrzec jego tęsknotę za morzem. Przypomina sobie tryskające żywą radością promienie słońca, rytmiczne kołysanie jachtu, Arthura płynącego przez fale oceanu niczym syrena, która w końcu odnalazła swój ląd.  
— Podoba mi się twój pomysł — mówi Arthur. — To katastrofalna decyzja dla interesu, ale cóż, najwidoczniej Saito miał rację, twierdząc, że nie mam do tego głowy. — Prostuje ramiona i szczerzy się jak przepiękny wariat. — Somnus może poczekać. Wszyscy mogą poczekać.  
Podchodzi do oddzielającej ich biuro od reszty pomieszczeń na piętrze oszklonej ściany, opatrzonej tabliczką z nagłówkiem „OTWARTE” i godzinami przyjęć. Od wieków chciał się jej pozbyć i zastąpić informacją wymalowaną bezpośrednio na szkle, ale nigdy nie znalazł na to czasu. Przekręca szyld na drugą stronę, napisem „ZAMKNIĘTE” na zewnątrz. A potem wraca w ramiona Eamesa i całuje go z wielkim zaangażowaniem i jeszcze większym udziałem języka.  
— Ty i ja, dwaj nieustraszeni bohaterowie w podróży po świecie — mruczy Eames, gdy odrywają się od siebie — podczas której wymyślimy sposób na przebudzenie Ekuweme. Zwalimy się na głowę wszystkim życzliwym znajomym z branży, jacy nam zostali, zeżremy im pół lodówki i zarządzimy burzę mózgów.  
Arthur błądzi palcami po jego twarzy, na pół bezwiednie, muska brwi lekkim dotykiem, mówiącym, że nigdy go nie puści.  
— Chyba żartujesz. My obaj na łodzi? Pewnie umarlibyśmy z odwodnienia w przeciągu dwóch tygodni — mówi. — Albo zaczęlibyśmy kłótnię, w jej trakcie wyrzuciłbym cię za burtę i został aresztowany za brutalność, a potem postawiony przed sądem. Na szczęście sędziowie uznaliby mnie za niewinnego, bo niewątpliwie zasłużyłeś sobie na takie traktowanie.  
— Ale pomyśl o moich zaletach, z których możesz korzystać w międzyczasie. Umiem łowić ryby i umiem się pieprzyć.  
— Fakt, przy twoim fiucie wszystkie węgorze mogą się schować — przyznaje Arthur. Jego kciuk nieruchomieje na czole Eamesa. — Czekaj, masz tu coś… Jakieś skaleczenie. Już przedtem chciałem o nie zapytać. Wygląda paskudnie. Co ci się stało?  
Eames przytula go mocniej.  
— To zabawna historia.

 

**Koniec**

 

1 Doves Press to prywatna londyńska drukarnia, działająca na początku XX wieku. Jednym z jej najsłynniejszych produktów jest Biblia wydrukowana między rokiem 1903 a 1905. Po zamknięciu drukarni matryce, prasy i czcionki zostały zniszczone.  
2 Styl w kulturze i architekturze popularny za czasów irańskiej dynastii Safawidów w XVI i XVII wieku.  
3 Stephen Colbert to komik amerykański; autorka nawiązuje do jego programu satyrycznego _The Colbert Report_.  
4 Wywód logiczny Blaise’a Pascala dowodzący „opłacalność” wiary w Boga.  
5 _Coronation Street_ to brytyjska opera mydlana.  
6 Kompleks rozrywkowy w Los Angeles z hotelem i wieżą widokową.  
7 Legendarny gatunek rumu z czasów prohibicji w Stanach Zjednoczonych.  
8 Restauracja w L.A. mieszcząca się w dawnej remizie strażackiej.  
9 Charakterystyczny dla francuskiej heraldyki wzór w kwiaty lilii.  
10 „Król jest jedynym rządzącym”, hasło władzy absolutnej Ludwika XIV.  
11 Rodzaj jachtu produkcji firmy C.E. Ryder.  
12 Dzielnica we wschodnim śródmieściu Los Angeles, skupiająca sporą ilość bezdomnych.  
13 Typowa wenezuelska potrawa, podpłomyk z mąki kukurydzianej, spożywany sauté lub z nadzieniem.


End file.
